


Eternal Flame

by noname0008



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF, Spooks | MI-5, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, sf
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 58,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noname0008/pseuds/noname0008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>서기 2163년, 제3차 세계대전 이후 인류는 지구에 더 이상 기존의 인구를 수용할 수 없게 되었다. 과거 냉전시대 당시의 자유진영과 공산진영으로 대립하게된 인류는 지구를 떠나 식민 행성 개척에 앞다투기 시작했고, 개척 목적으로 안드로이드를 개발한다. 식민 행성에 참전한 이들은 대부분 지구에서 사형선고를 받은 범죄자와 미래를 예측할 수 없는 하층민들이었는데 때로 인류의 재건을 위해 자발적으로 나서는 이들도 있었다.<br/>한편 지구에서는 2199년 '위대한 해결사'가 설립한 '이터널 플레임 유니언'이 지구에 남은 이들을 위해 그들이 의뢰한 모든 종류의 일들을 해결하고 있었다. 정부가 식민지 개척에 혈안이 되어 무정부 상태나 다름없는 현재, 사람들은 이터널 플레임 유니언에 의존하고 있다. 루퍼트 펜리-존스는 이터널 플레임 유니언의 알파 요원으로 2213년 9월 6일, 자신의 새로운 파트너로 발령된 리처드 아미티지와 처음으로 만나게 된다. 이어 그들의 팀에 인류의 제 7식민 행성인 에덴 개척에 참전한 전쟁 영웅이자 에든버러 후작 톰 히들스턴이 합류하게 된다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 피터 팬(Peter Pan)과 웬디 달링(Wendy Darling)

오전 7시 30분, 빛 한 줌 들어오지 못하도록 벽 한 면을 모두 차지한 유리창의 차단막이 올라가기 시작했다. 그리고 이제는 찾는 사람이 거의 없는, 따라서 수리할 수 있는 기술자도 남아있지 않은 100년 전의 알람시계가 요란하게 울렸다. 그것은 좀 더 이전 세대에서 사용하던 구식 자명종 시계는 아니었다. 빔프로젝터로 벽면에 원하는 상을 쏘아내는 기능이 있는 디지털 알람시계였다. 하지만 3년 전, 빔프로젝터 기능이 고장 난 이후로는 파란색 조명 기능만 남아 있는 애물단지가 되었다. 근래 들어서는 알람 소리마저 녹이 슨 것처럼 기괴한 소릴 내기 시작했다. 그것은 무서운 분위기를 자아내어 시계의 주인으로 하여금 제시간에 일어나는 데 일조했다. 알람 소리는 20세기 영화 『스타 워즈(Star Wars)』의 OST중 하나인 ‘The Imperial March’이었다.   
루퍼트 펜리-존스(Rupert Penry-Jones)는 어김없이 포스(Force)의 다크 사이드(Dark Side)를 느끼며 잠에서 깨어났다. 그가 잠에서 깨어나고 가장 먼저 한 행동은 알람시계를 벽으로 집어 던지는 것이었다. 어디까지나 아침잠을 방해받은 본능에 의한 행동이었다. 시계가 고장 난 원인의 대부분은 그에게 있었다. 그러나 루퍼트는 그와 같은 불쾌함과 불편함을 감수하면서도, 여느 사람들처럼 지정한 시간에 의식을 자동으로 깨워주는 프롬필드를 사용하지 않았다. 몸에 회로를 이어 붙이고 잠드는 행위 자체에 거부감을 느꼈기 때문이다. 10년 전, 인간의 감정 제어를 도와준다는 프롬필드를 개발하고 출시한 《라우펜 사(Laufen Corporation)》에서는 자신의 제품을 인류의 혁명이라고 광고했다. 루퍼트는 그 말에 동의하지 않았다. 현재, 대부분 사람은 프롬필드에 무의식을 맡겼다.  
다음으로 루퍼트가 한 행동은 욕실로 들어가서 샤워를 하는 것이었다. 샤워 부스 전면과 후면, 측면에 부착된 팬을 통해 다섯 차례의 정수 과정을 거친 깨끗한 물줄기가 쏟아졌다. 50년 전 제3차 대전이 발발한 이후로 정수 과정을 거치지 않고 사용할 수 있는 수원은 남아있지 않은 상태다. 샤워를 마치고 루퍼트는 욕실 거울을 통해 자신의 얼굴을 확인했다. 흠잡을 데 없는 순수한 금발 머리, 파란 눈, 그가 주장한 바로는 근사하게 휜 코. 물에 젖은 자신의 얼굴을 손으로 쓸어보며 그는 흡족한 표정을 지었다. 그는 본격적으로 하루를 시작했다.   
“지구는 자전한다. 나는 잘생겼다. 사람은 숨을 쉰다. 나는 근사하다.”  
몸을 돌려 자신의 등을 보고, 탄탄하게 자리 잡은 근육을 확인하며 다시 말했다.  
“오늘도 역시 완벽하게 훌륭하군.”  
그리고 루퍼트는 면도를 마치고, 전신 드라이어로 몸과 머리카락을 물기 하나 없이 말린 다음 욕실에서 나와 곧바로 드레스룸으로 들어가서 새빌 로(Savile Row)의 단골 가게에서 맞춘 검은색 스리피스 수트를 입었다. 그의 옷장은 맞춤 제작한 수트가 즐비했다. 루퍼트는 커프스 버튼을 채우는 것을 마지막으로 출근 준비를 마쳤다. 그는 집을 나서며 현관에 붙은 전면 거울을 통해 다시금 자신의 모습을 확인했다. 욕실에서와 마찬가지로 만족한 표정을 지었다.

루퍼트가 사는 곳은 런던(London)의 옛 부촌인 첼시(Chelsea)였다. 21세기까지 당당히 부촌의 대열에 섰던 첼시는 전쟁 이후로 모든 것이 파괴되고, 빈민가로 전락하였으나 최근 재개발을 통해 새로이 부촌으로 부상했다. 대규모 맨션이 들어서고, 도로가 정비되었으며 새로운 상점이 들어섰다. 옛 명성을 되찾은 것이다.   
“안녕하십니까? 펜리-존스 씨. 출근하시는 길이군요!”  
부촌의 옛 기억을 더듬기라도 하듯이, 단순히 장식용도와 실업난 해결을 위해 고용된 맨션 경비원이 로비에 들어선 루퍼트에게 밝은 얼굴로 인사했다. 그는 50대 후반의 남자로, 나이보다 열 살 정도 젊어 보였다. 루퍼트는 가볍게 고개를 끄덕여 그에게 인사하고, 종이 신문을 건네받았다. 종이는 사치품이었다. 사치품을 사람에게 건네받는 것은 더한 사치였다.   
그리고 루퍼트는 다시 엘리베이터를 타고 지하 5층 주차장으로 내려와 자신의 호버카(Hover Car)로 천천히 걸어갔다. 손목에 찬 오토매틱 시계를 확인해보니 8시 15분이었다. 차에 타자마자 루퍼트는 자동항법장치 기능을 실행하고 오토파일럿 모드로 전환했다. 그는 운전을 즐기는 편이었지만, 출근길에 운전하는 것은 사양했다. 호버카는 아침 일찍 영업을 개시한 베이글 가게 앞에 멈춰 섰다. 《템벨레인 대왕(Tamburlain the Great)》이라는 거창한 이름의 가게였다. 루퍼트는 그 가게의 이름이 《햄릿(Hamlet)》이나 《맥베스(Macbeth)》가 아닌 것을 그나마 다행으로 여겼다. 그는 늘 그곳에서 아침 식사를 해결했다. 정확히 연어 크림 베이글 하나와 따뜻한 커피 한 잔을 사서 차 안에서 가는 길 동안 먹는다. 가게 종업원은 인사말과 함께 루퍼트에게 베이글과 커피가 든, 싸구려 합성종이로 만든 봉투를 건넸다. 그녀는 올해 스물일곱 살로, 루퍼트를 짝사랑하고 있었다. 루퍼트는 그 사실을 알고 있었고, 당연한 것으로 받아들였다.   
차 안에서 조간신문의 독자 투고란을 낱낱이 뜯어보며 루퍼트는 커피를 한 모금 마셨다. ‘또 이 사람이군.’ 그가 주로 보는 《런던 타임즈(London Times)》에 매주 월요일 마다 안드로이드의 윤리적 대우를 부르짖으며 정부의 비윤리적인 태도를 비판하는 글을 투고하는 사람이 있었다. 도리안 웰치스(Dorian Welchs)라는 사람이었는데, 그 이름은 가명이었다. 근래 들어 식민지 행성의 개척을 목적으로 생산되는 안드로이드들이 비윤리적인 대우를 받고 있으며 이를 개선해야 한다고 말하는 목소리가 커지고 있었다. 단체까지 결성하여 거리 시위를 하기도 했다. ‘애초에 인간을 본뜬 안드로이드를 만들질 말았어야지. 처음부터 문제였어. 하여간 사람은 죄책감 없이는 살 수 없는 것 같다니까.’ 그렇게 생각하며 루퍼트는 베이글을 먹었다. 루퍼트를 짝사랑하는 종업원의 갈망은 지나쳤다. 케이퍼가 너무 많이 들어간 탓에 지나치게 시고 썼다. 그는 적당한 시일 내에 종업원의 마음을 정중히 거절하기로 마음먹었다. 

루퍼트 펜리-존스는 《이터널 플레임 유니언(Eternal Flame Union)》의 가장 높은 직급인 알파(α) 요원이다. 이터널 플레임 유니언의 모든 팀은 리더인 알파 요원과 파트너인 오메가 요원(ω), 그 밑으로 고대 그리스 문자 순서 체계를 따라 베타(β), 감마(γ), 델타(δ), 엡실론(ε)……등등으로 나누어진다. 그러나 사실상 팀의 중심 요원인 알파와 오메가, 베타를 제외한 그 외의 직급은 명목상의 이름에 불과했다. 그리스 문자의 제24번째인 오메가가 알파와 나란히 자리한 것은 어디까지나 절대적 무한이라는 거룩하기 그지없는 뜻을 지니고 있어서였다.   
이터널 플레임 유니언은 ‘해결’을 위한 연합으로 세계 각국의 모든 것을 해결해준다는 취지로 2199년, 위대한 해결사(Great Troubleshooter)가 세운 연합이었다. 연합에 소속된 요원들의 임무는 가출 청소년을 찾아내어 가정 문제를 해결해주는 것부터 고위관리의 암살까지 광범위했다.   
하지만 루퍼트는 7년 전, 위대한 해결사가 당시에 M16 요원으로 활동 중이었던 그를 직접 찾아가 거액의 연봉을 제시하고, 이터널 플레임 유니언에 영입하여 정식 요원이 된 이후로 대부분 혼자 활동해왔는데, 그의 팀에 소속된 다른 요원들이 그의 유별난 자기애를 감당하지 못하고 뛰쳐나왔기 때문이다. 자연히 루퍼트는 다른 알파 요원보다 과중한 업무에 시달렸지만, 자신의 아름다움을 받아들이지 못하는 무지하고 능력 없는 요원들의 뒤치다꺼리를 할 바에야 차라리 그 쪽이 낫다고 생각했다. 이터널 플레임 유니언의 요원들에게 루퍼트의 팀으로 발령받는 것은 사직권고와 다름없는 의미였다.  
그리고 바로 저번 주 금요일, 그의 파트너인 오메가 요원 달시 포드(Darcy Ford)가 루퍼트와 함께 일한 지 한 달 만에 사표를 냈다. 그녀는 루퍼트의 얼굴에 자신의 아이디 카드를 던졌다. 루퍼트는 자신의 얼굴에 상처라도 나면 어떡할 뻔 했냐고 그녀에게 고함을 지르며 따졌고, 달시는 그거야말로 자신이 바라는 일이라며 소리치고 사무실을 뛰쳐나갔다.

8시 45분, 루퍼트는 다우닝 가(Downing street)에 위치한 이터널 플레임 유니언의 본관에 도착했다. 본관은 A 관과 B 관 두 개로 나뉘어 있었다. 루퍼트의 사무실은 A 관 125층에 자리 잡고 있었다. 그가 10층 마다 있는 주차장에 호버카를 주차하고, 주차장에 비치된 쓰레기통에 봉투째로 아침 식사와 조간신문을 버린 다음 자신의 사무실로 향했다. 그의 등 뒤로 쓰레기통이 조용히 분쇄를 시작했다. 그의 비서인 에타(η) 요원 데이지 심슨(Daisy Simpson)이 그보다 30분 먼저 출근하여 업무를 시작한 상태였다. 올해 35세인 데이지 심슨은 루퍼트가 입사한 이후로 줄곧 그와 함께 일했다. 그녀는 이터널 플레임 유니언에서 루퍼트의 괴팍한 성미를 견딜 수 있는 유일한 사람이었다. 잔머리 하나 없이 말끔하게 올린 짙은 갈색 머리카락에, 갈색 눈동자를 지닌 데이지는 주변에서 미인이란 소릴 제법 들었지만, 루퍼트는 그녀가 자신보다 못하다고 생각했다. 그리고 데이지는 그런 그의 생각에 딱히 이의를 제기할 마음이 없었다. 그녀는 타인의 의견에 동조도 반박도 하지 않는 사람이었다. 그 무난한 성격 덕분에 데이지는 지금까지 루퍼트와 큰 탈 없이 일해 왔다.  
“루퍼트, 당신 앞으로 메시지가 와있어요.”  
루퍼트는 데이지가 입고 있는 샤넬 트위드 투피스 수트를 훑어보며 빤히 물었다.  
“누구지?”  
데이지가 루퍼트에게로 천천히 걸어오며 싱긋 웃었다.  
“당신 전 파트너요.”  
관자놀이에 손을 가져가며 루퍼트는 고개를 저었다.  
“삭제해.”  
“확인하지 않으시고요?”  
“분명 뻔한 얘기일 거야.”  
“죄송하지만, 제겐 삭제할 권한이 없습니다. 당신도 마찬가지고요. 유언은 신성한 효력을 발휘하잖아요?”  
“그렇게 말하니까 내가 꼭 그 여자를 살해한 것처럼 들리잖아.”  
루퍼트는 한숨을 쉬며 긴장한 기색이 역력한 얼굴로 자신의 책상에 설치된 홀로그램 스크린에 상단 패널을 내려 도착한 메시지를 확인했다. 새빨간 머리의 달시 포드가 자신의 머리카락만큼 새빨간 얼굴로 쩌렁쩌렁하게 저주를 퍼부었다.   
\- 하수구에 코나 처박고 죽어라, 개자식아! 그 빌어먹을 대단한 얼굴이 썩어 문드러지길 바란다! 불어터진 시체로 발견되겠지! 네놈 얼굴은 꼭 주정뱅이 토사물처럼 변해있을 거야!  
‘이거 일 났군. 저 인간 얼굴을 공격하다니.’ 데이지는 곧 닥칠 비극을 떠올리며 떨떠름하게 웃어 보였다. 그녀의 예상대로 루퍼트의 얼굴이 삽시간에 새하얗게 질렸다. 크게 충격받은 그는 덜덜 떨리는 손으로 자신의 얼굴을 더듬으며 데이지에게 황급히 구조를 요청했다.  
“데, 데이지, 거, 거울, 거울, 거, 거울, 거울 어디 있어?”  
그의 목소리는 비명처럼 울렸다.  
“여기요.”  
기다렸다는 듯이 데이지가 작은 손거울을 루퍼트에게 건네자 루퍼트는 그것을 빼앗듯이 잡아채고 자신의 얼굴을 확인했다. 인류가 멸망하여 홀로 남은 생존자처럼 비탄에 잠겨 있던 그의 얼굴이 서서히 안정되기 시작했다. 극도로 흥분하거나 참담한 일을 겪을 때, 루퍼트는 늘 거울로 자신의 얼굴을 확인했다. 그것은 신경안정제보다 확실한 효과를 발휘했다. 이윽고 평정심을 되찾은 루퍼트가 나지막이 한숨을 쉬며 데이지에게 거울을 돌려주었다.  
“곧 새 파트너가 올 거예요.”  
“벌써 새 파트너가 정해졌다고? 누구지?”  
인상을 찌푸리며 루퍼트가 묻자 데이지는 태연하게 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다.  
“아, 그게 말이죠. 음, 저도 잘 모르는 분이에요. 곧 알게 되겠죠.”  
루퍼트는 스크린을 터치해 녹음을 시작했다.  
“일주일, 500파운드.”  
“전 사흘에 700파운드 걸게요.”  
데이지가 자신만만하게 대답했다. 루퍼트와 데이지는 새 요원이 팀으로 발령될 때마다 이번에는 과연 얼마 만에 제 발로 뛰쳐나갈지 내기하곤 했다. 3년 전부터 시작한 내기로 현재 승자는 루퍼트였다. 그의 전적은 20전 12승 7패 1무승부다. 만약 무승부가 될 경우, 내기에 건 돈은 자선 단체에 기부하기로 규칙을 정했다. 작년 3월 첫 무승부가 나왔는데 루퍼트는 13일, 1,200파운드를 걸었고 데이지는 15일, 1,000파운드를 걸었다. 그리고 당시 루퍼트의 파트너는 14일 만에 뛰쳐나갔다.

이윽고 9시 정각, 루퍼트의 새 파트너가 도착했다. 루퍼트는 클래식을 추구하는 남자였다. 스크린에 새로운 파트너의 모습이 보였음에도 불구하고, 또 그의 사무실 문이 투명한 강화유리로 만들어졌음에도 불구하고 정중히 노크하고 들어오길 원했다. 루퍼트의 새 파트너는 루퍼트와 비슷한 장신에 호리호리한 체격을 가진 남자였다. 데이지가 남자의 얼굴을 힐끔 보더니 살짝 미소 지었다. 그가 굉장한 미남이었기 때문이다. 지나치게 창백한 안색이 아쉽긴 했지만, 그것을 제외하곤 나무란데 없이 데이지의 취향에 들어맞았다. 물론, 루퍼트는 데이지의 취향은 존중하였지만, 남자가 자신 못지않은 미남이란 의견엔 동의하지 않았다. 남자가 조심스럽게 문을 노크했다. 루퍼트는 외부에서는 불투명하게 보이도록 설치한 블라인드를 올리고 안으로 들어오라고 손짓했다. 그러자 남자가 어색하게 웃으며 문을 열고 안으로 들어오다 제 발에 걸려 넘어졌다. ‘뭐야? 어디 모자란 인간인가? 이젠 아주 아무나 보내는군.’ 루퍼트가 혀를 차며 미간에 잔뜩 주름을 잡았다. 남자가 넘어지자 깜짝 놀란 데이지가 그에게로 다가가 물었다.  
“괜찮으세요?”  
“예, 괜찮습니다.”  
데이지는 루퍼트에게 눈짓하며 은근하게 리더의 책임감을 요구했다. 루퍼트는 내키지 않았지만, 데이지의 잔소리가 곤욕스럽다는 것을 익히 겪어 알고 있으므로 마지못해 자리에서 일어나 허무하게 널브러진 자신의 파트너에게로 다가가 손을 내밀었다. 남자가 넘어지는 바람에 흐트러진 자신의 머리카락을 입으로 후후 불어 넘기며 멍하게 루퍼트를 올려다보았다. 루퍼트는 입을 열기도 짜증스러워서 재차 손을 내밀며 잡으라고 시늉했다. 뒤늦게 루퍼트의 의사를 알아차린 남자가 밝게 웃으면서 그의 손을 잡았다. 남자를 일으켜주며 루퍼트가 그에게 인사했다.   
“안녕하세요? 루퍼트 펜리-존스입니다. 펜리와 존스 사이에 하이픈(-)을 꼭 붙여주세요.”  
루퍼트는 남자의 손이 지나치게 차가워서 자신도 모르게 뿌리치듯이 그의 손을 놓고 말았다. 그러나 남자는 크게 불쾌한 내색 없이 여전히 웃는 얼굴로 말했다.  
“처음 뵙겠습니다. 리처드 아미티지(Richard Armitage)예요.”  
그리고 리처드는 루퍼트의 얼굴을 빤히 보더니 얼굴을 붉혔다. 고개를 살짝 숙이며 루퍼트의 시선을 부끄러운지 피했다.  
“당신 정말 잘생기셨네요. 당신처럼 근사한 사람은 난생처음 봐요.”  
남자가 내뱉은 뜻밖의 말에 놀란 건 데이지와 루퍼트 두 사람 다 마찬가지였다. ‘게이?’ 눈을 재차 깜빡이며 데이지가 생각했다. ‘이번 파트너는 내 생각보다 괜찮은 것 같아. 좀 모자란 사람인 것 같지만.’ 루퍼트는 자신도 모르게 만족스러움으로 입꼬리가 올라갔다. 흠흠, 헛기침하며 루퍼트가 조금 전 보다 온화한 태도로 리처드에게 부드럽게 질문을 던졌다.   
“초면에 실례지만, 아미티지 씨. 나이가 어떻게 되시죠?”  
“여섯 살이요.”  
리처드가 밝은 얼굴로 차분하게 대답했다. 루퍼트의 온화한 얼굴이 도로 싸늘하게 굳었다. 데이지는 웃음을 참지 못하고 입을 틀어막아야만 했다.  
“당신 돌았어요?”  
그러자 리처드는 안절부절못하며 허둥지둥 둘러댔다.  
“아, 아니요. 여섯 살이 아니라……. 농담이었어요.”  
“농담이라면 정말 재미없는 농담이네요. 정말입니다. 정말, 진심으로, 진정으로 재미없으니까 더군다나 심한 모욕감과 불쾌감까지 드니까, 다시는 그런 농담 안 하셨으면 좋겠군요. 전 2170년생입니다. 아미티지 씨는요?”  
루퍼트가 단호한 태도로 말했다. 리처드는 고개를 숙이고 우물쭈물하며 조심스럽게 다시 입을 열었다.  
“전 2206년 8월 22일 오전 9시 30분 05초, 아, 아니 2171년생이에요. 2171년 8월 22일 오전 9시 30분 05초…….”   
“아미티지 씨, 당신 농담 재미없다고 했죠? 제 말 이해하지 못하시겠습니까?”  
“미안해요.”  
“다시는 그런 농담 하지 마세요.”  
“네, 알겠어요.”  
‘내 생각보다 더 골치 아픈 파트너일지도 몰라.’ 그렇게 생각하며 얕은 한숨을 쉬고 루퍼트는 눈을 감았다. 잠시 후 그가 눈을 뜨자 리처드는 이번에도 그의 얼굴을 빤히 바라보고 있었다.  
“왜 그렇게 보시죠? 문제라도 있습니까?”  
“펜리-존스 씨처럼 잘생긴 사람은 정말 처음 봤어요. 당신 참 근사하네요.”   
루퍼트는 제 가슴에 손을 얹었다. 짜르르한 느낌이 그의 가슴을 쓸었다. ‘골치 아프면 어때, 이 사람이야말로 내가 평생 갈망한 파트너일지도 몰라. 이제야 제대로 된 의식을 가진 사람을 만났어.’ 그렇게 생각하며 루퍼트는 미소 지으면서 데이지 쪽으로 몸을 틀었다.  
“미안한데 데이지, 잠깐만 자릴 비워 줄래? 내 파트너와 단둘이 있을 시간이 필요해. 우린 초면이잖아. 서로 알아갈 시간이 필요하다고.”  
“알았어요, 보스. 명령 받들죠.”  
데이지가 코웃음 쳤다.  
“빈정대지 마.”   
“그럴 리가요.”  
손바닥을 위로 들어 보이며 데이지는 의미 모를 미소를 머금고 자리를 떴다. 이윽고 사무실엔 루퍼트와 리처드 둘만이 남았다. 루퍼트는 자신의 책상 옆에 나란히 놓인 책상 의자를 직접 빼주면서 리처드에게 앉으라고 권했다. 루퍼트 나름대로 파격적인 대우였다. 그리고 루퍼트는 자신의 전 파트너가 급히 떠나느라 미처 챙기지 못하고 두고 간 잡다한 물건들을 손으로 단번에 쓸어 쓰레기통으로 보냈다. 리처드는 내내 웃음을 잃지 않고 가만히 앉아 루퍼트를 지켜보았다. 정리를 마친 루퍼트는 제 의자를 끌어와 리처드와 마주 보고 앉았다. 리처드는 허리를 곧게 세우고 경직된 자세였다. 루퍼트는 그를 만나고 알게 된 기쁨을 더는 숨기지 않기로 마음먹었다. 자연스럽게 리처드의 무릎을 손으로 그러쥐며 말했다.  
“그렇게 긴장할 필요 없어요. 아마 당분간 골치 아픈 일은 없을 겁니다. 얼마 전에 한 건 크게 해결했었거든요. 일종의 보상으로 한동안은 여유로울 거예요. 그나저나 마침 아미티지 씨와 전 나이 차이도 나지 않고, 명색이 파트너인데 우리 예의 차릴 것 없이 편하게 대하지 않을래요?”   
“편하게요?”  
“네, 루퍼트라고 불러요.”  
“하지만 당신은 알파 요원이고 전 오메가 요원이잖아요.”  
리처드는 난처한 기색으로 저어했다.   
“그건 이름만 그렇게 붙인 거지 그런 거 따지는 사람 아무도 없습니다. 여기가 『멋진 신세계(Brave New World)』 속 세상인 줄 아십니까?”  
“그렇다면…….”  
“어려워하지 말고 편하게. 루퍼트, 하고 불러 봐.”  
“루퍼트.”  
“응, 그렇게.”  
루퍼트가 고개를 끄덕이자 리처드는 소리 내어 웃었다. 그리고 다시 그의 이름을 불렀다.  
“루퍼트.”  
“좋아, 훨씬 낫군. 이제야 나도 코드 네임을 가질 수 있겠어.”  
알파 요원과 오메가 요원은 한 팀을 책임지고 꾸려 나가며 서로의 파트너십을 돈독히 하고자, 더욱 각별하고 긴밀히 하고자 코드 네임을 지었다. 코드 네임은 이터널 플레임 유니언이 공식적으로 지시하는 사항은 아니었지만, 매해 연말 결산 의미로 주최하는 파티에서 그해 가장 빛나는 성과를 낸 팀을 발표할 때마다 알파 요원과 오메가 요원의 코드 네임은 빠지지 않고 그들의 이름과 나란히 불렸다. 코드 네임은 곧 팀의 정체성이었다. 루퍼트는 꾸준히 성과를 냈지만, 언제나 홀로 파티에 참석했으므로 지금까지 당당하게 트로피를 거머쥘 기회가 없었다. 그는 성의 없이 박수를 보내며 시큰둥하게 샴페인만 마셔야 했다.   
그리고 지금, 루퍼트는 연말 파티에서 당당히 트로피를 거머쥔 자신을 머릿속에서 떠올리며 인사말을 고민했다. 올해라면 능히 그럴 수 있을 것 같았다. 3년 연속 최고의 알파 요원과 오메가 요원에게 주어지는 ‘페르세우스 이중성단(Double Cluster) 상’을 수상한, 바로 아래층 사무실에 본거지를 두고 있는 재수 없는 알파 요원 이안 테이트(Ian Tate)에게 설욕할 기회가 주어질 것이다. 이안 테이트는 걸핏하면 루퍼트를 조롱하려고 까닭 없이 찾아오곤 했었다. 트로피를 들고서.  
“아직 코드 네임이 없어? 내가 알기로 너는 7년 전부터 활동했다고 하던데.”  
리처드가 눈을 깜빡이며 물었다.  
“아직은. 죄다 한 해도 견디지 못하고 뛰쳐나갔거든. 이것도 걱정하지 마, 네가 그럴 일은 절대 없으니까. 음, 내가 예전부터 생각해둔 코드 네임이 있긴 하지만……만약 너도 생각해둔 코드 네임이 있다면 일단 네 의견을 들어는 볼게.”  
루퍼트는 조바심을 내며 리처드에게 넌지시 말했다.   
“난 무엇이든지 좋아. 네가 원하는 걸로 할게. 리더는 너잖아.”  
“나중에 다른 소리 하는 거 아니지? 난 말 바꾸는 걸 싫어해. 기회는 지금뿐이야. 네 의견을 얼마든지 말할 수 있어. 기회를 저버리고 후회 안 할 자신 있어?”  
“물론이야. 나에게 명령해.”  
“명령이라니, 여긴 그런 데 아니라고 말했잖아. 어디까지나 데이터 작성하기 편하도록 이름만 그렇게 걸어놓은 것뿐이지. 신세계는 다른 곳에서나 꿈꿔.”  
“그래? 아무래도 상관없어. 네가 원하는 걸 말해. 네 뜻대로 할게.”  
시종 순응하는 리처드의 태도에 미심쩍음을 느낀 루퍼트는 조심스럽게 물었다.   
“너 혹시 SAS(Special Air Service) 출신이야? 위계질서에 익숙해 보이네. 꼭 군인 같이 말이야.”  
“내가 군인처럼 보여?”  
리처드는 웃으면서 반문했다.  
“아니, 제 발에 걸려 넘어지는 거 보니 절대 그럴 리는 없을 것 같아.”  
“네 말대로야. 나는 병뚜껑도 혼자서 못 따.”  
“그래, 그렇다면 아무래도 좋아. 정말 내가 하자는 대로 할 거야?”  
“응.”  
루퍼트는 두 주먹을 불끈 쥐었다. 그는 감격에 겨운 목소리로 말했다.  
“내 평생 기다려온 순간이야. 드디어 꿈을 이뤘어. 난 피터 팬(Peter Pan)이고, 넌 웬디야. 웬디 달링(Wendy Darling).”  
그리고 리처드의 두 손을 잡았다. 그러나 리처드는 제 손등을 덮은 루퍼트의 손을 미소 지으며 내려다볼 뿐, 별다른 감정의 동요가 없었다.   
“그게 뭐야? 사람 이름?”  
“너 피터 팬 몰라?”  
“응, 처음 들어봤어.”  
“요즘이라면……모를 수도 있겠군. 잠깐만, 리처드.”  
루퍼트는 스크린을 전환했다. 데이지가 웃는 얼굴로 그를 맞이했다.  
\- 서로 알아가는 시간 충분히 가졌나요?  
“아직 멀었어. 데이지, 당장 해야 할 일 있어?”  
\- 아니요, 애석하게도 아직은 접수된 임무가 없네요.  
“좋아, 잘 됐군. 임무 들어오는 것 말고는 내가 찾을 때까지 먼저 날 찾지 마. 임무도 케세드(Chesed) 등급 이하로는 호출하지 마.”  
이터널 플레임 유니언의 임무는 《세피로트의 나무(Archangels of the Sephiroth)》를 차용하여 등급을 나눈다. 그러나 나무가 뿌리 내린 카발라(Kabbala) 사상을 그대로 가져온 것은 아니다. 어디까지나 임무의 위험도와 중요도를 나타내는 지표로만 사용될 뿐이다. ① 케테르(Kaether, 왕관), 가장 위험하고 비밀스러운 임무를 의미한다. 케테르 등급의 임무는 모두 비밀리에 시행되며 데이터 역시 철저히 보안을 유지한다. 케테르 임무는 전설이나 다름없었다. 누구도 임무를 수행한 적 없으며, 지시가 내려진 적도 없었다. 적어도 그렇게 알려졌다. ② 코크마(Cochma, 지혜)는 명사나 사회적으로 큰 파장을 불러일으킬 수 있는 임무를 의미한다. 이 또한 비밀리에 시행한다. ④ 케세드(Chesed, 자애)는 그 뜻과는 달리 살인과 폭력을 동반한 임무를 의미한다. ⑤ 게부라(Geburah, 신의 힘)는 케세드 임무의 수습을 위해 추가로 시행되는 임무를 의미한다. 또는 은폐공작을 해야 하는 임무를 의미한다. ⑥ 티파레트(Tiphreth, 미), 이터널 플레임 유니언의 창시자인 위대한 해결사는 이렇게 말했다. 아름다움은 재물과 직결된다고. 의뢰인이 보상으로 제시한 금액이 상당할 때, 케테르 등급과 코크마 등급의 의뢰가 아닐 경우, 임무의 경중을 가리지 않고 티파레트 등급이 내려진다. ⑦ 네트아크(Netreth, 승리)는 케세드 등급의 임무보다는 위험도와 중요성이 낮으나, 마찬가지로 부득이하게 폭력을 수반할 여지가 있는 임무를 의미한다. ⑧ 호드(Hod, 영광)는 이터널 플레임 유니언이 해결하는 대부분 임무가 여기에 속해있는데, 호드 등급 임무부터는 팀으로 움직이지 않고, 알파 요원과 오메가 요원이 단독으로, 또는 베타 요원까지 단독으로 해결할 수 있다. ⑨ 이에소드(Iesod, 기반)는 갓 입사한 요원들이 주로 맡는 가장 단순한 임무인데, 가출 청소년을 찾는 것부터 바쁜 주인을 대신하여 애완동물을 데리고 병원에 가거나 애인 대행, 장례식 조문객 등등 온갖 잡다한 임무이기도 하다. ⑩ 말쿠트(Malchut, 왕국), 요원의 마지막 임무를 의미한다. 은퇴를 앞두고 마지막으로 일선에 나가거나, 임무 중 불의의 사고로 사망할 경우 기존에 명명된 등급과 관계없이, 심지어 케테르 등급이나 코크마 등급이라 할지라도 말쿠트 등급이 따로 붙는다.   
데이지는 고개를 끄덕이며 루퍼트에게 말했다.  
\- 여부가 있겠어요? 그렇게 하죠. 그럼 두 분, 오붓한 시간 가지세요.   
대화를 마치고 루퍼트는 철저히 암호를 걸어놓은 개인 드라이브에 저장된 오래된 애니메이션을 재생했다. 그가 유년시절부터 소중하게 간직해온 것이다. 1953년, 월트 디즈니 프로덕션(Walt Disney Productions)에서 제작한 14번째 장편 애니메이션 영화 『피터 팬(Peter Pan)』이었다. 그들은 네버랜드(Neverland)로 떠났다.

2213년 9월 6일 월요일, 팀 네버랜드 결성. 루퍼트 펜리-존스는 피터 팬이 되었다. 그리고 리처드 아미티지는 웬디 달링이 되었다.


	2. 피투성이 신부

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 영화 킬 빌(Kill Bill) 스포일러

그로부터 일주일 동안 루퍼트의 팀엔 어떠한 임무도 주어지지 않았다. 그러나 루퍼트는 그다지 초조하지 않았다. 바로 얼마 전, 단독으로 케세드 등급의 임무를 해결한 보상으로 무료함을 얻은 것뿐이라고 생각했다. 그리고 그는 무료함을 견디는데 타고났다. 정확히 말하자면, 단련되어 있었다. 루퍼트는 먼지 한 점 없는 깨끗한 자신의 책상을 내려다보며 해 질 녘에 영원히 돌아오지 않은 아버지를 기다리던 유년시절을 떠올렸다. 그것에 비하면 이런 무료함은 호사와 다름없었다. 적어도 자신의 가치가 송두리째 흔들리며 감정이 갈가리 찢기는 통증은 느껴지지 않았으므로.  
루퍼트의 일과는 단조로웠다. 8시 45분, 이터널 플레임 유니언으로 출근하고 9시부터 업무에 들어갔으며 4시면 어김없이 퇴근했다. 집에 돌아가서 그가 하는 일은 운동을 하고 드라마나 영화를 보거나, 내키면 근처에 있는 펍에 가서 혼자 술을 마시는 것이 전부였다. 펍에 가면 이제야 전쟁의 후유증을 덜어낸 사람들이 100년 전과 마찬가지로 스포츠 경기를 보며 그들 인생에선 가치 있는 잡담을 나누고 있었다. 루퍼트는 그들 사이에 끼어들진 않았으나, 그들의 대화는 몰래 경청했다. 일종의 대리만족이었다. 그는 가까이 지내는 친구가 없었다. 루퍼트의 정해진 일과에 한 가지 변화가 있다면, 12시부터 1시 30분까지 주어지는 점심시간 정도였다. 지금까지 루퍼트는 특별한 일이 있어 밖에 나가지 않는 이상, 혹은 의뢰인과의 개인적인 약속이 잡히지 않는 이상, 점심시간을 혼자 보냈다. 밖으로 나가는 것이 번거롭게 여겨져서 구내식당에서 혼자, 또는 가끔 데이지와 점심을 먹고 남은 시간 동안 명상에 잠기거나 낮잠을 자는 게 전부였다. 구내식당의 음식은 영양학적으로는 나무랄 데 없이 완벽했으나 그리 맛있진 않았다. 사실 전쟁 이후 모든 곳이 이런 꼴이었다. 사람들은 음식을 먹는 행위에도 합리성을 따지기 시작했다. 전쟁 전 이름을 날린 유명한 쉐프들은 대부분 식당의 간판을 내려야만 했다. 전쟁 전의 사치를 누리려면 이전보다 훨씬 많은 절차와 돈이 필요했다. 방사능 오염으로 기형이 된 사람들에게 그것은 불가능한 호사였다. 루퍼트는 그러한 호사를 누릴 수 있었으나, 그러지 않았다. 그러나 그는 때때로 구내식당에서 식사할 바에야 낮잠 시간을 조금이라도 더 늘릴 수 있도록 프로틴 바와 식이섬유 쉐이크, 비타민 정제를 집어삼키는 게 나을 것 같다고 생각했다. 그는 합리주의에 약간 동의하고 있었던 것이다. 그리고 루퍼트는 그 생각을 실행에 옮기려고 했으나, 저지당했다.  
바로 오늘, 한동안 잠잠했던 오염된 낙진비가 퍼붓는 날이었다. 24시간 대기의 오염도와 낙진 경보를 알려주는 기상중계가 1시간 25분 동안 외출을 금할 것을 권유했다. 권유라기보다는 필연적인 명령에 가까웠다. 죽음을 일찍 맞이하고 싶지 않다면 정부의 통제와 지배를 받도록 강권하는 세상이다. 경보가 내리자마자 하늘은 삽시간에 주홍색으로 바뀌었고, 지평선의 끝자락은 청록색으로 타들어 갔다. 그래서 사람으로 하여금 착각을 일으켰다. 눈을 찌르는 강렬한 빛에 이끌려 밖으로 아무런 보호 장비 없이 맨몸으로 나가는 사람들이 더러 있었다. 그들은 전부 하늘에 닿으면 달콤한 맛을 느낄 수 있을 것 같다고 말했다. 그러나 입술을 벌려 혀를 내밀어도 느껴지는 것은 아릿한 통증이었고, 대가는 피폭이었다.  
루퍼트는 그 날도 어김없이 A 관 100층에 위치한 구내식당으로 내려갈 계획이었다. 책상에서 일어나 사무실을 빠져나오려는 루퍼트에게 데이지가 구내식당의 영양사가 바뀌었다고 소식을 알려 주었다. 루퍼트는 이전의 영양사였던 키가 크고 과묵했던 여자가 직장을 옮긴 줄로 알았다. 데이지는 아니라고 했다. 그녀는 갑자기 사라져버렸다고 한다. 영양사는 미심쩍은 구석이 있는 여자였다. 다른 사람과 대화를 거의 하지 않았고, 어쩌다 대화를 나누어도 의미 모를 말만 줄줄 늘어놓았다. 사람들은 그녀의 정신이 어딘가 이상하고 결여되어 있다고 생각했다. 8개월 전에 갑자기 나타난 여자였는데, 그녀가 어떤 사람인지 아는 사람이 단 한 사람도 없었다. 그건 정말 이상한 일이었다. 개인의 존엄성이 인류의 생존을 전제로 두고 하찮은 일로 치부되는 지금, 모든 것이 공개되어 더는 어떠한 비밀도 품을 수 없는 이때 아무도 모르는 사람이라니.  
“그러고 보니 얼마 전에 알렉시스 힐(Alexis Hill) 팀의 베타 요원 한 명도 사라졌다고 하더군요.”  
데이지가 말했다. 알렉시스 힐은 루퍼트와 같은 M16 출신으로 어느 정도 친분이 있는 여자였다. 서로 경멸하는 것도 친분이라고 말한다면. 그녀와의 떨떠름한 추억을 떠올리며 루퍼트는 이맛살을 찌푸렸다.  
“누가 사라졌다는 거지?”  
“로렌 프라이스(Lauren Price)라고 했었나, 한 달 전에 임무 중 다친 뒤로 영 시원찮더니 말도 없이 사라져 버렸대요. 힐이 몹시 화가 났어요. 그렇게 무례할 수 없다면서 말이죠.”  
“누군지 잘 모르겠는데.”  
“저도 마찬가지예요. 아는 사람이 있기는 할까요?”  
“그 여자도 ‘모르는 사람’이야?”  
“네, ‘모르는 사람’이에요.”  
최근에 이터널 플레임 유니언에 나타나기 시작한, 그 누구도 과거를 알 수 없는 수상한 요원들과 직원들을 ‘모르는 사람’이라고 불렀다. ‘모르는 사람’의 정체에 대한 추측이 중구난방으로 무성하게 뻗어 나갔다. 소문은 발이 없고 뱀처럼 기다란 꼬리를 달고 바닥을 저어갔으며, 사람들은 입으로 꼬리를 물고 전파했다. 추측 중에 설득력을 얻고 있는 건 그들이 안드로이드라는 것이다. 그렇지 않고서야 과거를 모른다는 게 설명되지 않는다는 이유에서였다. 안드로이드 설을 주장하는 사람들은 또한 ‘모르는 사람’의 어딘가 결여되고 공허한 표정도 근거를 뒷받침한다고 주장했다. 그러나 이에 반박하는 사람들도 제법 있었는데, 그들은 안드로이드는 지구에 존재해선 안 된다는 법을 거론했다. 그들은 대부분 정부를 종교처럼 맹신하고 찬양하는 이들이었다. 

제3차 세계대전으로 지구 상에 인간이 살아갈 수 있는 영역이 대부분 사라져버렸다. 심한 오염으로 어떠한 생물조차 살아갈 수 없는 곳이 늘어났고, 그것들은 흑사병처럼 온건한 땅에 제 몸을 비벼대며 전염시켰다. 오염은 독종이었다. 결코, 외롭게 자멸하려 들지 않았다. 무덤에 같이 들어갈 존재를 원했다. 건물을 끝을 모르고 올라가기 시작했다. 전쟁으로 줄어든 인구는 곧 미친 듯이 불어났다. 전쟁 이후, 인류는 20세기 말의 냉전 시대(Age of Cold War)를 이끌었다. 새로운 냉전 시대였다. 인류는 자유진영과 공산진영으로 나뉘었다. 그러나 이전과 같은 체제는 아니었다. 어디까지나 명목상의 이름이었다. 대립하는 국가들의 세력이 과거 냉전 시대의 체제를 갖추고 대립하던 동맹국들과 대부분 겹쳤기 때문이다. 단지 그것뿐이다. 그들에게는 어떠한 이념과 체제도 없었다. 단 하나의 공통된 신앙인 인류의 생존을 목적으로 전쟁의 책임을 서로에게 전가하기 위해서였다. 인간은 살아남기 위해 우주로 나아갔다. 인류가 생존할 수 있는 행성을 찾아내어 개척하기 시작했다. 진영마다 겉으로만 그럴싸한 식민지 행성들이 늘어나기 시작했다. 식민지 행성의 개척자들은 사회가 규정하길 범죄자, 낙오자, 그리고 소수의 지각 있고 책임감 강한 특별한 사람들이었다. 그리고 안드로이드. 미개발 구역에 보내져 위험을 감수하는 것은 전적으로 안드로이드였다.  
종전 직후, 식민지 행성 개척 문제가 대두하면서 인간은 새로운 고민거리를 떠안았다. 위험에 몸을 내던지려는 사람들이 극소수였던 것이다. 개척을 위해 사람들은 해결 방안을 내놓았다. 인간을 본떠 만들었으나, 인간이 아닌 존재 안드로이드이다. 각 진영은 협의하에 안드로이드 3원칙을 세웠다. 

1\. 안드로이드는 인간을 위해 존재한다.  
2\. 안드로이드는 인간의 명령에 복종해야 한다.  
3\. 안드로이드는 인간만의 절대 영역인 감정을 가져서는 안 된다. 

그것은 장래 안드로이드가 인류를 위협하지 않도록 설치한 요새였다. 인간은 더욱 확실한 안전을 원했다. 안드로이드의 성장을 막고자 했다. 그들이 인간과 같은 존재가 되어서는 안 된다는 생각에서였다. 안드로이드의 수명은 10년으로 정해졌고, 생산된 지 정확히 10년이 된 안드로이드는 자동으로 기능이 멈췄다. 인간은 그것을 죽음이라고 부르지 않았다. 폐기라고 불렀다. 폐기된 안드로이드는 분해되어 재활용되었다. 또한, 인간은 대부분의 온전한 인간이 거주하는 지구에 위협을 가하지 않도록, 안드로이드가 지구에 머물지 못하도록 정했다. 따라서 지구에 거주하고 있는 대부분 사람은 실제로 안드로이드를 만난 적이 없다. 어떤 사람들은 과연 안드로이드가 실존하긴 한 걸까, 의문을 품기도 했다. 그러나 안드로이드는 존재한다. 인류와 같은 시간, 다른 장소, 같은 외양, 다른 사고를 하며 인간을 위해서.  
각 진영은 생존과 과시 차원에서 안드로이드 개발에 전력을 다했고, 기술은 발전하였다. 처음엔 인간과 확연히 다른 외양을 가지고 있던 안드로이드는 10년도 지나지 않아 인간과 같은 외양을 가지게 되었고, 10년이 흐르자 인간과 구분할 수 없게 되었다. 탐욕과 개발은 거기서 멈추지 않았다. 인간과 같은 외양, 그러나 인간보다 더 뛰어난 신체적 능력을 추구하기 시작했다. 안드로이드는 인간보다 강한 힘과 뛰어난 민첩성을 지니게 되었다. 그리고 융통성 있고 원만한 지배체제를 갖추도록 지성과 사고를 겸비하게 되었다. 그들의 지능은 뛰어난 인간과 대등했다. 최근에 이르러서 안드로이드와 인간을 구별할 수 있는 유일한 방법은 안드로이드는 인간처럼 피가 아닌, 유백색 점성 있는 유액을 흘린다는 것뿐이다.  
지구에서 생산된 안드로이드는 곧바로 미개척 행성에 투입되었고, 노동과 개척에 앞장섰으며 각 진영의 명예를 위해 전쟁을 치렀다. 안드로이드가 개척한 식민지 행성이 모습을 갖추고, 인류가 전쟁 전의 모습을 조금씩 되찾아갔다. 각 진영은 식민지 행성이 안정화되었다며 선전하며 이주를 적극적으로 권장하기 시작했다. 그리고 새로운 움직임이 활발해졌다. 인간과 같은 모습을 하고 지능이 있는 안드로이드의 인권을 논하는 문제였다. 안드로이드에게 인권을 부여해야 한다고 주장하는 단체들은 이렇게 목소리를 높였다. ‘인간은 신의 존재를 부정하고 스스로 신이 되었다. 지금까지 인간이 믿어왔던 그 어떤 신도 자신의 창조물과 인간을 부정하지 않았다. 그러나 인간은 부정한다.’ 이제 이름뿐인 작위를 가진 이들과 경제력을 행사하는 이들이 단체에 몸을 담으며 운동은 더욱 활발해졌고 강력해졌다. 더는 그들의 목소리를 무시할 수 없게 되자 정부가 내놓은 타협안은 고작 안드로이드의 노고를 치하하여 그들에게 훈장을 수여하는 것뿐이었다. 

‘만약 ‘모르는 사람’이 정말 안드로이드라면, 그 사람들 표정이 그런 건 외상 후 스트레스 장애(PTSD) 때문일 거야. 어쨌든 전쟁을 겪은 거잖아.’ 그렇게 생각하며 루퍼트는 사무실을 빠져나왔다. 그리고 엘리베이터에서 리처드와 마주쳤다. 팀에 합류한 이후로 리처드는 점심시간이면 어디론가 사라졌다. 오늘은 처음 본 것이기도 했다. 아침에 출근하니 데이지가 리처드는 오전 동안 건강 검진이 있어 자리를 비웠다고 전해주었다. 루퍼트는 자신에게 속한 요원의 임무 외의 개인적인 일에 대해서 통제할 권한은 없다. 그러나 개인적으로 물어볼 자격은 있다. 하지만 루퍼트는 그러지 않았다. 리처드가 시간을 준수하는 이상, 물어볼 생각이 앞으로도 없었다. 그건 루퍼트에게 특별한 일은 아니었다. 루퍼트는 지금까지 언제나 그래 왔으므로. 언제부턴가 루퍼트는 긴밀한 관계를 맺는 것을 꺼리기 시작했다. 그가 열 살 때, 홀연히 가족을 버리고 사라진 아버지의 뒷모습을 보고 난 이후부터였다. 그의 아버지는 낙진비를 맞으며 떠났다.  
리처드의 손에는 작은 상자가 들려 있었다. 루퍼트가 물끄러미 그것을 바라보자 리처드는 웃으면서 루퍼트에게 인사했다.  
“어디 가는 길이야?”  
“점심 먹으러.”  
“마침 잘됐네. 같이 먹을래?”  
그러면서 리처드는 손에 든 상자를 들어 보였다.  
“뭐지?”  
“도시락.”  
그는 경쾌하게 대답했다.  
“도시락이라고?”  
“혹시 몰라서 네 것까지 준비했어.”  
“나가서 사오는 길이야?”  
“아니, 포장 음식은 아닌데. 도시락이라고 했잖아.”  
‘요즘도 도시락을 들고 다니는 사람이 있나?’ 루퍼트가 마지막으로 도시락에 대해들은 건, 정확히 읽은 건, 우연히 접한 80년 전 발매된 잡지에서 당시 유명한 여배우가 활동 중이 아닐 때는 늘 변호사 남편을 위한 도시락을 직접 만든다는 인터뷰가 다였다. 루퍼트는 한심한 일이라고 생각했었다.  
“네가 직접 만든 거라고?”  
“응. 네 입맛을 잘 몰라서 내가 좋아하는 것 위주로 만들긴 했지만…….”  
루퍼트는 이와 같은 상황이 익숙하지 않았다. 그는 곤욕스러웠다. 다만 말을 줄이는 리처드의 목소리가 가냘프게 들렸으므로, 거절할 수 없었다. 

루퍼트와 리처드가 함께 사무실로 돌아오자, 막 나갈 채비를 마친 데이지가 놀랍다는 듯이 눈을 반짝였다.  
“구내식당에 가시는 길 아니었어요?”  
묘한 웃음을 지으며 데이지가 루퍼트에게 물었다. 루퍼트는 대답하지 않았다. 대답을 한 건 리처드였다.  
“사무실에서 먹으려고. 사무실에서 먹으면 안 된다는 조항은 없지?”  
그러면서 그는 도시락을 들어 보였다.  
“이거 설마 도시락이에요?”  
흥미로운 눈치를 보이며 데이지가 되물었다. 리처드는 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“응.”  
“우와! 이거 직접 본 건 처음인데. 안심해요, 그런 조항은 없어요. 애초에 도시락을 들고 다니는 사람조차 없으니까요.”  
데이지는 호들갑을 떨며 말했다.  
“이럴 줄 알았으면 데이지 당신 것도 준비할걸.”  
“괜찮아요, 전 바쁜 여자니까. 언제나 약속이 잡혀있죠. 캡틴 마음만 고맙게 받을게요. 도시락은 외로운 보스를 위해서나 준비해줘요.”  
‘역시 게이가 맞나 봐. 아무래도 보스에게 관심이 있나 보군. 뭐, 이제라도 저 인간이 정착해서 남들처럼 산다면 잘된 일이지.’ 그렇게 생각하며 데이지는 루퍼트와 리처드를 가로질러 나갔다. 그리고 등을 돌리면서 루퍼트에게 말했다.  
“보스, 파트너가 아니라 와이프가 생겼군요. 축하해요. 내기에 건 돈은 축의금으로 드리죠.”  
루퍼트는 손을 내저었다.  
“빨리 나가기나 해.”  
“늘 저런다니까.”  
데이지가 홀연히 떠나자 리처드가 의아한 표정을 지으며 루퍼트에게 물었다.  
“낙진비 경보가 내리지 않았어? 외출해도 괜찮은 거야?”  
루퍼트는 덤덤하게 대답했다.  
“사랑을 위해서라면 그 정도는 감수하는 사람들이 얼마든지 있지.”  
“멋있다, 낭만적이네.”  
얼굴을 붉히며 리처드가 웃었다. 루퍼트는 황당하단 표정을 지으며 리처드를 바라보았다.

도시락, 침묵이 부담스러워 틀어 놓은 보지 않을 영화, 어두컴컴한 사무실, 단둘, 하나의 책상을 공유, 책상 위에 앉은 얼마 전까진 몰랐던 남자, 무료하지 않은 분위기. 리처드가 가지고 온 도시락을 내려다보며 루퍼트는 이상한 기분에 잠겨 들었다. ‘이거 데이트 아닌가?’ 루퍼트와 달리 리처드는 즐거워 보였다. 그는 콧노래까지 흥얼거렸다. 루퍼트의 일상이 완전히 뒤바뀌는 순간이었다. 그는 이런 상황을 예상한 적이 단 한 번도 없었다. 그래서 그는 충동적으로 리처드에게 질문을 던지고 말았다.  
“점심시간 때마다 어딜 가는 거야?”  
리처드가 눈을 가늘게 떴다.  
“R층.”  
이터널 플레임 유니언의 A 관과 B 관은 10층마다 투명한 다리로 연결되어 있으며, 맨 꼭대기 층인 R층은 건물의 지붕을 덮은 것처럼 하나로 이어져 있었다. 이터널 플레임 유니언의 창시자이자 소유자이며 관리자인 위대한 해결사의 사무실이자 거주구역이었다. 그곳은 엄격히 통제되어 있으므로 허가를 받은 사람만이 출입할 수 있었다. 허가를 받은 사람도 위대한 해결사의 허락이 떨어져야만 출입할 수 있었다. 루퍼트는 허가를 받은 사람이었으나, 위대한 해결사는 그를 자주 부르는 편은 아니었다. 위대한 해결사는 업무 외의 사적인 일로 요원들을 호출하는 일이 없었다. 따라서 부를 이유가 딱히 없었다. 루퍼트는 항상 독자적으로 행동했으나 임무는 완벽하게 처리했다. 그의 팀은 그 혼자만으로도 원활하게 돌아가고 있으므로 지적할 여지도, 특별히 제안할 것도 없었기 때문이다.  
“거긴 왜? 위대한 해결사라도 보러 가?”  
“응.”  
“무슨 일로?”  
“점심 같이 하러.”  
“위대한 해결사와? 이거 계속 부르자니 낯간지러운 호칭이네. 다른 호칭을 생각하든가 해야지…….”  
혀를 축이며 루퍼트는 고개를 절레절레 내저었다.  
“응. 그런데 도시락 내키지 않니? 안 먹을 거야?”  
여태 도시락을 열지도 않은 루퍼트를 보며 리처드가 시무룩하게 물었다. 서운해하는 리처드의 얼굴을 보자 루퍼트는 자신이 큰 잘못이라도 저지른 것 같아 허둥지둥 도시락 뚜껑을 열었다.  
“아니, 아니야. 먹을게.”  
두 칸짜리 도시락은 정성을 들였다고 말해도 좋을 것이다. 첫 번째 칸에는 호밀 빵으로 만든 샌드위치가 있었는데 게살과 채소, 다진 피클로 만든 속이 꽉 채워져 있었다. 옆에는 살짝 눅눅해진 감자튀김과 케첩, 마요네즈가 정갈하게 담겨 있었다. 그리고 두 번째 칸에는 전부 다 초콜릿과 달콤한 디저트 종류였다. 우주식품인 초콜릿 아이스크림까지 있었다. 그것은 포장지에 안전하게 몸을 숨기고 개봉 순간을 기다리고 있었다.  
“정말 네가 직접 만든 거 맞아?”  
루퍼트의 질문에 리처드는 고개를 끄덕였다. 루퍼트는 조심스럽게 샌드위치를 집으며 되물었다.  
“원래 이런 거 자주 하는 편이야?”  
“아니, 나도 이번이 처음이야. 이런 거 해볼 기회가 지금까지 없었거든. 그런데 별것 아닌데도 계속 들고 다니려니 영 무겁더라. 확실히 요즘은 무엇이든 힘이 부쳐.”  
얕게 한숨을 쉬며 리처드는 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다.  
“어디 안 좋아? 오전에 건강검진 받았다던데.”  
“특별히 안 좋은 데는 없어. 어디까지나 정기검진이야. 안 좋은 데가 있다면 체력이 달리는 것 정도가 다지.”  
루퍼트는 안도했다. 그리고 샌드위치를 한입 물었다. 잠시 그는 말을 잃었다. 루퍼트가 말없이 샌드위치를 우물거리자 리처드는 불안한지 살짝 고개를 아래로 떨어뜨렸다. 루퍼트는 다시 한입 더 먹었다. 그는 제법 진지한 표정을 지으며 맛을 음미했다. 그간 제대로 된 식사를 하는 사치를 누리지 않고 억눌러왔던 자신이 바보 같았단 생각이 들었다. 손으로 제 턱을 쥐며 루퍼트가 사뭇 무겁게 입을 열었다.  
“리처드.”  
리처드는 대답으로 고개를 끄덕였다. 루퍼트는 손에 들고 있던 샌드위치를 내려놓으며 그에게 물었다.  
“혹시 결혼했어?”  
“아니.”  
“나하고 결혼할래?”  
책상에 앉은 리처드가 발끝을 세워 까딱이며 웃음을 터뜨렸다.  
“정말?”  
“너랑 결혼하면 점심마다 이런 걸 먹을 수 있겠지.”  
“꼭 결혼하지 않아도 매일 챙겨 올 수 있어.”  
리처드가 밝은 얼굴로 말했다.  
“그래? 그럼 일단 결혼은 뒤로 미루지. 어디 묶이는 건 질색이야.”  
다시 샌드위치를 입에 우물거리며 루퍼트가 말했다. 리처드는 어깨를 축 늘어뜨리고 자신의 신발이 만들어낸 길쭉한 그림자를 내려다보았다.  
“기대했는데…….”  
실망했는지 가냘프게 줄어든 리처드의 목소리를 듣고, 루퍼트는 호의를 베풀 듯이 말했다.  
“계속 이 상태를 유지한다면, 언젠가 네게 좋은 기회가 있을 거야.”  
그리고 그는 나름대로 위로해주고자 리처드의 어깨를 툭툭 쳤다. 그리 힘을 주진 않았는데, 리처드의 몸이 휘청거렸다. ‘요리 솜씨는 탐나지만, 비리비리한 게 마음에 걸리네.’ 리처드를 붙잡아주며 루퍼트는 그렇게 생각했다.

조촐하나 만족스러운 점심을 마치고, 루퍼트와 리처드는 잠깐 낮잠에 빠져들었다. 그들을 깨운 것은 데이지였다. 루퍼트를 흔들어 깨우며 데이지는 준비한 손거울을 그의 앞에 들어 보였다. 휴식 중에 방해받는 것을 무엇보다 싫어하는 루퍼트를 달래기 위해선 이보다 더 확실한 게 없었으므로. 그녀의 예상대로 단잠을 방해받자 얼굴을 잔뜩 찌푸리며 성난 눈으로 데이지를 올려보던 루퍼트가 거울 속에 자신의 얼굴을 보더니 희미하게 미소 지었다.  
“아직 점심시간이 남았지만, 오랜만에 임무가 들어왔거든요. 이제 그만 일어나세요.”  
“무슨 일인데?”  
갈라진 목소리로 루퍼트가 물었다.  
“이에소드 등급이에요. 결혼식 하객으로 다녀오셔야겠어요.”  
“고작 이에소드 등급인데 자는 사람을 깨워? 점심시간도 남았다며?”  
거울도 효과는 오래가지 않았다. 루퍼트는 대번에 짜증 섞인 목소리로 외쳤다. 데이지는 고개를 저으면서 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“화낼 줄 알았죠. 그래도 어쩔 수 없었어요, 결혼식이 오후 4시에 시작하거든요. 가기 전에 신부 신상을 전부 습득하고, 이번 일에 대해 자세한 대화를 나눈 다음, 리허설부터 참석하셔야 해요.”  
의자를 뒤로 빼며 루퍼트는 머리카락을 마구 헝클어뜨렸다.  
“월요일에 결혼하는 인간도 다 있군.”  
“그러게 말이에요. 캡틴은 보스가 깨워줘요.”  
“그냥 네가 깨워.”  
헛기침을 하며 루퍼트는 뻐근한 어깨를 두드렸다. 그리고 재킷 주머니에서 무언가를 꺼냈다. 작은 유리병에 든 타이거 밤(Tiger Balm)이었다. 루퍼트는 타이거 밤의 뚜껑을 열고, 검지로 짓누르듯이 윗면을 문지른 다음 관자놀이에 가져가 발랐다. 낮잠에서 깨어나자 엄습한 두통을 해소하기 위함이었다. 두통이 어느 정도 가라앉자 루퍼트는 의자에 느슨하게 등을 기대고 잠든 리처드를 보며 말했다.  
“너무 곤히 잠들어서 깨우자니 미안해서요.”  
“난 안 미안하고?”  
“보스가 미안하기도 해요? 정말 별일이 다 있네요. 그럼 전 이만 나가볼게요. 호출 들어왔거든요.”  
루퍼트는 데이지와 함께 자리에서 일어났다. 데이지는 곧바로 사무실 밖으로 나갔고, 루퍼트는 리처드의 책상 쪽으로 다가가 잠든 그의 옆에 팔짱을 끼고 섰다. 아무래도 깨우자니 망설여졌다. 잠든 리처드는 평온해 보였다. 조금의 미동도 없었다. 시간이 3분 정도 흘렀다. 5분을 넘기면 잔소리하는 데 특별한 능력이 있는 데이지가 닦달해올 것이다. 아직도 내키진 않았지만, 하는 수 없이 루퍼트는 리처드의 어깨에 손을 올리고 그의 이름을 불렀다.  
“리처드.”  
그리고 그를 흔들어 깨우려는데, 그럴 틈도 없이 리처드가 눈을 떴다. 그건 보통 사람들이 잠에서 깨어나는 것과는 사뭇 달랐다. 얼굴을 찌푸리지도 않았고, 몸을 비틀지도 않았다. 전원을 내렸던 기계에 전원을 다시 올리듯이 순식간에 눈을 떴으며 동공의 초점이 바로 잡혔다.  
“응.”  
게다가 자세를 갖추며 기계적으로 대답하기까지 했다.  
“혹시 안 자고 있었어?”  
무표정한 리처드의 얼굴이 낯설어서 루퍼트는 그에게 거리감을 느끼며 조심스럽게 물었다. 곧 무표정한 얼굴이 풀리더니 허물없이 부드러운 표정을 지었다. 이쪽은 어느새 루퍼트에게도 친숙해진 얼굴이었다.  
“아니야, 조금 잤어. 무슨 일 있어?”  
“일 들어 왔어, 결혼식 하객으로 참석해야 해. 데이지, 드레스 코드는?”  
루퍼트가 외치자 회선을 통해 데이지의 목소리가 흘러들어왔다.  
\- 캐주얼하게요. 신부 나이가 젊고, 신랑 측 친구들도 격식 없는 사람이래요.”  
“옷부터 갈아입어야겠군.”  
루퍼트는 손가락을 튕겼다. 좌측 벽면이 서서히 올라가더니 드레스 룸이 나왔다. 각양각색의 옷들이 즐비했고, 화장대까지 갖추어져 있었다. 실내에는 공간이 하나 더 있었는데 샤워 부스였다.  
“마침 너랑 내가 키도 같은데다 체격도 비슷하니 복잡할 일 없겠다. 수트 벗고, 아무거나 편한 거 골라 입어.”  
지체 없이 입고 있던 수트 재킷을 벗으며 루퍼트가 말했다. 리처드는 눈을 깜빡이며 약간 흥분된 표정을 지었다.  
“가죽 재킷 입어도 돼?”  
“마음대로.”  
\- 보스, 몸매 자랑 그만 하시고 안에 들어가서 갈아입으세요.  
어느새 셔츠 단추까지 풀고 있는 루퍼트에게 데이지가 쌀쌀맞게 말했다. 그러나 루퍼트는 망설임 없이 셔츠 단추를 모두 풀고, 맨몸을 드러내며 팔을 벌렸다. 그는 자신의 모습이 흡사 예수 재림과 다를 바 없다고 생각했다. 진정 감탄에 겨운 어조로 연설하듯이 내뱉었다.  
“오늘도 나 자신이 너무 훌륭해서 감동적이다.”  
\- 회선 차단할게요.  
리처드는 말없이 지켜보며 루퍼트에게 소리 없이 박수를 보냈다.

루퍼트와 리처드는 옷을 모두 갈아입고, 데이지에게 의뢰인이 보낸 파일을 건네받았다. 막 점심시간이 끝난 무렵이었다. 루퍼트는 마저 이루지 못한 낮잠에 대한 아쉬움을 달래며 데이터를 불러왔다. 한편, 리처드는 데이지에게 또 다른 파일을 받았다. 데이지는 그것이 위대한 해결사가 따로 보낸 것이라고 했다.  
신부의 이름은 시에라 커(Sierra Kerr), 올해 34세. 그녀가 이터널 플레임 유니언에 해결을 의뢰하며 제시한 조건은 금발에 신장 6피트 이상, 건장한 체격의 남자를 보내달라는 것이었다. 동행인 또한 비슷한 신체 조건의 남자를 부탁했는데 그 이유는 밝히지 않았다. 데이지는 신부의 신상정보를 모두 알고 가야 한다고 말했지만, 그녀에게서 건네받은 파일로 알 수 있는 정보는 거의 없었다. 신부의 이름과 나이, 신랑의 이름과 나이, 결혼식 참석 인원이 고작이었다.  
“이래서 뭘 어쩌라는 거야?”  
무용지물인 데이터를 그 자리에서 말소하며 루퍼트가 불만스럽게 물었다.  
“그러게요? 가봐야 알겠네요. 뭐하세요? 지체하지 마세요, 얼른 다녀와요.”  
데이지는 퍽 덤덤했다. 그녀의 그런 태도는 루퍼트의 짜증만 더 부추길 뿐이다. 팔짱을 끼며 루퍼트는 삐딱하게 서서 데이지를 헐뜯었다.  
“현장 안 나간다고 태연하긴. 리처드, 뭐해? 얼른 가자.”  
데이지는 루퍼트의 도발에 넘어가지 않았다. 코웃음을 치며 루퍼트를 위아래로 뜯어보았다. 데이지와 시간을 들여 말다툼을 해봤자 별다른 소득이 없으리란 걸 일찌감치 깨달은 루퍼트는 얼른 성가신 일을 해결해야겠다고 마음먹었다. 입고 있는 가죽 재킷의 가슴 부분에 달린 주머니를 손으로 톡톡 건드리고 있는 리처드를 팔꿈치로 쿡 찌르며 재촉했다. 하지만 리처드는 늦장을 부렸다.  
“잠시만, 이것 좀 보고 가자.”  
일을 앞두고 미적대는 것은 루퍼트가 제일 싫어하는 것 중 하나였다. 그러나 루퍼트는 일단 인내를 발휘하기로 했다. 리처드가 위대한 해결사에게서 받은 파일을 불러오자 그의 앞에 가이 포크스(Guy Fawkes) 가면을 쓰고 검은색 스리피스 수트를 차려입은 위대한 해결사가 나타나 천진하게 손을 흔들었다. 가면 뒤에 숨겨진 위대한 해결사의 진짜 얼굴을 본 요원은 단 한 명도 없다. 그는 자신의 이름조차 밝히지 않았으며 남들 앞에 나설 일이 생길 때면 언제나 가이 포크스 가면을 썼다. 루퍼트를 영입하기 위해 그를 직접 찾아갔을 때도 마찬가지였다. 보안상의 이유라면 오히려 실패다. 가이 포크스 가면을 쓰는 사람이 거의 사라진 지금, 그 가면은 위대한 해결사의 상징처럼 되어버렸다. 위대한 해결사가 스스로 말하길, 자신은 그 가면이 마음에 들어서 쓰고 다니는 것뿐이라고 했다. 어떠한 이유도 없다면서 말이다.  
\- 안녕, 리치. 스스로 대단히 잘생겼다고 주장하는 펜리-존스와 첫 임무를 해결하러 가게 되었구나.  
장난기 가득한 목소리로 말하며 위대한 해결사는 어깨를 들썩였다. 루퍼트는 인상을 딱딱하게 굳히고 강경한 태도로 그에게 말했다.  
“주장이 아니라 진실을 말하는 것뿐입니다.”  
\- 쉿, 리치. 잠깐만 조용히 해볼래? 내가 위대한 예언을 할 거야. 바로 펜리-존스에 대해서! 분명 펜리-존스는 자신이 잘생겼다고 주장하는 게 아니라 엄연한 진실이라고 말하겠지?  
“녹화 영상이에요, 루퍼트. 괜히 흥분하지 마요.”  
데이지가 키득키득 웃으며 루퍼트를 놀렸다. 맥이 빠진 루퍼트는 혼자 씨근덕대며 주머니에서 타이거 밤을 꺼내 급하게 관자놀이에 발랐다. 신경질적인 손놀림으로 관자놀이를 문지르며 화를 삼켰다. 그리고 녹화된 영상 속 위대한 해결사는 소리 내어 웃었다. 루퍼트를 향한 조롱이었다.  
\- 지금부터 아주 중요한 말을 할 거야. 귀 기울여 들어야 한다?  
위대한 해결사의 말에 리처드는 두 손을 앞으로 가져와 가지런히 모았다. ‘중요한 말이라고?’ 여전히 불만스러운 표정을 한 루퍼트가 솔깃하여 리처드를 견주어 보았다.  
\- 행운을 빈다, 잘 다녀와! 그럼 안녕!  
그러나 그 말을 끝으로 영상이 종료되었다. 허무하게 끝난 영상을 두고 루퍼트는 황당해서 아무 말도 하지 못했다. 그는 심지어 배신감마저 들었다. 황당하긴 데이지도 마찬가지였다. 그녀는 은밀한 것을 캐내길 좋아하는 여자였다.  
“이게 중요한 말이라고?”  
영상이 종료되고 잔상 하나 남지 않고 깨끗해진 허공을 손으로 가리키며 루퍼트가 떨떠름하게 물었다. 리처드는 어울리지 않게 화사한 웃음을 지으며 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“인사는 중요하잖아. 대인관계의 기본이라고.”  
그렇게 말하며 리처드는 녹화된 영상에 향해 흔들고 있던 손을 거두었다.  
“너 위대한 해결사와 무슨 사이야?”  
“우린 특별한 사이야.”  
리처드는 입술을 비틀었다.  
“그 인간 애인이라도 돼?”  
경박한 제스처라는 걸 알면서도 루퍼트는 새끼손가락을 슬쩍 들었다.  
“아니, 난 애인 없어. 정말이야. 난 애인 없어, 루퍼트. 독신이야, 혼자라고. 만나고 있는 사람도 없어. 정말 믿어도 좋아.”  
리처드는 소스라치게 놀랐다. 얼굴까지 새빨개져서 고개를 저으며 단호하게 대답했다. 그럼에도 불구하고 루퍼트는 미심쩍음을 거둘 수 없었다. 오히려 미심쩍은 구석이 더 커졌다.  
“그러면 대체 무슨 사이야?”  
“낙하산이야. 위대한 해결사는 내 친척이야. 삼촌이지.”  
‘가족이 있긴 있었네?’ 루퍼트는 이해할만한 의외의 사실에 제법 놀랐다. 위대한 해결사도, 리처드도 달리 가족이 있는 사람처럼 보이지는 않았다. 요즘 가족 없는 사람이야 흔하므로 특별한 일은 아니었지만, 그들은 조금 다른 특별함으로 다가왔다. 더군다나 위대한 해결사의 개인사는 ‘모르는 사람’처럼 알려진 게 거의 없었다. 그에게 ‘다가오는 폭풍’과 ‘냉혹한 살인자’라는 다른 이름이 붙었다는 것 외에는. 그의 과거는 단편적으로 알려졌다. 여하튼 아무렇지도 않게 대답하는 리처드의 천연덕스러운 모습에 루퍼트는 다시금 두통이 일어나는 것을 느꼈다. 천진함의 다른 이름은 답답함이다. 주먹을 쥐고 뒤통수를 두드리며 한숨을 내쉬었다. 가슴이 꽉 뒤틀리는 것을 느끼면서.  
“리처드, 그런 말 하고 다니는 거 아니야.”  
“하지만 누가 물어보면 낙하산이라고 대답하라고 했어……그러면 편하게 지낼 수 있을 거라면서…….”  
“그야 편하게 지내긴 편하게 지내겠지. 모두가 널 모시려고 들겠지.”  
“그럼 뭐가 잘못된 거야? 내가 실수했어?”  
그들의 대화를 지켜보던 데이지는 눈을 감아버렸다. ‘이거 골칫거리가 하나 더 늘어났네. 오늘 일을 마치고 집에 가자마자 에그노그나 만들어 먹어야겠어.’ 브랜디의 알싸한 향과 혀끝에 맴도는 비릿한 달콤함을 떠올리며 데이지는 피곤함을 달랬다. 루퍼트는 자신을 빤히 바라보는 리처드에게 무어라 할 말이 떠오르지 않았다. 루퍼트가 침묵을 지키자 리처드는 슬그머니 불안한 표정을 얼굴에 걸며 루퍼트가 입은 재킷 앞섬을 가볍게 쥐었다.  
“그런데 루퍼트, 너 이런 옷도 정말 잘 어울리는구나. 굉장히 멋있어. 파란색도 잘 받네?”  
루퍼트는 흡족한 얼굴로 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“나도 잘 알고 있어. 당연한 거지.”  
리처드는 눈을 내리깔고 수줍게 웃었다. 루퍼트는 넌지시 자신이 재킷 안에 받쳐 입은 셔츠와 얇은 카디건으로 시선을 내렸다. 이에 대한 찬사를 보내주길 바라는 것이다. 시작하면 끝도 없을 것이다. 데이지의 눈이 핑핑 돌았다. 그녀는 이마를 손바닥으로 철썩 치면서 머리를 세차게 흔들었다.  
“맙소사, 또 시작했군. 빨리 꺼져요!”  
그리고 그녀는 더는 보고 있을 수 없어서 그들의 등을 떠밀어버렸다. 데이지의 선택은 훌륭했다. 그들은 나가는 내내 숭배하고 숭배받았다. 

루퍼트는 모험을 감행하기로 했다. 격식 없는 자리라니 조금 더 과감하게 굴기로 한 것이다. 그는 주차해둔 자신의 호버카가 아니라 이터널 플레임 유니언 측에서 제공하는 바이크를 찾았다. 리처드는 결혼식에 참석하는 건 처음이라며 들떠 있었다. 쉬지 않고 떠드는 그에게 루퍼트는 헬멧을 내밀었다. 그리고 먼저 헬멧을 쓰고 바이크 위에 올라탔다.  
“타.”  
느릿하게 헬멧을 쓰는 리처드에게 루퍼트가 말했다.  
“여기에? 같이 타고 가자고?”  
“내 뒤에 타.”  
리처드는 웃으면서 재빨리 루퍼트의 뒤에 탔다.  
“루퍼트, 허리 잡아도 돼? 떨어질까 겁나.”  
“당연히 잡아야지. 꽉 잡아, 속력 낼 거니까.”  
바이크의 시동을 걸며 루퍼트는 미소 지었다. ‘내가 리처드에게 잘해준다면, 잘릴 걱정이 좀 줄어들겠지. 리처드는 낙하산이랬으니까. 망할, 정말 속물 같잖아. 새삼 모르고 있진 않았다만.’ 자신의 허리에 조심스럽게 팔을 감아오는 리처드의 미적지근한 감촉을 느끼며 루퍼트는 입술을 꽉 깨물었다.  
“네 삼촌한테 내 얘기 잘 전해줘.”  
“물론이야.”  
리처드는 기쁘게 대답하며 루퍼트의 등에 머리를 기댔다.

결혼식이 열리는 장소는 중심지를 벗어나 외곽에 있는 작은 교외였다. 그곳은 을씨년스러운 시골 분위기를 풍겼다. 인적 드문 사막 같은 곳에 사람보다 나부끼는 바람과 버석거리며 뺨을 긁는 모래알이 더 많았다. 공기는 텁텁했고, 건조했다. 상류층이라고 자부하며 조롱받는 이들이 신성한 결혼식을 올릴 장소는 아니었다. 루퍼트는 의뢰인의 눈이 세 개 달렸거나, 외눈이거나, 혹은 가슴이 세 개여도 어쩔 수 없는 일이라고 생각했다. 중심지를 벗어나 옛 거주구역으로 나갈수록 기형을 안고 사는 사람들이 많아졌다. 벽에 시체를 묻고 쉴 새 없이 임시 건물을 세우는 미로 같은 거주구역은 차라리 나았다. 다리도 제대로 뻗지 못할 만큼 좁은 곳에 부대껴 사는 사람들은 그래도 노동이 가능한 사람이었다. 그러나 인적이 끊어지는 황량한 곳에 사는 사람들은 대부분 등록되지도 않은 버림받은 이들이었다. 혹은 옛 운치를 따라간다며 목숨을 내놓은 정신 나간 사람이거나.  
“여긴 꼭 화성 같네.”  
붉은 먼지를 응시하며 리처드가 몽롱한 목소리로 말했다.  
“화성에 가본 적 있어?”  
커브 길에서 바이크를 꺾으며 루퍼트가 물었다. 리처드는 고개를 저으며 나지막이 대꾸했다.  
“아니, 영상을 통해 봤어.”  
“가볼 생각은?”  
“없어, 영원히.”  
바람에 리처드의 목소리가 허무하게 실려 갔다.

이윽고 그들은 작은 예배당에 도착했다. 나무로 만든 오래된 예배당이었다. 절반 이상 썩어 있어 당장 무너져도 이상하지 않은 건물이었다. 루퍼트는 예배당 주변에 맴돌고 있는 음산한 공기를 맡았다. ‘으슥한 건 별로인데.’ 절로 구겨지는 얼굴을 간신히 펴며 루퍼트는 헬멧을 벗었다.  
의뢰인인 신부와 그녀의 남편, 하객들은 정신 나간 부류였다. 그들의 사지는 다친 곳 하나 없이 멀쩡했다. 기형도 아니었다. 루퍼트가 예배당 뒤쪽에 빈 공터에 바이크를 주차하고 리처드와 함께 예배당 안으로 들어가자 만삭의 신부가 그들을 반겼다. 그녀는 6피트 정도 되는 큰 키를 지닌, 금발 머리에 이목구비가 뚜렷하고 화려한 미인이었다. 신부는 루퍼트와 포옹하며 그의 뺨에 다정하게 입을 맞추었다. 루퍼트도 그녀의 뺨에 입을 맞추었다.  
“신이시여! 로렌스, 네가 정말 올 줄은 꿈에도 몰랐어. 대체 얼마 만이지? 6년 만이네. 변함없는 모습이라 기뻐. 게다가 아주 건강해 보이고.”  
단단하게 근육 잡힌 루퍼트의 등을 손으로 쓸어내리며 시에라가 말했다.  
“나도 기뻐, 시에라. 오늘 너 정말 아름답구나.”  
로렌스는 의뢰인 측에서 정한 루퍼트의 가명으로, 로렌스는 신부의 하나뿐인 오빠로 신랑과 하객들에게 알려졌다. 그리고.  
“이제야 만나게 되었군요. 반가워요, 제레미. 듣던 대로 정말…….”  
리처드는, 제레미는, 로렌스의 애인이다. 신부가 입은 드레스에 시선을 빼앗겨 있던 리처드가 황급히 고개를 들었다.  
“처음 뵙겠습니다.”  
시에라는 부드러운 얼굴로 리처드를 바라보았다. 리처드는 또다시 그녀의 드레스와 베일에 시선을 빼앗겼다.  
“팀, 인사해! 여긴 우리 오빠 로렌스, 이쪽은 오빠 애인 제레미.”  
그리고 고개를 돌려 소리쳤다. 멀찍이 떨어져 있던 그녀의 남편이 가까이 다가왔다. 그는 시에라 못지않게 큰 키에 자연스럽게 흐트러진 짙은 갈색 곱슬머리를 가진 푸근한 인상의 남자였다.  
“안녕하세요? 티모시 프랑코(Timothy Franco)입니다. 시에라에게 얘기 많이 들었습니다. 정말 이렇게 만나 뵙게 되어 기쁘군요.”  
티모시가 반가움을 숨기지 않으며 루퍼트에게 악수를 청했다. 루퍼트는 가볍게 남자의 손끝을 쥐며 말했다.  
“반갑습니다, 프랑코 씨. 로렌스 커(Laurence Kerr)라고 합니다. 늦게나마 뵙게 되어 정말 다행입니다. 시에라와 결혼할 사람이 누구인지 정말 궁금했는데 당신을 보니 마음이 놓이는군요.”  
“제레미 마키아벨리(Jeremy Machiavelli)…….”  
여전히 드레스에 시선이 팔린 리처드는 멍한 얼굴로 인사했다. 루퍼트가 리처드의 옆구리를 팔꿈치로 쿡 찔렀다. 그러자 리처드는 신부의 어깨 위로 내려앉은 베일을 들추며 말했다.  
“당신 정말 아름답네요.”  
“고마워요, 당신도요.”  
시에라가 화사하게 미소 지었다.  
“팀, 로렌스와 잠깐 얘기하고 올게. 정말 오래간만이라 할 얘기가 아주 많아.”  
“얼마든지.”  
티모시는 시에라에게 흠뻑 빠져 있었다. 그의 눈을 본 사람이라면, 누구라도 그가 자신의 신부를 얼마나 열렬히 사랑하는지 알 수 있었다. 그러나 시에라는 미적지근했다. 티모시를 다정한 눈길로 바라보았지만, 각별한 애정은 보이지 않았다. 시들시들한 그녀의 얼굴을 보며 루퍼트는 어쩌면 그녀의 배 속에 아이가 티모시의 아이가 아닐지도 모른다는 생각이 얼핏 떠올랐다. 하지만 그는 남의 일에 참견할 마음은 없었다. 그래서 떨떠름한 내색을 보이지 않고, 시에라와 함께 예배당을 빠져나왔다.

밖으로 나온 시에라는 날카로운 눈길로 주변을 살폈다. 근처에 사람이 없는 것을 확인한 다음 무표정한 얼굴로 루퍼트에게 물었다.  
“총기 다룰 줄 알죠?”  
조금 전 반가움과 친밀함은 찾아볼 수 없는 딱딱한 태도였다.  
“예?”  
시에라가 갑자기 꺼낸 말에 루퍼트는 당황했다. 시에라는 망설이지 않고 드레스 자락을 들쳤다. 그녀의 감추어진 맨다리가 드러났다. 만삭임에도 불구하고 군살 없이 늘씬하나 단단한 근육이 잡힌 다리였다.  
“지금 뭐하시는 겁니……!”  
화들짝 놀란 루퍼트가 쩔쩔매며 말을 마치기도 전에 시에라는 양쪽 허벅지에 찬 두 자루의 44구경 매그넘 레이저 건을 빼냈다. 그리고 루퍼트와 리처드에게 가볍게 던졌다. 얼떨결에 레이저 건을 쥔 루퍼트는 입을 벌리고 말았다. 그는 갑자기 벌어진 상황이 달갑지 않았다. 리처드는 무표정한 얼굴로 레이저 건을 받았다. 그리고 묵직한 무게에 손목이 뻐근한지 살짝 인상을 찌푸렸다.  
“이건 왜 필요하죠?”  
루퍼트가 레이저 건에 남은 레이저 잔량을 확인하며 물었다. 레이저 건은 완전 충전 상태였다.  
“곧 쥐새끼들이 들이닥칠 거예요.”  
시에라는 살벌하게 말했다. ‘이거 미치겠네.’ 루퍼트는 눈앞이 아찔해졌다.  
“뭐라고요? 단순한 하객 의뢰가 아니었습니까?”  
최대한 평정심을 유지하며 루퍼트가 떨리는 목소리로 되물었다.  
“안심해요, 쥐새끼는 제가 잡을 테니. 혹시 모르니 가지고 계시란 거예요. 또 혹시 모르니 지원군. 제가 괜히 건장한 체격의 요원을 보내달라고 부탁한 게 아니죠.”  
“이게 대체 어떻게 된 일입니까?”  
“영화 『킬 빌(Kill Bill)』 아시나요?”  
“예. 21세기에 영화감독 쿠엔틴 타란티노(Quentin Tarantino)가 제작한 B급 영화 말이죠?”  
심드렁하게 루퍼트가 대꾸하자 시에라는 심한 모욕이라도 당한 듯한 표정을 지으며 정색했다.  
“B급이라니! 그건 암살자들에겐 위대한 고전이자 신성한 바이블이라고요!”  
“……예?”  
“정말 훌륭한 교훈이 담긴 영화죠. 4년간 혼수상태에 빠져 시간 날리고 싶지 않으면 먼저 선수를 쳐라. 우리 세계에선 모두가 그 교훈을 가슴 깊이 새겨요. 시간은 재산이잖아요?”  
‘정말 정신 나간 여자네.’ 루퍼트는 혀를 내둘렀다.  
“그 영화 그런 의도로 만든 영화 아니지 않나요?”  
“오, 관둬요. 당신이 뭘 안다고?”  
루퍼트를 노골적으로 무시하며 시에라는 코웃음을 쳤다. 루퍼트는 울컥하고 치밀어 오른 짜증을 애써 억눌렀다.  
“모쪼록 알겠습니다. 그러니까 ‘빌(Bill)’이 찾아온다는 거죠?”  
그리고 부푼 시에라의 배를 내려다보며 루퍼트가 물었다. ‘빌의 아인가 보군.’ 그렇게 생각하면서.  
“네, 분명 나타날 거예요. 살고 싶다면 정신 똑바로 차려요. 그럼 이만.”  
그 말을 끝으로 신부는 피바람 같은 붉은 모래바람과 함께 사라졌다. 

피투성이 신부의 머리를 무정한 총탄이 서슬 퍼렇게 뚫고 가는 영화의 첫 장면을 떠올리며, 리처드와 단둘이 남은 루퍼트는 고개를 숙이고 연거푸 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“골치 아파졌군.”  
“루퍼트, 우리 위험한 일에 말려든 거야?”  
“그런 것 같다.”  
“어쩐다……난 이런 건 싫은데.”  
손에 든 레이저 건을 힘없이 바닥으로 떨어뜨리며 리처드가 말했다. 그의 얼굴은 우울해 보였다. 조금 전의 기쁨과 설렘은 찾아볼 수 없었다. “드레스가 정말 예뻤는데…….” 울적하게 혼잣말을 중얼거리는 리처드의 어깨를 두드려주며 루퍼트는 상냥하게 말했다.  
“걱정하지 마, 네겐 내가 있잖아. 네가 총을 쓸 일은 없을 거야.”  
“그래, 네가 있어서 정말 다행이야.”  
제 손목을 만지작거리며 리처드는 다시 옅은 웃음을 지었다.  
리허설까지 한 시간 정도의 여유가 있었다. 루퍼트는 리허설을 기다리며 머릿속으로 곧 닥칠 참극을 막을 궁리를 했다. 만약 정말 ‘빌’이 신부를 찾아온다면, 루퍼트는 그를 설득할 계획이다. 극도로 신경이 곤두선 그는 정신 나간 사람처럼 주변을 왔다 갔다 했다. 루퍼트는 자기애가 남달랐고, 자아가 확고했으나 그만큼 예민한 남자였다. 그는 신경을 자극받는 상황을 견뎌내지 못했다. 자극이 올 때마다 자신의 머리가 산채로 타들어 가는 격렬한 통증을 느끼기도 했다.  
불모지를 배회하며 루퍼트는 수없이 많은 가정을 했다. 여자는 사실 과대망상증 환자고, 빌은 존재하지 않는다. 다른 가정을 해본다. 빌은 존재하지만, 이곳에 찾아올 일은 없을 것이다. 왜냐면 정신 제대로 박혀 있는 노련한 암살자라면 이런 여자에게 굳이 집착할 이유가 없으므로. 가정을 살짝 틀어본다. 빌은 존재하지만, 노련하지만, 온전한 정신을 가졌지만, 이곳에 찾아올 일은 없을 것이다. 왜냐면 여긴 방사능에 심하게 오염된 곳이므로. 루퍼트는 떨리는 손으로 허둥지둥 주머니에서 타이거 밤을 꺼내 관자놀이에 거칠게 문질렀다. 그러다 타이거 밤을 바닥에 떨어뜨리고 말았다. “망할!” 거칠게 욕설을 내뱉으며 루퍼트는 이를 갈았다. 먼지와 뒹군 타이거 밤을 포기하고, 루퍼트는 가정을 완전히 뒤집어 본다. 나는 통속에 든 뇌이고, 과학자가 전류 자극을 통해 지금 상황을 조작하고 제어하고 있다. 따라서 무슨 일이 생기든지 간에 목숨이 끝날 일은 없을 것이다. 그 가정을 마치자 루퍼트의 신경은 극도로 쇠약해져서 급기야 격분하며 주먹으로 예배당 벽을 갈겼다. 손등에 상처가 난 것도 모르고 루퍼트는 다시 벽을 쳤다. 벽에 기대있던 리처드가 얼른 루퍼트의 손목을 잡고 그가 더 이상 벽을 치지 못하도록 막았다.  
“왜 그래, 루퍼트. 다치잖아, 하지 마.”  
주눅이 든 얼굴로 리처드가 말했다. 루퍼트는 격양된 얼굴로 리처드에게 삿대질하며 언성을 높였다.  
“상황이 이렇게 되니까 하는 말인데, 난 예전부터 네 삼촌이 마음에 안 들었어. 네 삼촌은 완전히 돌았다고!”  
급기야 루퍼트는 울분과 함께 눈물을 터뜨렸다.  
“삼촌 좋아하는 사람 별로 없어. 나는 좋아하지만. 그렇다고 네가 한 말이 기분 나쁘다는 뜻은 아니야, 충분히 이해해. 그럴 만도 해.”  
리처드는 차분하게 대답하며 가죽 재킷 안에 입은 셔츠 소매를 잡아당겨 손등까지 내리고는 그것으로 루퍼트의 얼굴을 닦아주었다. 초조하게 발을 굴리며 루퍼트는 신경질적으로 리처드에게 외쳤다.  
“거울, 리처드. 거울, 거울! 리처드, 거울 있어?”  
그의 두 눈에서 눈물이 주룩 흘렀다. 애당초 이런 상황을 미리 통보받았다면 루퍼트는 이처럼 신경이 곤두서지 않았을 것이다. 그는 엄연히 M16 요원 출신이었다. 폭력과 살인이 동반되는 수없이 많은 위험한 일을 정면으로 부닥쳤던 남자다. 그는 사람이 죽거나 재기 불가능할 정도로 망가지는 것을 두려워하지 않았다. 침착하게 사람의 목을 자를 수도 있는 사람이었다. 그러나 그 모든 일은 예정되어 있던 일이었고, 루퍼트가 충분히 인식할만한 시간이 주어졌었다. 지금 그는 한계치의 융통성과 순발력을 시에라와의 대화에 모두 써버렸다. 짧은 시간 동안 머릿속으로 빌을 대처할 수없이 많은 계획을 세웠고, 완벽하게 다듬고 또 다듬었지만, 불안감은 가시지 않았다.  
“미안……난 그런 건 안 들고 다니는데.”  
“젠장, 여긴 마음에 드는 게 하나도 없네. 정말 미치겠다! 돌아버리겠다고! 빌어먹을, 가만, 아니다.”  
횡설수설하며 울음을 터뜨리던 루퍼트가 리처드의 얼굴을 두 손으로 감쌌다. 힘을 주어 단단히 잡았다. 그리고 얼굴을 가까이 가져갔다. 코가 닿을 정도로 가까워지자 리처드의 눈이 커졌다. 루퍼트는 리처드의 눈동자를 통해 자신의 모습을 들여다보았다. 서서히 그의 흥분과 떨림이 가라앉았고, 하얗다 못해 파란빛이 도는 리처드의 깨끗한 공막을 유심히 보았다. 실핏줄 하나 없이 맑았다. 그늘진 회색에 연하게 덧씌워진 파란 눈동자는 우울한 분위기였다. 한결 진정된 루퍼트는 갈라진 목소리로 말했다.  
“너, 되게 어린 눈을 하고 있네. 나이 든 사람 눈이 아니야.”  
그리고 루퍼트는 갈라진 속눈썹이 만들어낸 그늘로 시선을 옮겼다.  
“그래?”  
멍한 얼굴로 루퍼트를 바라보며 리처드가 되물었다.  
“어린애 눈 같아.”  
루퍼트는 다시금 말했다. 리처드는 시선을 피하며 말을 돌렸다.  
“기분은 좀 나아졌어?”  
그러자 루퍼트는 리처드의 얼굴을 놓아주었다.  
“응. 이제 괜찮아졌어.”  
루퍼트는 머쓱하게 웃었다. 이성을 되찾고 나니 조금 전 자신의 행동이 낯 뜨거웠다.  
“다행이다.”  
부끄러움에 헛기침하는 루퍼트를 보며 리처드는 가슴을 쓸어내렸다. 

해가 저물기 직전, 마지막으로 태양이 강렬히 빛날 때. ‘빌’이 나타났다. 반백의 남자는 나무껍질처럼 단단하고 주름진 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 그의 손엔 나무로 만든 기다란 피리가 들려 있었다. 남자는 바람을 맞으며 천천히 걸어왔다. 루퍼트는 더 이상 당황하지 않았다. 그는 빌을 설득할 것이다. 피투성이 신부는 영화에서나 존재할 것이다.

인간은 유대감이 있어야 한다. 유대감으로 존재한다. 그것은 인간이 존재하는 이유이다. 그리고 유대감을 형성하기 위해 타인과 대화를 나눈다. 유대감을 견고하게 이어주는 것은 ‘헌담’이다. 인간은 스케빈져처럼 물어뜯을 동족의 시체를 찾아 어슬렁거린다. 이윽고 시체를 발견하면 살점 하나 없이 뼈를 바른다. 그리고 어떠한 죄책감도 느끼지 않는다. 포만감에 만족하며 남은 뼈를 불살라 흔적조차 남기지 않는다. 스케빈져의 최후는 그들의 생존방법이기도 하다. 종래는 똑같이 아무것도 남기지 못하고 이빨에 부서진다.  
“저는 당신이 받은 상처를 충분히 이해합니다. 그녀는 당신에게 영원히 잊지 못할 상처를 주었죠. 그녀는 언제라도 같은 상처를 줄 여지가 있는 사람입니다. 당신도 모르지 않지요? 전 당신이 새로이 출발하길 권유하는 바입니다. 머리를 식히고 생각해 보세요, 이게 당신이 진정 바라던 일입니까? 당신은 냉혹하고 노련한 암살자입니다. 당신의 냉정함과 침착함이 당신을 오늘날까지 이끌었죠. 당신은 정말 잘해왔습니다. 그런데 지금은 어떻습니까? 당신은 이성을 잃었고, 판단력이 흐려진 상태입니다. 반면 그녀는 지독히도 이성적이고 냉철하게 판단하고 있습니다. 당신을 고통스럽게 한 상대는 이성적으로 당신을 조롱하고 있죠. 당신은 그 도발에 넘어갈 겁니까? 당신에게 위험부담이 너무 크지 않나요?”  
루퍼트는 스케빈져의 길을 택했다. ‘빌’의 이름은 정말 ‘빌(Bill)’이었다. 빌은 억세고 단단한 자신의 턱을 석회화된 투박한 손으로 쓸며 루퍼트의 말을 경청했다. 루퍼트는 생존하기 위해 필사적으로 빌을 설득했다. 루퍼트의 설득은 같은 목적인 생존으로부터 진실성을 얻었고, 빌은 시종일관 루퍼트의 눈을 들여다보며 그의 마음속에 자리 잡은 두려움과 절박함을 가늠했다. 배신당한 분노로 불에 타버린 그의 머릿속이 서서히 뛰기 시작했다. 빌이 진지하게 자신과의 대화에 임하자, 루퍼트는 일말의 희망을 보았다.  
“난 키도가 나에게서 사라지리라곤 생각해본 적이 없었지.”  
시에라 커의 본명은 베아트릭스 키도(Beatrix Kido)였다. 『킬 빌』의 여자주인공 이름도 베아트릭스 키도였다. ‘빌어먹을 우연이네.’ 그녀의 이름을 듣고 루퍼트는 쓴웃음을 지었다. 무겁게 입을 연 빌에게 확신을 하고 루퍼트는 유대감을 견고하게 만들고자 질문을 던졌다.  
“빌, 당신은 지금 분노하고 있습니까?”  
“내가 분노하지 않았을 거로 생각했나?”  
“아니요. 저라면 여전히 분노하고 있을 겁니다. 아주 치를 떨겠죠.”  
“자네 생각대로야. 나는 여전히 키도를 사랑하고 그녀에게 몹시 화가 난 상태지. 게다가 오늘 난 좀 예민한 상태야.”  
“술이라도 한잔 하시겠습니까?”  
“여기서?”  
빌이 피식 웃었다.  
“아니요, 제가 화이트채플(Whitechapel) 근처에 괜찮은 펍을 하나 알고 있습니다. 괜찮으시다면 제가 한잔 사고 싶군요.”  
“자네와 나는 초면이 아닌가?”  
“이제는 구면이라 해도 좋지 않나요?”  
루퍼트는 유들유들하게 되물었다.  
“재밌는 친구군. 어지간히 목숨 부지하고 싶은 모양이야.”  
빌이 유쾌하다는 듯이 말했다.  
“살고 싶지 않은 사람도 있나요?”  
리처드가 끼어들었다.  
“더러 있기도 하더군.”  
빌은 무덤덤하게 대답했다.  
“그래요…….”  
리처드는 제 입술을 핥으며 고개를 떨어뜨렸다.  
“망할 년, 여태껏 나를 미치게 하는군. 그것만은 정말 인정해줘야 해.”  
팔짱을 끼며 빌이 욕설을 내뱉었다. 그러나 웃음을 머금은 상태였다. 루퍼트는 그에게 동의했다.  
“사람 미치게 하는 년들은 대개 그 모양이죠.”  
“자네도 배신당한 적 있는가?”  
“전 너를 믿는다는 말을 배신하지 마라라는 뜻으로 하곤 합니다.”  
“그렇다면 진정 얘기가 통하겠군. 술자리가 아주 기대되는걸.”  
‘좋아……거의 넘어왔어.’ 루퍼트는 안도하며 내도록 얼어붙어 있었던 가슴을 쓸었다. 그리고 대화는 과격해졌다. 말문을 튼 빌은 키도에 대한 배신감을 여지없이 쏟아 부었다. 루퍼트는 그가 뱉은 말을 주워담으며 되새김질했다.  
“루퍼트, 아무리 그래도 의뢰인에 대해 그런 식으로 말하는 건 좀…….”  
난처한 기색으로 리처드가 루퍼트에게 귓속말했다.  
“지금 그 년 때문에 속 뒤집어진 남자가 저 늙은이뿐인 줄 알아?”  
작은 목소리로, 그러나 흥분하여 한 마디 한 마디 힘을 주어 애써 분노를 억누르며 루퍼트는 리처드에게 따졌다. 리처드는 도로 입을 다물었다. 그들의 소리 없는 대화를 지켜보며 빌이 고개를 옆으로 젖히고 의문을 보이자 루퍼트는 어색하게 웃으면서 손바닥을 펼쳐 보였다.  
스케빈저의 사냥은 30분이 지나자 끝이 났다. 어깨에 피리를 걸치며 빌이 몸을 틀었다. 그리고 말했다.  
“좋아, 오늘 내가 털어야 할 건 아무래도 자네 지갑인 것 같군. 각오하는 게 좋을 거야.”  
루퍼트의 얼굴에 화색이 걸렸다.  
“우선 키도를 만나야겠어. 어쨌든 오늘의 주인공인 신부 아닌가?”  
“예, 물론입니다.”  
그렇게 말하며 루퍼트는 자신도 모르게 리처드의 손을 잡았다. 안도감에서 비롯된 행동이었다. 멍하게 넋을 놓고 있던 리처드는 제 손을 잡은 루퍼트의 손을 내려다보며 얇은 입술을 들어 올렸다. 조심스럽게 힘을 주어 본다. 그러자 루퍼트는 손가락을 벌려 깍지를 꼈다.

루퍼트와 대화를 마치고 빌은 베아트릭스 키도를 만나기 위해 예배당 안으로 들어갔다. 혹시 모를 돌발 상황을 대비하고자 루퍼트와 리처드는 그의 뒤를 따라갔다. 빌이 오길 짐작하고 있었다는 베아트릭스는 뻔뻔하게도 정말 놀랍다는 듯이 호들갑을 떨었다. ‘여자들이 저러는 거 볼 때마다 정나미가 떨어져.’ 루퍼트는 탐탁지 않게 그녀를 바라보며 발끝으로 예배당의 삐걱거리는 지저분한 바닥을 가볍게 걷어찼다. 대강 상황이 정리되고, 나름대로 긍정적인 방향으로 나아가는 것이 보이자 리처드는 이번에도 베아트릭스가 입은 웨딩드레스와 베일에 사로잡혔다. 과하지 않고 단순한 디자인의 웨딩드레스는 베아트릭스의 길고 우아한 팔의 곡선을 제대로 살려냈는데, 가까이서 보면 공들여 놓은 자수가 그녀의 움직임을 따라 바람에 흔들리는 것처럼 미세하게 움직였다. “정말 예쁘다…….” 리처드는 신부의 웨딩드레스와 베일에 감탄했다. “신부가? 웨딩드레스가?” 루퍼트가 물었다. “둘 다.”  
베아트릭스는 티모시에게 빌을 자신의 아버지라고 소개했고, 티모시는 조금 전 루퍼트를 만났을 때처럼 크게 기뻐하며 인사했다. 멀리서 그들의 촌극 아닌 촌극을 관람하며 루퍼트는 주먹을 쥐어 짜르르하게 울리는 자신의 관자놀이를 가볍게 두드렸다. 일이 끝나고 돌아가는 길에 드럭스토어에 들러 타이거 밤을 살 생각이다. 긴장성 두통은 걸핏하면 그를 괴롭히곤 했으므로.  
배신하고 배신당한 연인들의 겉으로는 아름다운 키스를 끝으로 결혼식 리허설에 들어갔다. 왁자지껄한 신랑 측 하객석과 달리 신부 측 하객석은 단출했다. 게다가 어색한 공기가 감돌았다. 마지못해 나란히 앉은 티가 여실히 났지만, 즐거움에 취한 사람들은 그것을 눈치채지 못했다.  
오르간을 연주하는 나이 든 흑인 남자가 오르간 앞에 앉아 손끝으로 엘비스 프레슬리(Elvis Presley)의 'Love Me Tender'의 첫 음을 잡아본다. 60대 중반으로 보이는 목사가 성단 앞에 서서 기쁨이 가득한 얼굴로 콧잔등에 흘러내린 안경을 올렸다. 빌은 베아트릭스의 뒷모습을 애틋하게 바라보며 혼잣말로 감상했다. “키도는 여전히 아름답군…….” 모래알처럼 버석거리는 건조한 빌의 음성이 무겁고 눅눅한 공기를 비집었다. 부케를 든 신부가 천천히 고개를 돌려 옛 연인을 바라본다. 루퍼트는 그들 사이의 공기에 짓눌림을 느끼며 두 손을 모아 평생 찾지 않았던 신을 찾고 간절히 기도했다. 자신을 향한 빌의 애잔한 눈을 보며 베아트릭스는 의미심장한 미소를 지었다. 그러더니 갑자기 성큼성큼 성단을 향해 걸어가 허리를 숙이고 무언가를 꺼냈다. 돌발 상황에 루퍼트의 얼굴이 흐려졌다. 베아트릭스가 꺼낸 것은 레이저 샷 건이었다. 이제 빌의 안색이 어두워졌다. 베아트릭스는 일그러진 미소를 지어 보이며 빌에게 외쳤다.  
“빌! 넌 끝까지 날 몰랐어.”  
공기가 불유쾌하게 흔들렸다. 귀를 찢는 날카로운 소리와 함께 그녀가 든 샷 건이 빌을 노렸다. 루퍼트는 황급히 리처드의 어깨를 누르며 같이 벤치 밑으로 몸을 피했다. 샷 건은 아슬아슬하게 빌을 빗나갔다. 벤치가 녹아내렸고, 빌은 자리에서 일어났다. 신랑 측 하객들이 비명을 지르며 허둥지둥 몸을 피하기 시작했다.  
“과연.”  
빌의 얼굴에 경련이 일었다.  
“빌어먹을, 이에소드 임무가 말쿠트 임무가 될 줄이야! 아, 리처드. 난 네 삼촌이 정말 싫어.”  
이를 갈며 루퍼트가 리처드의 팔을 잡아채고 몸을 굴렸다. 그들은 재빨리 베아트릭스 쪽으로 이동했다. 총성이 울리자 허술하기 짝이 없는 예배당의 문이 부서졌다. 모두 검은색으로 빼입은 데들리 바이퍼 암살단(DEADLY VIPER ASSASSINATION)의 단원들이 등장했다. 그들의 손에도 총이 들려 있었다. 그들은 결혼식을 축하하고자 방문한 하객이 아니었다. 장례식의 조문객이었다. 하객들은 갑자기 들이닥친 불청객들을 받아들이지 못하고 멍청한 표정으로 자리에 멈춰 서서 그들을 바라보았다. 그들은 공포에 이성이 마비되어 사고능력을 잃은 상태였다. 무표정한 암살자들은 망설임 없이 총을 난사했다. 총이 날아온 자리마다 불씨가 붙었고, 오래된 예배당이 불에 타기 시작했다. 다시 비명이 터지고 사람들은 혼란스럽게 움직인다. 녹아내린 바닥에 발이 빠진 하객이 몸부림치며 발을 빼내려고 안간힘을 썼다. 도드라진 광대뼈에 비정한 눈을 가진 암살자, 오렌 이시이(O-ren Ishi)는 공포에 질린 여자를 외면하지 않았다. 그녀의 손에 들린 스나이퍼 건이 여자의 이마를 꿰뚫었다. 여자의 이마는 한가운데부터 녹아내려 골수를 줄줄 흘렸다. 사람들의 비명이 커졌다. 루퍼트는 벤치를 벽 삼아 몸을 숨기고 재킷 안주머니에서 매그넘을 꺼냈다. 그의 총구는 버니타 그린(Vernita Green)을 노렸고, 그녀의 드레드 헤어를 태웠다. 버니타가 눈썹을 들어 올리며 루퍼트를 노려본다. 그녀가 던진 택티컬 나이프가 루퍼트의 뺨을 스쳤다. 따끔한 통증과 함께 핏줄기가 루퍼트의 그을음으로 지저분해진 얼굴을 씻었다. 루퍼트의 동공이 흔들렸다. 그는 손을 더듬거리며 얼굴에 흐르는 피를 훔쳐냈다. “감히 내 얼굴에 상처를 내?” 격양된 음성으로 루퍼트가 버니타에게 소리쳤다. 버니타는 코웃음을 쳤다. 부들부들 떨며 루퍼트는 매그넘을 고쳐 잡고 버니타를 정확히 겨누었다. “네년만큼은 반드시 내가 죽인다.” “얼마든지, 애송이.” 버니타가 발사한 레이저 건이 루퍼트의 머리 위를 가로질러 갔다. 곧 탄내와 연기가 예배당에 자욱해졌다. 리처드는 눈을 질끈 감았다. 그러나 총성은 멎지 않았다. 오히려 점점 선명해지며 리처드의 머리를 가르고 흔들어 놓았다. 예배당의 좌측 벽이 무너졌다. 허술하게 올린 지붕이 요란한 소리를 내며 나뭇결을 따라 갈라졌다. 실이 끊어지는 소리가 났다. 벽에 몸을 붙이고 있던 젊은 남자 위로 천장을 받치고 있던 기둥이 떨어졌고, 그것은 남자의 배를 뚫었다. 못이 박힌 남자는 바닥에 허무하게 쓰러졌고 그의 등 뒤로 피가 스멀스멀 번지기 시작했다. 리처드 옆에 웅크리고 있던 젊은 여자의 어깨가 날아갔다. 여자의 어깨를 날려버린 건 빌의 동생인 버드(Budd)였다. 버드는 껌을 질겅질겅 씹으며 흘러내린 자신의 머리카락을 쓸어 넘겼다. 버드는 휘청거리며 쓰러지는 여자에게 다시 총을 갈겼다. 여자의 살점이 거품처럼 일그러지고 내장이 터져나갔다. 터진 혈관에서 뿜어져 나오는 핏줄기를 뒤집어 쓴 리처드는 감았던 눈을 홉떴다. 그의 얼굴이 일그러졌다. 리처드는 입술을 짓씹으며 손으로 피를 문질렀다. 손바닥이 새빨갛게 물들었고, 얼굴은 고통으로 물들어갔다. “이런 건 싫어, 죽는 건……죽는 건, 안 돼. 안 돼.” 정신 나간 사람처럼 횡설수설하며 리처드는 몸을 떨었다. 그의 어깨가 불안하게 흔들렸다. 버니타의 귀를 녹여낸 루퍼트가 그녀의 고통에 찬 비명을 들으며 흡족해하다 경악에 물든 리처드를 알아차리고 서둘러 리처드의 팔을 손으로 꽉 잡았다. “리처드, 정신 차려. 아무 일도 없어. 넌 괜찮아.” 리처드는 머리를 세차게 저었다. “루퍼트, 사람이 죽었어. 죽었어, 이 사람 죽었어. 어떡해, 루퍼트……나 어떡해.” 루퍼트의 손이 리처드의 뺨을 가볍게 때렸다. “달링, 넌 무사해.” “무서워, 루퍼트. 나 무서워서 죽을 것 같아.” 리처드의 목소리가 가녀리게 흔들렸다. 루퍼트는 급히 리처드의 머리를 제 어깨에 기대게 하고 그의 이마에 입술을 얹었다. “눈 똑바로 뜨고, 두려워하지 마.” 버니타의 택티컬 나이프가 루퍼트가 몸을 숨긴 벤치로 날아와 박혔다. 손바닥만 한 작은 것임에도 불구하고 벤치가 뒤로 밀려나갈 정도로 강한 힘을 지니고 있었다. 귀가 있던 자리를 손바닥으로 감싸며 버니타가 소리쳤다. “씨발, 저 개자식 아주 얼굴을 쪼개버릴 수 있었는데!” “미친년이 보자 보자 하니까……!” 방어를 최우선으로 목숨을 끊어놓는 것이 아니라 행동불능 상태에 빠지도록 여자의 사지를 위주로 공격하던 루퍼트는 더는 참을 수 없었다. 손등에 핏줄이 일어설 정도로 힘을 주어 버니타의 얼굴을 겨냥했고, 그녀의 얼굴을 터뜨렸다. 주축인 얼굴을 잃은 여자의 몸이 맥없이 휘청거렸다. 루퍼트는 손을 앞으로 뻗어 벤치에 박힌 택티컬 나이프를 뽑아냈다. 그리고 어깨를 뒤로 젖혀 힘껏 버니타를 향해 던졌다. 루퍼트가 던진 택티컬 나이프가 그녀의 가슴뼈를 뚫고 박혔다. “얼굴만은 건드리지 말았어야 했어.” 버니타의 골지 니트가 피로 물들어가는 것을 보며 루퍼트가 말했다. 버니타 그린은 이 일이 끝나는 대로 은퇴하고, 지니 벨(Ginny Bell)이라는 이름으로 주선을 통해 만난 미국인 의사와 결혼식을 올릴 예정이었다. 또한, 그녀는 베아트릭스처럼 만삭은 아니었으나 임신한 상태였다. 이제 결혼식도, 출산도 불가능한 일이 되었다. 그러나 루퍼트는 여전히 분하다는 듯이 치를 떨며 다시금 제 얼굴에 난 상처를 쓸어내렸다. 루퍼트는 침착하게 마음을 다잡고 리처드를 확인했다. 리처드의 얼굴은 더욱 창백해져 있었다. 여전히 몸의 떨림을 멈추지 못하고 울상을 지은 채 싸늘하게 식어가는 죽은 사람의 몸을 보았다. 루퍼트는 그런 리처드의 어깨를 끌어안으며 말했다. “이래선 끝도 없겠다. 달링, 넌 다친 데 없어?” 리처드는 고개를 겨우 끄덕였다. ‘나까지 불안해지네.’ 떨리고 있는 리처드의 눈을 통해 자신의 얼굴을 들여다보며 루퍼트는 생각했다. ‘이상한 일이야.’ 루퍼트는 리처드의 떨림을 멎게 하고자 그의 손을 잡았다.  
오렌 이시이는 밖으로 삐져나온 남자의 창자를 밟았다. 창자가 쭈그러들며 힘없는 소릴 냈다. 그녀는 발소리를 죽이고 벤치에 몸을 숨긴 루퍼트와 리처드를 향해 천천히 걸어갔다. 그녀가 가는 길에 손가락이 잘려나간 여자가 거품을 물고 훌쩍이고 있었다. 오렌은 냉정하게 그녀를 내려다보더니 발로 여자의 어깨를 밟고 총구를 여자의 이마에 갖다 대었다. “제발…….” 여자가 애달프게 매달렸다. 오렌은 살짝 고개를 숙이고 방아쇠를 당겼다. 여자는 흔적도 없이 사라졌다. 오렌은 다시 걸어간다. 루퍼트는 상황을 파악하기 위해 고개를 살짝 빼고 참극을 낱낱이 살피는 중이었고, 리처드는 그런 루퍼트의 어깨에 머리를 기대고 울음을 겨우 참고 있었다. 오렌은 그들 사이 취약점을 발견했다. 그녀는 리처드를 먼저 해결하기로 마음먹었다. 조금 전 버니타 그린의 머리를 날려버린 금발 머리 남자는 이런 일에 단련된 사람이다. 오렌은 그 사실을 빨리 인식했다. 우선 상대적으로 약해보이는 리처드를 제거하고 루퍼트의 동요를 이끌어낼 작정이다. 적어도 그녀가 보기에, 그들은 구역질 날 정도로 애틋해 보였으므로. 벽과 시체와 하나가 되어 몸을 숨기고 음습하게 살의를 드러낸 오렌의 총구가 리처드의 관자놀이를 향했다. 여전히 루퍼트의 어깨에 머리를 기대로 눈을 감고 있던 리처드는 천천히, 그러나 정확히 오렌이 겨눈 총구를 손으로 틀어쥐고 눈꺼풀을 들어 올렸다. 남자의 차가운 파란 눈이 곁눈질로 자신을 보자 오렌은 움찔했다. ‘이 남자 분명 약해 보였는데. 어쩌면 저 멍청한 금발 머리보다 강할지도 모르겠다.’ 오렌은 어깨에 힘을 실어 총구를 앞으로 밀었다. 그러나 끄떡하지 않았다. 리처드의 앙상한 손목이 파들파들 떨렸다. 그럼에도 불구하고 리처드는 버텨냈다. 피를 뒤집어쓴 남자의 파랗게 질린 얼굴이 비스듬히 오렌을 본다. ‘확실해. 이 남자는 저 금발 머리보다 강하다. 게다가 민첩하군. 다만……힘은 떨어지는 것 같아.’ 리처드가 눈을 깜빡였다. 오렌이 방아쇠에 걸친 검지를 천천히 누르기 시작했다. 그러자 리처드는 가냘픈 목소리로 오렌에게 말했다. “살려주세요.” 오렌은 당혹스러움에 저도 모르게 몸을 뒤로 내뺐다. “부탁이에요.” 뾰족한 턱을 아래로 내리누르며 리처드가 다시 오렌에게 빌었다. ‘어떻게 된 거지?’ 오렌은 조금 전 남자에게서 느꼈던 위압감이 온데간데없이 사라졌다는 사실이 놀라웠다. “무슨…….” 그리고 그녀는 실수를 저지르고 말았다. 망설임이다. 말을 마치기도 전에 오렌의 머리가 대각선으로 갈라졌다. 그녀의 두개골을 뚫고, 두개골을 덮은 살점을 가르고 서슬 퍼렇게 날이 선 일본도의 끝이 모습을 드러냈다. 베아트릭스였다. 오렌의 두 눈에 핏물이 고였다. 눈을 위로 힐끔 뒤집으며 오렌은 마지막으로 베아트릭스의 무자비한 얼굴을 담았다. 그녀는 행운의 여신을 뒤에 엎고 비열하게 미소 짓고 있었다. “멍청한 금발 년.” 회백색 도는 가운데 핏기 묻어 분홍색으로 얼룩진 뇌를 드러낸 오렌이 쓴웃음을 지으며 내뱉었다. 잘린 오렌의 머리 한 면이 바닥으로 떨어지자 루퍼트는 그제야 퍼뜩 상황을 눈치채고 그쪽으로 고개를 돌렸다. “나하고 언제 봤다고 말을 그렇게 해? 금발 머리가 멍청하단 건 편견이야.” 루퍼트는 억울하다는 듯이 말했다. 리처드는 오렌이 겨눈 총구를 쥐고 있던 손에 힘을 풀었다. 그의 손바닥에 총구의 튀어나온 면이 움푹 자국을 남겼다. “당신보고 그런 거 아니에요. 저보고 그런 거죠. 그나저나 방심하지 말라고 했잖아요.” 피투성이 신부가 루퍼트와 리처드에게 말했다. “이게 다 누구 때문인데. 빌을 설득했다고요, 그는 거의 넘어왔단 말입니다.” 루퍼트가 얼굴에 묻은 그을음을 닦아내며 베아트릭스에게 따졌다. 그녀는 피식 웃었다. “정말 빌이 당신 설득에 넘어갔다고 생각하세요? 오, 내가 아는 그놈은 절대 그럴 놈이 아닌데. 남의 말을 귀담아듣는 법이 없지.” “미치겠군.” “일단, 이 초라한 방공호를 버리고 다른 데로 숨는 게 좋을 것 같네요. 벌집이 됐으니까.” 베아트릭스가 구멍 뚫린 벤치를 발로 걷어찼다. 그리고 그녀는 곧바로 자리를 떴다. 

하객 대부분이 죽었다. 오르간 반주자인 흑인은 온몸에 구멍이 뚫려 죽었고, 목사와 목사의 부인은 다정하게 부둥켜안은 채 등이 타서 죽었다. 신랑의 어머니는 벤치에 도살당한 짐승처럼 널브러져 죽어 있었다. 그녀의 친구도 마찬가지였다. 버드가 부서진 벤치와 바닥에 기름을 끼얹었다. 멀리서 교활하게 관전만 하던 소피 파탈(Sofie Fatale)이 라이터를 꺼냈다. 그녀는 버드를 바라보며 이를 드러내고 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 버드는 유쾌하게 그녀의 등을 두드리더니 슬쩍 엉덩이를 움켜쥐었다. 베아트릭스는 무표정하게 ‘연놈’을 지그시 노리며 단 두 발의 총으로 그들을 끝장냈다. 라이터는 멀리 날아가 버렸다. 소피의 손에 들려 있던 모바일도 떨어졌다. 베아트릭스는 전부터 소피가 모바일을 달고 사는 게 탐탁지 않았다. 소피에게 수도 없이 경고했었다. 그러나 소피는 말을 듣지 않았다. ‘자업자득이다, 시팔년아.’ 베아트릭스는 더는 모바일을 들 수 없게 된 소피의 시체를 보며 생각했다.  
아직 빌은 살아있고, 무사하며 엘 드라이버(Elle Driver) 역시 살아있었다. 비가 추적추적 내리기 시작했다. 빗방울이 핏물 위로 떨어졌다. 고기 익는 누린내와 비린내가 섞여 말로 형용할 수 없는 고약한 냄새가 피어올랐다. 루퍼트는 입을 틀어막으며 구역질했다. ‘아까 먹은 샌드위치가 올라올 것 같아.’ 누렇게 뜬 얼굴로 인상을 찌푸리면서 말이다. 리처드는 마른침을 삼켰다. 그리고 가쁘게 숨을 몰아쉬며 루퍼트에게 말했다. “루퍼트, 우린 아직 무사해.” “아직은 이겠지?” 루퍼트가 쓰라리게 웃었다. 언제 죽어도 이상하지 않을 상황이다. 리처드는 몸을 일으키고 루퍼트의 손을 잡아끌었다. “이리 와, 숨어있자. 나 너무 무서워.” 그리고 리처드는 루퍼트를 성단 쪽으로 데리고 갔다. 죽은 목사 부부의 시체를 밟지 않도록 발가락 끝에만 힘을 주어 사뿐사뿐 걸어갔다. 리처드는 아직 불에 타지 않은 멀쩡한 성단 뒤의 벽면을 손바닥으로 어루만졌다. 그리고 살짝 힘을 주어 밀었다. 끽끽거리는 음산한 소리가 나더니 뿌옇게 먼지가 일어나며 벽이 열렸다. “여긴 어떻게 알았어?” 루퍼트가 화색을 띠며 물었다. “전쟁 전 세워진 예배당엔 대부분 예배를 드리기 위해 준비하는 공간이 따로 있거든. 아까 리허설 전에 잠깐 살펴봤어.” “용케도 찾았네.” “뒷일은 저 여자에게 맡기자. 지금 난 토하고 싶어. 냄새 때문에 속이 너무 안 좋아.” 리처드가 턱 끝으로 베아트릭스를 가리켰다. “나도.” 루퍼트는 짧게 한숨을 쉬었다.  
그들은 어둠 속에 몸을 숨겼다. 케케묵은 세월의 찌든 냄새가 그들의 역겨움을 부추겼다. 좁은 공간이라 서로 몸을 바짝 붙이고 쪼그려 앉아있어야만 했다. 이젠 사용하지 않는 예배를 위한 물건들이 싸늘하게 식어 시체처럼 난잡하게 널브러져 있었다. 루퍼트는 계속 자신의 허벅지를 찔러 오는 포도주잔이 거슬렸다. 밖에선 계속 총성이 울렸다. 루퍼트는 뻐근한 고개를 뒤로 젖히며 리처드에게 말했다. “네 눈이 보고 싶은데, 어두워서 도무지 보이지가 않네.” “네 얼굴이 보고 싶은 게 아니라?” 리처드가 키득키득 웃으면서 되물었다. “그래, 내 얼굴이 보고 싶어. 정말 보고 싶어.” 리처드는 기운 없는 목소리로 말을 돌렸다. “오늘 살아서 돌아갈 수 있을까. 난 정말 죽고 싶지 않은데.” 그의 연약한 모습은 루퍼트에게 동정심을 자아냈다. 그는 최대한 유쾌한 목소리를 꾸며냈다. “웬디 달링, 우리가 만난 더 브라이드(The Bride)는 적어도 4년간 혼수상태로 얌전히 지낼 것 같진 않을 거로 생각해.” “복수는 식혀서 먹어야 맛있는 음식과 같다. (Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold.)” 리처드는 고개를 끄덕이며 옛 클링온 속담(Old Klingon Proverb)을 중얼거렸다. 그때, 침묵을 가르는 베아트릭스의 비명이 쩌렁쩌렁하게 울렸다. “저 여자 설마 당했나?” 루퍼트가 리처드의 무릎을 쥐며 말했다.  
“시팔, 남편을 죽여 버리다니! 이 개년아!”  
카랑카랑한 베아트릭스의 목소리가 다시 들렸다. “아, 살아 있네.” 루퍼트는 태연하게 말을 이었다. 외눈의 엘 드라이버는 신경질적인 목소리로 베아트릭스에게 되받아쳤다.  
“오, 오, 오, 키도! 별로 슬퍼하지도 않는 눈친걸?”  
“애 하나 키우는데 드는 돈이 얼만데, 쌍년이 남의 일이라고 쉽게 끝장내? 네년 때문에 졸지에 애를 혼자서 키우게 됐잖아.”  
“그거야 우선 네년이 여기서 살아남아야 가능한 일이겠지?”  
엘 드라이버가 빈정거렸다. 베아트릭스가 일본도를 겨누며 무겁게 이을 열었다.  
“한쪽 눈도 마저 파내주지.”  
그리고 자신의 옆에 쓰러진 티모시의 몸을 밀었다. 죽은 남자는 더는 쓸모없다. 길을 막는 장애물에 불과했다. 적어도 베아트릭스에게는. 엘이 목에 핏대를 세우며 날카롭게 외쳤다.  
“할 수 있으면 해봐, 시팔 년아!”  
여자의 목소리를 들으며 루퍼트는 벽에다 짜증스럽게 머리를 찍었다. “더럽게 살벌하게 싸우네.” 리처드는 다리를 오므리고 무릎을 붙여 앉아 그의 말에 동의했다. “그러게, 무섭다.” “절대 다 끝나기 전에 나가지 말자.” “응.” “무서운데 노래라도 부를까?” “노래를 부르자고? 무슨 노래?” “퇴근을 알리는 반가운 노래 있지. 뱅글스(The Bangles)의 ‘이터널 플레임(Eternal Flame)’ 지금 내가 가장 바라는 건 퇴근하는 거니까.” 오후 4시, 퇴근 시간이면 어김없이 이터널 플레임 유니언의 건물엔 그 노래가 흘러나왔다. 요원을 비롯하여 직원들은 그 노래를 들으며 퇴근했다. “지금 상황엔 별로 어울리지 않는 노래 같은걸, 루퍼트.” 울적한 목소리로 리처드가 반문했다. “그런가? 그럼 얌전히 입 다물고 기다려야겠다.” “루퍼트, 나……춥고 무서워.” “나한테 기대.” 자신의 목덜미를 간질여오는 리처드의 머리카락에 몸을 뒤틀며 루퍼트는 생각했다. ‘연약한 게 꼭 나쁘지만은 않을 것 같아.’

“아악-!”  
엘 드라이버의 비명이 난동을 부렸다. ‘끝났군.’ 루퍼트는 단조롭게 여겼다.  
“씨팔, 어디 있어? 죽여 버리겠어, 쌍년아! 당장 나와! 나오라고! 죽여 버릴 거야, 시팔, 시팔 죽여 버릴 거야! 눈이 안 보여! 내 눈, 눈이 안 보인다고! 어디 있어, 키도!”  
바닥에 쓰러진 엘 드라이버는 고통에 몸부림치며 발악했다. 베아트릭스 키도의 손에는 그녀가 뽑아낸 엘 드라이버의 눈알이 들려 있었다. 베아트릭스는 폐부를 채운 희열을 흘려보내며 엘의 눈을 바닥으로 떨어뜨렸고, 그것을 짓밟았다. ‘벌레가 약을 먹은 것 같네.’ 사지를 마구 떠는 엘을 스쳐 지나가며 베아트릭스는 생각했다. 그리고 그녀는 이윽고 빌과 대면했다.  
“이제 너만 남았군, 빌.”  
루퍼트는 문에 귀를 갖다 대었다. “거의 끝났나 봐.” “정말이니? 이제 나가도 될까?” “그래도 될 것 같다. 나가서 구경해야지. 이럴 줄 알았으면 팝콘이라도 챙겨올 걸 그랬네.” “조금 전에 토할 것 같다고 했으면서.” “이젠 괜찮아. 여긴 네 냄새밖에 안 나거든.” 리처드가 저어하는 태도로 대답했다. “나 지금 온통 피투성이라고. 비린내 심할 텐데.” “남의 피잖아. 아, 그래. 너 정말 어디 다친 데 없지?” “응.” 이제 비명은 멎었다. 쏟아지는 빗소리만이 가득했다. 루퍼트는 웅크렸던 몸을 펴며 기대감에 잔뜩 부푼 얼굴을 하고 문을 열었다. 그러나 그가 기대한 것은 어디에도 없었다. 등을 돌리고 서 있는 남자가 몇 발자국 앞으로 비틀거리며 나아가더니 지푸라기가 떨어지듯이 쓰러졌다.  
“좀 기다려주지! 구경하려고 했는데……성격도 급하네.”  
죽은 빌과 베아트릭스를 번갈아 보며 루퍼트가 기운 빠진 목소리로 말했다. 피투성이 신부는 무미건조하게 대꾸했다.  
“그러게 누가 미적거리랬나?”  
빗줄기가 가혹해졌다. 점성 있는 비는 피를 씻어주긴커녕 더 진득진득하게 엉겨 붙도록 만들었다. 형체를 알아볼 수 없는 사람들, 녹아내린 벽, 불에 탄 바닥, 곳곳에 떨어진 살점과 내장, 웅덩이를 이룬 피와 골수, 그것들이 뒤섞여 풍기는 냄새가 루퍼트의 코끝을 스쳤다. 사체는 총 열여섯 구였다. 신랑을 포함한 하객들과 데들리 바이퍼 암살단의 단원들.  
“그녀는 하객이 아니라 관객이 필요했나 봐. 신부가 아니라 디바였네.”  
피로 물들어 더는 아름답지 않은 신부의 베일을 바라보며 리처드는 루퍼트에게 속삭였다. 루퍼트는 말없이 고개만 끄덕였다.  
“결혼식 궁금했는데……아쉽다.”  
리처드가 허망하게 말을 이었다. 루퍼트는 팔짱을 끼며 리처드를 힐끔 보았다.  
“아쉬워?”  
“응.”  
리처드는 아이처럼 혀를 내밀며 대답했다. 그러자 루퍼트는 손에 묻은 피를 웨딩드레스에 문질러 닦아내는 베아트릭스에게 소리쳤다.  
“당신 그 반지 이제 필요 없죠?”  
루퍼트의 눈이 예리하게 베아트릭스의 네 번째 손가락으로 향했다. 베아트릭스가 고개를 들어 무감정하게 루퍼트를 본다. 그리고 죽은 티모시를 본다. 그는 공포에 질린 일그러진 얼굴로 눈도 감지 못하고 죽었다. 그녀는 성의 없이 대꾸했다.  
“이젠 필요 없어졌네요.”  
“내놔요. 의뢰비 추가 요굽니다. 위험수당은 받아야죠.”  
손을 까딱거리며 루퍼트가 말했다. 베아트릭스는 재밌다는 듯이 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 제 손에 낀 반지를 빼내며 루퍼트에게 빈정댔다.  
“마피아를 보냈네?”  
“피차일반이죠.”  
루퍼트는 태연하게 어깨를 으쓱했다. 반지를 뽑아낸 베아트릭스가 다시 물었다.  
“두 개 다 줘요?”  
“예.”  
베아트릭스는 티모시 앞에 무릎을 세우고 앉아 처음이자 마지막으로 애정을 보였다. 티모시의 눈을 감겨주고, 그의 이마에 입을 맞추었다. 그리고 조심스럽게 티모시의 손가락에 있는 결혼반지를 빼냈다.  
“당신, 그 사람이랑 결혼해서 정말 행복했을 것 같아요?”  
루퍼트가 물었다.  
“아니요. 분명 지루하고 괴로워졌겠죠.”  
베아트릭스는 단호하게 대답했다.

루퍼트는 부서지지 않고 비교적 멀쩡한 벤치를 골랐다. 그리고 그것들을 가지런히 대열을 맞추어 늘어놓았다. 베아트릭스는 부서진 벤치를 구석으로 몰아 치웠다. 그런 다음 그들은 죽은 사람들을 벤치에 앉혔다. 죽지 않은 사람도 있었다. 눈알이 뽑혀나간 엘 드라이버. 엘이 발악하며 소리를 질러대는 탓에 베아트릭스는 그녀의 입을 다물게 하려고 죽은 사람 옷을 찢어 둥글게 뭉쳐 입속으로 처넣어야만 했다. 엘이 헝겊을 뱉으려고 몸을 마구 움직였다. 베아트릭스는 그녀의 팔을 잘라버렸다. ‘곧 시체가 한 구 더 늘겠군.’ 잘린 엘의 팔이 바닥으로 떨어진 것을 보고 루퍼트는 혀를 내둘렀다.

이윽고 결혼식 준비가 모두 끝났다. 흠잡을 데 없는 결혼식이다. 여느 결혼식과 다른 점이 있다면, 단 한 사람을 제외하고는 하객이 모두 죽은 사람이라는 것뿐이다. 그리고 그 단 한 사람도 곧 죽을 것처럼 보였다. 계속 피를 흘리게 내버려둔다면 엘은 머지않아 끝날 것이다.  
루퍼트는 베아트릭스에게서 받은 반지를 손바닥 위에 올려놓고 고갯짓으로 멀찍이 떨어져 있는 리처드를 불렀다. 리처드는 소리 없이 걸어왔다. 그리고 루퍼트의 손바닥 위에 있는 반지를 보더니 머쓱하게 웃었다.  
“루퍼트, 이 반지 내 손가락엔 안 들어가.”  
리처드가 가리킨 것은 베아트릭스가 끼고 있었던 반지였다. 여자 손가락에 알맞게 만들어진 반지는 리처드의 네 번째 손가락에 끼우기엔 조금 작았다. 루퍼트는 문제없다는 듯 쾌활한 표정을 지어 보이며 15% 정도 남은 매그넘을 꺼냈다. 그가 늘 가지고 다니는 드라이버로 그것을 뜯어내어 계기판의 출력을 조절하고 반지를 주저앉은 성단 위에 올렸다.  
“이렇게 하면 돼.”  
그리고 신중하게 총구를 반지 가까이 갖다 대고 방아쇠를 당겼다. 반투명한 푸른색이 빛줄기가 뜨겁게 뻗어 나간다. 열로 인해 반지가 흐물흐물해졌다. 루퍼트는 반지가 완전히 식기 전에 그것을 잡아 천천히 벌렸다. 그의 손끝이 빨갛게 짓물렀다.  
“루퍼트, 뜨겁지 않니?”  
리처드의 두 눈에 물집이 잡힌 루퍼트의 손가락이 들어왔다.  
“조금?”  
루퍼트는 짐짓 태연한 얼굴로 입술을 달싹였다. 반지의 윗부분을 손끝으로 누르자 잡힌 물집이 물렁물렁하게 옆으로 퍼졌다. 따끔거리는 통증을 느끼며 루퍼트는 이내 반지가 완전히 식고 새로운 모양이 갖추어지자 리처드의 네 번째 손가락에 반지를 끼워보았다.  
“약간 헐렁하긴 하지만, 그럭저럭 봐줄 만 하군. 모양은 좀 안 예뻐졌다만.”  
엉성하게 들어간 반지를 보며 루퍼트가 말했다. 리처드는 말없이 손을 곧게 펼치고 자신의 네 번째 손가락을 장식한 플래티넘 반지를 눈에 담았다. 곧 그의 얼굴에 고요한 기쁨이 번져나갔다. 루퍼트는 손톱으로 손가락에 잡힌 물집을 찢어 터뜨리며 흡족해했다. “이제 다시 줘. 아직은 아니야.” 루퍼트가 손짓했다. 리처드는 못내 아쉬움을 달래며 반지를 루퍼트에게 돌려주었다. 루퍼트는 반지를 재킷 주머니에 집어넣고 허리를 꼿꼿하게 세우며 뻐근한 어깨를 두드렸다. 리처드는 두 손을 앞으로 가지런히 모으고 애도하는 시간을 가졌다. 이름조차 모르는 사람들이다. 얼굴도 기억에 남지 않을 사람들이다. 아마 그들의 얼굴을 영원히 떠올릴 수 없을 것이다. 대부분 비참하게 일그러졌거나 제자리에 붙어 있지 않고 날아가 버렸으므로. 루퍼트 역시 애도하는 시간을 갖고자 건성으로 성호를 그었다. 그는 종교를 믿지 않는다.  
전쟁 이후, 종교를 믿는 사람들은 그리 많지 않다. 사람들은 생각했다. 신은 존재하지 않는다. 혹은 신은 존재하나 인류를 버렸다고. 다만 그 형식만은 명맥을 이어오고 있어서 사람 사이 삭막한 교류를 윤활하게 해주는 용도로 쓰이곤 했다. 그것은 치명적인 부작용을 지니고 있었다. 일단 사용하면, 주체를 잃어버린다는 것이다. 정당성과 목적을 개인이 아닌 신에게 부여함으로써, 인간을 더욱 교활하게 만들어주었다. 신은 인간의 과오의 책임을 지고 있다.  
애도를 마치고 루퍼트는 베아트릭스를 불렀다.  
“거기, 이리 와서 주례 좀 봐요. 베일도 이리 주고.”  
그녀는 바동대는 엘의 머리채를 잡고 계속 발악하면 더 고통스럽게 죽여 버리겠다고 윽박지르던 차였다. 베아트릭스는 의연한 루퍼트의 태도에 어처구니없어하며 기어이 엘의 목을 잘랐다. 엘의 머리는 팽이처럼 바닥에 굴렀다. 시체가 한 구 더 늘었다. 그리고 엘은 영원히 침묵한다. 사람의 신경을 섬뜩하게 건드리는 불쾌한 소음이 완전히 종결한 것이다.  
베아트릭스는 쓰고 있던 베일을 벗고 성큼성큼 루퍼트와 리처드에게 다가왔다. 베아트릭스에게 베일을 건네받은 루퍼트는 그것을 리처드의 머리에 씌우고 세심하게 고정했다.  
“내가 신부야?”  
베일 끝자락을 손으로 만지작거리며 리처드가 물었다. 그는 지금 상황이 못 견디게 우스운 눈치였다. 한편으로는 기대감에 몸서리치며 잔잔하게 희열감을 만끽했다.  
“응. 넌 웬디 달링이잖아, 달링.”  
“진짜 게이를 보냈네?”  
팔짱을 낀 베아트릭스가 거들먹거렸다.  
“브로맨스입니다.”  
루퍼트는 진지하게 말했다.  
“그거나 이거나.”  
베아트릭스가 빈정거렸다.  
“엄밀히 다르거든요?”  
루퍼트가 이의를 제기했다. 그러나 베아트릭스는 비웃음을 보내는 것을 멈추지 않았다. ‘관두자. 성가신 여자니까.’ 루퍼트는 그렇게 생각하며 입을 다물었다.  
“난 로맨스면 뭐든지 좋아.”  
피로 얼룩진 베일로, 마찬가지로 피로 얼룩진 제 얼굴을 감추며 리처드가 말했다. 불투명하게 겹겹의 막이 이곳에 있었던 참상을 교묘하게 감추었다. 얼룩이 상기된 뺨처럼 보였다.  
“너 로맨스 좋아해?”  
루퍼트가 눈을 치켜뜨며 리처드에게 물었다.  
“응. 로맨스 소설이랑 영화 자주 봐.”  
나른한 목소리로 리처드가 대답했다. 꿈속에 있는 것처럼.  
“그래? 난 싫어하는데.”  
“그렇구나…….”  
리처드가 시무룩하게 고개를 숙였다.  
“근데 지금은 상관없어. 자, 이제 결혼식을 올리자.”  
“당신들 본명이 뭐죠?”  
성단을 손으로 짚으며 베아트릭스가 물었다.  
“루퍼트 펜리-존스입니다. 펜리와 존스 사이에 하이픈.”  
“리처드 아미티지…….”  
“좋아요, 그럼 시작하죠.”  
피투성이 디바는 가볍게 손뼉을 쳤다. 분위기가 전환된다. 루퍼트와 리처드는 성단 앞에 나란히 섰다. 디바는 피투성이 신부를 향해 아낌없는 축하를 던졌다. 시선으로. 입매로. 흐릿하게 막이 드리운 시야로 리처드는 그것을 보았다.  
“우리는 루퍼트와 리처드의 기쁜 화합을 축하하기 위해 오늘 이 자리에 모였습니다.”  
베아트릭스가 죽은 하객들에게 결혼식을 알렸다. ‘조용하니 재미없군.’ 베아트릭스는 장엄을 빙자한 무성의한 침묵에 지루함을 느꼈다. 약간의 소란을 일으켜보기로 한다. 루퍼트가 성단 아래에 내려놓은 매그넘을 들어 자신의 하객이었던 이들을 배려해 데들리 바이퍼 암살단원들의 몸을 쪼아댔다. 출력을 낮춘 레이저가 장작이 타들어 가는 것처럼 불씨를 일으키며 타닥타닥 소리를 냈다. ‘성격 하고는.’ 루퍼트는 뒤를 힐끔 돌아보았다. 아랑곳하지 않으며 베아트릭스는 제법 진지하게 주례를 시작했다. 그녀는 엄숙해 보이기까지 했다.  
“자 루퍼트, 제 말을 따라 하세요. 나 루퍼트는.”  
“나 루퍼트는.”  
루퍼트는 어깨를 펴며 베아트릭스의 말을 따라 했다.  
“리처드를.”  
“리처드를.”  
그들이 자신의 이름을 부르자 리처드는 의미 모를 미소를 지었다. 서글픔에 가까운 것이었으나 베일에 둘러싸여 있었으므로 베아트릭스와 루퍼트는 자세히 알아볼 수 없었다.  
“법적 배우자로 삼아 지금부터 영원히 좋을 때나 나쁠 때나, 부유할 때나 가난할 때나, 아플 때나 건강할 때나, 사랑하고 아껴주며 죽음이 우리를 갈라놓을 때까지 믿음을 다해 함께할 것을 약속합니다.”  
베아트릭스가 말했다.  
“법적 배우자로 삼아 지금부터 영원히 좋을 때나 나쁠 때나, 부유할 때나 가난할 때나, 아플 때나 건강할 때나, 사랑하고 아껴주며 죽음이 우리를 갈라놓을 때까지 믿음을 다해 함께할 것을 약속합니다.”  
루퍼트는 숙연하게 말했다. 그가 말을 마치자 베아트릭스가 온화한 표정으로 루퍼트에게 손을 내밀었다.  
“반지를 주시겠어요?”  
루퍼트는 주머니에서 두 개의 반지를 꺼내 베아트릭스에게 건네주었다. 베아트릭스는 자신의 남편이 될 뻔했던 사람, 시가지에서 떨어진 낙후되고 오염된 주거 구역에서 작은 음반 가게를 꾸려 나가던 욕심 없는 남자, 시시하고 지루하나 나쁘지 않게 편안했던 티모시의 반지를 들었다. 그러나 그녀는 감상에 젖어들지는 않았다. 다만 태동을 느낀다. 베아트릭스를 젖어들게 하는 것은 양수뿐이다.  
“리처드, 이 반지를 루퍼트의 손가락에 당신의 영원한 사랑의 상징으로 끼워주세요.”  
리처드에게 반지를 주며 베아트릭스가 말했다. 리처드는 천천히 반지를 받고 루퍼트의 손을 잡아들어 그의 네 번째 손가락으로 반지를 가져갔다. 손끝이 침출액을 찔끔 토해내고 있었다. 세월 묻은 오래된 물건의 자잘한 흠집처럼 부서진 건물에 긁힌 자국이 어지러이 있기도 했다. 루퍼트의 손톱 끝에 반지를 걸고 리처드는 망설였다. 그는 안다. 어디까지나 ‘결혼식’ 시늉에 불과하다는 것을. 그러나 시늉조차 그에게는 무거웠다. 저어하는 리처드에게 루퍼트가 그답지 않게 상냥한 미소를 지었다. 그제야 리처드는 신중하게 루퍼트의 손가락에 반지를 끼워주었다. 차갑게 식은 반지가 여태 열로 후끈거리는 루퍼트의 손가락을 조여 오며 식혀나갔다.  
루퍼트는 이상한 기분에 사로잡혔다. ‘혹시 내가 실수하는 건 아닐까.’ 그는 지금 리처드가 어떤 심정으로, 어떤 얼굴을 하고 결혼식에 임하고 있는지 문득 궁금해졌다. ‘영원한 사랑의 상징…….’ 수백, 수천, 수만 번을 반복하며 악착같이 살아남은 신성한 결혼 서약의 문구를 곱씹으며 루퍼트는 이 같은 서약을 하고도 떠나버린 제 아버지에 대한 해결되지 않은 분노를 상기했다. 그는 결혼을 믿지 않는다. 서약은 신뢰를 기만한다고 믿고 있다. 그는 믿는다는 말을 배신하지 말라는 뜻으로 사용한다. 정말 믿는다면 신뢰가 존재한다면 애당초 그런 말과 형식은 필요 없을 것이다. 루퍼트는 형식으로 묶어야만 형체를 가지는 나약한 감정을 좋아하지 않는다. 그러니까 어디까지나 결혼식, 그 순간, 낯설고 설레는 두려움을 수반한 그것에만 초점을 맞추기로 마음먹었다.  
“루퍼트, 이 반지를 리처드의 손에 당신들을 영원히 묶어줄 사랑의 상징으로 끼워주세요.”  
이윽고 루퍼트가 반지 낀 손을 정갈하게 내리자 베아트릭스는 루퍼트에게 자신의 반지를 넘겨주었다. 루퍼트는 리처드의 차가운 손을 쥐고 그의 네 번째 손가락에 반지를 끼워주었다.  
“루퍼트와 리처드는 그들의 서약을 했습니다. 이들이 부부가 되었음을 선언하는 것이 기쁩니다.”  
하객들이 조용하게 축하했다. 베아트릭스는 루퍼트에게로 고개를 기울이며 말했다.  
“신부에게 키스하세요.”  
엉겁결에 시작한 결혼식 시늉, 어느새 자연스럽게 빠져든 부부 행세를 완벽하게 끝내고자 루퍼트는 반지를 낀 오른손을 리처드의 얼굴로 가져가 그가 쓴 베일을 들추고 얼굴을 마주했다. 그는 리처드의 표정을 읽을 수 없었다. 그렇다고 해서 무표정하다고 말할 수도 없는, 무어라 설명하기 힘든 그런 얼굴이었다. 아니, 애초에 그 어떤 것도 담고 있지 않은 빈 그릇 같기도 했다.  
루퍼트는 천천히 리처드에게 자신의 얼굴을 가져갔다. 아래로 내리깔았던 리처드의 시선이 위로 향하고 루퍼트와 눈을 같이 한다. 루퍼트는 그의 동공과 홍채에 잡힌 자신의 얼굴을 보고, 자신을 덜어내고 순전히 알맞게 들어가 있는 리처드의 눈 전체를 잡아 보았다. 루퍼트의 코끝이 리처드에게 더 가까워졌다. ‘역시나 어린아이 눈이야. 잘못 본 게 아니었어.’ 루퍼트의 미간에 미세하게 주름이 잡혔다. 그는 불편한 기분을 느꼈다. 평소 어린아이를 달가워하지 않으면서도 소아성애자를 경멸해왔던 그다. 그는 농담을 던질까? 잠깐 고민했다. 이를테면 혹시 조로증 환자는 아니냐는 실없는 짓거리 말이다.  
비밀을 지닌, 수척하고 고단한, 그것들을 담고 있다고 하기엔 너무나도 어려 보이는 눈, 그 눈엔 고통이 말미암은 쓰라림을 체득하기엔 시간이 부족하다. 루퍼트는 완벽을 추구하고자 정말 리처드에게 키스할 생각이었다. 키스로 자신의 기반이 무너지는 것도 아니며 종말이 찾아올 것 같진 않았으므로. 그러나 그는 지금 두려움에 사로잡혔다. 어쩌면 종말을 목도하고 있는 것 같기도 했다. ‘난 리처드에게 할 수 없어. 아니, 그래선 안 돼.’ 루퍼트는 자신의 한계를 인정해야만 했다. 안도와 허탈감이 어지럽게 뒤섞인 루퍼트의 얕은 숨이 닿자 리처드는 눈꺼풀을 내렸다. 눈매가 맺어진다. 일자로, 그러나 완전한 직선은 아닌 아래로 향한 곡선을 그려내며 닫힌다. 속눈썹 역시 아래로 향하고 맺혀 있던 핏방울이 튀어나오지 않고 밋밋한 그의 광대뼈 위로 떨어졌다. 루퍼트의 결혼식은 실패했다. 그는 끝내 키스하지 못했다. 대신 물집 터진 손끝으로 가볍게 리처드의 입술을 문지르는 것이 그가 할 수 있는 전부였다. 고작 그 접촉에 리처드는 몸을 가늘게 떨며 웃었다. 루퍼트는 죄책감에 빠져든다. 신체적 접촉으로 아이를 기쁘게 해서는 안 된다. 그것이 비열한 성적인 의도를 품은 것이라면 더더욱. 그건 그의 철칙 같은 것이다. 따가운 정도에 지나지 않았던 데인 곳이 껍질이 벗겨나갈 정도로 쓰라리기 시작했다.  
리처드가 눈을 떴다. 그는 순진하게 기뻐했고, 루퍼트는 그런 그를 똑바로 보지 못했다. 입술을 짓씹으며 죄책감에서 벗어나고자 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 결혼식이 끝났다. 루퍼트는 뒤늦게 농담을 건네 본다.  
“혹시나 네가 오해할까 봐 말해두는 건데, 우리 진짜 결혼한 거 아니야. 서류를 제출해야 정식부부 사이야. 정말 부부 사이가 되었다고 착각하면 곤란해.”  
‘말을 좀 더 부드럽게 할 걸 그랬나.’ 루퍼트는 잠깐 후회했다.  
“응, 알아. 난 단지 결혼식이 궁금했어.”  
리처드는 겸허하게 받아들였다.  
“무엇보다 난 네게 키스하지도 않았어.”  
‘어처구니없는 변명이나 하고 있네, 망할.’ 루퍼트는 자신도 모르게 한숨을 쉬고 말았다.  
“응, 알고 있어.”  
그리고 리처드는 덤덤히 베일을 벗었다. 그러나 루퍼트의 죄책감은 벗겨지지 않았다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 안드로이드 3원칙은 아이작 아시모프(Isaac Asimov)의 로봇 3원칙에서 차용한 것


	3. 엘 페소(El Paso) 예배당의 결혼식 대학살

오후 3시 45분, 퇴근을 앞둔 데이지 심슨은 골칫거리로부터 연락을 받았다. 루퍼트로부터의 연락이었다. 그녀는 깨끗하고 안락한 자신만의 견고한 영역에서 무너지고 불탄 예배당의 헐벗은 알몸을 보았다.  
“루퍼트? 일은 무사히 끝났나요?”  
더군다나 루퍼트의 얼굴은 엉망이었다. ‘누가 저렇게 한 건진 몰라도, 지금쯤 이 세상 사람은 아니겠군.’ 데이지는 루퍼트가 자신의 얼굴에 각별한 애정을 품고 있다는 사실을 잘 알고 있었다.  
데이지는 일단 반갑게 루퍼트를 맞아주기로 했다. 지금 그녀는 배부른 포식자이다. 결코, 흉포하지 않다. 웃는 얼굴로 그를 대했다.  
\- 아직 살아 있는 거 보면 무사히 끝났네. 아주 잘 살아있군. 나 이번에는 팔 멀쩡히 붙어있지? 저번에 팔 잘렸을 때는 세상을 절단 내고 싶었어.  
루퍼트는 시큰둥했다. 그의 빈정거림에 데이지는 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“어지간히 골치 아픈 일이 생겼었나 보네요. 당신 골치 아픈 일 있을 때마다 사람 짜증 나게 굴잖아요. 꼭 월경전 증후군(PMS) 시달리는 여자처럼 말이에요.  
\- 입 좀 닥칠래?  
흉포한 건 루퍼트였다. 그가 얼굴을 일그러뜨리며 거칠게 말을 내뱉었다. ‘어지간한 여자보다 신경질 내는 덴 뭐가 있다니까. 저 인간 배 속에 자궁이 두 개나 있다고 해도 믿을 수 있을 거야.’ 하고 생각하며 데이지는 싱긋 웃었다. 그녀는 은근히 자신의 발상이 기발하다고 자신했다.  
“탐폰 빌려줘요? 아니면 패드?”  
\- 닥치라고 했지? 농담할 기분 아니야.  
“그래요, 이만하죠. 무슨 일로 연락했죠? 지원이 필요하나요?”  
\- 아니, 수습.  
나지막이 탄성을 내뱉으며 데이지는 고개를 끄덕였다. 루퍼트의 몰골과 예배당 상황을 보아하니 묻지 않아도 대강의 상황을 짐작할 수 있었다.  
“상부에 보고할게요. 블랙박스 보내줘요.”  
이터널 플레임 유니언의 모든 임무는 영상으로 기록된다. 기록은 법정공방에 휘말린 수많은 요원을 구원해 주었다. 그리고 얼마 전, 이터널 플레임 유니언은 데이터 보관을 위해 냉각 시설을 확장했다.  
루퍼트는 잠깐 말을 멈추더니 난처하다는 듯한 표정을 지으며 손을 저었다.  
\- 지금은 당장은 안 돼. 좀 기다려, 30분 정도.  
“곧 퇴근 시간이에요, 루퍼트. 신이라도 제 퇴근을 막을 순 없어요.”  
데이지는 짜증이 치밀어서 쌀쌀맞게 말했다. 그녀의 머릿속엔 에그노그가 가득했다.  
\- 뒷부분을 삭제해야 해. 금방 지울 테니까 기다려. 최대한 퇴근 시간에 맞춰서 보내줄게.  
“그거 위반행윈 거 잘 알죠? 발각되면 어떻게 되는지도?”  
\- 잘 알지.  
루퍼트는 의연하게 대답했다. 루퍼트가 블랙박스 영상을 마음대로 조작하고 편집하는 건 처음 있는 일이 아니다. 실은 제법 있었다. 데이터 관리 센터에서 그가 영상을 가위질한다는 사실을 진작 알고 있었다. 그런데도 묵과한 것은, 그가 날려버린 데이터가 대부분 자신의 파트너와의 쓸데없는 유치한 싸움이기 때문이다. 그리고 그 싸움의 원인을 제공한 것은 전적으로 루퍼트였다.  
1년 전, 데이터 관리 센터 A팀의 책임자인 조나단 브래너(Jonathan Branagh)는 우연한 기회에 루퍼트가 삭제한 데이터를 복구하는 데 성공했다. 그리고 그는 그것을 스스로 영구 삭제했다. 당시 루퍼트는 로베르토 스카시올로네(Roberto Siciolone)라는 이름의 이탈리아 출신 오메가 요원을 파트너로 두고 있었는데, 그는 3일 만에 주어진 첫 임무를 해결하자마자 사직서를 제출했다. 그 까닭은 조나단이 영구 삭제한 영상과 함께 영원히 사라졌다.  
이따금 조나단은 삶이 각박해질 때면 그 미친 짓거리를 떠올리곤 한다. 지뢰를 밟아 발목이 날아간 루퍼트는 그러고도 태연하고 자신만만하게 신체의 불균형에도 불구하고 여전히 뛰어난 자신의 외모에 대해 강력하게 피력했고, 바닥에 덩그러니 떨어진 루퍼트의 잘린 발을 앞에 두고 로베르토는 구역질하며 눈물까지 머금고 제발 내가 전부 잘못했으니 그만 지껄이고 병원으로 가자고 애원했다. 그럼에도 불구하고 루퍼트는 말하는 것을 멈추지 않았다. 루퍼트 나름대로는 억울했다. 변명거리도 가지고 있었다. 뭐라도 말하지 않으면 출혈 때문에 정신을 잃을 것 같았으므로 계속 떠들었어야 했다는 이유다. 결국, 로베르토는 루퍼트의 발이 만들어낸 피 웅덩이에 구역질하고 말았고 영원히 떠나버렸다.  
“그나저나 이번엔 대체 무슨 짓을 저질렀기에 데이터를 삭제하려는 거예요? 리처드와는 싸울 일 없을 것 같은데.”  
책상을 손가락으로 가볍게 두드리며 데이지가 물었다.  
\- 그게……우리 결혼했거든. 사생활을 지켜야지.  
루퍼트가 머리를 긁적이며 대답했다.  
“뭐라고요? 우리?”  
데이지는 소리를 지르고 말았다. 루퍼트는 웃으면서 자신의 등 뒤에 서 있는 리처드를 가리켰다.  
\- 인사해, 데이지. 내 신부야. 웬디 달링이라고.  
\- 안녕, 데이지. 곧 퇴근인데 번거롭게 해서 미안해. 일이 이렇게 되어버렸네.  
앞으로 몸을 내밀며 리처드가 머쓱하게 웃었다.  
“괜찮아요, 리처드. 그런데 혹시 다쳤나요? 얼굴이 피투성이네요.”  
\- 내가 다친 건 아니야. 걱정해줘서 고마워.  
리처드는 고개를 가로저었다.  
\- 데이지, 네가 아까 리처드가 베일 쓴 모습을 봤어야 했다고. 정말 잘 어울렸어. 게다가 제법 봐줄 만했어. 아름다운 신부였지. 물론 나만큼 아름다운 건 아니야. 기껏해야 내 손 정도?  
반지 낀 손을 들어 보이며 루퍼트는 능청스럽게 말했다. 리처드는 눈썹을 찌푸렸다.  
\- 루퍼트, 장난치지 마. 심각한 상황이잖아.  
\- 내가 멋지지 않다고 생각해? 너 지금 내가 아름답다는 걸 부정하는 거야?  
그러자 루퍼트는 얼굴을 딱딱하게 굳히며 정색했다. 리처드는 얼른 고개를 세차게 저었다.  
\- 아니야, 넌 멋있어. 무척. 내가 본 사람 중에 제일 멋있어.  
“오, 맙소사, 또 시작했어. 닥쳐요, 루퍼트. 그만해요, 리처드. 루퍼트 저러는 거 받아주지 마요, 끝을 모른단 말이에요.”  
\- 하지만 루퍼트는 정말 천사 같은데…….  
리처드는 우물쭈물하며 데이지의 눈치를 봤다.  
“닥쳐요, 리처드.”  
\- 미안해, 데이지.  
혀를 내두르며 데이지는 이맛살을 찌푸렸다. 루퍼트가 피식 웃으며 물었다.  
\- 데이지, 너도 월경전 증후군에 시달리나 봐?  
“시끄러워요. 그나저나 남의 결혼식 자리에 가서……루퍼트, 당신 뻔뻔함이 이번엔 지나쳤어요.”  
\- 나더러 뭘 어떻게 하라고? 신랑은 물론이고 목사 부부에다 하객마저 다 죽었는데! 아, 우린 살았지만 말이야. 의뢰인도 살아있어.  
“당신이랑 더 이상 말 섞기 싫어요. 기다릴 테니까 최대한 빨리 보내주기나 해요.”  
3시 55분, 뱅글스의 ‘Eternal Flame’이 흘러나올 무렵, 데이지는 블랙박스를 받았다. 《엘 페소(El Paso) 예배당의 결혼식 대학살》이라는 제목의 영상이었다. 무차별적인 도살 현장을 방불케 하는 참극의 생존자는 단 세 명뿐이었다.  
4배속으로 재생한 영상을 상부에 보고하기 전 미리 보면서 데이지는 그만 입맛을 잃어버렸다. 에그노그를 포기했다. 루퍼트는 자신이 위대한 해결사를 헐뜯는 모습을 삭제하는 것도 잊지 않았다.

데이지에게 블랙박스를 전송하고 루퍼트는 베아트릭스와 작별 인사를 나누었다. 베아트릭스는 농담 삼아 말했다.  
“행복한 결혼 생활이 되길 진심으로 기도할게요.”  
루퍼트는 고개를 들어 구멍 뚫린 천장을 타고 흐르는 비를 맞으며 대답했다.  
“전 전부터 축의금과 조의금의 차이를 잘 모르겠던데요.”  
“오늘 결혼한 신랑이 할 말은 아닌 것 같네요.”  
베아트릭스는 피식 웃었다. 루퍼트는 무표정하게 그녀에게 인사했다.  
“조심해서 가세요.”  
“당신도요. 오늘 고마웠어요.”  
그들 사이에 서 있던 리처드가 주섬주섬 베일을 베아트릭스에게 내밀었다.  
“……키도 씨, 당신 베일이요.”  
아. 베아트릭스가 낮게 탄성을 내뱉더니 부드럽게 미소 지으며 리처드의 손을 거두었다.  
“당신이 가져요. 당신 거예요. 전 이제 신부가 아니라 아이 엄마니까 필요 없어요.”  
그러면서 자신의 배를 어루만졌다. 그녀는 더 이상 작별 인사를 건네지 않았다. 온화한 얼굴로 대신했다. 그리고 베아트릭스는 바닥에 내려놓은 샷 건을 들어 어깨에 메고 오른손에 일본도를 들었다. 마침내 웨딩드레스를 입은 어머니는 떠났다.

암사자는 새끼를 되찾았고, 정글은 평화로워졌다.  
THE LIONESS HAS REJOINED HER CUB AND ALL IS RIGHT IN THE JUNGLE

-영화, 『킬 빌』

단둘이 남은 루퍼트와 리처드는 어깨를 나란히 하고 서로의 얼굴을 마주 보았다. 리처드는 베일을 들었고, 루퍼트는 죄책감을 들었다. 그는 여전히 죄책감에서 벗어나지 못하고 있었다. 불편함을 감추고자 루퍼트가 표정을 꾸며내며 입을 열었다.  
“신혼여행은 어디로 갈까?”  
“집. 씻고 싶어, 몸에서 피비린내가 진동해.”  
리처드는 피곤한 기색으로 대답했다.  
“바로 침대로 가자고? 너무 밝히는 거 아니야?”  
“정말 결혼한 것도 아니잖아. 누가 너하고 섹스한대?”  
작은 목소리로 리처드가 웅얼거리듯이 대답했다. 루퍼트는 눈을 크게 떴다.  
“너 은근히 뒤끝 있구나, 리처드.”  
“배고파.”  
리처드는 말을 돌렸다. 루퍼트는 석연치 않음을 홀로 집어삼켜야만 했다.  
“나도. 아직 시간이 이르긴 하지만, 괜찮다면 같이 저녁 먹을래?”  
“응, 좋아. 하지만 이 몰골로 가면 받아주는 식당이 없을 텐데.”  
피로 얼룩진 자신의 얼굴을 빗물로 씻어내며 리처드가 말했다. 루퍼트는 덤덤하게 대답했다.  
“돈은 모든 걸 용서하지.”

이튿날, 언론 매체는 앞다투어 엘 페소 예배당의 결혼식 대학살을 떠들었다. 시체는 총 열일곱 구, 생존자 없음, 목격자 없음, 결혼식에 불만을 가진 사람의 소행으로 추정됨, 수사당국은…….  
한 달 뒤, 베아트릭스 키도는 아이를 낳았다. 자신과 같은 금발 머리의 여자아이였다. 그녀는 아이에게 비비(B.B)라는 이름을 지어주었다.


	4. 세타 시그마(ΘΣ)

전쟁은 모든 것을 바꾸어 놓았다. 제2차 세계대전(World War II) 이후에도 암묵적으로 명맥을 이어오던 영국의 계급사회는 완전히 붕괴했다. 상류계층의 사교 파티와 그들만의 언어도 무너졌으며 특권 의식도 사라졌다. 그들은 한때 자신들이 영원하리라 믿어 의심치 않았다. 작위를 내리고 칭호를 부여하며 그들을 인정하는 명목상의 절대적인 관리자였던 왕족이 사라지자 귀족의 칭호는 방사능 폐기물과 다를 것이 없는, 엄연히 존재하나 어둡고 황량한 곳에 몸을 웅크리게 되었다. 왕족은 어디로 사라졌는가? 그들은 전쟁에서 살아남지 못했다. 입헌군주제는 최후를 맞이해야만 했다.  
입헌군주제 아래 동등하게 보호받았던 귀족은 변해버린 대우에 현명하게 처신해야만 했다. 또한, 그들은 자신들의 옛 영광을 감히 호소할 수 없었다. 적어도 그들은 대우가 나은 편이었기 때문이다. 전쟁 이전, 강력한 왕정 체제였으나 혁명 끝에 왕족의 권위가 소멸하고, 절대자였던 그들이 이름 없는 잡초가 되어 기반이 된 지반에 뿌리를 내려 비바람에 여지없이 노출된 국가들이 더러 있었다. 왕족의 이름은 무가치해졌다. 그러나 그러한 국가들도 신의 이름을 빌린 종교의 권위를 바닥으로 내려놓지는 못했다. 지금은 종교조차 사라졌다. 종교인들은 배우가 되었다. 성직자의 배역을 연기한다. 관객의 성원을 동력으로 삼아 나아간다. 지푸라기를 잡길 바라던 이들은 지푸라기가 되었다. 지푸라기에게 박수를 보내는 감상적인 관객은 없다. 현재 지푸라기는 불에 타오르고 있다.  
그러나 격변이 새로운 가치관의 범람을 불러온 지금에도 인간이 문명을 구축한 이상향은 살아남았다. 존경과 명예는 생존했다.  
새로운 냉전 시대에 접어들고, 변화한 대중에게 유일하게 특권을 ‘허락’받은 가문이 있었다. 전쟁 직후, 왕족이 아닌 시민이 ‘그’에게 작위를 부여했다. 그리고 ‘그들’에게 세습을 허락했다. 스코틀랜드(Scotland)의 수도, 에든버러(Edinburgh)의 공작이다.  
스코틀랜드는 전쟁을 정면으로 부닥쳤고, 치명적인 피해를 보았다. 사람들은 스코틀랜드라는 이름이 세상에서 완전히 사라지고, 사람이 살 수 없는 곳이 되리라고 생각했다. 4년간 치러진 전쟁의 막바지에 접어들어 사람들은 그러한 생각에 수정을 가했다. 평생 자신의 의견을 철회한 적 없는 융통성 없고 고지식한 사람들조차도. 그들은 평생 처음으로 자신의 의견을 꺾는 것을 달갑게 받아들였다.  
전쟁 당시 영국해군 항공모함 ‘HMS Queen Victoria’의 함장이었던 해군 대령(Captain) 윌리엄 찰스 앤드류 히들스턴(William Charles Andrew Hiddleston)은 모두가 포기한 땅을 되찾았다. 그리고 무차별적인 폭격에서 스코틀랜드의 수도 에든버러와 에든버러의 상징인 에든버러 성(Edinburgh Castle)을 지켰다. 종전 후 그는 해군 대장(Admiral)의 자리에 올랐고, 스코틀랜드의 생존자들은 그에게 에든버러 공작(Duke of Edinburgh) 작위를 선물했다.  
2192년 12월 1일, 윌리엄 히들스턴은 향년 70세의 젊은 나이로 별세했다. 그의 장례는 자유 진영에 속한 시민들을 통해 엄숙하고 성대하게 치러졌다. 그리고 그의 장남 제임스 노만 히들스턴(James Norman Hiddleston)이 작위를 물려받았다.

2213년 9월 22일 수요일, 재가 내리는 날이었다. 한낮에도 하늘은 새카맸고 분위기는 우중충했다. 우울함에 가까웠다. 대기에 표정을 부여한다면 분명 우울한 얼굴이다.  
방사능 낙진비보다 재는 더 고약했다. 매캐한 냄새를 감출 도리도 없었을뿐더러, 옷에 묻은 재는 좀처럼 지워지지 않았기 때문이다. 도로를 주행하는 호버카는 즐비했지만, 거리를 돌아다니는 사람은 단 한 사람도 없었다. 거리는 드물게 휴식을 취했고, 사람들은 안전한 실내에서 정적을 즐겼다. 무료하게.  
위대한 해결사는 벽을 보호하는 스크린을 위로 올려 재가 내리는 하늘을 무심하게 바라보았다. 실내는 어두웠다. 어두컴컴한 실내에서 남자의 얼굴을 음영에 먹혀 뚜렷하게 보이지 않았다. 그는 머리를 옆으로 젖히며 시간을 확인했다. 현재 시각은 오후 1시 47분, 3분 후에 그는 특별한 방문객을 맞이할 것이다. 1분이 지났다. 위대한 해결사는 자리를 옮겨 한쪽 벽면을 일렬로 장식한 12개의 똑같은 가이 포크스 가면 중 첫 번째 것을 썼다. 단단하게 가면을 고정하고 몸을 돌려 쾌활한 목소리로 차가운 바닥에 깔린 카펫 위에 몸을 엎드리고 책을 읽고 있는 또 다른 누군가에게 말을 건넸다.  
“리치, 어때? 역시 세 번째 가면보단 이게 나을 것 같지?”  
“제 눈엔 다 똑같이 보여요.”  
“이런. 아니야, 얘야. 자세히 보면 조금씩 달라. 첫 번째 가면은 세 번째 가면보다 눈썹이 ⅓인치 더 올라가 있거든. 미세한 차이지만 느낌이 확 다르지.”  
“그런가요?”  
리처드는 책장에 시선을 고정하고 건성으로 물었다.  
“물론이야. 가까이 와서 볼래?”  
리처드는 못내 아쉬운 눈치로 읽고 있던 책을 덮었다. 책장 닫히는 소리가 무겁게 울렸다. 그가 읽고 있던 책은 제인 오스틴(Jane Austen)의 마지막 작품 『설득(Persuasion)』이었다.  
“아무래도 내가 너와 웬트워스(Frederick Wentworth)의 다정한 시간을 방해한 모양이군.”  
위대한 해결사가 씁쓸하게 말했다.  
“아, 아니, 아니에요. 그런, 그런 거 아니에요.”  
급하게 몸을 일으키고 리처드는 말을 더듬으며 손을 내저었다.  
“아니긴 뭐가 아니야, 너 방금 표정 무시무시했다고. 엄청나게 짜증 난단 얼굴이었―”  
난처해하는 리처드를 골려 줄 작정으로 위대한 해결사는 진지한 얼굴로 심각하게 떠들어대다 말을 멈췄다.  
\- 에든버러 후작(Marquis of Edinburgh)께서 방문하셨습니다.  
그의 앞으로 홀로그램 스크린이 내려오더니 방문객이 도착했음을 알렸다. 스크린엔 금발 머리에 회청색 섞인 채도 낮은 녹색 눈을 가진 젊은 남자가 무표정한 얼굴로 주변을 살피고 있었다. 위대한 해결사가 손가락을 튕기자 조명이 따스한 주황색으로 바뀌었다.  
“이크, 제시간에 도착했네. 리치, 어디 가는 거야?”  
성가시다는 듯이 한숨을 쉬며 말하던 위대한 해결사는 허둥지둥 몸을 움직이는 리처드를 보고 물었다. 리처드는 작은 목소리로 대답했다.  
“숨어 있으려고…….”  
“숨긴 왜 숨어? 그냥 있어. 이런, 말하는 사이에 벌써 숨어버렸네.”  
위대한 해결사가 말릴 틈도 없이 리처드는 소파 뒤로 숨어버렸다. 소파 뒤에 몸을 숨기자마자 그는 떨리는 손으로 재킷 안주머니에서 작은 약병을 꺼냈다. 투명한 갈색 플라스틱병 안에 든 파란색 원형정제를 두 알 꺼내 물도 없이 삼켰다. 그리고 무릎을 모으고 거기에다 얼굴을 파묻었다. 숨소리를 내지 않으려고 입술을 꽉 깨물었다. 그러나 다리를 두른 팔의 떨림은 멎지 않았다. 갈퀴처럼 움켜쥔 손등은 하얗게 질려 있었다. 약병에 든 알약들이 이리저리 몸을 부딪치며 흔들리는 소리를 듣고, 위대한 해결사는 나지막이 한숨을 쉬었다. ‘역시……어쩔 수 없나.’ 가면 아래 침울한 얼굴을 숨기고 위대한 해결사는 방문객을 맞이했다. 겹겹이 무장한 육중한 문이 차례로 열리고, 새카만 그림자가 첫걸음을 길게 드리웠다.  
“환영합니다, 각하(Your lordship).”  
어느새 책상에 자리 잡은 위대한 해결사는 책상 위에 두 손을 가지런히 모으고 변조한 목소리로 인사를 건넸다. 키가 크고 말랐으나 탄탄해 보이는 몸을 가진 남자가 천천히 고개를 까딱이며 인사했다.  
“환대해주셔서 감사합니다. 다만 각하라는 호칭은 부담스럽군요.”  
“에든버러 경(Lord Edinburgh)?”  
위대한 해결사는 장난치듯 되물었다.  
“괜찮으시다면 작위를 내려놓고 대화를 나누길 청하고 싶군요.”  
남자는 정중하게 대답했다.  
“스코틀랜드인들이 불쾌하게 여길 텐데요. 전 정말 스코틀랜드를 적으로 돌리고 싶지 않습니다.”  
“아니요, 스코틀랜드인들은 용기 있고 분별력 있는 사람들입니다. 저는 매 순간 그분들의 호의를 과분하게 여기고 있습니다. 단 한시도 잊은 적이 없지요.”  
‘각별하네. 자부심이 대단한걸. 제일 성가신 부류야.’ 위대한 해결사는 입술을 비틀어 웃었다. 그리고 태연하게 그에게 권했다.  
“그렇게 말씀하시니……우선 앉으시겠습니까?”  
“감사합니다.”  
온화하게 미소 지으며 남자는 위대한 해결사의 맞은편에 앉았다.  
에든버러 후작, 토마스 윌리엄 히들스턴(Thomas William Hiddleston), 올해 32세로 에든버러 공작의 장남이자 후계자이다. 6개월 전, 그는 자유 진영의 일곱 번째 식민 행성인 에덴(Eden) 개척에 ‘참전’을 마치고 비밀리에 귀국했다.  
에덴 행성은 자유 진영과 공산 진영이 지금까지 개척한 식민지 중 가장 지구와 흡사한 행성이었다. 5년간의 첨예한 대립 끝에 에덴을 차지한 것은 자유 진영이었고, 6개월 전 수도 파스카(Pascha) 개발 계획이 완료되었다.  
사람들은 그 5년간의 대립을 ‘십자군 전쟁(The Crusades)’이라고 불렀다. 에덴은 생존한 인류의 성지였다. 처음 에덴이 발견되었을 때, 인간은 소란스러웠다. 전쟁이 쓸어버려 황폐해지기 전 세상을 기억하는, 신의 가치를 버린 사람들조차 신이 여전히 인류를 위해 존재한다고 말했다. 그리고 작위를 버리고 밑바닥부터 시작하여 전쟁의 선두에 나선 톰에게 참전 군인들은 세타 시그마(ΘΣ), 즉 신이라는 애칭을 붙여주었다.  
톰은 가이 포크스의 우울한 미소를 들여다보며 그때를 떠올렸다. 예고되지 않은 공습, 예고되지 않은 죽음, 싯누런 흙이 피를 먹어 검게 변해가던 모습, 전투가 끝난 폐허에 탑처럼 쌓아 올린 죽은 안드로이드들, 그리고 그와 달리 정중하게 모셔진 인간의 시체, 내뱉는 숨보다 비명이 잦았다. 건물과 시체를 태우는 연기는 끊이지 않았다. 5년 사이 톰은 자신이 10년은 늙어버렸다고 생각했다. 그의 생각은 아주 틀린 것만은 아니었다. 그가 본명을 버리고 크리스토퍼 말로우(Christopher Marlowe)라는 이름으로 막 에덴에 도착했을 당시, 그에 대해 알지 못하는 이들이 그의 앳되고 유순해 보이는 인상을 두고 비린내 나는 곱상한 도련님이라 부르며 희롱하고 비아냥대던 것이 두 달 만에 그쳤다.  
크리스토퍼 말로우는 온건한 남자였다. 불필요한 폭력을 지양하는 사람이었다. 그러나 불가피한 폭력이 필요한 때, 그는 누구보다 가혹하게 폭력을 행사할 수 있는 사람이었다. 조롱이 도를 지나쳐 그의 출신지를 헐뜯고 가족을 비난하며 저속한 말이 과열되자 크리스토퍼는 자신을 지속해서 건드리던 무리의 우두머리 격인 시드니 롱(Sidney Long)에게 결투를 신청했다. 그가 에덴에 도착한 지 두 달째 되던 날이었다. 시드니 롱은 6피트 5인치의 키에 265파운드 가량의 몸무게를 가진 건장한 체격의 거칠고 과격한 남자였다. 크리스토퍼 역시 6피트 2인치의 장신이었으나 시드니에 비하면 작았고, 체격은 턱없이 마르고 약해 보였다.  
시드니와 그의 무리는 끝까지 저속한 말을 버리지 않았다. 만약 시드니가 그때라도 저속한 말을 그만두고 경위 있게 행동했더라면 크리스토퍼는 그를 끝내지 않았을 것이다. 그에게 치욕을 안겨주지 않았을 것이다. 물론, 그와 그의 무리를 비롯한 연대에 속한 많은 사람은 시드니가 적어도 크리스토퍼의 다리를 부러뜨리고 박살 낼 것으로 예상했다.  
크리스토퍼는 시드니에게 마지막 기회를 주었다. 자신의 가족과 출신지를 모욕한 것을 철회하고 정중하게 사과하길 요청했다. 시드니는 폭소를 터뜨렸다. 도리어 크리스토퍼를 자신의 심심풀이 ‘구멍’으로 삼아주겠다고 입을 놀리며 거들먹거렸다. 크리스토퍼는 무표정하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 그리고 시드니 롱은 이가 다 부러진 채 바닥에 거꾸로 처박혔다. 그의 코는 완전히 뭉개져 마치 구멍이 뚫린 것처럼 보였다. 그는 고통에 몸부림치며 흐르는 피를 막고자 바동거렸으나 불가능했다. 크리스토퍼가 그의 두 팔을 잘라내었기 때문이다. 크리스토퍼는 다시 시드니에게 사과하길 명령했다. 극도의 공포에 휩싸인 시드니는 무릎을 꿇고 크리스토퍼에게 고개 숙였다. 분란을 일으킨 죄로 크리스토퍼는 한 달간 영창 신세를 졌다. 시드니는 곧바로 임시 병원으로 호송되었다. 그리고 권력은 이동했다. 시드니는 사라졌다.  
1년이 흐르고, 크리스토퍼는 웃음을 잃어버렸다. 5년에 걸쳐 그는 표정을 완전히 잃었다. 무표정한 얼굴로 부서진 부품을 들고 유액을 질질 흘리며 비틀비틀 걸어가는 안드로이드를 보며 크리스토퍼는, 톰은 그들과 자신의 차이가 과연 무엇일까 하고 의문을 품었다. ‘내가 있는 곳은 결코 성지가 아니다.’ 부드럽던 피부가 거칠어지고, 눈가에 잡힌 잔주름이 깊어지고, 찌푸린 인상 탓에 미간에 생긴 주름이 완전히 자리 잡았을 무렵 톰은 그렇게 생각했다. 가늘고 곧게 빠진 손가락이 마디가 불거져 투박해지고, 손바닥과 손가락엔 굳은살이 생겨났다. 단단한 손으로 어느새 굴곡이 생기고 강인해진 자신의 얼굴을 감싸며 톰은 혼란스러워했다. 그는 자신이 비극의 한가운데를 걸어가리라고는 생각하지 못했던 것이다. 사람은 비극의 주인공이 되길 바라면서도, 비극에 처하면 좌절한다.  
지구로 돌아오는 길에 그는 가족에 대한 자신의 책임감과 위치를 상기했다. 잃어버린 표정을 꾸며내는 데 성공했다. 그리고 지금 완벽하게 꾸며낸 얼굴로 아예 얼굴을 은폐한 남자와 마주하고 있다. 그들은 서로에게 묘한 동질감과 혐오를 느꼈다.  
“히들스턴 씨께서 본격적으로 참전해주시니 기쁘기 이를 데 없군요.”  
위대한 해결사가 고개를 옆으로 젖히며 말했다.  
“제 전쟁은 6개월 전 끝났습니다.”  
톰은 단호하게 말을 잘랐다. 그러자 위대한 해결사는 지그시 그를 응시하며 물었다.  
“사람이 죽지 않아도 전쟁은 가능하잖습니까?”  
“이 일에 사람이 죽지 않으리라고 확신하십니까?”  
톰의 음성은 날카로웠다.  
“글쎄, 식민 행성에서만큼은 아니더라도 숱하게 죽어 나가겠죠.”  
어깨를 으쓱하며 위대한 해결사는 무미건조하게 대답했다. 톰은 눈을 아래로 내리깔며 무겁게 입을 열었다.  
“전 용기를 잃은 지 오랩니다. 남은 건 명분과 명예를 추구하고자 하는 실리뿐이죠.”  
“충분합니다. 아니요, 차고 넘치는군요. 세상에 명분을 가지고 사는 사람들은 얼마 없죠. 대단합니다. 진심으로 당신을 존경합니다.”  
“과찬의 말씀이십니다. 저야말로……성 유지비가 부담스러웠거든요. 참전하고 돌아왔더니 엉망으로 관리되고 있더군요. 적자를 어디서부터 메워야 할지 막막하던 차였습니다. 정말 답답할 노릇입니다, 덕분에 한시름 덜었군요.”  
진지했던 분위기를 먼저 가볍게 전환한 것은 톰이었다. 그는 소리 내어 웃으면서 모바일을 꺼내 이터널 플레임 유니언과의 계약서를 불러왔다. 빼곡하게 글자가 흩뿌려진 가운데 ‘에든버러 성(Edinburgh Castle) 유지비용 일체 부담’이라는 문장이 선명하게 반짝였다. “정말 이것 때문에 밤잠도 이루지 못했습니다. 이제야 편히 잠들 수 있어요.” 톰이 익살스러운 표정을 지으며 덧붙였다.  
“안 그래도 궁금했어요. 그거 난방비만 해도 장난이 아닐 것 같던데, 덩치가 워낙 커야 말이죠. 매각하실 생각은 없으시고요?”  
위대한 해결사도 그를 따라 웃음을 터뜨리며 기지개를 켰다.  
“조부께서 목숨을 걸고 지키셨잖습니까. 제게 성지는 에덴이 아니라……에든버러예요. 그러니까 제 선에선 감히 어찌할 수 없네요.”  
“결혼하세요. 자식에게 성가신 일을 떠맡겨버리세요. 괜찮은 아가씨 소개해드릴까요? 빨간 머리 좋아하세요? 아는 아가씨가 한 명 있거든요. 집안도 좋아요. 그 아가씨 아버지가 제약회사 회장이거든요. 《올란 릴리 사(Olan Lily Corporation)》라고 21세기에 에이즈 치료 약 개발한 회사 아시죠? 거깁니다.”  
위대한 해결사가 능청맞게 물었다. 톰은 고개를 가로저었다.  
“마음만 감사히 받겠습니다.”  
“단호하시군요. 그럼 계약 조건을 다시 확인해볼까요? 정말 현장 근무 외 업무 시, 오후 3시 30분에 티타임 엄수, 퇴근 시간이 4신 데 그냥 집에 가서 드시지 뭐하러 귀찮게……또, 휴게실에 디저트 상시 구비만으로 충분합니까? 어라, 더 있군. 디저트엔 반드시 커스터드 푸딩을 포함해야 한다? 푸딩 좋아하세요?”  
“예.”  
톰이 목에 힘을 주어 대답했다.  
“전 젤리 베이비를 더 좋아해요. 젤리를 좋아하거든요.”  
가면 속에서 위대한 해결사가 입맛을 다셨다. 그러자 톰이 손가락을 튕기며 외치듯이 말했다.  
“아, 젤리 베이비, 저도 좋아해요. 그 생각을 미처 못 했네요. 그것도 계약서에 추가하죠.”  
“좋아요, 마음에 듭니다. 그리고 또……에든버러에서 이터널 플레임 유니언 본관까지 직통항로 사용. 어렵지 않은 일입니다만, 그냥 런던에 이사하시는 게 낫지 않나요? 스코틀랜드에서 여기까지 오시면 번거로우실 텐데.”  
“교통 체증만 피한다면 10분이면 충분하죠. 사실 저도 아주 런던으로 오는 게 좋지 않을까 생각했습니다만, 아버지께서 영지를 떠나는 것만큼은 안된다고 완강하게 말씀하셔서요. 그간 참전하느라 부득이하게 오랜 시간 집을 비웠더니 제가 무척 그리우셨나 봐요.”  
“아버지 얘기가 나와서 드리는 말씀인데, 에든버러 공작께 안부 전해주세요.”  
“예, 알겠습니다.”  
“그리고 네버랜드, 뭐야, 이 친구가 왜 쓸데없이 팀 이름까지 지었지? 하여간 팀의 책임자인 알파 요원 루퍼트 펜리-존스 앞에서 돈독한 부자지간 사이를 과시하지 않으시는 게 좋을 겁니다. 당신이야 그럴 의도가 없다 하더라도 그 친구 상처를 들쑤시는 꼴이 될 테니까.”  
경쾌하게 시작되었던 위대한 해결사의 음성은 무겁고 섬뜩하게 끝이 났다.  
“알겠습니다. 참고하죠. 이제 당신이 제시한 조건에 대해 마지막으로 얘기를 나누죠. 당신이야말로 정말 그거면 충분합니까?”  
“예, 충분합니다.”  
위대한 해결사는 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그는 어떤 사람이죠?”  
톰이 예리한 질문을 던졌다.  
“적어도 당신에게 피해가 가진 않을 겁니다.”  
“그건 상관없습니다. 제 질문의 요지는 그가 어떤 사람이며, 어떤 성품을 지녔으며, 어떤 일을 해왔느냐는 것이죠.”  
‘생긴 것과 본성이 정반대군.’ 위대한 해결사는 속으로 웃었다. 겉으로 그는 평온했다. 가이 포크스 가면은 얼굴을 숨겼으므로. 목소리 또한 평온했다.  
“적어도 수십만 명을 죽인 감정 없는 살인자죠.”  
건조하기까지 한 음성으로 위대한 해결사가 차분히 말했다.  
“…….”  
톰은 침묵했다.  
“겉보기엔 안전하니 마음 놓고 지내세요. 그는 이제 살인을 하지 않을 거니까요. 만약 저지른다 하더라도, 당신을 죽일 일은 없을 겁니다. 그는 자기가 벌인 일에 책임을 지고 싶어 하는 것뿐입니다. 얼마 전에 큰일이 터졌었거든요. 그는 겉보기엔 태연했지만, 사실 무척 놀라고 당황했었죠. 대화는 이만하고……자, 정식으로 계약하시겠습니까?”  
그들 사이에 새로운 화면이 띄워졌다. 이터널 플레임 유니언 측의 서명란이 좌측에 있었고, 계약자인 톰 히들스턴의 서명란이 우측에 있었다. 톰은 자신이 입고 있는 파란색 수트 재킷 안 주머니에서 만년필 한 자루를 꺼냈다. 오래전과 다를 것 없는 디자인의 클래식한 만년필이었으나, 홀로그램 스크린에 바로 사용할 수 있도록 특수한 잉크가 주입된 것이었다. 톰은 망설임 없이 사인했다. 그가 사인을 마치자 위대한 해결사는 장갑을 벗고 손끝을 가져갔다. “굳이 펜을 사용하지 않아도 되는데요? 대충 하세요. 계약서야 언제든 사라질 수 있는 거니까. 계약서만큼 허무한 게 없죠.” 하고 말하면서 손톱 끝으로 서명란을 채웠다. “진작 말씀하셨어야죠.” 톰이 인상을 찌푸리며 만년필을 다시 재킷 안 주머니에 꽂았다. “안 물어봤잖아요.” “그렇긴 했죠.”  
서명을 끝내고 두 사람은 악수를 했다. 위아래로 가볍게 손을 흔들며 톰이 넌지시 물었다.  
“외람된 부탁입니다만, 괜찮으시다면 가면 좀 벗어주시겠습니까? 전부터 궁금했거든요.”  
“절대 안 됩니다.”  
위대한 해결사는 단호하게 거절했다.  
“유별나게 행동하시는군요.”  
톰은 코웃음 치며 그를 바라보았다.

계약을 마치고, 톰은 정가로이 걸어나갔다. 다시 침묵이 찾아왔다. 재는 여전히 내리고 있었다. 위대한 해결사는 톰이 떠난 자리에서 싸늘한 향수 냄새 사이로 잿더미를 들쑤신 냄새를 맡았다. 그건 지금 하늘에서 뿌려대는 재가 아니라, 오랜 시간 축적된 묵은 냄새였다. 시체를 태운 냄새였다.  
위대한 해결사는 쓰고 있던 가면을 벗어 제자리에 갖다 놓았다. 그리고 여태껏 소파 뒤에 숨어 몸을 떨고 있는 리처드를 불렀다.  
“리치, 이제 나오렴.”  
리처드는 조심스럽게, 조용하게, 천천히 몸을 일으켜 걸어왔다. 그의 안색은 어두웠다. 위대한 해결사는 그를 책상으로 데려가 앉힌 다음 부드럽게 말을 걸었다.  
“수줍어하긴. 곧 만날 사람이잖아.”  
“하지만…….”  
리처드는 고개를 숙이고 눈을 깜빡였다. 다시 위대한 해결사가 차분하게 질문을 던진다.  
“귀족이라서?”  
“……네.”  
“작위는 별명 같은 거야. 이제는 말 그대로 이름뿐이지. 물론, 히들스턴은 진정한 귀족이긴 하지만. 그래도 리치, 위계질서는 잊어버려. 난 너에게 그런 걸 요구하지 않을 거야.”  
“네.”  
리처드는 멍하게 고개를 옆으로 돌려 내리는 재를 바라본다. 가파르게 깎인 그의 옆얼굴에 푸르게 음영이 걸렸다.  
“루퍼트와는 어때? 지낼 만하니?”  
“네, 무척 행복해요. 루퍼트는 천사 같아요. 예뻐요.”  
상기된 얼굴로 리처드가 말했다. 그의 목소리는 들떠 있었고, 가벼웠다.  
“……너 혹시 금발 머리를 좋아해?”  
위대한 해결사가 인상을 찌푸리며 조심스럽게 물었다. ‘얘 취향은 종잡을 수 없긴 하지만. 일단 조금이라도 잘생기면 다 좋아하는 애니까…….’  
“아니요. 루퍼트가 좋아요.”  
“적당히 하는 게 좋아. 펜리-존스는 정말 답이 없는 친구거든. 나조차도 그 친구가 자기 예찬 늘어놓는 걸 보고 있자면 속이 거북해진단 말이지. 뭐, 그래서 재밌지만!”  
밝게 웃는 위대한 해결사에게 고개를 돌리며 리처드는 더듬더듬 입을 열었다.  
“네, 저 그러면……이제 전 가볼게요. 시간이 벌써…….”  
“그래, 알았어. 아, 리치 할 말이 있는데.”  
“네.”  
“일전에 결혼식 일은 미안하게 됐다. 나도 그렇게 될 줄 몰랐어. 많이 놀랐지?”  
“아니요, 괜찮아요. 이미 지난 일이잖아요. 어쨌든 전 살아있고……결혼도 한걸요.”  
그의 네 번째 손가락엔 여전히 반지가 끼워져 있었다. 리처드는 아스라이 반지를 내려다본다. 재도 해치지 못한 마음이 일렁였다.

다음날도 재가 내렸다. 이제는 이웃 사람처럼 친숙한 기상중계 캐스터가 일주일 동안 재가 내리는 까닭에 대기 오염이 극심할 것으로 파악되니 외출 자제를 당부한다며 남의 일을 동정하듯이 선량한 웃음을 흘렸다. 스크린에 보호받고 있는 그녀는 낙진과 재와는 하등 관계없으며 안전해 보였다. 그녀는 언제나 화사한 색의 정장을 갖춰 입었다. 그녀가 보여주는 스크린 속 바깥은 언제나 우중충한데도. 때때로 루퍼트는 언제나 같은 얼굴을 한 그녀의 오만함에 속이 뒤틀리는 것을 느꼈다.  
‘차라리 낙진비가 나아. 그건 하늘색이 그럭저럭 괜찮거든.’ 음울한 밖을 내다보며 루퍼트는 15MB가량의 항의문 작성을 마쳤다. 두 번째 항의문이다. 첫 번째 항의문은 이틀 전 작성을 완료하여 위대한 해결사에게 직접 전송했다. 첫 번째 항의문과 마찬가지로 이번 항의문 역시 일전에 있었던, 《엘 페소 예배당의 결혼식 대학살》에 기초를 두어 작성한 것으로, 그것을 중점적으로 다루며 상부의 의뢰 수락 문제와 빈약한 정보, 요원의 위험 부담에 대해 신랄하게 비판한 것이다. 루퍼트의 기준에서 신랄함이라는 것은, 일반적인 사람에게는 신랄함을 넘어 살의마저 느껴지는 악랄한 것이다.  
이제 그의 얼굴엔 그 날의 참극을 씻은 듯이 가시고 평소와 다를 것이 없었으나 루퍼트는 뺨을 스쳐 가는 뜨거운 열기를 종종 느끼곤 했다. 그런 것들이 있다. 겉으로는 흔적을 남기지 않으나 속으로 착실하게 사람을 곪아가게 하는 것.  
루퍼트는 도살장으로 변질해버린 결혼식 하객으로 참석하기 직전, 실종된 노인을 찾아달란 부탁을 받았다. 가벼운 마음으로 실종자의 궤적을 따라가던 그는 갑작스러운 상황에 부닥치고 말았다. 실종된 노인은 평범한 남자가 아니었다. 그는 거물 마약상으로 런던 내 연결망을 담당하고 있었다. 실종은 의도한 것이었다. 불행인지 다행인지 모를 일이었지만, 노인의 가족은 그의 정체를 몰랐다. 가족과 주변 사람들에게 그는 수더분하고 마음씨 좋은 평범한 늙은이에 불과했다.  
그 날, 루퍼트는 오른쪽 팔이 잘려서 돌아왔다. 실종 노인은 다리가 잘려서 집으로 인도되었다. 노인은 의식을 잃은 상태였고, 그의 가족은 넝마가 되어 돌아온 그를 껴안으며 울먹였다. 그건 루퍼트의 인내심에 불을 지르는 행동이었다. 겨우 평정을 유지하고 있던 루퍼트는 그의 가족에게 조만간 그를 경찰에 넘기라고 충고했다. 그리고 잘린 팔을 들고 돌아와서 당장 위대한 해결사를 봐야겠다고 125층 전체가 쩌렁쩌렁 울릴 정도로 윽박질렀다. 몹시 흥분한 그를 달래느라 데이지는 저녁에 잡힌 데이트 약속까지 취소하고 전력으로 매달렸다. 의료 센터에서 잘린 팔을 봉합하면서도 루퍼트는 쉬지 않고 분개했다. 자리를 지킨 데이지는 의료 센터의 치프에게 다음부턴 수면 마취를 사용하지 않겠느냐고 은근슬쩍 눈치를 주었다. 눈 밑이 퀭한 치프는 고개를 끄덕이며 데이지의 의견에 조심스럽게 동조했다. 그의 수더분한 머리칼이 추락하듯이 앞으로 흘러내렸다.  
루퍼트는 신체가 훼손당해 들이닥치는 고통이 괴로운 게 아니다. M16 요원으로 활동할 당시에도 비슷한 부상을 숱하게 겪었다. 고문도 그에게는 특별한 일이 아니었다. 그는 단지 돌발 상황이 견딜 수 없으며, 계획되지 않은 무질서가 안겨주는 혼란이 불쾌했다. 또, 순수하게 제 몸이 상하는 것이 껄끄러웠다.  
여하튼, 루퍼트가 먼저 작성한 첫 번째 항의문을 받고 위대한 해결사가 보내온 답변은 ‘미안 :)’ 이 고작이었다. 태연하다 못해 천연덕스러운 그의 태도는 루퍼트에게 두 번째 항의문을 작성할 강력한 동기와 막대한 힘을 제공했다.  
항의문을 전송하고 루퍼트는 휴게실로 들어가 찬장을 뒤졌다. 어제 오후 갑자기 들어온 커스터드 푸딩을 꺼내 그것의 뚜껑을 열고 스푼으로 윤기 흐르는 단면을 살살 떴다. 그리고 매끄럽게 맺은 자신의 입술을 벌려 커스터드 푸딩을 입속으로 가져가며 걸어 나왔다. 데이지는 보고서 작성에 한창이었다. 그녀의 책상 옆에 몸을 기대며 루퍼트가 입을 열었다.  
“데이지, 휴게실에 젤리 베이비랑 커스터드 푸딩이 들어왔어. 이거 되게 맛있는데!”  
보고서의 예산안 항목을 점검하던 데이지가 스크롤을 내리다 말고 고개를 들었다.  
“아, 안 그래도 저도 그 얘기 하려고 했어요. 참, 루퍼트, 오후에 새로운 요원 두 명이 합류한대요.”  
“리처드와 나, 우리 둘이서도 충분한데?”  
푸딩을 한 스푼 더 뜨며 루퍼트가 심드렁하게 따졌다.  
“전들 윗선에서 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지 알겠어요?”  
데이지는 살포시 웃고 말았다.  
“그래, 누가 온대?”  
다시 루퍼트는 건성으로 물었다.  
“한 명은 귀족이라고 들었어요.”  
“요즘도 그런 게 있나? 귀족은 다 죽은 줄 알았는데.”  
“엄연히 살아 있어요. 죽었다면 작위만 죽은 거죠.”  
무표정한 루퍼트의 얼굴을 힐끔 곁눈질하며 데이지가 대답했다. 루퍼트는 고개를 아래로 숙이고 생각에 잠긴 듯한 표정을 지었다. 조금 전보다 한결 차분해진 목소리로 되물었다.  
“그래서 대체 누구야?”  
“에든버러 후작 토마스 윌리엄 히들스턴이라고 하더군요.”  
“히들스턴? 가만, 어디서 들어본 이름인데.”  
루퍼트가 뾰족한 어투로 데이지의 신경을 찔렀다. 루퍼트와 함께 지내며 그녀의 신경은 무자비하게 난자당한 것처럼 너덜너덜해졌다. 그러나 그녀는 기본적으로 무딘 여자다. 구멍 뚫린 자리를 쉽게 메울 수 있는 여자였다.  
“그야 히들스턴 가는 유명하잖아요. 에든버러 공작 히들스턴.”  
이제는 루퍼트를 뾰족하게 찌를 수도 있게 되었다. 데이지가 눈썹을 들어 올리며 빈정거리듯이 말하자 루퍼트는 손을 내저었다.  
“아니, 아니야. 분명 어디선가 따로 들었어. 에든버러 공작 말고 그 아들 후작 말이야, 세타 시그마라고 했었나…….”  
낯익은 이름을 곱씹으며 루퍼트는 들고 있던 커스터드 푸딩을 데이지의 책상 위에 내려놓았다. ‘히들스턴, 히들스턴, 어디서 들었더라…….’ 그리고 책상을 손으로 두드리며 지끈거리는 두통을 느꼈다. 경비로 처리해서 새로 구매한 타이거 밤을 꺼내 신경질적인 동작으로 뚜껑을 열고 미끄러운 그것을 소량 덜어내 관자놀이에 바르면서 루퍼트는 다시 곱씹는다. 이름은 실마리처럼 허무하게 허우적대고 있다. 그는 그 이름의 출처를 찾기 위해 자신의 일과를 끄집어내야만 했다. 이윽고 실마리가 시작된 곳에 도착했다. 그가 아침마다 부리는 사치인 《런던 타임즈》의 독자 투고란이었다. 도리안 웰치스가 월요일마다 폭격하는 짤막한 공간 내에서 몇 번 톰 히들스턴의 이름이 언급된 것을 본 적 있었다.

‘식민지 개척 용도로 개발된 안드로이드는 본래 용도뿐만 아니라 광범위하게 이용당하고 있다. 그들은 어떠한 안전장치도 없이 미개척 구역에 투입되어 그들 자신이 인간의 안전장치 구실을 한다. 그러나 이것이 그들이 이용당하는 것의 전부가 아니다. 현재 자유 진영의 7 행성인 에덴 행성의 성전에 참전 중인 크리스토퍼 말로우, 본명 토마스 윌리엄 히들스턴 영국 공군 준장(Air Commodore)은 자신이 지휘하고 있는 12사단에서 안드로이드가 성 노예로 이용당하는 것을 엄격히 금지했다. 또한, 그는 안드로이드와 성적인 관계를 맺은 것이 발각될 경우 군법에 따라 엄중하게 처벌할 것을…(중략)…필자가 이용이 아닌 이용당한다는 표현을 사용하는 것은 그들이 인간의 기준으로 설계된 신체능력의 한계 이상의 노동에 시달리고 있기 때문이다. …(중략)…돌이켜보건대, 히들스턴 준장이 지휘하는 사단에서 수명을 다하고 폐기되는 안드로이드는 차라리 영예로운 대우를 받고 있다고 말할 수 있다. 그들은 적어도 최근 개선된 전투 안드로이드 방안에 충실이 다뤄지고 있으며, 이름뿐인 훈장이나마 받을 수 있기 때문이다. 그러나 다른 안드로이드는 어떠한가? 인간은 안드로이드의 공로마저 앗아갔다. 히들스턴 준장의 사단에 투입된 안드로이드들이 받은 훈장의 개수와 다른 사단에 투입된 안드로이드들이 받은 훈장의 개수 차이가 터무니없이 난다는 것을 보면 쉽게 알 수 있다. 당신은 비열하고 이기적일 뿐, 바보는 아니지 않은가?’  
\- 도리안 웰치스, 《이용되는 것과 이용당하는 것에 대하여》 중에서

생각을 마친 루퍼트는 우울한 얼굴로 겸연쩍게 웃고 말았다. 유쾌하다고는 차마 말할 수 없는 글이었기에 주차장에 설치된 쓰레기통에 던져버리며 기억도 남김없이 갈아버렸었다.  
루퍼트는 분주한 마음을 정리하고 무미건조하게 질문을 던졌다. “데이지, 만약 네가 안드로이드라면 어떨 것 같아? 전쟁터에서 총알받이로 쓰이고, 어떤 보호도 받지 못하고 미개척 구역 개발에 앞장서야만 하고, 잠시도 쉴 수 없다면 말이야.” 데이지는 단조롭게 대답했다. “자살할 거예요. 그렇게 살고 싶진 않아요.” 루퍼트는 쓴웃음을 지었다. 지갑을 꺼내며 데이지와 그가 으레 해왔던 일을 반복했다.  
“얼마? 난 한 달에 3,000파운드 걸게. 전쟁 영웅이시니 오래 버티겠지.”  
루퍼트는 빈정거렸다.  
“귀족을 두고 내기하고 싶진 않아요. 그는 진정한 영웅이잖아요.”  
그러나 데이지는 정말 감동에 겨운 얼굴로 말했다.  
“살인자가 영웅인 세상이라…….”  
루퍼트는 데이지의 말을 곱씹으며 말을 줄였다.  
“당신이 할 말은 아니지 않나요?”  
데이지가 차갑게 반문했다.  
“그래, 사적인 이유로 사람 죽인 나보다 대의랍시고 명분 내걸고 사람 죽인 인간이 우월하긴 하겠지. 그런데 데이지, 놈은 나보다 더 많은 사람을 죽였어. 그것도 훨씬 많은 사람을 죽였다고. 세타 시그마, 그는 구약성경에 나온 신이야. 사탄보다 더 많은 인간을 학살했지. 히들스턴이 하룻밤 만에 레닌(Lenin) 대대 1만 명을 죽인 얘기 들어봤어? 안드로이드 3만 대를 포함해서 말이야. 그 인간이 지휘한 사단은 고작해야 5,000명이었다고. 5,000명이 4만 명을 도륙했지. 아니, 안드로이드는 기계니까 제외해야 하나.”  
“모르는 사람도 있나요? 성지 탈환의 결정적인 획을 긋는 일이었잖아요. 언론에서 한 달은 떠들었을 걸요. 심지어 지금도 떠들고 있죠.”  
데이지가 어깨를 으쓱하며 쏘아붙였다.  
“성지라고? 산 사람보다 죽은 사람이 더 많은 곳이? 그곳은 인간 시체로 건물을 올렸어. 콘크리트 반죽에 인간 살덩이가 섞였지. 수도에선 핏물이 흘러. 거기가 정말 성지고 그가 신이라면, 더할 나위 없는 악신이겠군. 조금 더 근원적인 질문을 던져볼게. 안드로이드가 개발된 목적이 우수한 신체 능력을 통해 유리한 전투를 이끌고자 함이고, 사람을 죽이기 위해서라면 그가 안드로이드와 다른 점이 뭐야? 그는 우수하고, 유리하게 전투를 이끌었고, 사람을 수도 없이 죽였어.”  
루퍼트가 분개한 목소리로 말했다. 데이지는 한숨을 쉬며 이마에 손을 짚었다.  
“또 시작했군. 관둬요, 당신이랑 말다툼할 생각 없으니까.”  
“난 군인이랑은 얽히고 싶지 않아. 군인은 질색이라고. 거수경례도 싫고, 각 잡힌 군복도 싫고, 특유의 군기랍시고 어깨 힘주고 다니는 것도 보기 싫어. 그런 것들은 날 숨 막히게 해. 솔직히 말하자면 두려워. ……항시 죽음에 근접한 사람 같잖아.”  
말을 마치고 루퍼트는 벽으로 걸어가 차단막을 내리고 재가 내리는 것을 바라보았다. 그의 서글퍼 보이는 뒷모습을 바라보며 데이지는 힘없는 목소리로 속삭이듯이 말했다.  
“당신도 첩보원 출신이잖아요.”  
그녀는 어쩐지 루퍼트에게 미안한 감정을 느끼고 있었다.  
“……그래.”  
잠시 그들은 침묵했다. 루퍼트는 불편한 분위기 속에서 다시 커스터드 푸딩을 가져와 날씨를 구경하며 먹었다. 아까와 같이 맛있지는 않았다. 그건 지독히도 썼고 비렸다. 커스터드 푸딩이 담긴 유리병의 밑바닥을 긁을 무렵에는 아예 어떤 맛도 느껴지지 않았다. ‘자살할 거라고? 정말 겪어보지 못한 사람다운 말이네. 자살도 힘이 남아 있는 사람이나 가능한 거야. 24시간 활동하는 안드로이드에게 그럴 기력이 남아 있기는 할까. 제아무리 인간보다 월등하게 만들어졌다고 한들, 세상에 무한한 건 없잖아. 자살? 난 아버지가 그렇게 사라지고 정말 죽고 싶었지만, 하도 울어서 자살할 힘조차 남아있지 않았어. 기력이 생기고 난 뒤엔 이미 너무 늦었지. 그런데 자살이라고? 망할, 아니야, 데이지 잘못은 아니다. 데이지에게 화낼 일이 아니야. 하지만 답답하네.’ 혼자 생각에 잠긴 루퍼트에게 데이지가 조심스럽게 말을 꺼냈다. “루, 프롬필드 빌려줄까요?” “됐어, 난 그런 건 정말 넌더리가 나. 마음만 고맙게 받을게.” 루퍼트는 천천히 고개를 저었다. 데이지는 겸연쩍게 고개를 끄덕였다. 루퍼트가 볼 수 없음에도. 루퍼트는 괜스레 자신이 너무 무뚝뚝하게 대답한 건 아닐까 싶어 말을 덧붙였다. “정말 날 위한다면 어디 집 나간 개나 고양이 찾는 임무나 물어다 줘.” 그는 동물을 무척 좋아했다. 실제로 그가 이터널 플레임 유니언에 입사하고 가장 많이 해결한 의뢰가 멸종위기 야생동물을 구조하는 일과 길 잃은 애완동물을 주인의 품에 무사히 돌려주는 것이었다. 그건 그에게 고액의 연봉보다 확실한 보상이었다. 루퍼트는 은퇴 후 한적한 곳으로 이사해 목장을 운영할까 고민 중이다. 맹수를 사육할 수 있는 자격증을 따기 위해 알음알음 공부 중이기도 했다. 그러나 최근에는 진도가 막혔다. 결혼식 일로 추가 발령된 수습 팀들과 원치 않는 ‘교류’를 하느라 시간이 부족했기 때문이다. 수습 팀의 입장에서 그것은 ‘교류’였지만 루퍼트에겐 ‘폭력’의 일종이었다. 불평등한 상호작용이기도 했다. 한쪽만의 일방적인. 그러므로 상호작용이라기보다는 일방작용이라 불러도 좋을 것이다. 루퍼트는 그들에게 처음부터 끝까지 모든 것을 재현해주어야만 했다. 그들은 모든 것이 확실해야만 하며 수습은 정밀하게 끝이 나야 한다고 말했다. 그것이 의뢰인에 대한 마땅한 도리이며 부득이한 희생자들에 대한 도리이기도 하다면서. 루퍼트는 기가 막혔지만, 내색하지 않았다. 루퍼트가 보기에 그들은 쓸데없이 고매한 척하길 좋아하는 부류였다.  
“좋아요, 그렇게 하죠.” 데이지가 한결 밝은 목소리로 대답했다. 루퍼트의 기분도 한결 나아졌다.

오후 2시 정각, 이터널 플레임 유니언의 주차장에 도착한 톰을 기다리고 있는 남자가 있었다. 큼지막한 이목구비에 검은 머리, 파란 눈을 가진, 50대 초반쯤으로 보이는 키가 큰 중년 남자였다. 다만 그는 어딘가 어린아이처럼 몸을 잠시도 내버려두지 못하고 흔들며 장난스러운 표정을 하고 있었다. 남자가 손목에 찬 시계를 확인하며 톰에게 인사를 건넸다.  
“정확히 도착하셨군요.”  
톰은 어두컴컴한 주차장이 선사하는 음습하고 들쩍지근한 공기를 통해 남자를 휘감고 있는 기묘한 분위기를 읽었다.  
“당신이?”  
그늘진 남자의 얼굴을 응시하며 톰이 물었다.  
“예.”  
남자가 미소 지으며 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“젤리 베이비와 커스터드 푸딩은 확실하게 들어왔어요. 그것도 휴게실이 터져나갈 정도로 말이죠.”  
그리고 말을 덧붙였다. 톰은 제법 천진하게 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 스스로 생각하기에도 오래간만에 지어보는 웃음이었다.  
“루퍼트 펜리-존스는 군인을 그다지 좋아하지 않는다고 하더군요.”  
“아, 예. 그 사람은 군인이라면 질색하죠. 하지만 군인이 아니더라도 질색하긴 마찬가집니다.”  
“그를 잘 알고 계시나요?”  
여전히 미소 띤 얼굴로 톰이 물었다.  
“알다마다.”  
남자는 유쾌하게 대답했다.  
“그의 파트너에 대해서는요?”  
“……다른 사람보단 조금 더 알고 있는 정도죠. 그럼 이만 가시죠.”  
그들은 빠른 걸음으로 주차장을 빠져나갔다. 환한 복도에 접어들어 톰이 남자에게 넌지시 물었다. “그런데 혹시 어디서 뵌 적이 있나요?” 그의 눈이 예리하게 번득였다. 남자는 여유롭게 대답했다. “아니요. 하지만 지금부턴 구면이라고 해도 좋을 것 같군요. 그리고 친숙하게 행동해야겠죠. 새로운 성전에 참전하실 준비가 되셨습니까?” 톰은 대답하지 않았다. 그의 눈앞에 펼쳐진 일자로 탁 트인 길은 이상하게도 구불구불하게 보였다. 그는 약간의 현기증을 느꼈다.

같은 시각, 루퍼트와 데이지가 커스터드 푸딩과 젤리 베이비가 누구로부터 왔느냐는 추론을 벌일 무렵 리처드가 빠른 걸음으로 사무실에 들어오다 기어이 제 발에 걸려 넘어지고 말았다. 요란한 소리와 함께 리처드는 바닥에 뒹굴었다. 그의 손에 들려 있던 젤리 베이비 봉투도 뒹굴었다. 바닥에 정면으로 내리찧은 무릎을 쥐고 리처드는 앓는 소리를 냈다. 이마엔 식은땀까지 맺혀 있었다. “괜찮아요?” 데이지가 물었다. 그러나 흔들림 없이 단단한 목소리였다. 그녀는 더는 이 같은 일을 놀라워하지 않았다. 그건 루퍼트도 마찬가지였다. 이제 그들은 리처드가 넘어지는 것을 당연한 것으로 받아들였다.  
루퍼트가 짧은 시간 동안 리처드와 지내면서 알게 된 사실은, 그가 자주 제 발에 걸려 넘어지고, 물건을 떨어뜨리고, 아무 데나 부딪힌다는 것이다. ‘세상에, 또 넘어졌어. 어쩜 저렇게 잘 넘어지지? 난 여섯 살 때 이후로 넘어진 적이 한 번도 없는데.’ 넘어진 리처드를 내려다보며 데이지는 마음속으로 그가 지금까지 넘어진 횟수를 헤아렸다. 자신이 본 것만 해도 족히 스무 번은 넘어진 것 같았다.  
팔짱을 끼고 데이지가 눈치를 주자 루퍼트는 자연스럽게 리처드에게 다가가서 그를 부축하고 일으켰다. “다친 데는?” 하고 루퍼트가 묻자 리처드는 바닥에 무릎을 꿇고 앉은 채로 밝게 웃으며 고개를 저었다. 그리고 바닥에 떨어진 젤리 베이비를 집어 들고 루퍼트의 얼굴 앞에 흔들면서 들뜬 목소리로 말했다.  
“루퍼트, 휴게실에 젤리 베이비 있어!”  
리처드의 머리를 가볍게 쓰다듬으며 루퍼트는 그가 건넨 젤리 베이비를 받았다.  
“아, 달링. 너도 찾았구나. 용케도 찾았네? 젤리 베이비는 꼭꼭 숨겨 놨던데. 잘 찾았어.”  
“응.”  
그리고 루퍼트는 젤리 베이비의 포장지를 뜯었다. 리처드에게 맡겼다간 분명 제대로 뜯지 못하고 한참 애를 먹을 것이 분명했기 때문이다.  
“요즘 들어 생긴 일 중에 제일 기쁜 일이야. 최근 1년 사이 제일 기쁜 일이지.”  
깔끔하게 열린 젤리 베이비 봉투를 내밀며 루퍼트가 말했다. 그 안으로 손을 쑥 집어넣으며 리처드가 물었다.  
“젤리 베이비가 휴게실에 들어온 게 제일 기뻐? 루퍼트, 젤리 베이비 좋아해?”  
젤리 베이비를 입술로 가져가며 리처드가 다시 물었다. 루퍼트는 짐짓 심각하게 고민하는 척했다.  
“음……아니, 난 젤리 베이비보다는 커스터드 푸딩 쪽이 마음에 드는데. 아니, 이게 아니라 웬디 널 만난 게 제일 기쁜 일이라고 해야겠다.”  
루퍼트의 말에 리처드는 크게 기뻐했다.  
“나도 널 만난 게 태어나서 제일 기쁜 일이야.”  
화사하게 웃으면서 루퍼트를 똑바로 마주했다. 루퍼트는 그런 리처드의 흘러내린 머리칼을 쓸어 넘기면서 담담하게 되물었다.  
“오, 정말? 그 정도로 날 사랑한다고? 당연한 일이지만 굳이 말로 확인하는 것도 나쁘진 않네. 괜찮은 기분인데.”  
그러나 그는 나름대로 조용히 감흥을 느끼고 있었다. 주고받을 상대가 생긴 것이 썩 싫지 않은 눈치였다. 더군다나 그 상대가 아부를 위함이 아니라 진심이라면. 루퍼트가 보기에 적어도 리처드는 약아빠진 부류는 아닌 것 같았다. 조금 더 냉정히 생각해본다면, 자신에게 약아빠진 아부를 해봤자 얻을 이득이 없으므로 리처드의 말과 행동은 진심이라 보아도 좋을 것 같다.  
“루퍼트, 연애는 나가서 하세요.”  
기분이 나쁘다는 표정을 지으며 데이지가 엄지로 문밖을 가리켰다. 어서 꺼지라는 듯이 손을 흔든다.  
“자기는 툭하면 남자 친구랑 연락 주고받으면서.”  
리처드를 완전히 일으켜 세워주며 루퍼트가 피식 웃었다.  
“요즘은 여자 만나요.”  
데이지가 힐끔 아무도 없는 곳을 응시하며 대답했다.  
“그래? 여자 친구에게 안부 전해 줘.”  
“이미 당신 헌담 충분히 하고 있죠. 아, 귀족께서 행차하시는군요. 루퍼트, 젤리 베이비 치워요. 얕잡아 보이고 싶지 않다면.”  
그녀의 시야에 낯선, 그러나 낯익은 남자와 완벽하게 낯선 남자가 들어왔다. 그녀는 서둘러 옷차림을 정돈하며 흘러내린 잔머리도 손으로 쓸어 넘겼다.  
“내 마음대로 할 거야.”  
루퍼트는 심술궂게 대꾸했다. 보란 듯이 젤리 베이비 봉투를 흔들어 보이기까지 했다.  
“마음대로 해요.”  
데이지는 마찬가지로 퉁명스럽게 말했다. 루퍼트는 ‘귀족’에게 얕잡아 보이지 않기 위해 단 하나의 행동을 했다. 먼지 묻은 리처드의 바짓단을 털어주는 것, 그리고 흐트러진 리처드의 머리카락을 완벽하게 정돈해주는 것. 그것은 어느 정도의 호감을 수반하고 있었지만, 루퍼트의 결벽증에서 기인한 것이기도 했다.

이윽고 사무실 안으로 이방인이 들어왔다. 몸에 딱 맞는 단정한 회색 쓰리피스 수트를 입은 톰이 옆에 있는 남자를 소개했다. 그는 살짝 품이 큰 검은 수트를 입고 있었다.  
“처음 뵙겠습니다, 루퍼트 펜리-존스 씨. 만나 뵙게 되어 영광입니다. 전 토마스 히들스턴입니다. 톰이라고 편하게 불러 주십시오. 이쪽은 제 집사 어빙 브랙시아텔(Irving Braxiatel)입니다.”  
톰은 루퍼트에게 악수를 청했으나 루퍼트는 하지 않았다. ‘예상대로군.’ 톰은 쓴웃음을 지었다. ‘집사? 미치겠네.’ 톰과 나란히 선 어빙을 곁눈질로 힐끔거리며 루퍼트가 인상을 찌푸렸다. 그러나 어빙은 예의 바르게 인사했다.  
“처음 뵙겠습니다, 펜리-존스 씨. 어빙 브랙시아텔입니다.”  
깊게 울려 퍼지는 목소리였다. 그리고 그는 북부 악센트를 사용하고 있었다.  
“예, 반갑습니다. 그런데 왜 집사 이름이 알프레드 페니워스(Alfred Pennyworth)가 아니라 어빙 브랙시아텔이죠?”  
루퍼트가 떨떠름하게 질문을 던졌다.  
“그거야 전 브루스 웨인(Bruce Wayne)이 아니니까요.”  
톰은 유연하게 맞받아쳤다. 어느새 루퍼트의 등 뒤에 숨은 리처드가 무릎을 살짝 숙이고, 그의 어깨로 고개를 빼꼼 내밀며 작은 목소리로 속삭였다.  
“루퍼트, 무슨 얘기야?”  
“『DC 코믹스』 얘기야. 본 적 없어?”  
루퍼트도 작은 목소리로 대답했다.  
“응, 코믹스는 한 번도…….”  
리처드는 말을 줄이며 완전히 루퍼트의 등 뒤로 숨어버렸다. 그런 리처드를 앞으로 잡아끌며 루퍼트가 입을 열었다.  
“소개가 늦었군요. 이미 다 알고 있지만. 전 루퍼트 펜리-존스입니다. 이쪽은 제 파트너인 리처드 아미티지입니다.”  
적나라하게 노출된 리처드는 당황스러운 표정으로 불에 덴 것처럼 반응하며 몸을 비틀어대기 시작했다.  
“처, 처음, 처음…반……가…….”  
그리고 꽉 막힌 목소리로 말을 더듬었다. 그것은 마치 악천후로 중간에 데이터가 소실된 영상을 재생한 것과 흡사했다. 리처드는 톰을 똑바로 바라보지도 못했다. 안간힘을 쓰며 그와 시선을 마주하지 않으려고 피했다. 톰은 의아하다는 표정을 지으며 잠자코 있었다.  
딱딱하게 경직된 리처드의 어깨를 잡으며 루퍼트가 그를 흔들었다. “리처드, 왜 그래?” “…….” 입술이 새하얗게 질릴 정도로 세게 깨물며 리처드는 루퍼트의 팔을 붙잡고 그의 어깨로 얼굴을 묻어 버렸다. 그는 한밤중에 호버카와 맞닥뜨린 야생 동물처럼 겁에 질려 있었다. “어디 안 좋아?” “나는, 나는, 나, 나는, 나…….” 리처드는 기어이 눈물을 터뜨렸다. 루퍼트는 눈을 깜빡이며 울먹이는 리처드의 등을 손으로 쓸어내렸다. 그래도 떨림은 쉬이 멎을 것 같지 않았다.  
루퍼트는 고민한다. 그는 원인 제공자가 누군지 잘 알고 있다. 그리고 그 원인 제공자를 능히 쫓아내고도 남을 사람이었다. 다만, 원인 제공자에게 아무 잘못이 없다는 것 또한 알고 있었다. 톰 히들스턴은 그저 정해진 순서대로 이곳에 왔을 뿐이며, 예의 바르게 인사를 한 것이 전부였다. 그의 행동은 무엇 하나 흠 잡을 것이 없어서 오히려 루퍼트를 불쾌하게 했다. 그와 리처드 사이에선 어떠한 연결 고리도 보이지 않았다. 톰도 리처드와는 초면인 눈치였다. 그 또한 갑작스러운 리처드의 모습에 몹시 당황한 눈치였다. 심지어 그는 미안해하고 있기까지 했다. 어디까지나 리처드의 일방적인 돌발 행동이었다.  
루퍼트는 결정을 내렸다. 익숙한 것을 택하기로. 약점 하나 내보이지 않은 숨 막힐 정도로 답답하고 완벽한 남자에게 정중히 나가주길 요청할 것이다. 그러나 미처 루퍼트가 입을 열기도 전에 어빙이 그들에게 다가오더니 루퍼트의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻고 있는 리처드를 부드럽게 흔들어 불렀다.  
“리처드, 젤리 베이비 좋아해요?”  
“네…….”  
우물쭈물 대답하며 리처드가 슬그머니 고개를 들었다.  
“저도 무척 좋아하죠.”  
어빙이 미소 지으며 자신이 걸친 재킷 주머니에서 젤리 베이비 하나를 꺼냈다. 그러자 불룩하게 튀어나와 있던 그의 주머니가 순식간에 홀쭉해졌다. 어빙은 천천히 젤리 베이비 봉투를 뜯어 리처드에게 내밀었다. 리처드가 저어하며 쉽게 움직일 기미가 보이지 않자 직접 젤리 베이비 하나를 꺼내 리처드의 얼굴로 가까이 가져갔다. 어빙이 웃는다. 이윽고 리처드도 웃음을 터뜨렸다. ‘혹시 아는 사인가?’ 익숙해 보이는 그들을 보며 데이지가 생각했다. 그들은 확실히 웃음을 주고받는 것과 호의를 주고받는 것에 익숙해 보였다. 루퍼트도 은연중에 그것을 눈치챘으나, 그 생각을 서둘러 묻어 버렸다. 골치 아픈 일에 휘말리고 싶을 생각은 없었으므로.  
이윽고 진정된 리처드는 눈을 여러 번 깜빡이며 여전히 고개를 숙인 채 톰에게 사과했다.  
“죄송해요.”  
“아니요, 당신이 미안할 게 뭐가 있어요?”  
톰이 부드러운 말씨로 상냥하게 대답했다. 리처드는 고개를 세차게 저었다.  
“그래도……정말 미안해요.”  
“괜찮아요.”  
그렇게 말하며 톰은 조심스럽게 리처드의 어깨에 손을 올렸다. 그러자 리처드는 천천히 고개를 들어 톰의 얼굴을 들여다보았다. 그을림이 여태 가시지 않은 전쟁터를 누빈 남자의 거친 얼굴과 그럼에도 불구하고 참전 전의 안정된, 차분하고 따뜻한 녹색 눈이 들어왔다.  
“당신은 무척 아름답네요.”  
리처드는 멍하게 입을 벌리고 읊조렸다.  
“제가요?”  
톰이 재밌다는 듯이 웃음을 터뜨리며 물었다.  
“네.”  
“고마워요. 당신도 아름다워요.”  
그리고 리처드의 어깨를 가볍게 두드렸다. ‘일 났네.’ 지켜보고 있던 데이지가 슬그머니 자리를 내뺐다.  
“너 그거 작업 멘트였어?”  
그녀의 예상대로 딱딱한 얼굴을 한 루퍼트가 리처드를 한걸음 뒤로 물러나도록 톰에게서 떼어내며 쌀쌀맞게 물었다.  
“아니, 그런 건 아닌데…….”  
리처드는 깜짝 놀라 대답했다.  
“아무나 다 잘생겼대.”  
루퍼트는 불만스럽게 받아쳤다.  
“그런 거 정말 아니야. 네가 제일 멋있어, 루퍼트.”  
리처드는 서둘러 루퍼트에게 말했다.  
“그건 당연한 사실이고.”  
겨우 만족한 루퍼트는 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다. 톰은 좀 놀란 얼굴로 루퍼트와 리처드를 번갈아 보았다. 데이지는 한숨을 쉬며 그에게 다가가서 말을 건넸다.  
“저 인간들 원래 그러니까 심각하게 받아들이면 곤란해요. 물론 저 인간들은 진지해요. 세상에 이보다 더 진지할 순 없다고요. 하지만 정상인이라면, 적어도 상식이 통하는 사람이라면 저런 걸 진지하게 받아들이면 안 돼요.” 잠깐 입을 다물지 못하고 있던 톰이 얇은 입술을 위로 올리며 고개를 살짝 아래로 내렸다. “그런가요?” 그가 되묻자 데이지가 다시금 한숨을 내쉬었다. “앞으로 자주 보게 될 거예요.” 흥미롭다는 표정을 지으며 톰은 경쾌한 목소리로 어빙에게 말을 꺼냈다. “그럼 어빙, 우리는 젤리 베이비 헌사나 바칠까요?” 어빙이 들고 있던 젤리 베이비를 톰에게로 기울였다. “좋은 생각입니다, 마스터.” 젤리 베이비 봉투에 손을 집어넣으며 톰은 제법 심각한 표정을 지으며 진지하게 헌사의 내용을 고민했다.  
그리고 그들에게 루퍼트가 불쑥 끼어들었다.  
“히들스턴 씨, 당신에겐 군가가 익숙할 텐데요?”  
그가 노린 것은 톰이었다. 루퍼트는 차가운 어조로 톰에게 물었다. 루퍼트는 여전히 톰이 탐탁지 않았으며 못 미더웠다. 사실 그는 데이지에게서 톰의 얘기를 들었을 때, 동명인일지도 모른다는 생각을 했었다. 참전까지 하고 돌아온 남자가, 그것도 막대한 재산과 지위를 가진 남자가 정부와 협력하고 있으나 사설 기관에 불과한 곳에 자발적으로 들어온 것은 미심쩍은 냄새를 풍겼으므로. 그에겐 부족한 것이 없다. 그러나 모습을 드러낸 것은 동명이인이 아니라 본인이었다. ‘무슨 속셈으로 들어온 걸까. 분명 뭔가가 있어. 석연치 않은 점이 한두 가지가 아니야. 위대한 해결사는 무슨 생각으로 히들스턴을 영입한 거지? 남부러울 것 없는 인간이 나처럼 혼자서는 도무지 어떻게 할 수 없는 일을 부탁하려고 이딴 곳에 의탁할 리가 없잖아.’ 그런 생각을 하며 루퍼트는 7년 전, 위대한 해결사가 자신을 영입하고자 찾아왔을 때를 떠올렸다. 그는 루퍼트의 취약점을 파악하고 있었다. 그 취약점을 인질 삼아 루퍼트에게 권유 아닌 협박을 해왔다. 루퍼트는 기꺼이 수락했다. 그 무렵, 그는 아버지를 찾아내는 것을 포기하고 있던 차였다. 살아서 만나긴 글렀다는 생각이 필연처럼 다가와 그와 관계하길 원했다. 그의 절망감을 떼어준 것은 위대한 해결사였다.  
‘만사에 불만이 많은 사람인가 보군.’ 자신에 대한 적대감을 노골적으로 드러내는 루퍼트를 보며 톰은 생각했다.  
“아니요, 익숙한 것과 선호하는 것은 엄연히 다르잖아요? 전 군가보다는 발라드나 락을 좋아하죠.”  
그리고 경직된 얼굴로 자신을 응시하는 루퍼트에게 부드러운 어조로 대답했다.  
“아, 그러신가요?”  
루퍼트가 코웃음을 치며 되물었다.  
“예.”  
톰은 고개를 끄덕이며 대답했다.  
“그럴싸하게 들리는군요.”  
루퍼트의 빈정거림이 심해졌다. 분위기가 과열되기 시작했다. 미묘한 공기가 사람들 틈을 비집고 저마다의 괴로움을 들쑤시기 시작했다. 데이지는 마땅히 자신이 해야 할 일을 시행하기로 마음먹었다. 슬쩍 루퍼트의 팔을 잡고 그를 옆으로 밀면서 발랄한 목소리로 말하는 것이다.  
“휘유, 사무실이 엄청 좁아진 느낌이네요! 신사분들, 위쪽 공기는 어떠세요?”  
장신의 남자들을 올려다보며 그녀는 과장된 미소를 지어 보였다. 그러나 그녀의 말은 과장이 아니었다. 공간을 차지하고 있는 남자들 모두 평균 신장보다 훨씬 큰 키를 지닌 덕에 평소에 낙낙하게 공간이 남아돌던 사무실이 비좁아졌기 때문이다.  
데이지는 얼굴에 경련을 일으키면서까지 필사적으로 분위기를 바꾸어 놓으려고 노력했다. 덕분에 무거운 분위기는 살짝 고개를 숙였다.  
“별 차이 없어.”  
여전히 미심쩍음은 루퍼트의 등 뒤에 몸을 붙이고 떨어지지 않았으나, 루퍼트는 데이지를 곤란하게 할 생각은 없었다. 루퍼트는 물러나야 할 자리를 아는 사람이다. 그는 오늘은 이만 허리를 숙이고 다음을 노리기로 마음먹었다. 그러나 결코 완전히 물러설 마음은 없었다. 그가 품은 의심이 그의 몸속에 숨어 세력을 불려 나간다.

서로 소개를 마치고, 어수선한 분위기가 어느 정도 정돈되자 톰과 어빙은 정말 젤리 베이비 헌사를 지었다. 그들은 열정적으로 헌사를 바치는 것에 임했다. 그리고 그것에 음을 붙여 노래까지 지었다. 그들 사이에 텅 비어버린 젤리 베이비 봉투가 세 개나 나뒹굴고 있었다. 네 번째 봉투를 뜯으며 익살스러운 얼굴로 톰이 선창한다.

_젤리 베이비, 너의 노란 몸, 고름을 흘리네._  
 _젤리 베이비, 너의 주홍 몸, 진물을 흘리네._  
 _젤리 베이비, 너의 붉은 몸, 핏방울 흘리네._  
 _젤리 베이비, 너의 녹색 몸, 곰팡이 슬었네._  
 _젤리 베이비, 너의 검은 몸, 까맣게 죽었네._

_젤리 베이비, 너의 다리, 잇새로._  
 _젤리 베이비, 너의 머리, 잇새로._  
 _젤리 베이비, 너의 몸통, 잇새로._

_젤리 베이비, 너는 완전히 사라졌네._  
 _젤리 베이비, 나와 완전히 같아졌네._  
 _젤리 베이비, 젤리 베이비, 젤리 베이비._

루퍼트는 귀를 틀어막으면서 데이지에게 신경질적으로 말했다.  
“데이지, 귀족이 온다고 했지 미친놈이 온다고 한 적은 없잖아?”  
루퍼트의 얼굴은 경악으로 물들어 있었다. 데이지는 애써 현실을 부정하며 떨떠름하게 대답했다.  
“나름대로는……천진한 것 같은데요? 네, 좋게 생각해요. 순수하잖아요. 그렇죠? 순수한 거겠죠?”  
“저게 순수하다고? 저 미친놈들이 지금 ‘마더 구스(Mother Goose)’를 부르고 있다고, 내 사무실을 끔찍하게 만들고 있잖아! 리처드, 넌 또 왜 거기 끼여서 같이 노래 부르고 있어? 조금 전까지만 해도 울고 있더니. 당장 집어치우고 이리 와.”  
리처드는 톰에게서 젤리 베이비를 받은 답례로 젤리 베이비 헌정곡을 부르는 것을 어느새 함께하고 있었다. 심지어 그는 꽤 즐거워 보였다. 조금 전의 겁에 질린 얼굴은 씻은 듯이 가신 채.  
“질투하긴.”  
데이지가 건들거리며 팔꿈치로 루퍼트의 옆구리를 쿡 찔렀다.  
“돌아버리겠군, 이제 돌림 노래까지 부르고 있잖아! 히들스턴 씨, ‘베이비’ 부분에서 R&B 가수처럼 억지 바이브레이션 가미하는 거 당장 집어치우세요, 듣기 짜증 나니까!”  
제 머리카락을 마구 헝클어뜨리며 루퍼트가 날카롭게 소리 질렀다.


	5. 로즈 하우스(Rose House)

한주가 시작되는 월요일, 아침마다 집을 나서는 사람들의 피곤함에 찌든 우울한 얼굴이 그럭저럭 가신 까닭은 드물게 맑은 날씨 덕분이었다. 주말이 끝난 여파를 아주 몰아내기엔 부족했으나, 월요일마다 우울증을 앓는 사람들의 팽팽하게 곤두선 신경을 느슨하게 풀어주기엔 적당했다.  
데이지 심슨은 호버카의 창문을 내리고 재도, 낙진비도, 쓰레기 더미가 섞인 매서운 바람도 불지 않는 탁 트인 맑은 하늘로 손을 뻗어 보았다. 그녀가 신호를 받아 정차한 차선에 그녀처럼 창문을 내린 사람이 수도 없이 많았다. 데이지는 눈을 감고 피부로 따스한 바람을 느껴본다. 인파와 냉랭한 차체가 뿜어대는 무정한 호흡도 오늘만큼은 저미게 다가왔다. 그리고 사람은 날씨의 부름을 받았다. 예정된 행로를 이탈하고 충동적으로 차를 돌리는 사람들이 하나둘씩 생겨나기 시작했다. 그들은 날벌레처럼 손바닥에 쏟아지는 햇살을 잡기 위해 떠났다. 그들의 얼굴은 하나같이 무언가에 홀려 있었다.   
데이지는 무사히 이터널 플레임 유니언에 도착했고, 예정대로, 계획대로, 어긋남 없이 알맞은 시간에 평상시엔 반투명한 상태로 유지되는 유리 벽과 문을 지나서 맨 먼저 모습을 드러내는 자신의 책상에 가방을 내려놓았다. 그리고 곧 들이닥칠 악천후보다 더한 자신의 지독한 직속 상사와 그의 어딘가 결여된 파트너, 예의 바르고 교양 있으며 대단히 호감 가는 사람이지만, 석연치 않은 새로운 요원들을 맞이할 준비를 시작했다.   
아침 일찍부터 들어온 그 날의 업무를 점검하고, 요원들의 스케줄을 대강 작성한 데이지는 기지개를 켜며 하품을 했다. 전날 과음한 탓에 아직 머리가 무겁고 지끈거렸다. ‘루퍼트가 오면 타이거 밤이라도 빌려달라고 해볼까.’ 졸음을 쫓아내기 위해 데이지는 손바닥으로 철썩하고 제 뺨을 때렸다. 졸음이 얼핏 가시는가 싶더니 다시 찾아왔다. 데이지는 아예 책상에 엎드려 버렸다. 언제나 사무실에 가장 먼저 도착하는 쓸데없이 부지런한 루퍼트가 오기까진 10분 정도의 여유 시간이 있었다. 그녀는 그녀를 가장 골치 아프게 만드는 존재가 등장하기 전까지 짧게나마 단잠을 취하고자 술에 젖은 것처럼 무겁게 내려앉은 눈꺼풀을 닫았는데 그 순간 무언가 훼방을 놓았다. 음흉한 웃음소리가 벽면에 설치된 스피커를 통해 기괴하게 흘러나온 것이다. 화들짝 놀란 데이지는 졸음도 잊어버리고 주변을 두리번거렸다. 그러자 데이지의 눈앞에 홀로그램 스크린이 켜졌다.  
\- 데이지 심슨, 넌 평소에 가이 포크스를 소중히 여기지 않았지. 게임을 시작하지.   
21세기의 고전 공포 영화 『쏘우(Saw)』 시리즈의 살인마 직쏘(Jigsaw)가 형형한 빨간 눈을 번득이며 섬뜩하게 인사했다. 데이지는 뱃속이 뒤틀릴 정도로 격렬하게 비명을 질렀다. 제트기 이륙보다 더한 소음이 쨍하게 공간을 울려대자 직쏘는 귀를 틀어막고는 어깨를 흔들며 웃어댔다.   
“아침부터 뭐하시는 거예요?”  
가까스로 직쏘의 정체를, 직쏘의 의도를, 직쏘의 지령을 알아차린 데이지가 가슴에 손을 얹고 날카로운 목소리로 씩씩거리며 외쳤다. 직쏘는, 위대한 해결사는 조금 전의 음흉한 모습을 거두고 예의 장난기 가득한 목소리로 대답했다.  
\- 리치가 가이 포크스 가면이 다 똑같이 생긴 것 같다고 해서 하나 더 장만했지.  
장갑 낀 두 손을 앞으로 가지런히 모아 포개며 위대한 해결사가 말했다. 데이지는 마른침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 그녀의 눈앞에 직소는 분명 그녀에게 익숙한 사람이고 유쾌하게 행동하고 있었지만, 툭 튀어나온 광대뼈에 빙글빙글 돌아가는 소용돌이무늬가 영 거슬린다. 보고 있자니 최면에 빠져드는 것 같았다.   
“다 같은 거 아니었어요? 아니, 그보다 그 가면이 하나가 아니라 여러 개나 된다고요?”  
\- 얘들이 정말! 눈썰미가 이렇게나 없어서야. 총 일곱 개라고. 매번 다른 걸 쓰고 나왔는데 알아보는 애가 여태 없어. 참고로 직쏘 가면도 일곱 개 샀다?”  
위대한 해결사가 호들갑을 떨며 데이지를 은근히 떠봤다.  
“평소에 쓰던 거나 쓰세요, 깜짝 놀랐잖아요. 하마터면 기절할 뻔했다고요.”  
그는 데이지가 다른 가면도 보여 달라고 말해주기를 기대했으나 데이지는 그의 기대에 부응해주지 않았다.   
\- 정말? 환상적인데!  
“오, 내가 괜한 말을 꺼냈어. 그래요, GT, 무슨 일이신가요?”  
\- GT? 그게 뭐지?  
가면에 붙은 머리카락을 만지작거리며 위대한 해결사가 물었다.  
“루퍼트가 당신 호칭이 너무 길다고 줄여버렸어요.”  
\- 7년 동안 잘만 불러오더니 이제 와서?  
그는 갑자기 격분하며 책상을 쾅, 소리가 날 정도로 세게 쳤다.   
“당신 조카랑 결혼식 올리더니 어깨에 힘 좀 들어갔거든요.”  
\- 컸다 이거지, 그래, 버릇없는 녀석 같으니. 나중에 혼 좀 내줘야겠어.  
“뭐라고 혼내시려고요?”  
\- 루퍼트 펜리-존스, 넌 내 조카를 소중히 여기지 않았지.  
다시 연극배우처럼 대사를 말하며 위대한 해결사는 기괴한 소리를 흘려보냈다. 데이지는 살짝 입술을 깨물었다가 혀로 갈라진 입술을 축이고 대답했다.  
“아, 그건 아니에요. 세상에 그보다 더 소중히 여길 순 없어요. 루퍼트는 리처드를 아주 자기 눈에 넣고 다니려고 한다고요. 심지어 리처드가 자기 손바닥만 해졌으면 좋겠다고 은근히 바라고 있어요. 자기 주머니에 넣고 다니게. 여하튼 루퍼트 본인만 모르고 있어요, 휘둘리는 게 자신이라는 걸.”  
\- 착한 친구네? 그럼 봐줘야겠다.  
위대한 해결사는 기분 좋게 웃었다. 그리고 데이지가 화면 상단에 위치한 시계를 가리키며 그를 재촉했다.  
“그 착한 친구 곧 도착하니까 얼른 용건이요, GT. 오늘은 무슨 일로 직접 연락하셨죠? 특별한 임무라도 있나요?”  
\- 아주아주 특별한 임무지, 환상적으로 특별해. 그런데 너희가 할 임무는 아니고 내 임무야. 난 오늘 전령이야.  
“네, 말씀하세요.”  
\- 내 리치가 오늘 결근한다고 알려 주려고.  
“어디 아픈가요? 직접 연락도 못할 정도면 많이 아픈가 봐요.”  
걱정스러운 표정을 지으며 데이지가 물었다.   
\- 어제 오후에 리처드가 집 나간 경호견 찾으러 나갔었잖아, 루퍼트와 둘이서.  
위대한 해결사는 뜸을 들이며 천천히 말하기 시작했다.  
“네, 그랬었죠. 그리고 곧바로 현장 퇴근해서 얼굴 볼 여유는 없었어요. 혹시 어제 다치기라도 했나요? 그런 말은 못 들었는데…….”  
\- 아니야, 그런 건 아닌데? 그 몹쓸 개가 리치에게 아주 쌀쌀맞게 굴었다나 봐. 그래서 크게 상심해서 오늘은 못 나와.  
데이지는 자신의 귀를 의심했다.  
“농담이시죠?”  
애써 아니길 바라며 상냥하게 되물었다.  
\- 정말인데!  
그러나 위대한 해결사는 뻔뻔하게도 받아쳤다.   
“고작 개가 서먹하게 굴었다고 토라져서 못 나온다고요? 저랑 지금 뭐하잔 거예요? 장난치잔 거예요? 아무리 당신이라도 이딴 장난은 받아줄 수 없어요! 전 바쁘다고요! 당신 때문에요! 아침부터 사람 놀라게 하더니 정말 어디까지 하잔 거예요?”  
결국, 데이지는 언성을 높이며 위대한 해결사와 대화 중인 패널을 당겨 한쪽 구석으로 밀어버리고 패널을 띄워 현재 시각과 자신의 업무 스케줄을 불러왔다. 그리고 도표와 빽빽하게 들어찬 작은 칸의 수없이 많은 글자를 보여주며 자신이 얼마나 바쁜 사람이며 과중한 업무에 치이고 있는지 손짓과 표정으로 강력하게 피력했다.   
\- 정말이라고, 리치 정말 많이 아파. 아침에 열이 140℉나 됐어, 일어나지도 못했다고. 애가 어찌나 아파하는지 눈도 제대로 뜨지 못하고 끙끙 앓으면서 울더라. 마음이 너무 아파서 하마터면 나도 출근 못할 뻔했지 뭐야.  
직쏘 가면이 싱글싱글 웃는 낯으로 말했다.  
“그럼 정말 아픈 거잖아요! 사람 오해하게 쓸데없이 개 얘긴 왜 하셨어요?”  
데이지의 이마에 힘줄이 일어섰다.  
\- 개 때문에 아픈 거니까. 나쁜 강아지, 무슨 개가 그렇게 못돼 먹었냐?  
“아…….”  
“그럼 전했으니까 난 이만 간다. 지금부터 바나나 다섯 갤 먹어야 하거든. 밀린 드라마도 봐야 하고. 엄청나게 바쁘니까 연락 절대 하지 말고 그럭저럭 좋은 하루 되길 바라, 데이지!  
“네, 당신도요.”  
데이지는 힘없이 대답하며 통신을 마쳤다.

루퍼트는 기분 좋게 콧노래를 흥얼거리며 복도를 걸었다. 사정 모르는 사람들은 그도 오래간만에 찾아온 청량한 날씨 덕분에 들뜬 것으로 오해했다. 그것은 정말 오해였다. 루퍼트는 어제 만난 경호견을 떠올리고 있었으므로. 그는 날씨 따윈 안중에도 없었다.   
사무실에 도착한 루퍼트는 경박한 발걸음으로 호들갑을 떨며 데이지에게 말을 걸었다.  
“데이지, 좋은 아침. 데이지, 어제 내가 뭘 봤는지 알아?”  
“좋은 아침이에요, 루퍼트. 눈 세 개 달린 경호견이요. 어제 열 번도 더 얘기했어요.”  
데이지는 지루하다는 듯이 대꾸했다. 루퍼트는 그녀의 책상 앞으로 바짝 붙어서 눈을 반짝이며 말했다.  
“그뿐만이 아니야. 맥스 주인이 자신이 키우는 다른 개들도 보여줬어. 덕분에 어제 개랑 실컷 놀았지. 아, 데이지, 너도 맥스가 어찌나 근사한지 봤어야 해. 눈을 깜빡이면서 나란히 있는 두 눈이 먼저 사르르 감기고, 이마에 달린 눈은 감았던 두 눈을 뜨면 닫혀. 끝내줬지.”  
루퍼트는 행복한 얼굴로 제 눈을 감으며 맥스의 흉내를 냈다. 그의 얼굴은 황홀해 보이기까지 했다.  
“바로 그 끝내주는 맥스 덕분에 당신 웬디가 크게 상심했다고 들었어요.”  
데이지가 퍽 냉담하게 반응했다. 루퍼트가 눈을 번쩍 뜨고 데이지의 책상 위에 손을 얹었다.  
“아, 좀 그랬지. 맥스랑 다른 개들이 이상하게 리처드에겐 꼬리를 내리고 몸을 사리더라고. 리처드는 맥스를 쓰다듬어보고 싶어 했지만, 그럴 수가 없었어. 리처드가 손을 뻗으니까 맥스가 이빨을 드러내고 으르렁대는 바람에 말이야. 어제 많이 서운한 눈치긴 하더라.”  
“그래서 오늘 결근한대요.”  
데이지가 루퍼트를 빤히 바라보며 말했다.  
“뭐? 고작 개한테 무시당했다고 안 나온다고?”  
루퍼트는 조금 전의 데이지와 똑같은 반응을 보였다. 황당함에 눈을 연신 깜빡여대는 그에게 데이지는 차분한 어조로 말을 이었다.  
“네, 개 때문에 아프대요. 고열에 시달린다고 GT가 그러더군요.”  
“많이 아프대?”  
루퍼트의 얼굴에 걱정이 떠올랐다.  
“열이 140℉나 된대요.”  
“그 정도로 열이 높단 말이야? 바이러스라도 감염됐나? 어제 특별히 위험한 곳엔 가지 않았는데.”  
“글쎄, 리처드 평소에 비실비실한 거 보면 지병이 있대도 놀랍지 않군요. 툭하면 넘어지고 부딪히잖아요.”  
“그렇긴 하지. 그래도 아프다니 걱정되네.”  
입술을 축이며 루퍼트는 초조하게 책상에 손을 굴렸다.   
“정 걱정되거든 퇴근 후에 병문안이라도 다녀와요.”  
“그래야겠다. 주소 알아?”  
루퍼트는 손가락을 튕기고, 검지로 데이지를 가리켰다.  
“네, 물론이죠. 그런데 루퍼트, 당신 리처드는 정말 각별한가 보네요. 당신이 남 걱정하는 건 처음 봤어요.”  
루퍼트는 의연하게 반지 낀 손을 데이지에게 들었다.  
“결혼한 사이잖아.”  
데이지는 그의 네 번째 손가락의 반지를 응시했다.  
“장난이 아니라 정말로요?”  
그리고 그녀는 민감한 질문을 던졌다. 루퍼트는 천천히 손을 내렸다. 잠깐 말을 멈추고 숨을 졸이다가 이윽고 반지 낀 네 번째 손가락에 시선을 고정했다.  
“솔직히……그건 잘 모르겠어. 단지 반지를 빼고 싶지 않아.”

특별한 일 없는 하루는 잠깐의 고취감과 끝없는 지루함을 가져온다. 맑은 날씨가 오히려 무거운 짐이 되었다. 혹은 정체성을 방해하는 요소로 작용했다. 언제나 화사한 얼굴로 낙진비 경보와 재를 예고하던 기상중계 캐스터는 침통한 얼굴로 맑은 날씨를 안내했다. 오전 중에 9월에 있었던 모든 임무를 확인하고 월말 결산의 초안을 잡는 일을 마친 루퍼트는 날씨와 상반되는 울적한 얼굴로 책상을 지키고 있었다.   
12시 정각. 점심시간이 시작되었지만 루퍼트는 자리에서 일어나지 않았다. 멍한 얼굴로 허공에 손을 뻗어 없는 개를 쓰다듬는 시늉을 하며 혼자 적적하게 시간을 보냈다. 그때, 밖에서 문을 두드리는 소리가 났다. 루퍼트가 불투명하게 내려놓은 블라인드의 투명도를 올리자 톰이 서글서글한 얼굴로 서 있었다. 그가 손바닥으로 가볍게 벽을 누르자 루퍼트는 문을 열었다.   
“루퍼트, 식사하러 가지 않을 건가요?”  
그러자 톰이 루퍼트의 사무실 안으로 발을 걸치며 물었다.  
“먼저 드세요. 전 오늘 거를 예정이니까.”  
루퍼트는 쌀쌀맞게 대답했다.  
“사막여우와 다를 게 없군요.”  
톰이 이를 드러내며 밝게 미소 지었다.  
“무슨 소리죠?”  
루퍼트는 어두운 얼굴로 되물었다. 톰은 여전히 웃는 얼굴로 그를 대했다.  
“웬디 씨 도시락 기다리는 거 아닌가요? 11시부터 행복했겠죠? 지금은 안절부절못하고 있군요.”  
‘재수 없는 자식.’ 루퍼트가 이맛살을 찌푸리며 정색했다.  
“절대 아닙니다. 쓸데없는 참견 마시고 점심이나 드시러 가세요.”  
톰의 뒤에 서 있던 어빙이 나지막한 목소리로 끼어들었다.  
“마스터, 가지요.”  
고개를 돌려 톰은 어빙의 얼굴을 확인한 다음 고개를 끄덕였다. 그리고 다시 루퍼트를 향해 말했다.  
“그럼 저흰 먼저 일어나겠습니다.”  
“예, 그렇게 하세요. 아니, 저기― 잠시만요.”  
손을 내저으며 건성으로 톰을 대하던 루퍼트가 갑자기 그와 어빙을 멈춰 세웠다.  
“네. 무슨 일이죠?”  
“당신들 오후마다 정확히 1시간 30분씩 사라지던데 어디로 가는 겁니까?”  
“집안일이요. 사적인 일이죠.”  
톰은 능청스럽게 대답했다.  
“당신 집안 사정은 제가 알 바 아니고, 모쪼록 업무에 지장 가지 않는 선에서 현명하게 처신하시길 바랍니다.”  
“물론입니다. 그럼 이만.”  
다시 벽은 불투명해졌다. 어빙이 톰에게 귓속말을 속삭였다. “꽤 예리한 사람이죠?” 톰은 고개를 끄덕였다. “언제까지 숨길 순 없다만, 지금은 때가 이른데 곤란해질 수도 있겠군요. 당분간 몸을 사리는 게 좋을 것 같습니다.” “오히려 빨리 모든 것이 밝혀지는 게 나을지도 모릅니다. 펜리-존스는 갑작스러운 상황에 쉽게 분개하는 성미니까요.” 그들은 데이지의 자리 앞에서 사담을 멈췄다.   
“데이지, 혹시 루퍼트 멘스 중인가요?”  
막 자리에서 일어서려는 데이지에게 톰이 농담을 건넸다. 데이지는 웃음을 터뜨렸다.  
“루는 365일 멘스 중이에요.”  
“아.”  
그럴 줄 알았다는 듯이 톰이 감탄사처럼 읊조렸다.   
“이제 점심 드시러 가는 길인가요?”  
“예, 데이지 당신은요?”  
“저도 마찬가지예요. 슬슬 구내식당에 가볼까 해요. 오래간만에 날씨가 이렇게 화창한데 약속 하나 없다니 우스운 일이네요.”  
어깨를 으쓱해 보이며 데이지가 실없이 웃었다. 그녀의 얼굴은 꽤 쓸쓸해 보였다. 톰이 부드러운 말씨로 데이지에게 권유했다.  
“괜찮다면 저희와 합석하실래요?”  
“오, 정말요?”  
데이지의 얼굴에 슬그머니 기쁜 기색이 떠올랐다.  
“예. 제게 숙녀분과 식사할 영광을 주시겠습니까?”  
톰이 오른팔을 내밀며 정중하게 물었다.  
“물론이죠. 참, 편하게 대해주세요.”  
데이지가 그의 팔에 손을 가져가며 대답했다.

4시, 루퍼트는 데이지에게 받은 리처드의 집 주소를 찾아갔다. 리처드의 집은 이제는 폐쇄해버린 클래팜 노스(Clapham North) 역 인근에 있었다. 전쟁 전에도 우범지대로 악명 높았던 클래팜 일대는 전쟁 이후엔 사람이 살 수 없는 황량한 곳이 되어버렸다. 클래팜은 런던에서도 가장 심하게 방사능 피해를 본 곳이다. 정부의 빠른 대처로 방사능의 악몽은 물러갔으나 대부분 건물이 텅 비었고, 빈 건물에 집 없는 노숙자들과 불법체류자들이 똬리를 틀고 몸을 사렸다. 그러나 여전히 옛 빅토리아(Victoria) 양식을 고수하고 있는 주택들이 남아 전쟁 전의 평온했던 삶을 힘겹게 지켜내고 있었다. 그리고 그들도 서서히 희망을 잃어가고 있었다.  
그 날은 유달리 해가 일찍 저물었다. 루퍼트가 클래팜 노스 역을 북쪽으로 거슬러 클래팜 로드(Clapham Road) 위로 진입할 무렵에 해는 완전히 저물었다. 근처를 돌아다니는 부랑자들이 위험한 냄새를 풍기며 루퍼트의 호버카를 주시했다. 이곳에서 루퍼트는 낯선 불청객이었다. 환영받지 못할 곳에 다다른 루퍼트는 치밀어 오르는 짜증을 억누르며 굶주린 시선을 외면한 채 주변을 두리번거리다 경찰의 부재와 감시 카메라의 고장을 확인하고 서둘러 좌측으로 호버카를 꺾었다. 그는 한시도 지체하고 싶지 않았던 것이다.   
그대로 첼샴 로드(Chelsham Road)를 가로질러 시벨라 로드(Sibella Road)에 다다른 루퍼트는 호버카를 지상으로 정차하고 차에서 내렸다. 빽빽하게 밀집한 높다란 폐건물 사이에서 리처드의 집을 쉽게 찾아낼 수 없었기 때문이다. 그는 내키지 않았지만, 후드를 뒤집어쓰고 수상한 걸음으로 어디론가 향해가는 남자를 불러 세웠다.  
“실례합니다. 길을 여쭐 수 있을까요?”  
고급 호버카에서 내린, 맞춤 수트를 빼입은 남자를 보자 부랑자는 소스라치게 놀랐다. 그리고 재빨리 도망치려 했다. 루퍼트는 헛기침을 하며 그를 다시 멈춰 세웠다.  
“실례합니다. 이 근방에 로즈 하우스(Rose House)가 있는 걸로 압니다만, 도무지 찾을 수가 없어서 말입니다. 괜찮으시다면 길을 여쭤 볼 수 있겠습니까?”  
루퍼트는 정중하게 길을 물었다.   
“거긴 무슨 일로 가는 거요?”  
푹 눌러쓴 후드 사이로 시뻘건 얼굴을 드러낸 남자가 둔탁한 목소리로 되물었다.   
“지인을 만나러 가는 길입니다. 지인이 로즈 하우스에서 산다고 들었습니다. 어딘지 아십니까?”  
“거긴 사람 사는 곳이 아니오! 뭔가 착오가 있겠지.”  
남자는 무뚝뚝하게 대답했다.  
“예? 분명 로즈 하우스라고…….”  
“로즈 하우스는 몇 년 전부터 유령이 나오는 흉가라고 알려져서 우리 같은 치들도 얼씬하지 않는 곳이오. 약이나 빨아대는 애새끼들도 안 가는 곳이지. 그러니까 어지간하면 안 가는 게 좋을 거요. 더군다나 해까지 저물었으니 말이오. 낮에도 어찌나 으스스하던지.”  
그렇게 말하면서 남자는 치를 떨었다. 그리고 루퍼트를 힐끔거리며 물건 보듯이 응시했다. 남자의 싯누런 흰자가 떨어진 고물 냄새를 킁킁거리며 맡아대고 있었다. 그는 루퍼트의 부유함을 간파하고 손을 벌릴 작정이다.  
“그래서 로즈 하우스가 어디에 있는지 알고 계십니까? 답례하겠습니다.”  
루퍼트는 더는 남자와 얽히고 싶지 않았다. 이곳의 삭막하고 을씨년스러운 공기가 루퍼트를 불안하게 하고 있었으므로. 그래서 그는 단호히 남자에게 물었다. 남자는 그제야 하는 수 없다는 듯이 팔을 뻗어 길을 가리켰다.  
“두 블록 더 가서 오른편에 붙은 뎁니다. 정말 안 가는 게 좋을 거요.”  
그리고 루퍼트에게 손을 내밀었다.  
“모쪼록 감사합니다.”   
루퍼트는 한숨을 쉬며 지갑에서 10파운드 지폐 한 장을 꺼내 그에게 주었다. 지저분하고 거친 남자의 손이 잽싸게 돈을 낚아채고, 그는 다시 절뚝거리며 제 갈 길을 가버렸다. 루퍼트는 남자의 무례한 태도에 불쾌함을 느꼈지만, 우선 여길 뜨기로 했다. 그전에 그는 소독제를 꺼내 손을 박박 문질렀다. 조금 전 남자가 풍기던 악취가 여전히 코를 찔러댔다.

거리의 가로등은 무용지물이었다. 하늘에 높이 뜬 광고를 목적으로 밤마다 런던을 돌아다니는 우스꽝스럽게 생긴 비행선이 뿜어대는 요란한 불빛이 적막을 내리쬐었다. 가로등은 그 기세에 눌려 제 몫을 다하고 있지 못했다. 핸들을 잡은 루퍼트는 심란하게 그 위를 올려다보았다. 가면을 눌러 쓴 여자가 이민을 권장하고 있다.  
\- 인류의 새로운 성지, 에덴으로…….  
잡음이 섞인다.  
\- 당신만을 위한 안드로이드가 필요하지 않으십니까?  
\- 안드로이드는 인류를 위해 존재합니다.   
\- 새로운 땅에서 안드로이드와 함께 윤택한 삶을 누리십시오.   
무감정한 기계음이 사람의 감정을 가지고 놀고 있었다. 루퍼트는 입술을 짓씹으며 호버카를 몰았다. 이윽고 그가 도착한 곳은 안개가 두껍게 깔린 으스스한 3층 집이었다. 소음이 그쳤다.   
차에서 내린 루퍼트는 크게 숨을 들이마시고 스산한 저택을 올려다보았다. 잎이 싯누렇게 시들어버린 장미 넝쿨이 저택을 휘감고 있었고, 널따란 정원을 차지한 나무도 다 말라비틀어져 있었다. 앙상한 가지를 드리워 서로 몸을 엉킨 채 바람을 속수무책으로 맞고 있었다. 바람이 그것들을 쓸고 갈 때마다 기묘한 소리가 났다. 잡초도 무성했다. 더러 루퍼트의 허리높이까지 올라온 것들도 있었다. 저택을 에워싼 담벼락도 군데군데 이빨 빠진 것처럼 듬성듬성 비어있고, 그마저도 칠 벗겨지고 썩어 있었다. 게다가 2층 복도에 난 창문은 금이 가고 깨져있었다. 깨진 유리조각의 날카로운 단면이 루퍼트의 결벽증을 찢어 놓는다. ‘이런 곳에 사람이 산다고?’ 루퍼트는 제 눈을 의심하며 머리를 세차게 흔들었다. 대문에 걸린 쩍 갈라진 동판에 ‘Rose House’라고 분명하게 새겨져 있었다. 희뿌연 안개가 시야를 어지럽혀 모든 것이 흐릿하게 보이는 이곳에서 적어도 그것만큼은 선명했다. 부조리가 시작된다. 삭막한 폐허 위로 기계음이 윤택한 삶을 강요한다. 루퍼트는 마른침을 삼키며 넥타이를 고쳐 맸다. 앙상한 갈비뼈를 드러낸 여우와 고양이가 음산하게 어슬렁거렸다. 놈들은 그득한 쓰레기를 뒤지며 주린 배를 채우기 시작했다.   
루퍼트는 조심스럽게 초인종을 눌렀다. 하지만 초인종은 어떠한 소리도 내지 않았다. 고장 난 지 몇 년은 되어 보였다. 하는 수 없이 루퍼트는 무단침입을 감행하기로 했다. 그가 팔꿈치로 대문을 밀자 삐걱거리는 요란한 소릴 내며 열렸다. 루퍼트는 떨떠름하게 안으로 발을 디뎠다. 한걸음, 한걸음 천천히, 신중하게 내디뎠으나 어둠 속에 빼곡하게 자리 잡은 나뭇가지와 넝쿨을 피하기엔 역부족이었다. 기어이 장미 가시가 침입자의 살갗을 긁었다. “망할!” 따끔거리는 통증에 뺨을 감싸며 루퍼트가 욕설을 내뱉었다. 루퍼트는 그러고도 한참을 고전하고서야 집 안으로 들어갈 수 있었다. 현관문도 잠기지 않은 상태였다. 이번에도 문은 요란한 소리와 함께 허무하게 열렸다. 자욱한 먼지가 루퍼트를 맞이했다.  
집 안도 외관 못지않게 처참했다. 어지러이 배치된 가구와 바닥재는 분명 고급이지만, 오래되어 낡았고 전혀 관리가 되어 있지 않아 싸구려보다도 쓸모없어 보였다. 도무지 사람 사는 곳 같지 않았다. 실내는 실외보다 오히려 추웠다. 스산한 공기를 느끼며 루퍼트는 제 팔짱을 끼고 발에 걸리는 쓰레기를 걷어찼다. 또다시 걸리는 쓰레기를 밀어젖히자 살인 현장을 의미하는 흰색 분필 자국이 드러났다. 그 옆에 갈색으로 말라붙은 핏자국이 남아 있었다. 루퍼트의 안색은 점점 더 어두워졌다. 곧 그의 얼굴은 무겁게 깔린 밤 공기와 다를 것이 없어졌다.   
거실로 들어온 루퍼트는 불을 켜보았지만, 조명이 나가 불이 들어오지 않았다. 루퍼트는 모바일을 꺼내 파리한 빛에 의존해야만 했다. 주변을 살핀 루퍼트는 눈을 감고 말았다. 먼지가 켜켜이 쌓인 바닥, 누구 것인지 모를 빈 봉투, 아마 어쩌다 들어온 마약중독자가 두고 간 것으로 보인다. 똑바로 서 있지 못하고 쓰러진 나무 의자, 벽에서 떨어져 엉망으로 나뒹굴고 있는 액자, 안은 비어 있다. 코를 찌르는 소독약의 싸한 냄새, 불에 타고 남은 물건의 퀴퀴한 냄새, 발걸음을 옮길 때마다 쓰레기와 깨진 유리조각이 버석거리며 밟혔다.   
몸을 이동하며 루퍼트는 부엌만은 제구실을 하길 간절히 바랐다. 루퍼트의 바람은 이루어졌다. 부엌 역시 허전하고 쓸쓸하긴 마찬가지였지만, 그나마 깨끗했다. 그리고 조명이 들어왔다. 부엌 전등을 밝히고서 루퍼트는 자기도 모르게 쭈르르 미끄러져 주저앉고 말았다. 차가운 바닥에 몸을 붙이고 앉아 루퍼트는 부엌을 두리번거렸다. 냉장고 코드가 꽂혀 있었고, 식기세척기도 있었다. ‘내가 먹은 점심은 그나마 위생적이군.’ 하고 생각하며 루퍼트는 재킷 주머니에서 소독제를 꺼내 다시 손을 문질러댔다. 그리고 예의 없는 행동이라는 걸 알면서도, 평소 그라면 절대 하지 않을 행동임에도 불구하고 루퍼트는 냉장고 문을 열었다. 일렬로 가지런히 정돈된 식자재와 생수, 남은 음식들을 보고서야 루퍼트는 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 만약 냉장고 안이 거실처럼 지옥을 방불케 한다면 루퍼트는 당장에라도 목에 손가락을 집어넣고 토해낼 작정이었다. 그리고 리처드의 목을 조를 작정이었다. ‘리처드가 적어도 나에게 독극물을 먹인 건 아니잖아. 집안 꼴을 보고 나니까 당장에라도 멱살을 쥐고 싶지만, 일단은 참자.’ 그렇게 생각하며 루퍼트는 다시 집안을 누비기 시작했다.  
그라운드 플로어, 비었다.  
1층, 삐걱거리는 주저앉은 계단, 기다란 복도, 삭막하게 텅 빈 방, 고양이 사체, 곰팡이가 점령했다.  
2층, 금이 간 벽, 음침한 분위기, 좁은 복도의 끝에 위치한 방, 비교적 멀쩡한 문이 살짝 열려있고 그 사이로 빛이 새어나오고 있었다.  
루퍼트는 날벌레처럼 빛을 따라 침실로 향했다. 마침내 문에 다다라 손 하나 겨우 들어갈 만큼 좁은 틈을 비집고 문을 열었다. 방은 비교적 깨끗하지만 어수선했다. 춥고 눅눅한 공기가 훅 끼쳤다. 바닥엔 아무렇게나 나뒹굴고 있는 약병과 옷가지가 바닥과 한몸이 되어 눌어붙었다. 루퍼트는 기겁했다. 그는 황급히 리처드를 찾았다. 방의 한가운데 자리 잡은 침대 위에 리처드는 관에 뉘인 죽은 사람처럼 반듯하게 누워 잠들어 있었다. 미동 없이 조용하게 숨을 죽이고, 가슴 위에 두 손을 가지런히 포갠 상태였다. ‘설마 죽은 건가?’ 루퍼트는 당혹스러움에 자기도 모르게 큰소리를 내고 말았다.  
“리처드!”  
그가 소리를 지르자 잠들어 있던 리처드가 눈을 떴다. 그리고 서서히 몸을 일으켰다. 일전과 마찬가지로 조금 전까지 잠들어 있던 사람답지 않게 말끔하고 몸가짐에 흐트러짐이 없었다. 다만 아무렇게나 흐트러진 머리카락에 안색이 창백했다.  
“루퍼트?”  
잠에서 깨어난 리처드는 눈앞에 나타난 루퍼트를 바라보며 눈을 비볐다.  
“무슨 일로 온 거야?”  
“아프다고 해서 왔는데……제기랄. 이딴 데서 살면 제아무리 건강한 인간이라도 앓아눕겠다. 집안 꼴이 대체 뭐야? 청소도 안 하고 살아?”  
복잡한 표정을 지으며 루퍼트는 다시 방안을 두리번거렸다. 침대 옆엔 책들이 벽돌을 쌓아 올린 것처럼 수북하게 쌓여 있었다. 이전에 이 방을 사용하던 사람의 취향이 고스란히 반영된, 작은 꽃무늬가 겹겹이 덧씌워져 그려진 벽지는 흉물스럽게 벗겨져서 차갑고 딱딱한 몰골을 여과 없이 드러내고 있었다. 루퍼트의 얼굴이 노골적으로 일그러지자 리처드는 안절부절못했다.   
“미, 미안해.”  
“망할! 발 디딜 데도 없네.”  
욕을 내뱉으며 루퍼트는 바닥에 나뒹굴고 있는 양병과 옷가지를 주섬주섬 줍기 시작했다.  
“그러지 마, 루퍼트. 내가 치울게.”  
그러자 리처드는 황급히 침대에서 일어나 루퍼트에게 다가갔다. 발목이 살짝 들리는 체크무늬 파자마 차림의 리처드는 맨발이었다. 핏줄이 일어선 발등이 낮은 기온 탓에 하얗게 질려 있었다. 루퍼트는 리처드에게 다가오지 말라며 손을 펼쳤다. 어지러운 집안이 루퍼트의 심경을 어지럽게 해쳐놓은 이유도 있었지만, 혹여나 리처드가 바닥에 떨어진 유리조각을 밟을까 봐 염려되어서이기도 했다. 정지신호를 받은 리처드는 어정쩡한 자세로 멈춰 섰다.   
“아프다면서. 가만히 있어, 대충 치울 거니까. 병원은 다녀왔어?”  
“아니…….”  
리처드는 기운 없는 목소리로 대답했다.   
“여태 병원도 안 가고 뭐했어?”  
루퍼트는 흘러내린 제 앞머리를 손으로 쓸어넘겼다.  
“그냥 좀 쉬면 나을 것 같아서 종일 잤어.”  
루퍼트가 리처드를 똑바로 보며 침대를 가리켰다. 리처드는 얼떨결에 침대에 앉았다. 그리고 이불을 꼼지락거리며 눈만 깜빡여댔다. 루퍼트는 책상 의자에 옷가지를 쏟아놓듯이 걸어놓고, 구석에 위치한 쓰레기통에 약병을 모두 버렸다. 그런 다음 소독제를 꺼내 피부가 벗겨지도록 손을 문지르고 리처드에게 성큼성큼 걸어가 그의 옆에 걸터앉았다. 그가 앉자 낡은 매트리스가 밑으로 푹 꺼졌다. 매트리스는 기괴한 소릴 냈다. 음산하다는 말이 어울릴 그런 소리였다. 리처드의 얼굴에 싸한 냄새가 다가왔다. 루퍼트의 커다란 손이 리처드의 얼굴을 덮더니 이마로 향했다. 손바닥으로 리처드의 이마를 짚어본 루퍼트의 얼굴이 흐려졌다. 리처드의 이마는 몹시 뜨거웠다. 아마 아침 이후로 열이 떨어지지 않은 모양이었다.   
“뜨겁잖아. 옷 갈아입어, 병원 데려다 줄게.”  
자신의 얼굴을 부드럽게 쓸어내리는 루퍼트의 손길을 느끼며 리처드는 눈을 감았다.  
“아니야, 정말 괜찮아. 그럴 필요 없어.”  
그리고 조심스럽게 루퍼트의 손등 위로 자신의 손을 겹치며 옅은 미소를 지었다.   
“괜찮긴, 열이 아직도 심하잖아.”  
루퍼트는 숨을 홉 참았다. 리처드의 얼굴이 뜨거워서 기분이 이상한 거로 생각했다.   
“열만 좀 있는 거야, 다른 덴 아픈 데 하나도 없어. 난 정말 괜찮아. 병원은 가기 싫어……이제 지겨워.”   
리처드는 씁쓸하게 말했다. 루퍼트는 그의 씁쓸함을 핑계 삼아 슬그머니 손을 내려놓고 말을 돌렸다. 더는 이상한 기분에 사로잡히고 싶지 않았으므로.  
“고집하곤. 저녁은 먹었어? 아니, 오늘 뭘 먹긴 했어?”  
“아침은 삼촌이랑 먹었어. 넌?”  
“마찬가지야.”   
“점심 안 먹었니?”  
“응.”  
“어쩌다가…….”  
파자마 단추를 손으로 잡아 뜯듯이 만지작거리며 리처드가 말했다.  
“오늘 좀 바빠서 먹을 시간이 없었어.”  
루퍼트는 거짓말을 했다. 오늘은 한가했다. 결산 초안을 세 번이나 갈아엎어도 시간이 남아돌 정도로. 불쑥 리처드가 자리에서 일어나려 했다.   
“배고프지? 조금만 기다려, 여기까지 왔는데 제대로 대접도 못 해주고……저녁이라도 차려줄게.”  
“아픈데 일어나지 마. 내가 할게.”  
그런 리처드의 손목을 잡아끌며 루퍼트는 도로 그를 침대에 앉혔다.   
“하지만 집도 더럽고……네가 있기엔.”  
겸연쩍어하며 더듬더듬 말하는 리처드를 아예 침대에 눕혀버리며 루퍼트는 자리에서 일어났다.   
“됐으니까 누워 있어. 아이스 팩 먼저 가져다줄까? 이마에 좀 대고 있을래?”  
“아니, 괜찮아. 너무 차가운 건 싫어.”  
“그럼 쓸데없이 돌아다니지 말고 얌전히 있어. 부엌 좀 빌릴게.”  
“응, 고마워.”   
‘다행히 죽은 건 아니었네.’ 하고 생각하며 루퍼트는 태연한 얼굴을 가장하고 리처드를 내려다보았다. 묘한 기분은 가시지 않은 채. 무방비한 리처드는 지나치게 앳된 느낌을 주었다. 피부가 유독 매끄럽고 잡티 없이 깨끗했지만, 단정한 생김새라 지저분한 인상을 주진 않았지만, 그렇다고 해서 10대처럼 어린 얼굴은 아닌데도. 때때로 루퍼트는 리처드에게서 청년도 아닌 소년답다는 느낌을 받는다. 걱정거리 없어 보이는 평온한 표정을 지을 때면, 어수룩하게 행동하며 타고난 속물을 의도치 않게 힐난할 때면 더더욱. 그럴 때면 소년다움은 소년 그 자체인 것 같다는 생각이 들기도 했다. 반쯤 접혀 선량한 미소를 짓던 눈이 서서히 제자리를 찾아 그늘진 눈동자가 정면으로 마주할 때. ‘눈이……문젠 것 같아.’ 입술을 짓씹으며 루퍼트는 이불을 끌어 리처드의 가슴팍까지 덮어주고 그의 어깨를 툭툭 두드렸다. 리처드는 살포시 웃으며 몸을 뒤틀었다. 그리고 루퍼트의 손을 잡았다. 두 사람은 잠시 말없이 서로 바라보았다. 루퍼트는 적막을 탓하기로 했다. 아니면 스산함을 구실 삼기로 했다. 조용한 가운데 유달리 크게 뛰는 제 심장 소리가 거슬렸다.

다시 부엌으로 내려온 루퍼트는 찬장을 열고 인스턴트 토마토 수프 캔을 찾아냈다. 전쟁에서 호황을 누린 캠벨 토마토 수프였다. 캠벨의 상징이 되어버린 특유의 디자인은 200년 전과 다를 게 없었다. 찬장 안의 식료품은 가지런히 정리되어 있었다. 어느새 스멀스멀 일어선 루퍼트의 결벽증에 청신호가 켜졌다. 진심으로 안도하며 루퍼트는 토마토 수프를 냄비에 덜어내어 데우고, 참치 캔을 따서 잘게 다진 양파와 함께 마요네즈에 버무렸다. 냉동실에 곡물 빵 몇 조각이 꽁꽁 얼어붙어 있었다. 루퍼트는 급하게 그것을 토스터에 넣어 녹였다. 그리고 참치 샌드위치를 만들었다. 마침 토마토 수프가 먹기 좋게 데워졌다.  
대충 저녁으로 먹을 것들을 만든 루퍼트는 선반에 죽은 듯이 누워 있는 쟁반을 꺼내 토마토 수프를 담은 그릇과 참치 샌드위치를 담은 접시를 보기 좋게 올렸다. 그런 다음, 조금 전 빵을 찾다 발견한 에멘탈 치즈 한 덩이를 한입 크기로 두 조각 잘라 샌드위치 접시 옆에 놓았다. 컵과 오렌지 주스를 쟁반 위에 안치함으로써 루퍼트의 저녁 준비는 모두 끝이 났다.   
스스로 보기에도 만족스러운 저녁을 들고 부엌을 나서던 루퍼트는 벽 한편에 놓인 높다란 진열장에 그득한 약병들을 발견했다. 잠깐 제자리에 멈춰 서서 약병들을 노려보다가 이윽고 생각이 스치는 곳이 있어 쟁반을 식탁 위에 두고 진열장을 열어 모바일로 라벨도 붙지 않은 수상한 약들을 촬영했다. 그런 다음 정부에서 공개하고 있는 의료 데이터베이스에 접속하여 진열장에 있는 약들을 찾아보았다. 그러나 어떠한 정보도 얻을 수 없었다. ‘해당 사항 없음’ 홀로그램 위로 빨간색 글씨가 번뜩였다. 전부 정식으로 등록된 약들이 아니었다. 비슷한 계열의 약들도 나오지 않았다. 미심쩍음을 느낀 루퍼트는 곧바로 데이지에게 연락했다.  
“데이지, 퇴근 후에 연락해서 미안해.”  
데이지는 운전 중이었다. 높게 틀어 올린 머리카락을 화려하게 내리고 낮보다 진한 화장을 한 채였다. ‘데이트 나가는 길에 방해했나 보군.’ 어쩐지 미안함을 느끼며 루퍼트가 말을 꺼냈다.  
\- 아뇨, 괜찮아요. 무슨 일이죠? 리처드 보러 간 게 아니었어요?  
데이지는 어깨를 들썩이며 물었다.  
“지금 리처드 집이야. 볼래?”  
하고 말하며 루퍼트는 모바일을 돌려 어수선한 부엌을 보여주었다. 화사했던 데이지의 얼굴이 살짝 경직되었다. 루퍼트는 자리를 옮겨 거실로 향했다. 거실을 보자 데이지는 경악했다.  
\- 이런 데서 산다고요? 사람이 이런 데서 살아요? 사람이 이런 데서 살 수 있어요?  
데이지는 숨도 쉬지 않고 말했다.  
“내 말이.”  
\- 루퍼트, 당신 괜찮아요?  
루퍼트의 결벽증을 익히 알고 시달려온 데이지는 그를 진심으로 걱정했다.  
“안 괜찮아. 죽을 것 같아. 미칠 것 같다고. 위층엔 고양이 사체까지 있어, 빌어먹을. 참, 데이지. 다른 게 아니라 알아봐 줬으면 하는 게 있어서 연락했어. 개인적으로 말이야.  
그러자 루퍼트는 기다렸다는 듯이 불만을 토로했다. 그러나 토로는 오래가지 않았다. 루퍼트는 서둘러 본론을 끄집어냈다.   
\- 어떤 거예요?  
흥미로운 표정을 지으며 데이지가 눈을 반짝였다. 그녀의 귀에 걸린 커다란 샹들리에 귀걸이가 짤랑거리며 흔들렸다.   
“리처드 집에서 약을 발견했는데 정식 등록된 약이 아니야. 종류가 여덟 가진데, 사진 보내 줄 테니까 따로 알아봐 줄 수 있어?  
\- 얼마든지요.  
“고마워. 그럼, 나 이제 리처드 저녁 먹이러 가볼게.  
\- 네, 데이트 잘해요. 내일 봐요.  
“그래, 안녕. 너도 데이트 잘해.”  
데이지와 통화를 마치고 루퍼트는 쟁반을 받쳐 들어 계단을 올라갔다. 삐걱거리는 불쾌한 소리와 어수선한 집 탓에 식욕이 뚝 떨어졌지만, 억지로 입맛을 다시며 지금 나는 배가 고프다고 세뇌했다. 다시 고양이 사체와 조우했다. 루퍼트는 눈을 질끈 감아버렸다.

침실에 다다르니 고집 세게도 리처드는 기어이 방 안을 치우고 있었다. 루퍼트는 벽에 붙은 테이블에 쟁반을 내려놓고 리처드를 말렸다. “하지만 너무 더러운데…….” 손에 빈 약병을 든 리처드가 무안해하며 말했다. “됐으니까 어서 침대로 돌아가.” “그래도…….” “말 정말 안 듣네.” 한숨을 쉬며 루퍼트는 리처드의 손에 들린 약병을 빼앗아 쓰레기통으로 던졌다. 그리고 리처드의 손을 잡고 침대로 데리고 갔다. 리처드를 먼저 침대에 앉힌 다음, 루퍼트는 쟁반을 가지고 와서 그의 옆에 나란히 앉았다. 사이에 쟁반을 놓고 그들은 저녁을 먹기 시작했다. 토마토 수프를 한 스푼 떠먹고 리처드가 입을 열었다. “맛있다, 고마워.” 인스턴트의 쉽고 간편한 감동이었다. “이 정도로 뭘.” 루퍼트는 으쓱했다. 갑자기 식욕이 돌아왔다. 고양이 사체가 어떤 몰골로 누워있었는지 까마득해져 버렸다.   
한동안은 그릇에 스푼이 달그락 부딪히는 차가운 금속음만 났다. 루퍼트는 추위로 얼어붙은 몸을 수프로 녹이고, 샌드위치를 한 입 먹었다. 그리고 리처드에게 질문을 던졌다.  
“언제부터 여기서 산 거야?”  
“한 달 반 정도 됐어.”  
하고 대답하며 리처드는 오렌지 주스를 한 모금 마셨다.  
“그전엔 어디서 살았는데?”  
어느 정도 배가 차고 몸이 녹아 루퍼트의 목소리는 긴장이 풀려 한결 온화했다.  
“런던 말고 다른 곳.”  
“다른 곳? 어디서 살았는데?”  
“난 레스터(Leicester) 출신이야.”  
리처드는 얼버무리듯이 말했다.  
“그래? 난 런던 출신이야. 런던에서 태어나고 쭉 런던에서 살았지. 그나저나 넌 왜 이런 데서 사는 거야?”  
“단독주택이 궁금했거든. 요즘 단독주택은 정말 드무니까.”  
리처드는 다리 위에 떨어진 빵 부스러기를 손등으로 털어냈다.  
“돈 있으면 좀 더 좋은 곳을 알아보지 하필이면 우범지대에서…….”  
“여긴 나름대로 운치 있잖아.”  
그리고 루퍼트의 다리 위에 떨어진 부스러기도 자연스럽게 털어주었다. 리처드의 손이 몸에 닿자 루퍼트는 또다시 종전의 묘한 기분에 빠져들었다. 그러다 리처드의 손가락에 여전히 있는 결혼반지가 눈에 들어왔다. 루퍼트는 저도 모르게 미소 지었다. 그러다 퍼뜩 정신이 들어 미소를 거두었다.  
“전혀. 사람들이 여길 유령 나오는 흉간 줄 알더라.”  
부러 쌀쌀맞게 말하면서 루퍼트는 헛기침을 했다.  
“정말? 그래, 그렇게 보이긴 하겠다.”  
“안 되겠다. 너 주말에 시간 있어?”  
“응. 왜?”  
제 입가에 묻은 조각을 엄지로 떼어내고 혀로 날름 핥으며 리처드가 되물었다. 루퍼트는 불쑥 얼굴이 후끈거려서 고개를 돌리고 벽을 보았다.  
“이 망할 집 좀 어떻게 해보자. 청소부터 싹하고 수리해야겠어. 주말에 올게.”  
‘벌써 옮았나 보다. 나도 슬슬 열이 나네.’ 루퍼트는 인상을 한껏 찌푸렸다.  
“네가 도와주려고?”  
“그래.”  
“아니야, 수고스럽게 그럴 필요 없어.”  
“점심 도시락 답례라고 생각해. 게다가 너랑 나, 결혼까지 한 사인데 이런 데서 혼자 지내는 거 보니까 영 신경 쓰이잖아.”  
낯 뜨거움에 루퍼트는 손을 부산스럽게 움직였다.  
“반지……너도 안 뺐네?”  
리처드는 루퍼트의 손에 여전히 반짝이고 있는 반지를 보고 미소 지었다.  
“뭐, 어쩌다 보니.”  
루퍼트는 머리를 긁적이며 아무렇지도 않다는 듯이 둘러댔다. 분위기가 어색해졌다. 서로 아무 말도 하지 못하고 눈치만 보다 눈이 마주치면 실없이 웃음을 터뜨리고, 괜히 다른 곳을 보며 헛기침을 하고, 목덜미만 만지작거렸다. ‘키스나 해볼까.’ 루퍼트는 불쑥 그런 생각이 들었다. ‘아냐, 관두자. 옮으면 어떡해. 열나는 건 질색이야.’ 그러면서 어느새 미지근해진 제 이마를 손으로 짚어보았다. ‘정말 키스해볼까……싫어하진 않겠지? 오랜만에 하고 싶네.’ 그리고 루퍼트는 충동적으로 리처드의 팔을 붙들고 자신을 마주 보게 했다. 그러자 리처드는 입을 열어 사근사근하게 물어왔다.  
“루퍼트, 바람 쐬지 않을래?”  
‘눈치 없기는.’ 루퍼트는 살짝 아쉬움이 들었다. 그 와중에 사근사근한 리처드의 목소리가 싫지만은 않아서, 오히려 귀에 감겨오며 은근하게 간질여오는 게 좋았으므로 마음은 느슨해졌다.  
“좋아, 안아줄게.”  
“응?”  
리처드가 미처 무어라 말하기도 전에 리처드는 대뜸 리처드의 허벅지 아래로 손을 밀어 넣고 그를 안아 올렸다. 당황하나 리처드가 루퍼트의 이름을 더듬었다. “루, 루퍼트!” 루퍼트는 씩 웃으며 리처드를 반듯하게 받치고 침대에서 일어나 한 걸음 앞으로 떼었다. 그러나 더 나아가지 못했다. 그는 우두커니 멈춘 채 생각에 잠겼다. 리처드가 지나치게 가벼웠기 때문이다. 리처드는 루퍼트의 목에 팔을 감고 떨어질까 봐 겁먹은 채 눈을 꼭 감고 있었다. 아쉬움이나 달랠 겸, 루퍼트는 코끝으로 리처드의 이마를 눌러보며 입을 열었다.  
“리처드, 너 몸무게 얼마나 나가?”  
“너랑 비슷하거나 조금 덜 나가지 않을까?”  
“그래? 너 보기보다 엄청 가벼운데.”  
“네가 힘이 센 거겠지.”  
리처드는 태연하게 대답하며 은근하게 루퍼트를 치켜세워줬다.   
“아니, 정말 가벼워. 고작 78~98파운드 정도 되는 것 같다고. 아니, 그보다 덜 나가는 것 같다.”  
“말도 안 돼, 내 키가 얼만데.”  
딱딱한 어투로 말하며 리처드는 루퍼트를 나무랐다.  
“그거야 그렇긴 한데……이상하군.”  
리처드를 안고 있는 루퍼트의 손등엔 핏줄조차 일어서지 않았다. 손목에 뻐근함조차 없었다.   
루퍼트는 리처드를 안은 채 2층 복도에 난 테라스를 향해 걸어갔다. 확실히 가볍다. 무게감은 점점 더 선명해지고 강해졌다. ‘겉보기엔 169에서 177파운드 정도 나가 보이는데 전혀 그 정도 무게가 느껴지지 않아. 몸에 근육이라곤 하나도 없고 순전히 지방뿐이라고 하더라도 이 정도로 가벼울 리가 없는데…….’ 

테라스엔 제법 고풍스러우나 형편없이 낡은 흔들의자 두 개가 놓여 있었다. 그것들은 바람에 나부끼듯이 제멋대로 흔들리고 있었다. 루퍼트와 리처드는 각각 의자를 하나씩 차지하고 앉아 서늘한 밤 공기를 맞았다. 루퍼트가 앉은 흔들의자는 그가 몸을 움직일 때마다 따라서 크게 흔들렸다. 그러나 리처드 쪽은 비교적 얌전한 움직임을 보였다. 요란한 소리도 내지 않았다. ‘내가 잘못 느낀 게 아니야. 78파운드 정도밖에 나가지 않는 게 분명해.’ 리처드가 앉은 의자의 움직임을 눈여겨보며 루퍼트는 생각했다. 확신이 생기자 리처드가 사무치게 낯설게 다가오는 것이었다. 그러나 그는 지금 구태여 석연찮음을 해소하고자 사람을 괴롭힐 의사는 전혀 없다. 때로는 묻어 두어야 할 미심쩍음도 존재한다. 엉킨 매듭을 풀어 그것이 꽁꽁 감추고 있던 추하고 어두운 실체를 볼 바에야 값비싼 선물 포장처럼 보이도록 내버려두는 게 낫다. “춥지 않아?” 확신을 지우고자 루퍼트가 말을 꺼냈다. 리처드는 고개를 끄덕이며 대답했다. “조금.” 루퍼트는 자기가 입고 있던 코트를 벗어 리처드에게 덮어주었다. “루퍼트, 넌 참 상냥하구나.” 루퍼트를 올려다보며 리처드는 코트의 옷깃을 그러쥐었다. “데이지가 들으면 놀랄 말이군.”   
비행선은 잠들지 않고 반수면 상태로 부유한다. 광고는 끊이지 않았다.  
\- 당신만의 안드로이드가 새로운 땅에서 당신을 기다리고 있습니다.  
비행선이 자유 진영 최초의 보편화 안드로이드인 미라클룸(Miraculum) 0세대의 모습을 송출했다. 군단처럼 대열을 이루고 있는 안드로이드들의 무표정한 얼굴이 밤하늘에 섞여 들어갔다. 하나같이 창백한 얼굴에 머리카락을 뒤로 넘기고 흰색 헤어 캡을 쓴 채로 인간에게 선택받길 기다리고 있었다.   
미라클룸 0세대는 정부가 식민지 이주를 권장하며 인간에게 약속한 보상이었다. 같은 시기, 공산 진영에선 그와 같은 모델인 오크노(Окно) 0세대를 출시했다.   
이전까지 안드로이드는 군사 목적으로 생산되었으며 철저히 정부의 통제와 관리하에 놓였으므로 민간인은 소유할 수 없었다. 그러나 암암리에 권력을 쥔 지배계층에서 자신들의 가학성과 과시욕을 채우고자 폐기 직전의 안드로이드를, 또는 생산 설비에서 이탈한 안드로이드를 보유했다. 안드로이드가 전쟁터 한복판에 떨어지지 않는다고 해서 사정이 나은 것은 아니었다. 종래는 그 안드로이드들도 비참한 최후를 맞이했다.   
“개소리하고 있군.”  
허황한 물욕을 부추기는 기계음의 간사한 속삭임에 치를 떨며 루퍼트가 거칠게 내뱉었다. 루퍼트의 코트에 코를 묻고 있던 리처드가 고개를 들었다. “루퍼트, 넌 안드로이드를 싫어해?” “아니. 본적도 없는데 좋고 싫고를 따질 것도 없지. 난 단지……사람이 기계가 되어버린 게 싫어. 안드로이드와 인간의 차이를 모르겠어. 가끔은 인간이 안드로이드보다 더하단 생각이 들어.” “루퍼트, 넌 지구를 떠날 생각 있니?” 쓴웃음 지으며 말하는 루퍼트에게 리처드가 넌지시 물었다. “없어, 아직은. 넌?” 고개를 가로저으며 루퍼트가 대답했다. “난 영원히……없어.” 리처드는 허무하게 소리를 흘렸다. 다시 광고가 이어진다.   
\- 대중을 위해 ‘탄생한’ 미라클룸 0세대는 이전 군용 세대의 설계를 바탕으로 그 결함과 불완전함을 완벽히 보완하였습니다. 국가가 국민에게 약속합니다. 자유 진영은 확신합니다. 미라클룸 0세대는 강인하고 안전하며 완벽합니다. 안드로이드는 당신의 충실한 하인이자 믿을 수 있는 친구가 되어줄 것입니다. 당신의 자유를 보장할 것입니다.  
“도저히 못 들어주겠네.”  
하고 말하며 루퍼트는 리처드가 걸치고 있는 재킷 주머니에서 드라이버를 꺼내 테라스 위로 광고 송신을 차단하는 임시 에리어를 설치했다. 드라이버가 전송한 전류가 파지직거리는 소리를 내더니 곧 테라스 위로 반투명한 막이 생겨났다. 24시간 끊이지 않는 소음에 시달리다 못한 사람들이 불법적으로 은밀하게 개발한 것이다. 루퍼트는 그 덕을 톡톡히 보고 있었다. 소음이 그쳤다. 공간이 일렁이며 요람에 뉘인 아이를 흔들어주듯이 졸음을 전파한다.   
“이전 세대가 저 광고를 보면 서운해하지 않을까? 지구에 없으니 볼 수 있을 리는 없겠지만.”  
소박한 해방감을 누리며 루퍼트는 농담을 건넸다.  
“이전 세대?”  
“마키나(Machina) 9세대 말이야.”  
“네 말대로 볼 수 없을 테니까 서운해하지도 않을 거야.”  
리처드는 담담히 대답했다.   
“리처드, 마키나 9세대는 3분기에 생산된 안드로이드에게서 확인된 정신착란 오작동 때문에 영구 생산중단 됐잖아? 난 그게 일종의 아이러니라고 생각해. 분명히 인간보다 월등한 신체적 능력과 지능을 보유했으나 감정을 가질 수 없도록 설계되었다고 정부가 수십 년째 자신해왔으면서 ‘정신착란’이라고? 대체 무슨 정신착란이라는 거지, 안드로이드가 자해라도 하나?”  
2166년 4월 7일, 자유 진영 최초의 안드로이드가 개발되었다. 자유 진영은 즉각 안드로이드 개발을 발표했다. 이어 4월 8일, 공산 진영 최초의 안드로이드 베라(вера)를 발표했다.   
프로토타입인 마키나 0세대는 1,000기가 생산되었고 당시 인류의 첫 식민 행성인 텐하우저(Tannhouser)에서 시험 운용되었다. 그 후로 자유 진영과 공산 진영은 5년 주기로 새로운 세대를 출시하여 식민지 개척에 이용했다. 각 진영에 속한 국가마다 안드로이드 생산을 위한 공장을 구축했다. 미합중국의 실리콘밸리(Silicon Valley), 독일의 슈투트가르트(Stuttgart), 프랑스의 그르노블(Grenoble), 러시아의 노보시비리스크(Novosibirsk), 중국의 다롄(Dalian), 헝가리의 쇼프론(Sopron)……. 분기마다 생산된 안드로이드는 곧바로 식민지로 보내졌다.   
정신착란, 루퍼트의 말을 곱씹으며 리처드는 쓴웃음 지었다. 그리고 의미심장한 말을 꺼냈다.   
“더한 거지. 자살했어.”  
“자살?”  
루퍼트는 짐짓 놀라 되물었다.  
“마키나 9세대 안드로이드 80%는 한정 수명을 채우지 못하고 자살하거나 안드로이드 원칙을 거역해 폐기 처분받았지. 지구에 사는 대부분 사람은 모르고 있지만, 식민지에선 놀랄 일도 아니야…….”  
‘식민 행성에 다녀왔나? 거기서 병이라도 얻고 귀국한 건가?’ 루퍼트는 나름대로 추측했다.   
“어떻게 어겼다는 거야?”  
“다양해. 명령 불복종부터 아군을 공격하거나 시설 방화……. 공산 진영 군인을 죽이지 않고 살려준 일도 있고. 덕분에 역대 최악의 실패작이란 꼬리표가 붙었지.”  
“인간이 하는 것을 한 것뿐이잖아.”  
루퍼트가 반박했다.   
“그래. 하지만 안드로이드는 인간이 아니야, 기계지. 안드로이드는 인간의 영역을 침범해선 안 돼.”  
리처드는 무감정하게 대답했다. 루퍼트는 다시금 낯설게 다가온 리처드에게 다른 질문을 던진다.  
“리처드, 넌 안드로이드를 본 적 있어?”  
그러자 리처드가 앉은 의자에 움직임이 멎었다. 리처드는 비스듬히 발목을 젖혀 멈춘 채 미동조차 하지 않았다. 그의 숨소리도 들리지 않았다. 그는 끝내 대답하지 않았다. 루퍼트는 무표정한 리처드의 옆얼굴을 응시했다. 리처드의 눈은 서늘하게 빛나고 있었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 여전히 마땅히 축적되었을 기나긴 시간이 느껴지지 않았다.

착 가라앉은 분위기, 움직임은 음울한 바람만이 제 몫을 다하고 있다, 점차 서늘해져 겨울을 방불케 하는 무자비한 공기, 덕분에 겨울의 어느 때를 떠올리는 게 그리 어려운 일은 아니다. 심지어 견주어 보아도 가능할 것 같다. 바람이 테라스에 허리 높이로 올라온 비좁게 구멍 뚫린 난간을 통과한다. 그럴 때마다 식은 금속이 부식되는 섬뜩한 소리를 냈다.   
리처드는 말없이 하늘만 올려다보고 있었다. 바람이 그를 비스듬히 스쳐 간다. 이따금 바람이 격렬하게 기승을 부릴 때마다 리처드는 루퍼트의 코트 깃을 더욱 단단히 여미며 몸을 웅크렸다. 어느새 그는 탄력 있게 뻗은 긴 다리를 오므려 발뒤꿈치를 초라한 흔들의자에 걸치고 바람이 흔들리는 대로 따르고 있었다. 루퍼트는 그가 흔들리는 모양새를 말없이 시야에 담으며 찬찬히 손목에 찬 시계를 보았다. 8시. 이유를 붙이기 따라 이르다 말할 수도 있고, 늦었다 말할 수도 있는 시간이었다. 루퍼트는 숨통을 조여 오는 공기를 환기하고자 제법 부산스럽게 자리에서 일어났다. 지탱할 곳 잃은 흔들의자가 요란하게 삐거덕거렸다. 그 소리는 잔뜩 곤두서 있던 루퍼트의 신경에 마지막으로 흠집을 냈다. “난 이만 가봐야겠다.” 옷에 묻은 먼지를 괜스레 털어내며 루퍼트가 입을 열었다. 루퍼트의 코트를 그러쥔 리처드의 손등에 미약한 소름이 돋아났다. 그것은 리처드가 품은 아쉬움의 증거 같은 것이다. 교묘하고 조심스럽고 노골적이지 않은, 그러나 아쉬움의 대상에게 숨을 한 번 참을 정도의 존재감을 드러냈다. “벌써 가려고?” 유독 외로워 보이는 얼굴로 리처드가 물었다. “늦었어, 벌써 8시야.” 루퍼트는 좋은 구실을 들먹였다. “아직 이른 시간인데…….” 하고 말하며 리처드는 루퍼트의 코트를 만지작거렸다. 처음엔 손끝으로 비틀 듯이 눌러 보았다가 구부린 손가락을 곧게 펴더니 그 위를 어루만지며 천천히 아래로 쓸어내렸다. 루퍼트는 시간을 버는 그 행동에 어떤 의도를 담은 지 알아챘다. “루퍼트, 자고 갈래?” 그러나 리처드가 이 같은 말을 하리라곤 예상하지 못했다. 돌연 대담한 말을 던지고도 안색의 변화 없이 차분하고 나른한 리처드를 앞에 두고 루퍼트는 놀라움을 감추지 못했다. 눈을 연신 깜빡이며 그의 기분이 상하지 않도록 정말 아쉽다는 듯이 태연하게 거절의 말을 꺼냈다. “너 몸도 안 좋은데 조용히 쉬는 게 좋을 것 같아. 괜히 방해하고 싶진 않아.” 겉으론 태연했으나 속은 전혀 그렇지 않았다. 불결하고 살벌한 집의 정경에 그의 신경은 지독히도 혹사당했고, 이만 과중한 노동을 끝내달라고 아우성치고 있었다. 슬슬 한계에 접어들자 루퍼트는 몸에 힘이 쭉 빠져나가는 것을 느꼈다. “혼자 있고 싶지 않은데…….” 리처드는 고치에 몸을 숨긴 벌레처럼 루퍼트의 코트를 고치 삼아 창백한 얼굴을 감췄다. “……외로워?” 루퍼트는 자신의 이상 신호를 감지했다. 그러나 그에게 이상을 정상으로 바꿀 기력은 남아있지 않았다. 다시 얼굴을 내보이며 리처드가 사근사근 말했다. “이렇게 혼자서만 지낸 건 처음이라 적응이 안 돼. 난 늘 북적북적한 곳에서 지냈었는데……혼자 있기에 밤은 너무 길고 쓸쓸해. 잠들어도 새벽이면 눈이 저절로 떠지곤 하지. 그리고 밖으로 나오면 결국 아무도 없어. 나 혼자야. 그러면 허전함에 사무쳐. 괜스레 추워서 몸을 떨곤 해.” 루퍼트는 난처해졌다. 이제 태연함을 가장하기도 버거워졌다. 아무 말도 하지 못하고 묵묵히 서 있는 루퍼트를 올려다보며 리처드는 대뜸 웃었다. “네가 있기엔 집이 많이 누추하긴 하다. 너무 갑작스러운 부탁이기도 하고. 미안, 내가 괜한 부탁 했네. 마음에 담아두지 마.” “아니야, 그런 건 아닌데―” 루퍼트는 말을 잇지 못했다. 복잡한 심경으로 리처드가 자신에게 정말 원하는 것이 무엇일지 나름대로 짜 맞추어 보는 게 고작이었다. 리처드는 총으로 난자당해 구멍 뚫린 시체 같았고, 구멍마다 외로움이 주룩 흐르고 있었다. “그럼 자고 갈 수 있니?” 마치 오래 앓은 사람이 고통을 끝내기 직전 남은 힘을 모두 쏟아 부어 보여주는 밝음이었다. 기대감에 잔뜩 부푼 천진해 보이는 얼굴을 두고 루퍼트는 말을 아꼈다. “그건…….” 그는 막막했다. 솔직히 말하자면 그에게 집이 더럽고 추운 것 정돈 아무것도 아니었다. 아주 여기서 살라 한다면 딱 잘라 거절하겠지만, 하룻밤 머물다 가는 것쯤은 쉽게 해낼 수 있었다. 일의 일환이라고 생각한다면 말이다.  
루퍼트는 M16 요원으로 지낼 당시 체코슬로바키아에서 2년간 감옥 생활을 한 적이 있다. 벌써 15년 전 일이다. 쥐가 유일하게 말이 통하는 상대였다. 물이 새서 눅눅하고 곰팡이가 슨, 퀴퀴하고 축축한 악취 나는 감옥에서 루퍼트는 매일 밤 얼어 죽지 않으려고 몸을 잔뜩 웅크리고 잠을 청했다. 거기서 열을 내뿜는 것은 루퍼트 자신밖에 없었다. 상처마다 부어올라 열이 끓었다. 낮 동안 끊이지 않은 고문에 몸이 석회화된 것 마냥 딱딱하게 굳어 피비린내에 흙냄새가 덧씌워졌다. 루퍼트는 고문을 떠올린다. 지독한 고문 끝에 손톱 10개가 모조리 뽑히고 신장 하나를 잃었다.   
포로 맞교환 조건으로 영국으로 귀국하고 루퍼트는 신장 이식 수술을 받았다. 직후에 항생제를 포함하여 면역체계를 조절하는 약을 두 달여간 달고 살았지만, 곧 약 없이도 생활할 수 있을 만큼 이식 수술은 안정권에 접어들었다. 이식대상의 세포를 바탕으로 인공 배양하여 장기를 만들어내는 인공장기 기술의 괄목할만한 성장 덕분이었다. 이식수술을 받으면서도 루퍼트는 의연했다. 짓무른 손톱이 다시 자라고 새로이 형태를 갖추어나갈 때도 그는 소란스럽지 않았다. 수술이 끝나자마자 일에 복귀했고, 자신을 감옥으로 처넣은 배신자를 찾아내어 되갚아주는 일에만 몰두했을 뿐이다.   
그러니까 루퍼트는 주변이 질색하며 떠나갈 정도로 유별난 결벽증과 편집증의 소유자지만, 공적인 일이라면 자신의 성미를 뒷전으로 하고 일을 최우선으로 하여 능히 해치울 수 있는 사람이었다. 그러나 사적인 일일 경우 얘기가 달라진다. 이 역시 집이 유달리 더럽고 쓸쓸한 환경인 것만이 문제는 아니다. 그가 몸을 두고 있는 곳은 일개 집에 불과하지만, 그가 진정 의지하고 있는 곳은 저마다 모두 갖고 있는 고유의 영역이었다. 머무는 시간이 길어질수록, 음울하고 낯선 광경과 아직은 서먹서먹한 낯선 사람이 자신의 영역으로 들어오고 있었다. 루퍼트가 견딜 수 없는 것은 이것이었다. 물론 그도 낯선 것에 대한 호기심과 새로이 접한 것과 함께 따라오는 들뜬 감정에 대한 동경이 전혀 없는 사람은 아니었다. 그러나 그는 의식적으로 그것을 피해왔다. 낯선 것이 익숙해지고, 그럼으로써 어느새 고유 영역에 자리를 잡고 동화되는 순간을 견딜 수 없었으므로.   
루퍼트는 직설적으로 사고한다. ‘리처드와 단둘이서?’ 그를 가장 머리 아프게 하는 의문이다. 그 의문에 부가적으로 따라오는 것은 혹여 자신이 무슨 실수를 하지 않을지, 갑작스러운 전개가 이어지지 않을지에 대한 염려다. 의문을 줍자 무어라 형용할 수 없는 두려움 같은 게 그의 안에서 일어났다. ‘아직은 아니야. 아직은 누구도 내 인생에 중요한 사람이 되는 걸 바라지 않아. 진지한 관계는 질색이야. 그건 너무……. 상실감은 아버지로 족해.’ 루퍼트는 의문의 실마리를 끊어내기로 했다. 더 늦기 전에 리처드와 선을 그어야겠다고 마음먹었다. 리처드에게 애칭을 붙여주고, 엉겁결에 결혼식을 올리고, 여태 반지를 빼지 않은 것은 허심탄회하게 말하자면 겸연쩍게도 장난이다. 누구와도 진지한 관계로 발전하지 않으리란 그의 신념이 확고하게 자리 잡은 무의식이 상대가 중요한 사람이 아니며 정말 진지한 관계가 아니기에 괜찮다고 부추겼고, 사십여 년간 루퍼트가 쌓아올린 견고한 방어기제가 허술한 틈을 보완했다. 리처드는 그 장난에 적합한 상대였다. 허술하고 허물없고, 지나치게 순진하고 빠르게 루퍼트를 흡수했다.   
그러나 장난을 계속할 순 없다. 양보하여 장난이 아닌 다른 형태의 진지한 관계를 고려해 본다. 단순히 성욕이 동할 때 몸을 섞고 가벼운 허전함을 채우는 것 정도면 가능하다. 그러나 리처드와는 그렇게 담백한 사이가 될 것 같지 않았다. 리처드가 내보인 외로움은 지나치게 무거웠으므로.   
“리처드, 할 말이 있어. 난…….”  
짧은 시간 동안 경박하고 철없는 장난이 가져다준 가볍고 소모적인 즐거움을 비우고자 루퍼트는 입을 열었다. 더 늦기 전에. 루퍼트는 그 말만을 되새겼다. 리처드가 주는 모호한 인상이 그를 쉼 없이 흔들고 있었다. 루퍼트는 잠깐 망설였다. 그의 정직함 때문이었다. 정직함이 속삭인다. 정말 ‘아무나’라고 확신하느냐며 질문을 던진다. 단 한 번도 눈앞의 상대에게 성적인 충동을 느낀 적이 없느냐며 다시금 질문을 던진다. 루퍼트는 비겁해지길 택한다. 그는 반지 낀 손으로 왼손을 가져갔다. 그리고 반지를 빼내려는데 정원에서 부스럭거리는 소리와 함께 움직임이 포착되었다. 여우나 고양이라기엔 지나치게 크고 육중했다. 루퍼트는 소리가 난 쪽을 향해 시선을 던지며 반지를 빼려던 손으로 리처드를 뒤로 물러나게 했다.  
“리처드, 당장 방으로 가서 문 걸어 잠그고 있어.”  
그리고 나지막한 목소리로 조심스럽게 말했다.  
“갑자기 왜?”  
아직 기척을 눈치채지 못한 리처드가 의아해했다.  
“당장! 누가 침입한 것 같아.”  
“아, 루퍼트, 그건…….”  
무언가 짚이는 게 있다는 듯이 리처드가 말을 이어가려 했으나 루퍼트는 무시했다.  
“명령이야, 당장 방으로 들어가서 문 잠그고 숨어 있어. 내가 부를 때까지 절대 나오지 마.”   
말을 마치자마자 루퍼트는 리처드를 덮어주었던 재킷을 들춰 안주머니에서 테이저 건을 빼내고 테라스를 넘어갔다. 그리고 저들끼리 묶인 장미 넝쿨 줄기를 밧줄 삼아 주르르 벽을 미끄러져 내려왔다. 지면에 닿기까지 3피트 정도 남았을 때, 루퍼트는 손바닥을 긁어대는 줄기를 놓고 과감하게 뛰어내렸다. 덤불 사이에서 다시 움직임이 일어났다. 움직임이 루퍼트의 인기척을 느끼고 황급히 도망치기 시작했다. 루퍼트는 그쪽을 향해 뛰어가며 일부러 표적이 비켜나가도록 총을 쏘았다.  
“멈춰! 경고한다, 움직이면 다음엔 머리가 날아갈 줄 알아.”  
루퍼트는 연기가 나는 쪽을 향해 경고했다. 이윽고 움직임이 멈췄다. 루퍼트는 바지 주머니에서 손톱만 한 칩 두 개를 꺼냈다. 가운데 움푹 파인 버튼이 있었다. 그것을 손끝으로 누르자 스르르 귀를 긁는 나지막한 소리가 일어나더니 꿈틀거리면서 몸을 비틀어댔다. 잠깐 섬광이 일었다. 칩을 주춧돌 삼아 손바닥만 한 구가 만들어졌다. 푸른빛을 그린 선이 혈관처럼 촘촘하게 엉켜 시종 팔딱거렸다. 원형의 인공조명은 루퍼트의 탄환을 추적해 공중으로 나아갔다. 루퍼트는 그것을 뒤따라 경계를 늦추지 않고 인기척에게 다가갔다. 이윽고 인기척에 다다른 조명구가 8자를 그리며 경박하게 몸을 떨었다. 조명이 그들을 비춘다. 건장한 체격의 50대 초중반으로 보이는 남자 두 명이었다. 한 명은 대머리에 눈썹과 턱수염이 잿빛으로 새었는데 왼쪽 이마를 걸쳐 광대까지 문신이 새겨져 있었다. 한 명은 드문드문 새치가 보이는 검은 곱슬머리였다. 그 역시 완고하고 강인해 보이는 인상이었으나, 옆에 있는 대머리 남자의 거친 얼굴 탓에 상대적으로 뾰족하고 유약해 보였다. 어디까지나 상대적이다. 그러나 검은 머리 남자를 비열하다고 단정 짓기에, 그는 지나치게 섬뜩한 구석이 있었다.  
한마디로 정의 내리자면, 두 사람 다 산전수전 다 겪은 잔뼈 굵은 느낌이 여실했다. 대머리 남자가 살점이 뚝뚝 묻어나는 둔탁한 둔기라면, 검은 머리 쪽은 가축의 뼈를 발라내는 푸줏간 칼 같은 느낌이었다. 루퍼트는 그들이 위험하다는 것을 대번에 감지했다. 그래서 총을 겨눈 채 부러 위협적인 표정을 뜨고 물었다.   
“당신들 누구야?”   
남자들은 저항 의사가 없다는 표시로 두 손바닥을 펼쳐 루퍼트에게 들어 보였다. 검은 머리 남자가 한숨을 쉬며 수더분하게 인사를 건넸다.   
“언젠간 이렇게 될 줄 알았지. 당신이 새 집주인이죠? 그간 신세 졌습니다.”  
“아닌데요.”  
루퍼트는 고개를 까딱였다.  
“뭐야, 집주인도 아닌데 왜 이 난리야? 까딱하면 정말 총 맞고 골로 갈 뻔했잖아! 너 뭐하는 놈이야? 번드르르하게 차려입은 놈이 왜 이런 데 굴러 들어왔어?”  
남자는 기가 막혀 했다. 몹시 흥분해서 아일랜드 억양 섞인 말씨로 마구 지껄였다.  
“집주인 남편 되는 사람입니다.”  
루퍼트는 눈썹을 들어 올리며 대답했다. 남자는 그제야 이해된다는 표정을 지으며 수긍했다.  
“그레이, 새 주인이 여자였나 봐.”  
그리고 옆에 있는 대머리 남자에게 넌지시 말했다.   
“여자가 이렇게 지저분하게 산다고?”  
대머리 남자가 인상을 찌푸리며 혀를 내둘렀다. 그의 말투엔 스코틀랜드 특유의 억양이 희미하게 묻어 있었다.  
“원래 여자들이 더 하잖아. 내가 마지막으로 만난 여자는 화장품 브러시랑 자기 얼굴밖에 안 씻었지. 그 여잘 안고 있으면 썩은 치즈 냄새가 났을 정도야. 아, 그래도 나쁜 여자는 아니었어. 갑자기 그리워지네.”  
검은 머리 남자가 킬킬 웃었다.  
“데보라는 안 그랬어. 데보라는 언제나 깔끔하고 단정했다고.”  
대머리 남자가 정색했다.  
“그건 네 부인 얘기고. 하여튼, 이봐요. 이제 우릴 어떻게 할 겁니까?”  
“손 등 뒤로 돌리세요.”  
테이저 건을 까딱이며 루퍼트가 말했다. 남자들은 순순히 따랐다. 루퍼트는 테이저 건의 모드를 전환해서 남자들의 손목에 그물망 같은 전기 수갑을 채웠다. 검은 머리 남자가 유들유들하게 웃으며 휘유, 추임새를 넣었다.  
“부인이 이런 취미가 있나 보죠? 화끈한데.”  
“아닙니다.”  
루퍼트는 딱딱하게 대꾸했다.  
“그럼 직업이 형사라도 됩니까?”  
검은 머리 남자가 다시 물었다.  
“비슷하지. 이제 앞장서요.”  
테이저 건을 앞으로 기울이며 루퍼트가 말했다. 조명구가 루퍼트의 머리 위로 올라가 길을 밝혔다. 푸른 조명이 비추는 정원은 어둠 속에서 보았을 때보다 더 적나라하고 참혹했다. 덤불 위에 넝마가 되어버린 옷가지와 비닐, 정체불명의 잔해가 사람 살점이 찢긴 모양새로 흩뿌려져 있었다. 반쯤 썩은 여우 사체가 흉흉하게 누워 있기도 했다. 루퍼트는 구역질이 일어나는 것을 가까스로 참으며 남자들더러 빨리 움직이라고 재촉했다.

2층으로 올라간 루퍼트는 남자들을 복도에 세워두고 문고리를 돌려보았다. 문은 잠겨 있었다. 루퍼트는 만족한 얼굴로 문밖에 서서 헛기침을 했다. 그런 다음 말했다. “리처드, 나야.” 그러자 파자마 위에 루퍼트의 코트를 헐겁게 걸친 리처드가 문을 열어주었다. 검은 머리 남자가 리처드를 보더니 떨떠름하게 입을 열었다.  
“당신 부인이 집주인이라고 하지 않았습니까?”  
“보다시피.”  
루퍼트는 능청스럽게 리처드를 힐끔 눈으로 가리키며 대답했다.  
“뭐야, 게이 부부였네.”  
검은 머리 남자가 때가 낀 지저분한 손톱으로, 마찬가지로 지저분한 제 머리를 벅벅 긁으며 김샜다는 듯이 말했다. 침묵하고 있던 대머리 남자가 리처드에게 먼저 인사했다.   
“댁이 새 집주인이요? 처음 뵙겠소. 이 집의 전주인인 그레이엄 맥타비쉬(Graham McTavish)요. 이쪽은 내 친구인 제임스 네스빗(James Nesbitt)이지.”  
남자가 턱 끝으로 검은 머리 남자를 가리키며 말했다. 리처드는 눈을 깜빡이며 남자들을 번갈아 보았다. 살짝 넋 나간 얼굴로 웅얼거리며 제 이름을 말했다.   
“리처드……아미티지.”  
제임스가 리처드를 위아래로 훑어보더니 대뜸 언성을 높였다.  
“뭐야, 그레이! 비실비실한 놈이었잖아. 이럴 줄 알았으면 괜히 몸 사리지 말고 진작 해치울 걸 그랬어.”  
그러자 루퍼트가 성난 눈으로 제임스를 노려보았다. 그레이엄도 무뚝뚝한 얼굴로 제임스를 응시했다. 리처드는 어리둥절한 표정을 지었다.  
“그건 예의가 아니야, 짐.”  
그레이엄이 점잖게 제임스를 나무랐다.   
“가택 무단침입한 사람들이 예의도 따지는군요.”  
루퍼트가 가시 돋친 목소리로 툭 내뱉었다. 그레이엄과 제임스는 언짢아하면서 얼굴을 붉혔지만, 무어라 반박하지 못했다.


	6. 용병의 문신

루퍼트는 복도에 아무렇게나 내팽개쳐진 의자 두 개를 찾아 방으로 가지고 왔다. 침입자들이 의자에 앉고, 루퍼트와 리처드는 침대에 나란히 앉았다. 의자 다리 하나가 부실한 탓에 그레이엄의 몸은 왼쪽으로 비스듬하게 기울어졌다. 제임스는 다리를 삐딱하게 꼬고 앉아 건들거리는 태도로 방 안을 두리번거리며 살폈다. 그레이엄은 무뚝뚝하고 험상궂은 얼굴로 리처드만을 노려보았다. 때가 낀 손톱, 그을음 묻은 험상궂은 얼굴, 아무렇게나 헝클어뜨린 머리칼, 지저분한 수염, 나달나달 걸레처럼 닳은 옷, 흙이 잔뜩 묻은 더러운 신발. 남자들의 남루한 행색은 루퍼트에게 이 집이 주는 불쾌한 인상의 대미를 장식했다.  
대충 상황이 정리되고 돌아가는 모양새가 파악되자 루퍼트는 남자들을 아랑곳하지 않고 리처드에게 역정을 냈다.  
“너 정신이 있어, 없어? 집안 꼴이 이런 것도 모자라서 생판 모르는 남이 살게 내버려둬?”  
리처드는 몸을 잔뜩 웅크렸다.  
“미안해…….”  
그리고 기어들어가는 목소리로 사과했다. 리처드가 주눅이 들자, 잠자코 노려만 보던 그레이엄이 입을 열었다.  
“아미티지 씨와 우린 나름대로 잘 지내왔습니다.”  
“헛소리 집어치워요.”  
루퍼트는 최대한 분노를 억누르며 이를 악물었다. 목에 핏대가 일어섰다. ‘괄괄한 성미구먼.’ 하고 생각하며 제임스가 끼어들었다.  
“나름대로 서로 배려하고 잘 지내왔죠. 아미티지 씨가 식사를 준비해주고, 우린 식기세척기를 돌리고, 근처 다른 노숙자나 불량배, 마약상들이 불법침입하지 못하도록 감시했죠.”  
으스대면서 제임스가 말하자 루퍼트는 기어이 소리를 지르고 말았다.  
“당신들이 지금 불법침입한 겁니다!”  
그러자 제임스는 무안해하며 머리를 긁적였다. “뭐, 그렇게 말하면 딱히 할 말이 없긴 한데…….” “짐, 쓸데없이 지껄이지 말고 얌전히 있어.” 그레이엄이 퉁명스럽게 면박을 주었다. 루퍼트는 잔뜩 흥분해서 당장에라도 뒤로 넘어갈 기세였다. ‘딱 5초만 주면 저 남자 거품 물게 할 수 있을 것 같은데.’ 몸을 경박스럽게 흔들며 제임스가 웃었다. 리처드가 그런 루퍼트의 셔츠를 움켜쥐며 나지막한 목소리로 달랬다.  
“루퍼트, 그렇게 소리 지르지 마. 우선 진정해. 맥타비쉬 씨는 원래 집주인이라고 하시잖아.”  
“부인은 얘기가 통하시네요! 남편분은 꽉 막힌 사람인데!”  
제임스가 웃음을 터뜨리며 유쾌하게 손가락질했다. 루퍼트는 이를 바드득 갈았다. 정신을 다잡고자 리처드의 얼굴을 붙잡고 그의 눈동자를 들여다보았다. 자신의 얼굴을 확인하고 루퍼트는 가까스로 분노를 가라앉혔다.  
“지금 이 집은 네 명의로 돼 있다고! 저 사람이 예전에 이 집에서 살았든 어쨌든 지금은 네 집이라고!”  
“그래? 집을 가져본 건 처음이라 잘 몰랐어.”  
리처드는 순진한 표정을 지으며 싱긋 웃었다. 그 웃음은 루퍼트를 기어이 뒷목 잡게 했다. 제임스가 그레이엄에게 어깨를 붙이며 귓속말했다. “남편이 꽉 잡혀 사는구먼. 완전히 샌님이야.” “쉿, 짐. 목소리가 너무 커.” 루퍼트가 제임스를 노려보았다. 제임스는 시치미 떼며 흠흠, 소리를 냈다. 다시 자신을 빤히 보는 리처드의 눈을 통해 제 얼굴을 확인하고 간신히 화를 가라앉힌 루퍼트는 머리를 마구 쓸어 넘기며 연거푸 한숨을 쉬었다. “담배 피워도?” 땟국 찌든 카키색 파카 주머니를 뒤적이며 제임스가 리처드에게 눈짓했다. 리처드는 말없이 고개를 끄덕였다. 제임스의 얼굴이 환해졌다. 주섬주섬 말아 피우는 담뱃갑을 꺼내 믿을 수 없을 만큼 세심하게 필터를 말아 입에 물고 불을 붙이려는 순간, 루퍼트가 그에게 성큼성큼 다가가서 담배를 빼앗아 버렸다. 그리고 아예 내던져버렸다. 제임스는 절망에 찌든 얼굴로 허무하게 사라져 버린 담배를 눈으로 좇았다. 곧 그의 얼굴이 붉으락푸르락 일그러졌다. 주먹을 꽉 쥐며 루퍼트에게 한소리 하려고 일어나려는 것을 그레이엄이 막았다.  
세 남자가 한참 동안 말없이 노려보며 신경전을 펼칠 동안 리처드는 그 사이를 조용히 빠져나와 부엌에서 맥주 두 캔과 주스를 가지고 왔다. 그들은 전부 리처드가 사라진 것을 모르고 있었다. 리처드가 쟁반을 들고 나타나자 그제야 리처드가 자리를 비웠다는 것을 깨닫고 입을 다물지 못했다. ‘언제 사라진 거지?’ 눈을 비비며 제임스가 생각했다. 바닥에 쟁반을 내려놓고 리처드는 루퍼트가 던져버린 담배를 주워들어 제임스에게 돌려주었다. 제임스는 얼떨결에 그것을 받았다. 그러나 불을 붙일 엄두를 내지 못했다. 제임스가 담배를 들고만 있자 리처드는 다시 제임스에게서 담배를 앗아 제 입에 물더니 한 모금 빨며 불을 붙이고 제임스에게 돌려주었다. 그리고 주스를 두 잔의 컵에 가득 따라 침대로 돌아왔다. “안 드세요?” 그레이엄과 제임스가 의자 사이에 놓인 맥주 캔을 멍청하게 보고만 있자 리처드가 그들을 빤히 보며 물었다. “아, 예, 예. 고마워요.” 제임스가 허둥지둥 맥주 캔을 들었다. “너 지금 뭐하는 거야?” 루퍼트가 신경질적으로 물었다. “손님 대접.” 리처드는 담담하게 대답했다. “저 사람들은 손님이 아니라 범죄자라고, 범죄자. 정말 모르겠어?” 루퍼트가 이마에 손을 짚으며 기운 빠진 목소리로 되물었다. 그러자 리처드는 부드럽게 입술에 호를 그으며 루퍼트에게 주스를 건넸다. “일단 주스부터 마셔, 루퍼트.” 루퍼트는 낚아채듯이 컵을 받고 주스를 단숨에 벌컥벌컥 들이켰다. ‘남편은 주스가 아니라 위스키가 필요한 것 같은데.’ 맥주를 한 모금 마시며 그레이엄은 제임스가 내뿜은 담배 연기를 들이켰다. 그레이엄이 앉아 있는 의자가 기어이 그의 무게를 지탱하지 못하고 폭삭 주저앉았다. 하는 수 없이 그레이엄은 한기가 올라오는 맨바닥에 앉아야만 했다.  
루퍼트는 한참 동안 방 안을 이리저리 돌아다녔다. 제임스와 그레이엄이 맥주 한 캔을 다 비우고서야 루퍼트는 흘러내린 머리카락을 마구 쓸어 넘기며 리처드 옆에 털썩 주저앉았다. 바닥을 노려보며 이윽고 루퍼트가 입을 열었다.  
“당신들 여기서 뭐 하는 겁니까? 언제부터 여기서 지낸 겁니까?”  
주스를 홀짝이며 얌전하게 앉아 있는 리처드를 힐끔 보며 그레이엄은 침침한 눈에 힘을 주었다. 마른 침을 삼키고 천천히 입을 열어 말하기 시작했다.  
“제임스와 나는 식민 행성 개척에 참전한 용병이었소. 내 얼굴에 있는 문신은 우리가 속해있던 용병부대의 심벌이지.”  
그레이엄이 왼쪽 이마와 눈썹에 걸쳐 있는, 색소가 빠져 흐릿한 검은 늑대를 가리켰다. 늑대의 몸을 장미가 휘감고 있었다.  
“용병이 되기 전에 나는 말했다시피 이 로즈 하우스의 주인이었소. 이 집은 생전 아버지께서 지으신 집이오. 아버지는 본래 스코틀랜드 분이신데 내가 어릴 적에 런던으로 왔지. 난 유년 시절을 에든버러에서 보냈소.”  
“런던보단 차라리 에든버러가 살 만할 텐데요? 예, 에든버러는 진정한 귀족께서 통치하는 성지잖습니까.”  
루퍼트가 빈정거렸다.  
“귀족 나부랭이가 뭘 안다고? 아버진 언제나 히들스턴 가를 탐탁지 않게 여기셨지. 윌리엄 히들스턴이야 대우받을 자격이 있다 하더라도 그 아들놈이나 손자까지 대대손손 대접해주는 걸 못마땅하게 여기셨소. 세습하는 꼬락서니 볼 바에야 스코틀랜드를 뜨는 게 낫다고 하셨지. 댁은 스코틀랜드 출신이면 모두 그 인간들을 떠받들고 사는 줄 아시오?”  
분개하며 그레이엄이 말했다. 그의 이마에 힘줄이 불룩하게 튀어나왔다. “이거 화제를 잘못 꺼낸 것 같은데. 그레이는 귀족 얘기 시작하면 멈출 줄 모르거든요.” 제임스가 두 번째 담배를 개시하며 입을 열다 그레이엄의 싸늘한 시선에 도로 입을 다물고 말았다.  
“아닙니다, 전혀요. 당신 아버님은 훌륭한 신념을 지닌 분이시군요. 저도 같은 생각입니다.”  
루퍼트는 제임스를 무시하고, 그레이엄에게 여전히 비아냥거리는 태도로 건성으로 손뼉을 쳤다.  
“루퍼트, 다른 사람 헌담 하는 건 좋지 않아.”  
그러자 리처드가 차분하게 타일렀다.  
“아, 리처드. 부탁이니까 날 좀 내버려둬. 난 히들스턴이 마음에 안 든다고. 그 자식은 재수 없어.”  
손을 내저으며 루퍼트가 억울함을 호소했다.  
“댁들 히들스턴과 아는 사이요?”  
퉁명스럽게 그레이엄이 물었다.  
“손자와 대강 아는 사이죠.”  
루퍼트는 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“젤리 베이비를 좋아하는 사람은 나쁜 사람이 아니야. 톰은 좋은 사람이야.”  
리처드가 다시 말을 건넸다. 루퍼트가 진지하게 리처드를 들여다보며 물었다.  
“……너 지금 진심이야?”  
리처드를 제외한 모든 사람이 황당하다는 듯이 그를 보았다.  
“응.”  
그러나 리처드는 그것을 의식하지 않고 단호하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 루퍼트가 리처드의 어깨를 잡고 흔들며 물었다. “너 히들스턴한테 뭘 받았어? 후작 부인(Marchioness) 자리라도 받았어? 레이디 에든버러(Lady Edinburgh) 칭호라도 약속받았어? 넌 웬디야, 웬디 달링. 정신 차려. 넌 영원히 순수해야 해. 그깟 권력에 눈멀지 말라고.” “아니, 그런 게 아니라 크리스마스 시즌에 나오는 한정판 젤리 베이비 준다고…….” “그 자식이 언제 그런 말을 한 거야?” “아까 낮에 아픈 건 괜찮으냐고 통화하면서……그래, 루퍼트. 젤리 베이비 헌정곡 불러줄까?” 살갑게 웃으며 루퍼트에게 의사를 물었다. 루퍼트는 대번에 고개를 저으며 거절했다.  
10분쯤 제임스가 느긋하게 피운 담배 연기만 자욱하게 방 안을 돌아다니며 소리 없이 지껄였다. 담뱃재가 떨어졌다. 제임스가 루퍼트의 눈치를 보며 조심스럽게 입을 열었다. “맥주 한 캔만 더 줄 수 있어요?” “안 됩니다.” “네, 얼마든지요. 잠시만 기다려주세요.” 루퍼트와 리처드는 동시에 대답했다. 서로 말이 먹혀들어갔다. 루퍼트는 쌀쌀맞게 리처드를 노려보았다. 리처드는 머쓱하게 웃으면서 입술로 혀를 깨물었다. 그리고 은근슬쩍 자리에서 일어났다. “그래, 가라 가.” 루퍼트는 땅이 꺼지라 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
리처드가 자리를 비우고 제임스가 진심으로 루퍼트를 동정하며 말을 건넸다. “부인이 참 천진하네요. 요즘 세상엔 보기 드문 사람이네.” 고개 숙이고 있던 루퍼트가 눈만 힐끔 들어 올렸다. 그의 눈은 살벌하게 이글거리고 있었다. 그레이엄이 제임스의 정강이를 팔꿈치로 세게 찍었다. “닥치고 있어, 짐.” “제기랄, 무슨 말을 못하게 하는구먼.” 정강이를 문지르며 제임스가 씨근덕거렸다.

잠시 후, 리처드가 맥주를 가지고 돌아왔다. 쟁반에는 맥주 안주로 먹을 만한 짭짤한 감자 칩과 치즈 한 덩이도 있었다. 제임스의 얼굴에 화색이 돌았다. 그 행색을 보자니 루퍼트는 괜스레 골이 지끈거려 주머니에서 타이거 밤을 꺼내 관자놀이에 발랐다. 감자 칩 봉투를 뜯으며 제임스가 물었다. “그거 신종 마약인가요?” 루퍼트는 대답할 가치를 느끼지 못하겠다는 표정으로 제임스를 싸늘하게 내려다보았다. 제임스는 헛기침하며 입을 도로 다물었다. 그리고 감자 칩을 먹는 데 집중했다.  
“난 썩 부유하다고는 할 수 없어도 그럭저럭 괜찮게 사는 축에 속했소. 용병이 되기 전엔 건설 업체에서 일했소. 평범하고 남부러울 것 없는 삶이었지. 아내가 아프기 전엔 말이오. 6년 전, 아내가 불치병에 걸리고 세상은 완전히 뒤집혔소. 아내 병원비를 대느라 빚은 불어만 갔지. 그러나 아내는 차도가 없었소. 난 어떻게든 아내를 살려야만 했소. 아내와 딸은 내 전부였으니 말이오. 난 빚을 갚고 아내의 병원비를 벌기 위해 한 몫 크게 버는 길을 찾다가 용병이 되기로 했소. 제임스와는 식민지 행성에서 만난 사이요. 우리는 오리온(Orion) 행성에서 숱한 전투를 치렀지. 해마다 문신을 하나씩 새겼소. 소위 짬밥이 쌓였단 뜻이오.”  
그레이엄이 너털웃음을 지으며 자신의 얼굴을 가리켰다. 장미에 휘감긴 늑대 아래 푸르스름한 검은 띠가 다섯 줄 그어져 있었다. 그런 그레이엄을 보며 제임스는 감자 칩을 연거푸 집어 먹어 소금 묻은 손을 빨고 바지에 대충 문질러 닦았다. 그리고 그레이엄의 어깨를 툭툭 쳤다.  
“그레이엄은 굉장했어! 이 친구 같은 사내를 일찍이 본 적이 없었지. 용병 생활 접고 지구로 돌아오면 같이 일해 볼 생각 없느냐고 제안했을 정도니 말이야.”  
“무슨 일 말입니까?”  
루퍼트는 숨을 크게 내쉬고 제임스에게 침착하게 물었다.  
“이거 썩 내세울 만한 과거는 아니다만, 난 마피아였습니다.”  
그렇게 말하며 제임스는 입고 있던 지저분한 파카를 벗었다. 그리고 두꺼운 니트의 소매를 걷어 올려 팔에 세긴 섬뜩한 문신을 보여주었다. 이마에 금이 가고, 광대뼈가 붙어 있는 샴쌍둥이 해골 문신이었다. 루퍼트는 단번에 그 문신을 알아보았다. 루퍼트의 시선에 경멸과 증오가 언뜻 스치자 제임스는 어쩔 수 없다는 듯이 한숨을 쉬었다.  
제임스는 1960년대 영국의 지하 세계를 지배한 크레이 형제(Ronnie Kray, Reggie Kray)를 계승하겠다며 군인 출신의 일란성 쌍둥이인 머피 형제(Sean Murphy, Sam Murphy)가 40년 전 아일랜드 더블린(Dublin)에 본거지를 두고 조직한 갱단 《크레이스(The Krays)》의 마피아였다. 머피 형제는 10년 만에 크레이 형제의 악명을 넘어섰다. 무정부 상태나 다름없던 아일랜드는 빠르게 잠식되어 갔다. 정부의 법보다 마피아의 총이 가까웠고 잔인했다.  
루퍼트는 유쾌하고 소탈한 낯으로 자신을 보는 제임스를 무표정하게 견주어 보았다. 그가 지금 아무리 가벼움과 남루함을 두르고 허물없이 군다 한들, 과거는 문신으로 남아 있었다. 그는 법보다 총을 선호한 범죄자였고, 고리대금과 폭력은 그의 또 다른 자아였다. 가축을 도살하는 예리한 칼날 같은 석연치 않은 인상은 잘못 본 게 아니었다. 루퍼트는 제임스를 위험 요소의 범주로 넘겼다. 그에 대한 경계를 풀지 않기로 했다.  
“나름 한자리했었지. 난 런던 카포레지메(Caoporegime)의 카포(Capo)였어. 선장(Skipper) 말입니다, 아니, 캡틴이라고 말하는 게 더 낫겠군. 이것도 다 과거 일이지만. 누런 개(Yellow Dog) 하나가 《오메르타(Omerta)》를 깨고 날 밀고하는 바람에 짭새(Pig)에게 달려가서 사형선고 받기 전까지는 세상에 무서울 게 없었습니다.”  
“미치겠군.”  
루퍼트는 머리를 싸매며 마른침을 삼켰다.  
“다 과거 일이야. 지금은 쫓기는 몸이라고. 여하튼 짭새 윗대가리가 식민 개척에 참전하면 면죄부를 준대서 수락했어요. 내가 가릴 처지가 아니었지. 우선 살고 봐야 하잖아? 살아 돌아와서 배신자를 보내 버릴 생각이었습니다. 그런데 기껏 지구로 돌아와 보니 그 자식이 내 카포레지메를 먹었더군. 덕분에 갈 곳 없는 신세가 됐어.”  
“어디 계속 말씀해 보십시오.”  
노골적으로 제임스를 냉대하며 루퍼트가 말을 이어받았다. “내 얘긴 이만하죠.” 제임스는 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 입을 다물고 있는 그레이엄의 옆구리를 제 팔꿈치로 쿡쿡 찔렀다.  
“……5년 동안 전쟁을 치르고, 한 달 전 지구로 돌아오니 아내는 이미 이 세상 사람이 아니었소. 너무 늦었던 거야. 하나뿐인 딸아이는 행방불명이 되었지. 집은 채권자들에게 넘어간 지 오래고. 내 얼굴이 문신 말이오, 딸아이의 이름과 아내 이름이오.”  
그레이엄은 다시 얼굴을 가리 켰다. 그의 손끝이 늑대의 몸통을 조른 장미를 짚고, 그 아래 데보라(DEBORAH)라는 이름에 멈추었다. 알파벳 대문자로 새긴 문신이었다. 그는 추억에 잠긴다. 그의 기억 속에서, 그가 현재 발을 딛고 있는 너저분한 공간이 서서히 변해가기 시작한다. 먼지 한 점, 실오라기 한 올 떨어지지 않은 깔끔하고 단정한 바닥. 그 위를 딛고 서 있는 생전의 아내. 건강했을 당시의 모습으로 어린 딸과 함께 자신을 보며 따스하게 미소 짓고 있다. 삭막하고 서먹한 인사들과 그들이 몸담은 버석하고 씁쓸한 공기에서 아내와 딸의 희미해진 체취를 돌이켜 본다. 여자의 목덜미에서 진하게 풍겨오는 향수 냄새와 풍선껌 냄새 같은 어린 딸의 바디 버터 냄새. 그건 언제나 남자의 마음을 울렁이게 했다. 가슴께까지 길게 너울대는 아내의 머리카락과 하나로 높게 묶은 딸의 윤기 나는 머릿결이 떠올랐다. 그레이엄은 기억의 윤곽을 선명하게 다듬기 위해 맥주를 한 모금 마셨다. 그의 착오였다. 알코올이 그의 식도를 넘어가면서 기억을 씻겨버렸다.  
“난 한시도 아내와 딸을 잊은 적이 없소.”  
나이 든 용병의 눈시울이 붉어졌다. 남자의 눈은 곧 석회질이 낀 물처럼 희뿌옇게 변했다. 리처드는 어느새 루퍼트의 어깨에 머리를 기대고 그의 말을 경청하고 있었다. 꽉 잠긴 목소리로 그레이엄이 말을 이었다.  
“처음엔 아내와 딸의 흔적이나마 찾을까 했소. 누가 봐도 빈집이었으니까. 사람이 사는 줄은 몰랐소. 진작 알았다면 오지 않았을 거요.”  
“들었지? 네 잘못이야, 리처드.”  
루퍼트가 턱으로 리처드의 정수리를 가볍게 찧었다. 리처드를 고개를 빼꼼 들며 머쓱해했다.  
“응, 미안해.”  
“아내와 딸은 떠나고 없지만, 생전 아내와 딸 아이 흔적은 희미하게나마 남아있더군. 감상에 젖어 자릴 뜨지 못하고 한참을 있었소. 그런데 갑자기 누군가 들어오는 소리가 나서 짐과 나는 급하게 몸을 피했소. 후에 알아보니 집인 팔린 상태고 누가 이미 살고 있다고 그러더군. 처음엔 몹시 화가 났소. 아내가 생전에 아끼던 정원이 황폐해지고, 집안 꼴은 엉망이지…….”  
“리처드, 들었지?”  
“응, 미안해…….”  
리처드는 루퍼트에 가슴에 얼굴을 묻어버렸다. “정말 미안, 루퍼트…….” 하고 말하며 루퍼트의 셔츠를 움켜쥐고 어깨를 가늘게 떨었다. 그 움직임은 이상하게도 산뜻하게 보였다. “좋을 때네!” 제임스가 낄낄거리며 다시 담배를 말았다. 리처드의 얼굴을 감추어주며 루퍼트가 제임스를 사납게 노려보았다. 그레이엄도 떨떠름한 눈치로 빤히 보았다. “왜들 이래? 좀 느긋하게 대화하자고 서로.” 제임스는 억울함을 호소했다. 담배 연기를 내뿜으며 루퍼트가 진정으로 둔감해지길 바란다며 절실하게 말했다. 그러나 루퍼트는 호락호락하게 받아주지 않았다. 의기소침해진 제임스가 혼잣말로 구시렁거리며 괜히 바닥을 걷어찼다. 그제야 그레이엄은 다시 말했다.  
“난 몹시 화가 났지. 눈에 보이는 게 하나도 없었소. 난 잃을 것도 없는 놈이었소. 그래서 대체 어느 망할 작자가 이따위로 사는지 혼쭐만 내주고 물러날 작정이었소. 자초지종을 파악한 대로 짐과 다시 집으로 돌아왔지. 그런데 아미티지 씨가 먼저 선수를 쳤소.”  
“어떻게 말입니까?”  
루퍼트가 물었다. 그레이엄 대신 제임스가 대답했다.  
“그레이와 나는 밤중에 여기로 말입니다, 아미티지 씨가 지내는 방으로 몰래 찾아왔지요. 우리 이래 봬도 꽤 한가락 했다고. 인기척 숨기는 것 정도야 문제도 아니지. 그렇다고 진짜 어떻게 할 생각은 아니었고, 그레이 말대로 적당히 놀라게 해주고 관둘 생각이었지. 그런데 방문 앞에 도착했더니 대뜸 홀로그램이 뜨더니 ‘저녁은 드셨어요?’ 라지 뭡니까. 우린 혼비백산해서 일단 달아났습니다. 거기서도 아미티지 씨는 선수를 쳤어요. 홀로그램이 복도와 계단을 내려가는 내내 따라왔죠. ‘여긴 나무가 썩었으니 딛지 마세요.’ ‘이쪽으로 나가세요.’ 등등 문구가 꼬리를 물고 왔습니다. 이야, 그건 정말 죽여줬지. 전쟁터를 방불케 했다니까? 집 꼴이 말입니다, 집 꼴이. 그리고 다음 날 아침 일찍 다시 왔어요. 뭐가 어떻게 된 건지 확인하고 싶었거든. 그런데 부엌에 아침 식사가 차려져 있더군요. 이번에도 집주인은 코빼기도 안 보이고 홀로그램만 우릴 반겼습니다. ‘혹시 여태 식사 안 하셨으면 차린 건 없지만, 이거나마 드세요.’ 그건……무척 맛있었습니다. 우린 배고팠고요. 허겁지겁 먹어치웠죠.”  
제임스는 감상에 젖은 눈으로 유쾌하게 말했다. 잠깐 맥주로 목을 축이고 다시 말을 이었다.  
“처음엔 아침만 먹고, 혼만 내주고 정말 물러나려고 했는데 밤에 다시 왔더니 이번엔 저녁도 있었어요. 다음 날 아침도, 저녁도, 그다음 날도. 우린 매일 마음을 고쳐먹어야만 했죠. 이것만 먹고 볼일보고 뜨자. 이것만 먹고. 이것만, 정말 이것만. 그게 쌓이다 보니……그레이와 난 마땅히 지낼 곳이 없었거든요. 용병 생활하면서 제법 벌었지만, 그레이는 빚을 전부 청산했더니 빈털터리가 되었고, 난 밀고자를 찾는 데 탕진했어요. 사실 난 그리 큰돈은 못 만졌죠. 면죄부 받는데 다 써버렸거든. 그래도 5년간 죽도록 고생 해지. 그렇게 생각하면 목숨값치곤 싼 편이야, 내 생각은. 어쨌거나 집주인이, 아미티지 씨가 우릴 짭새에게 넘길 마음은 없어 보였고 꽤 친절하게 대해주니까 마음이 약해져서 그냥 눌러앉았죠!”  
그렇게 말하며 제임스는 그레이엄의 무릎을 손바닥으로 찰싹 쳤다. 그레이엄은 유쾌하게 웃어넘겼다. 두 남자는 저들끼리 우쭐거리고 떠들며 잠깐 농담을 주고받았다. 주로 그들이 식민지에서 치른 험난한 전투와 혁혁한 공에 관한 것이다. 리처드도 남자들이 웃는 것을 구경하며 막연히 따라 웃었다. 겉으로 보기에, 분위기는 혼잡했고 화기애애했다. 단 한 명을 제외하고는.  
“리―처―드―”  
자연스레 자신의 어깨와 가슴팍에 머리를 기대고 가벼운 몸짓으로 남자들과 대화를 본격적으로 주고받기 시작한 리처드의 멱살을 잡아 흔들며 루퍼트가 그의 이름을 한 글자 한 글자 끊어 불렀다. 짜증과 분노가 뒤섞여 끓는 목소리로. 정신착란이라도 일으키는 것 같은 루퍼트의 노기로 물든 형형하고 살벌한 눈을 보고 그레이엄과 제임스는 슬그머니 입을 다물었다. “미안해, 루퍼트. 화내지 마, 잘못했어.” 리처드는 눈을 질끈 감고 쩔쩔맸다. 루퍼트는 땅이 꺼지라 한숨을 쉬며 손을 풀었다. 목덜미가 한결 가벼워지자 리처드는 조심스럽게 눈을 열었다.  
“당신들과 리처드가 지금껏 잘 지내왔다 하더라도 이건 엄연한 범법 행윕니다. 아시겠어요?”  
힘없이 자신의 다리를 손등으로 쓸어내리며 루퍼트가 말했다.  
“고지식한 친구네.”  
제임스가 입을 열었다. 그러자 그레이엄이 쉿, 소리를 내며 눈치를 주었다.  
“우리도 알고 있소. 잘못이란 걸 알면서도 언젠가는 딸아이가 돌아올지도 모른단 생각에 미련이 생겨서…….”  
그레이엄은 끝내 말을 마치지 못하고 눈물을 보였다. 스스로 꼴이 한심한지 얼른 눈물을 훔쳐내며 고개를 푹 숙였다. 루퍼트는 복잡한 심경에 빠졌다. 제임스 네스빗은 그가 경멸하는 범죄자이지만, 그레이엄 맥타비쉬는 범죄와는 무관한 삶을 살아온 평범한 남자다. 그리고 루퍼트에게 있어서 가족의 유대감, 특히 부모와 자식 사이의 긴밀하고 두터운 애정은 그를 내버려두지 않는 취약점이나 다름없었다. 약점은 늘 그를 곤욕스럽게 했다. 이윽고 루퍼트는 드물게 융통성을 보이기로 마음먹었다. 자리에서 일어나 그레이엄에게 다가가 지갑에서 반투명한 명함을 건넸다. 옅은 회색이 낀 직사각형 판에 푸른색 글씨가 빛나고 있었다.  
“정식으로 제 소개를 하겠습니다. 《이터널 플레임 유니언》 소속 알파 요원 루퍼트 펜리-존스입니다. 사칙 상 요원이 개인 의뢰를 받는 것은 금지되었으나 유니언 측에 의뢰하며 전담할 요원을 개인적으로 지명할 수 있습니다. 제 명함입니다.”  
젖은 눈으로 루퍼트를 올려다보며 그레이엄은 엉겁결에 명함을 받았다.  
“제가 맥타비쉬 씨의 따님을 찾아드리고, 네스빗 씨를 배신한 카나리아(Canary)를 처리해드리겠습니다.”  
“마음은 고맙지만, 우리는 그런 곳에 의뢰할 돈이 없소.”  
겸연쩍어하며 그레이엄은 말을 아꼈다.  
“의뢰비는 일이 해결 되는 대로 당신들이 당장 이 집에서 떠나는 것으로 받겠습니다. 따님을 되찾고, 조직으로 복귀하게 되거든 다시는 이곳에 얼씬도 하지 마십시오. 아시겠습니까?”  
루퍼트는 쌀쌀맞게 대꾸했다. 그레이엄은 숙연하게 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“딸아이만 찾아준다면 그렇게 하겠소. 당장 떠나드리지.”  
“나도 마찬가집니다. 그 자식만 보낼 수 있다면 얼마든지.”  
“좋아요, 계약하죠. 날이 밝는 대로 유니언에 연락해주시길 바랍니다. 그럼 이제 용무가 끝났으니 당장 나가 주십시오. 리처드는 지금 아픕니다. 쉬어야 해요. 당신들 상대할 여력이 없어요.”  
하고 말하며 루퍼트는 리처드의 이마에 넌지시 손을 짚어 보았다. 아직 뜨거웠다.  
“사이좋은 부부네.”  
제임스가 툭 하고 말을 던졌다. 그리고 루퍼트가 무어라 말을 꺼내기도 전에 재빨리 그레이엄과 함께 방을 빠져나갔다.

용병들이 떠나고 나서 루퍼트는 분주하게 방 안을 배회했다. 몇 번은 벽에 이마를 박을 뻔하기도 했다. 리처드는 혹여나 그가 다치지는 않을까 마음을 졸이며 침대에 가만히 앉은 채로 루퍼트의 흥분이 가라앉기만을 기다렸다. 섣불리 입을 열어 어설프게 말을 꺼냈다간 루퍼트의 기분을 더 어지럽힐까 봐 무어라 말을 꺼낼 엄두도 내지 못했다. 20분쯤 정신없이 돌아다니던 루퍼트가 방 한가운데 우뚝 멈춰 섰다. 정답을 맞히듯이 한마디 말을 던졌다.  
“캐리어.”  
그리고 급하게 리처드에게 다가와 그를 일으켰다.  
“리처드, 당분간 내 집에서 지내자.”  
“네 집에서? 같이?”  
얼떨결에 자리에서 일어난 리처드는 고개를 옆으로 비스듬히 젖히며 물었다. 약간의 기대감을 안고서. 루퍼트는 알아차렸지만, 외면한다. 사무적인 태도로 딱딱하게 대답할 뿐이다.  
“저 사람들은 식민지 용병 출신이야. 게다가 한 명은 마피아였지. 지금까지 아무 일이 없었다고 앞으로도 아무 일도 없으리라 장담할 순 없어.”  
그렇게 말하며 루퍼트는 조금 전 보았던 제임스의 얼굴을, 그의 눈을 상기했다. 그건 분명 살인자의 눈이었다.  
“넌 맥타비쉬 씨와 네스빗 씨가 위험하다고 생각해? 믿을 수 없는 사람이라고?”  
나른한 목소리로 리처드가 되물었다. 루퍼트는 단호하게 대답했다.  
“난 누구도 믿지 않아. 군인과 범죄자는 더더욱. 우선 옷부터 갈아입고 당분간 지낼 옷이랑 짐 챙겨. 바로 가자.”  
리처드는 수락의 의미로 고개를 끄덕이고 옷장으로 걸어가 주섬주섬 옷을 챙겼다. 어쩐지 서글픈 표정으로.

리처드의 짐은 보잘것없다는 말이 나올 정도로 단출했다. 두 벌의 쓰리피스 수트와 클래식한 디자인의 베이지색 트렌치코트 한 벌, 흰색 셔츠 두 장, 짙은 남색 셔츠 한 장, 검은색 셔츠 한 장과 파자마 두벌, 일곱 켤레의 양말과 속옷 일곱 벌이 전부였다. 그리고 그가 늘 신고 다니는 검은색 구두 한 켤레. 집에서 편히 입을만한, 또는 외출할 때 가볍게 입을만한 이렇다 할 옷도 없었고 여가 생활을 보내기에 적당한 자질구레한 소지품도 없었다. 있다면 전부 합쳐 수백 정의 알약뿐이다. 무채색 일색의 암울하고 지루한 짐 속에 딱 하나, 유별난 것이 루퍼트의 눈에 밟혔다. 20세기의 소설가 가브리엘 가르시아 마르케스(Gabriel Garcia Marquez)의 소설 『콜레라 시대의 사랑(El Amor En Los Tiempos Del Colera)』 한 권이다. 손때 묻은 나달나달한 종잇장에서 닳고 닳은 구질구질하고 눅눅한 정서가 느껴졌다. 그게 리처드가 누리는 사치 전부였다.  
그들은 집에서 나와 근처에 주차해둔 루퍼트의 호버카를 찾았다. 차에 올라타자마자 안전벨트를 매고, 시동을 걸며 루퍼트는 아무렇지도 않게, 스쳐 지나가는 말투로 리처드에게 물었다.  
“로맨스 소설 좋아해?”  
시트에 발끝을 걸치고 몸을 잔뜩 웅크린 채, 『콜레라 시대의 사랑』을 소중하게 끌어안고 있던 리처드는 단번에 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“응, 난 로맨스가 좋아.”  
“그래.”  
탁 트인 도로를 내다보며 루퍼트는 리처드에게 선을 긋지 못한 것을 다시금 후회했다. 로맨스 소설을 좋아한다는 리처드의 대답이 루퍼트를 미약하게 흔들어댔다. 이렇게 되어버렸으니, 오늘은 이미 글러 버렸다. 그는 다음 기회를 포착하기로 마음을 고쳐먹었다. 다음이 온다면 말이다.  
그들이 몸을 실은 차가 우범지대를 벗어나 시가지로, 그리고 부유함이 찌들어 묵은 냄새를 풍기는 주택가로 접어들자 리처드는 신기하다는 듯이 그것들에서 눈을 떼지 못했다. 켜켜이 내려앉은 먼지처럼 탁한 색 일색이던 시야가 형형색색으로 반짝였다. 때로 빛들은 물비늘처럼 어지러이 움직였다. 요란한 소음과 밤잠 청하지 않은 이들의 발소리가 멀리서 들려왔다. 도로는 더 넓어졌지만, 체감하기엔 더 좁아졌다. 빼곡히 들어선 호버카들이 시야를 가렸다. 그치지 않는 소음에 리처드는 조심스럽게 두 손으로 귀를 틀어막았다. 반짝이는 빛들은 달가웠지만, 소음은 달갑지 않았다. 손등에 핏줄이 일어설 정도로 힘을 꽉 주었지만, 그래도 소음은 여지없이 날아들어 귀에 박혔다. 쉬지 않고 윙윙대며 벌레처럼 절박하게 날아다녔다. 벌레의 몸부림에 기상중계 캐스터가 가세한다. 어느새 추적추적 내리기 시작한 낙진비를 알리며 그녀는 화사하게 사람들을 농락했다. “너 지금 열이 높아서 더 예민하게 들리는 거야. 조금만 참아, 곧 집에 도착하니까.” 리처드의 얼굴이 곤욕스러움에 젖어 있는 것을 보고 루퍼트가 부드러운 어투로 말했다. 루퍼트의 입 모양을 유심히 보며 리처드는 천천히 손을 내리고 귀를 열었다. “나도 네 얼굴 보고 있어도 돼?” 갑작스러운 리처드의 질문에 루퍼트는 당황했다. “얼마든지. 그런데 왜?” “나도 네 얼굴 보면 기분이 좋아져.” 루퍼트는 웃고 말았다. 조금 들뜨게.  
마침내 첼시에 있는 루퍼트의 맨션에 도착했다. 루퍼트는 곧바로 지하 5층으로 내려가 차를 주차하고 로비로 올라왔다. 어느새 10시 경이었다. 야간 근무를 서는 경비원이 꾸벅꾸벅 졸고 있었다. 40대 후반쯤 되는 얼굴의 남자로, 아침 근무를 서는 경비원보다 체격이 다부지고 좋았다. 발소리를 듣고 그는 금세 눈을 떴다. 그리고 입가에 흐른 침을 서둘러 닦으며 짐짓 태연하게 루퍼트를 향해 밝은 목소리로 인사했다.  
“펜리-존스 씨, 이제 퇴근하십니까? 오늘은 늦게 오시는군요.”  
“예, 오늘은 별일 없었습니까?”  
루퍼트는 사뭇 거만한 태도로 시큰둥하게 인사를 받았다. 그래도 경비원은 웃음을 잃지 않았다. ‘저 치는 그나마 나은 편이야.’ 라고 생각하며.  
“늘 한결같죠. 그런데 옆에 계신 분은……?”  
그렇게 물으며 남자는 곁눈질로 루퍼트의 옆에 있는 리처드를 힐끔거렸다. 경비원은 의외의 상황에 부닥쳤다. 루퍼트 펜리-존스는 지금까지 단 한 번도 다른 사람을 데려온 적이 없기 때문이다. 반듯한 외모에 모자랄 것 없이 보이는 그는 언제나 혼자였고, 그것에 익숙해 보였다. 덕분에 맨션에서 일하는 경비원과 청소부들 사이에서 그가 무성애자라는 소문이 나돌고 있던 차였다.  
리처드는 알 듯 모를 듯한 표정을 짓고 루퍼트의 옆에 달라붙어 있었다. 루퍼트는 리처드를 그에게 누구라고 소개할까 망설이다 헛기침하고 다시 입을 열었다.  
“제 아냅니다.”  
그렇게 말하는데 목덜미가 시뻘겋게 달아올랐다. ‘내가 또 미친 짓을 했군.’ 루퍼트는 후회를 절절하게 씹었다. 다행히 경비원은 별다른 말없이 여전히 사람 좋은 얼굴로 물었다.  
“결혼하셨습니까? 미혼이신 줄 알았는데요.”  
“얼마 전에요.”  
“이런! 여태 왜 아무 말씀 없으셨습니까? 반갑습니다, 부인. 스펜서 반스(Spencer Barnes)라고 합니다.”  
경비원이 리처드에게 악수를 청했다.  
“리처드…….”  
리처드는 남자의 손끝을 가볍게 쥐고 말을 줄였다.  
“그럼, 이만 편히 쉬십시오.”  
그와 대화를 마치고 루퍼트는 엘리베이터로 성큼성큼 걸어가 지문인식 장치에 손을 갖다 대었다. 루퍼트의 지문을 읽은 엘리베이터가 다음 절차를 밟는다. 루퍼트는 얼굴을 가까이 가져갔다. 홍채 확인을 끝으로 엘리베이터가 굳게 닫힌 입을 열었고, 사람처럼 명랑하게 인사한다. “반갑습니다, 펜리-존스 씨.” 지독한 피로를 느끼며 루퍼트는 엘리베이터 벽에 등을 기대었다. 그리고 무겁게 닫힌 입을 간신히 열었다. “71층.”  
소음 한 점 없이 조용히 위로 올라가는 엘리베이터 안에서 리처드가 불쑥 입을 열었다.  
“나 사람들한테 리처드 펜리-존스라고 소개해야 하는 거야? 방금 반스 씨에게 이름을 말하려다가 맥타비쉬 씨와 네스빗 씨에겐 아미티지라고 말했던 게 떠올랐어. 앞으로 어떻게 해야 하는 거지? 그게, 우리 정말 결혼한 건 아니지만, 편의상 남들 앞에 소개할 때…….”  
눈을 감고 짧은 잠을 청하고 있던 루퍼트는 화들짝 놀랐다.  
“뜬금없이. 너 좋을 대로 해. 불편하면 내가 루퍼트 아미티지라고 말해도 상관없어. 어색하긴 하지만.”  
그러나 내색하지 않고 덤덤하게 대답했다.  
“하나도 안 불편해. 응, 네 말대로 할게. 그리고 난 네 성이 좋아.”  
‘일이 점점 더 꼬이는 것 같은데.’ 어느새 졸음이 달아난 루퍼트는 피로마저 잊고 난처한 고민을 시작했다. ‘리처드가 싫은 건 아니야. 하지만…….’ 그는 여태 빼지 못한 반지가 손가락을 조여 오며 뜨겁게 달아오르는 것을 느꼈다. 엘리베이터가 멈췄다. 복도는 잠들어 있었다. 루퍼트가 복도로 나아가자 센서가 그를 인식하고 자동으로 길을 밝혔다. 루퍼트는 언제나 그것이 과도한 친절처럼 여겨졌다. 

집에 도착하자마자 루퍼트는 서재로 쓰는 방에 우선 짐을 풀라고 리처드에게 말한 다음 먼저 욕실로 들어가 샤워를 했다. 그는 그리 긴 시간 동안 욕실에 머물지 않았지만, 체감하기에 일주일은 꼼짝없이 비를 맞은 것처럼 몸이 욱신거리고 고달팠다. 어깨에 떨어지는 물줄기가 칼날처럼 따가웠다. 루퍼트는 여러모로 복잡했다. 갑자기 들이닥친 일도, 갑자기 뒤틀리고 제멋대로 돌아다니고 있는 감정도. 벽에 손을 짚고 반지를 보며 루퍼트는 리처드에게 선을 그을 적당한 때를 가늠해 본다. 더는 사적으로 깊게 얽히지 않고 가볍게 알고 지낼 사이로 남았으면 하는 것이 루퍼트의 바람이었다. 리처드는 여러모로 좋은 사람이었다. 적어도 지금 루퍼트가 느끼기에 리처드는 더없이 좋은 사람이었다. 그의 감정을 상하게 하고 싶지 않았고, 무엇보다 루퍼트는 자신이 그의 마음을 긁어 그가 우는 얼굴을 보는 일이 없었으면 했다. 그보다 더 간절한 건, 자신이 초라하게 우는 모습을 남에게 보이고 싶지 않다는 것이다. 상실감과 서러움으로 목이 쉬도록 울고도 모자라 눈에 핏줄이 죄다 터져 빨간 눈으로 돌아다닌 건 어린 시절을 끝으로 영영 안녕이길 바란다.  
샤워를 마치고 루퍼트는 무릎까지 내려오는 목욕 타월을 허리에 두르고 나왔다. 촘촘하게 짜인 고급 면직물로 이렇다 할 얼룩 하나 없이 새하얗게 표백된 것이었다. 그건 결벽증 환자의 자존심처럼 보였다. 루퍼트가 샤워를 하는 사이 얼마 없는 짐을 모두 풀고 거실에 앉아 잠자코 시간을 보내며 그를 기다리고 있던 리처드의 얼굴이 그와 마주치자마자 확 달아올랐다. 리처드는 심지어 손으로 얼굴을 가려버리기까지 했다. “루퍼트, 옷. 왜 옷을 안 입고 나와. 옷은, 루퍼트, 옷.” 하고 정신없이 말하며 부끄러워하는 그를 두고 루퍼트는 어쩐지 미안한 마음이 들어 얼른 드레스 룸으로 들어가 주섬주섬 드레싱 가운을 꺼내 걸쳤다. 평소에는 어지간해선 잘 걸치지 않는 것이라, 싸늘하게 식어있는데다 서먹한 느낌마저 들었다. “이제 됐지? 너도 어서 들어가서 씻어.” 낯 뜨거움에 갈라진 목소리로 루퍼트가 말했다. ‘이상하게 들리잖아. 고작 씻으라는 말만 했는데.’ 그의 얼굴도 어느새 벌겋게 달아올라 있었다. 말이 떨어지자마자 부리나케 욕실로 뛰어들어가는 리처드의 뒷모습을 보며 루퍼트는 머리를 마구 헝클어뜨렸다. 그러고도 떨떠름함이 가시지 않아 괜스레 소파를 걷어차며 화풀이했다. 한참을 그러다 마지막으로 “망할.” 하고 리처드에게 들리지 않도록 나지막하게 욕설을 내뱉고 소파에 털썩 주저앉았다. 오늘 하루 한 달 치 기력을 죄다 쏟아 부은 것 같았다. 

소동은 끝난 게 아니었다. 루퍼트가 소파에 안착하고 숨을 돌릴 틈도 없이 욕실에서 다급하게 루퍼트를 찾는 리처드의 비명이 가늘게 찢어져 들려왔다.  
“루, 루퍼트! 루퍼트!”  
루퍼트는 황급히 자리에서 일어나 욕실로 뛰어갔다. 그리고 문을 열려다 말고 멈칫했다. ‘벗고 있으면 어떡하지? 열어야 하나? 아니, 잠깐. 같은 남잔데 왜 내가 이런 고민을 하는 거지? 그리고 대체 왜 소리를 지른 거야? 혹시 찬물이라도 맞았나? 내가 분명 온도를 맞춰놓고 나왔는데. 미치겠다, 정말. 쉴 틈을 주지 않는군.’ 짧은 순간 머릿속으로 쉼 없이 생각을 쏟아내며 루퍼트는 머리를 굴렸다. 끝내 욕실 문을 열지 못하고 문에 바짝 붙어 서서 조심스럽게 물을 뿐이다.  
“무슨 일이야? 찬물 나와?”  
그가 생각하기에도 한심했다.  
“아니, 아니. 따뜻한 물 나와. 샤워기에서 따뜻한 물이……정말, 물이 따뜻해. 물이, 따뜻한 물이, 물이 하나도 안 차가워.”  
조금 전의 날카로운 비명과 달리 리처드는 뭉클하게 풀어진 목소리로 두서없이 말을 더듬었다.  
“그거야 당연하지. 따뜻한 물 말고 뭐가 나올 거로 생각했어?”  
맥이 풀린 루퍼트는 그만 욕실 문 앞에 주저앉았다. ‘돌겠군.’ 주먹을 쥐고 시멘트를 들이부어 굳은 것처럼 딱딱하게 경직된 목을 두드렸다.  
“찬물.”  
“설마 너 찬물로 씻을 생각이었어? 열도 있는데.”  
문에 머리를 기대고 루퍼트는 눈을 감았다.  
“응, 난 늘 찬물로 씻었거든. 따뜻한 물로 씻어본 적이 거의 없어.”  
그리고 나지막하고 차분한 리처드의 목소리에 귀를 기울였다. 살짝 젖어있고, 울먹이는 것처럼 들리지만 분명 기분 좋은 목소리다.  
“따뜻한 물로 샤워하는 거 안 좋아해? 찬물로 씻고 싶으면 물 온도 다시 맞춰.”  
예민하게 곤두서있던 신경이 느슨하게 풀린 루퍼트는 졸음이 묻어난 목소리로 말했다.  
“아니, 따뜻한 물 무척 좋아해. 그냥 씻을게.”  
“어서 씻고 나와. 늦었어, 이만 자야지.”  
‘또 이상하게 들려.’ 하고 루퍼트는 생각했다. 다시금 낯 뜨거워져서 다리를 모으고 앉아 괜히 발가락을 구부렸다.  
“알았어. 피곤하면 먼저 자.”  
욕실에서 물소리가 들리기 시작했다. 루퍼트는 자신도 모르게 웃으면서 말했다.  
“별로 피곤하진 않아. 너 다 씻을 때까지 기다릴게.”

똑똑똑. 젖은 손이 가냘프게 문을 두드리는 소리에 깜빡 잠이 들었던 루퍼트는 눈을 떴다. “다 씻었어?” 벽에다 귀를 갖다 대고 묻자 리처드의 목소리가 희미하게 울렸다. “응, 그런데 저기.” “다 씻었으면 나와, 뭐 하고 있어?” “나 깜빡하고 파자마를 안 가지고 왔어. 아까 너무 놀라서 그냥 들어왔잖아, 그래서……미안하지만, 루퍼트, 파자마 좀 갖다 줄래?” 리처드의 목소리도 물기 묻어 축축했다. “같은 남자끼리 뭘 부끄러워해? 그냥 수건만 대충 두르고 나와.” 다시 졸음이 루퍼트의 눈꺼풀을 공격했다. 루퍼트는 머리를 싸매며 짜증 섞인 목소리로 대답했다. “안 돼, 부끄럽단 말이야.” 하지만 리처드는 요지부동이었다. “뭐가 부끄러운데? 가슴이라도 있어? 아니면 다른 거라도? 그 정도 기형은 흔하잖아, 신경 안 써.” 방사능이 내리는 빗물처럼 무차별적으로 세상을 잠식한 뒤로, 양성으로 태어나는 아이는 흔했다.  
종전 직후 8년째 접어드는 해, 양성 출생 인구가 기하급수적으로 늘어나 신생아 ⅓이 양성으로 태어났다. 자유 진영과 공산 진영에서는 해마다 늘어나는 양성 인구를 수용하고자 국가 정책을 내놓아야만 했다. 정책에 따라 양성의 정의가 ‘기형’에서 ‘자연’으로 수정되었고, 양성으로 태어난 아이는 대부분 취학 전 1차 선택 시기에 스스로 성을 선택하고 국가의 지원을 받아 무료로 수술받거나 성인이 되는 해 2차 선택 시기에 수술을 받지만, 성인이 되어서도 양성을 간직하고 살아가는 사람도 더러 있었다.  
선천적 양성 인구가 선택적 양성 인구로 변화하면서 이제는 국가가 아닌 사회 인식 차원에서 새로운 수용이 필요했다. 크게 이성애자, 동성애자, 양성애자, 무성애자로 나뉘던 성애가 세분되었고, 양성 인구의 목소리는 드높아졌다. 18년 전부터 시작된 본격적인 양성해방운동의 중심인물이자 상징인 안나 가타카(Anna Gattaca)가 영국 런던에 설립한 양성 클럽인 《헤르마프로디토스(Hermaphroditus)》는 양성의 성지가 되었다. 마침내 16년 전, 공산 진영의 《인구계획생육위원회》에서 자유 진영보다 한발 앞서 양성을 ‘임시 분류’가 아닌, 공식적인 성으로 인정했다. 2년 뒤 자유 진영에서도 양성을 인정했다.  
루퍼트는 종종 펍에서, 거리에서, 임무를 해결하기 위해 방문하는 특별한 장소에서 그런 사람들을 만나보았다. 그들은 루퍼트 못지않게 자기애와 자부심이 대단했다. 자신을 특별히 여기고 가꿨다. 그들은 부득이하게, 빌어먹게도 오만을 자부심으로 빙자하여 인류가 정착하고 문명을 이끌어낸 이래 언어와 함께 존재한 편협한 이들의 음습한 목표가 되었지만, 결코 주눅이 드는 법이 없었다. 그것은 음습한 무리와 그들의 수가 비등비등한 덕분이었다. 때로 머릿수는 절대적이다.  
가끔 술기운이 오를 때면, 루퍼트는 그들이 매력적으로 보이곤 했다. 그건 루퍼트만의 특별한 감정은 아니었다. 종종 술자리에서 거나하게 취한 루퍼트의 M16 동료들이 6피트 3인치의 건장한 남자의 다리 사이에 있는 클리토리스가 무척 귀여웠다, 따위의 설익고 치졸하기 짝이 없는 지저분한 농담이 오가곤 했었다. 루퍼트는 물론 그들과 긴밀한 관계를 맺는 것은 사양이었지만, 그는 남성이든 여성이든 상관하지 않고 사생활을 공유하는 것을 꺼리는 사람이었다. 여하간 외관상으로는 남성의 특징만 두드러진 리처드였지만, 무채색 옷 아래로 숨겨놓은 게 있다고 해서 그를 멸시하거나 차별하거나 거리를 둘 생각은 전혀 없었다. 리처드를 술자리의 지저분한 얘깃거리로 올릴 마음도 없었다. 그가 진절머리 치는 깊은 관계로 빠져드는 것만 아니라면 말이다. “그런 건 아닌데 그래도 부끄러워. 얼른.” 리처드가 기어들어가는 목소리로 대답했다. 루퍼트는 졸음을 몰아내고자 가볍게 자기 뺨을 때렸다. 그리고 말했다. “알았어, 기다려.” “잠시만 루퍼트, 내 속옷 보면 안 돼. 알았지?” “안 볼 수가 있나?” 뜬금없는 리처드의 말이 우스워서 루퍼트는 피식 웃었다. 그러자 리처드는 정색했다. “그래도 최대한 보지 마. 봐도 모른 척해.” “알았어.” 하는 수 없이 루퍼트는 서재로 들어가 리처드가 캐리어 밖으로 꺼내놓은 옷가지 중 파자마와 속옷을 가지고 욕실 앞으로 돌아왔다. 그리고 슬쩍 파자마 속에 눌러놓은 검은색 드로즈를 들춰보았다. ‘여자 속옷 입는 취미라도 있어서 부끄러워하는 줄 알았더니 그것도 아니었네. 유별나다니까.’ 하고 생각하며 루퍼트는 헛기침했다. 사실 루퍼트는 단정하게 아치형으로 산을 깎아 정리한 리처드의 눈썹을 보고 어쩌면 그에게 의상도착증이 있을지도 모른다는 생각을 잠깐 했었다. 그 무의미한 생각은 단조롭기 그지없는 리처드의 옷가지를 보고 허무하게 가셔버렸다. 의상도착증은커녕 패션에 관심이 전혀 없어 보였으므로. “문 열어, 옷 가져왔어.” 루퍼트는 목소리를 가다듬고 말했다. 그러자 문이 슬그머니 열리더니 하얀 손 하나만 쑥 나와 루퍼트의 손에 들린 옷을 재빨리 챘다. 졸지에 소매치기라도 당한 심정으로 루퍼트는 멍하게 넋을 놓고 빈손을 내려다보았다.  
잠시 후, 뺨이 발갛게 상기된 리처드가 주변을 두리번거리며 조심스럽게 욕실에서 나왔다. 그리고 여태 드레싱 가운인 차림인 루퍼트를 위아래로 훑어보더니 눈썹을 위로 들어 올리며 잔소리를 퍼부었다. “여태 잠옷 안 갈아입었어?” 루퍼트는 태연하게 손을 펼쳐 보였다. “난 이게 잠옷이야. 원래는 다 벗고 잔다고. 자, 이제 그만 자자. 슬슬 졸려.” 리처드는 입을 꾹 다물고 파자마 단추를 만지작거렸다.  
“손님용 방이 따로 없어. 집에 특별히 올 사람도 없을뿐더러, 초대도 안 하거든. 그러니까 오늘은 일단 내 침대에서 자. 내일 서재에 간이침대 들여놓을게.” 리처드와 함께 거실로 나온 루퍼트는 침실 쪽을 가리키며 말했다. “아니야, 난 그냥 소파에서 자면 돼.” 리처드는 거실에 놓인 커다란 가죽 소파를 손으로 가리키며 사양했다. “말 들어, 너 아프잖아. 내 침대에서 자.” “그래도…….” “어서.” 루퍼트는 한사코 사양하며 고집을 부리는 리처드를 기어이 침실로 쫓아내다시피 떠밀었다. 침실 안으로 들어와서도 리처드는 소파를 찾았다. 마치 갈망하듯이 애원하는 어조로 자신에게 매달리는 리처드를 매몰차게 침대에 앉힌 루퍼트는 팔짱을 끼고 무뚝뚝한 얼굴로 눈을 내리깔며 시선으로 리처드에게 말을 들을 것을 종용했다. 그리고 잠깐 실랑이가 벌어졌다. 결국, 루퍼트의 승리로 끝났다. 리처드는 기가 꺾여 마지못해 불편한 자세로 몸을 웅크리고 침대에 누웠다. “똑바로 안 누워?” 하고 말하며 루퍼트는 그런 리처드의 발목을 대뜸 쥐어다가 바로 폈다. 리처드의 다리는 먼지가 떨어지듯이 변변찮은 반항 한 번 해보지 못하고 루퍼트 손에 이끌렸다. 루퍼트는 리처드의 턱 끝까지 이불을 덮어 준 다음, 숨 막힐 정도로 하얗게 칠한 빈 벽으로 다가갔다. 그리고 정확히 자신의 가슴 높이에 손을 가져가 벽을 짚었다. 불투명했던 벽이 루퍼트의 손이 닿은 지점에서부터 일순간 투명하게 변하더니 스르르 옆으로 열렸다. 그 안에 시트와 이불, 잡다한 물건들을 보관하기 위해 만들어 놓은 공간이 있었다.  
루퍼트는 철저하게 선을 긋고 사생활을 보호하는 사람이다. 기실 방문하는 이가 아무도 없는, 가족조차 방문하지 않는 그의 집은 고급 맨션에서도 외딴 섬처럼 덩그러니 떨어져 있었다. 그러나 그는 그것에 만족하지 않았다. 단독 공간 내에서도 내외하는 것처럼 사생활을 지키려 들었다. 옷가지나 침구류, 손때 묻은 개인 소지품 따위를 특히 조심해서 다루었다. ‘이게 나란 말이야. 난 누가 내 영역을 침범하는 게 싫어.’ 차곡차곡 개어놓은 시트 중 하나를 꺼내 팔에 걸치며 루퍼트는 침대에 누워 있는 리처드를 향해 몸을 돌렸다. 리처드는 퍽 답답한 눈치로 고개를 빼꼼 내밀고 있었다. ‘저건, 그러니까 리처드는 돌발 상황이잖아. 리처드는 엄밀히 따지자면 침입자야. 그런데 이상하게 답답하거나 불안하지 않아. 하지만 이것도 싫군.’ 속이 울렁거리는 것을 느껴 마른침을 삼키고 루퍼트는 다시 침대 쪽으로 천천히 걸어갔다. 발걸음이 유독 무거웠다. 침대 가까이 다가간 루퍼트는 리처드가 머리를 뉘인 베개 옆에 쓸쓸하게 누워 있는 베개를 집어 들었다. “루퍼트, 그냥 내가 소파에서 자면 안 될까?” 마지막 기회를 포착한 리처드가 조심스럽게 허락을 구해왔다. “안 돼.” 루퍼트는 단호하게 대답했다. 그리고 손가락을 가볍게 튕겼다. 그의 손가락이 딱, 하고 뼈마디가 맞부딪히는 경쾌한 소리를 내자 천장에 달린 전등이 꺼졌다. 캄캄한 공간을 익숙하게 헤집으며 침실을 나서던 루퍼트는 문득 떠오르는 것이 있어 멈췄다. 그리고 등을 비스듬히 돌려 리처드에게 어색하게 인사를 건넸다. “잘 자.” “응, 너도 잘 자.” 어둠 속에 리처드의 얼굴은 보이지 않았지만, 사근사근하게 대답해오는 그 목소리라면 분명 살갑게 웃고 있을 것이다. 그리고 예의 그 살가움은 루퍼트에게 긍정적인 요소로 다가왔다. 

부정적인 감정과 긍정적인 감정의 공존으로 진을 뺀 루퍼트는 불편하게 잠을 청했다. 해가 저물고 연이어 터진 충격은 피로로 바뀌어 그의 온몸을 매섭게 후려갈기고 있었지만, 루퍼트는 쉽게 잠을 이룰 수 없었다. 딱딱한 소파에 반듯하게 몸을 뉘이고 천장을 올려다보며 최대한 다른 고민거리로 생각을 돌렸다. 그러다 문득 여전히 손가락에 걸린 반지가 떠올랐다. ‘내가 성급했어. 결혼하지 말걸. 결혼은 인생의 무덤이란 말이 틀린 말이 아니었어. 장난이라도 무덤이야. 미치겠군.’ 후회하며 그는 주먹을 꽉 틀어쥐었다. 다시 고민한다. 업무, 업무, 업무, 아버지, 업무, 업무……아버지……그러나 노력에도 불구하고 생각이 고정되는 지점은 갑자기 찾아온 낯선 침입자와 그가 루퍼트에게 떠넘긴 어설프고 순진한 호감이었다. 호감이 사고를 주관하는 신경에 고착되어 떨어질 줄 몰랐다. 루퍼트는 생각을 포기하기로 했다. 눈을 감고 소위 말하는 고전적인 방법을 선택했다. 머릿속으로 양을 세기 시작했다. 한가로이 풀을 뜯고 있는 새하얀 양 한 마리가 진흙탕을 뒹굴어 지저분한 얼룩으로 찌든다. 루퍼트는 그 양을 잡아다가 목욕을 시켰다. 겨우 하얀 털로 돌아온 양은 쏜살같이 달려나가 털에 묻은 물기를 푸르르 털어내고 다시 진흙탕을 뒹굴며 풀을 뜯는다. 양은 도로 지저분해졌다. 루퍼트는 놈을 버리기로 마음먹고 다른 양을 센다. 말을 듣지 않는 건 놈도 마찬가지였다. 루퍼트는 편법을 쓰기로 했다. 아예 새카만 양을 데려와서 숫자를 세기 시작했다. 울타리 안에 새카만 양이 백여 마리쯤 가득 찼다. 놈들이 목청을 자랑하며 겨우 안정권에 접어든 루퍼트의 신경을 마구잡이로 찔러대며 교란했다. 루퍼트는 머릿속으로 놈들에게 외마디 비명을 지르며 짜증과 욕설을 연거푸 퍼부었다. 그러자 새카만 양은 고개를 떨어뜨리고 순진함을 가장하여 루퍼트의 동정심을 유발했다. 루퍼트가 동물을 유달리 좋아하는 것을 노린 것이다. 그러나 물 먹을 대로 먹은 루퍼트의 무거운 몸은 오늘만은 그것을 허락하지 않았다. 루퍼트가 호락호락하게 넘어가지 않자, 그의 무의식은, 양은, 루퍼트와 마찬가지로 비열한 편법을 택했다. 어둠이 무겁게 내려앉아 밤하늘이 지평선까지 두텁게 깔린 루퍼트의 목장, 양들이 몸을 맞대고 시위하는 울타리 한가운데 침대에 얌전히 누워 잠이 들었어야 할 리처드가 믿기지 않을 만큼 가벼운 몸으로 양 위에 사뿐히 올라타 어린애처럼 들뜬 얼굴로 그를 향해 손을 흔들고 있다. 그리고 한들한들 나부끼는 바람에 다리를 내맡겨 기다란 다리를 아무렇게나 흔들어 댄다. 그 가벼운 몸놀림이 루퍼트에게 가져온 파급력은 막대했다. ‘시팔.’ 루퍼트는 굴하고 말았다. ‘그래, 내가 졌어. 인정할게. 네가 이겼다고. 네가 신경 쓰여. 이젠 장난이 아니야. 정말 네가 신경 쓰인다고. 됐지? 여기까지야. 오늘은 여기까지 하자. 더 이상은 나도 안 돼. 그러니까 이만 날 자게 내버려둬.’ 초라하게 이실직고한 끝에 루퍼트는 겨우 잠들 수 있었다.

한편, 잠을 이루지 못한 건 리처드도 마찬가지였다. 그는 루퍼트가 나가자마자 몸을 일으켜 웅크려 앉은 채 멍하게 벽을 보고 있었다. 한 치 앞도 보이지 않는 막막한 어둠 속에서 그는 혼잣말을 중얼거렸다. “잠이 안 와.” 그리고 온몸의 관절을 둥글게 말아보았다. “정말 잠이 안 와.” 무릎에 머리를 기대고 잠을 청해 보았다. 그래도 잠은 그를 찾지 않았다. 리처드는 아예 드러누워 깨끗한 시트를 만지작거리며 눈을 감았다. 잠은 소식이 없었다. 널찍한 침대 위를 뒹굴며 리처드는 푹신한 감촉에 저도 모르게 미소 지었다. “침대 엄청 푹신푹신하다.” 하고 말하며 코끝을 시트 위로 눌렀다. “좋은 냄새 난다, 루퍼트 냄새…….” 뭉클함에 젖어 시트에 얼굴을 마구 비벼대며 몸을 잔뜩 웅크렸다가 곧게 쭉 폈다. “너무 편해서 그런가?” 시간이 흐를수록 리처드의 몸은 졸음과 가까워져 무뎌지기는커녕 머리가 맑아졌다. “이상하네……난 아무 데서나 잘 자는데.” 시무룩한 목소리로 다시금 혼잣말을 내뱉고 리처드는 나름대로 까닭을 추측해 보았다. 얼추 아귀가 맞아 들어가자 리처드는 조심스럽게 침대에서 몸을 일으켰다. 그의 발끝이 문지르듯이 바닥에 닿았다. 이윽고 바닥에 자리 잡은 리처드는 침대 위에 허물처럼 찌그러진 이불을 끌어왔다. 딱딱하고 차가운 바닥에 몸을 누이고 이불을 덮었다. “좀 낫네.” 불편함이 가져다주는 익숙함에 만족하며 리처드는 다시 눈을 감았다.  
잠시 후 리처드는 눈을 떴다. “그래도 잠이 안 와.” 서먹서먹한 바닥과 친숙해지고자 한참을 뒤척이다 잠들길 포기한 그는 이불로 몸을 감싸고 혹여나 루퍼트에게 들킬까 봐 조마조마한 마음에 도둑처럼 살금살금 침실에서 걸어 나왔다. 루퍼트는 잠들어 있었다. 리처드는 이불을 질질 끌고 루퍼트에게 가까이 다가가 그를 내려다보았다. 패배자는 비참한 패배를 잊고 무의식에 몸을 맡긴 채, 곤히 눈을 감고 있었다. 평온해 보이는 루퍼트의 얼굴을 보며 리처드는 혼자 미소 지었다. “정말 천사 같다.” 그렇게 말하며 루퍼트의 옆에 쪼그려 앉았다. “이렇게 예쁘게 생긴 사람은 처음 봐.” 그리고 몰래 루퍼트의 부드러운 머리카락을 손으로 매만졌다. 손가락에 감겨드는 루퍼트의 머리카락에 조금 전 깨끗한 시트에서 물씬 풍기던 섬유유연제의 뭉근한 냄새와 희미하게 묻어나던 루퍼트의 체취가 떠올랐다. 그래서 리처드는 루퍼트의 얼굴로 자신의 얼굴을 가까이 가져갔다.  
“정말 예쁘다. 게다가 머리카락도 부드럽고, 좋은 냄새도 나고.”  
만족스러운 표정을 지으며 리처드는 소파에 등을 기대고 몸을 웅크려 눈을 감았다. 시야가 서서히 닫혔고, 아무것도 보이지 않았다. 이윽고 리처드는 잠이 들었다. 

아침, 루퍼트의 집엔 어김없이 ‘The Imperial March’가 기괴할 정도로 장엄하게 울려 퍼졌다. 침실 쪽에서 흘러나오는 그 소리에 루퍼트는 반사적으로 눈을 떴다. 버릇대로 알람을 끄고자 벽에 던질 시계를 잡으려고 손을 뻗었는데 그의 손에 걸린 것은 딱딱한 고물이 아니라 매끄럽고 부드러운 다른 무언가였다. 움켜쥔 그의 손가락에 걸린 것은 새카맣고 올이 가느다란 머리카락이었다. 그 사이로 애꿎은 반지가 반짝였다. 생경한 촉감에 루퍼트는 그만 소리를 지르고 말았다. 절박하게 일자로 쭉 뻗어 나가는 그의 목소리에 리처드는 천천히 눈을 떴다. 아무렇지도 않게.  
“너 여기서 잤어?”  
놀란 가슴을 움켜쥐며 루퍼트는 리처드에게 갈라진 목소리로 물었다. 리처드의 파란색 섞인 회색 눈이 빤히 그를 응시하며 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“응.”  
“왜? 대체 왜? 왜?”  
눈을 마구 깜빡여대며 루퍼트는 더듬더듬 다시 물었다  
“잠이 안 와서.”  
리처드는 기지개를 켜며 느긋하게 대답했다. 그가 입은 파자마 소매가 팔꿈치까지 주르륵 흘러내렸다. 아랑곳하지 않고 리처드는 몸을 마저 폈다. 둔탁한 사람들이면 으레 이어지는 뼈마디가 끊어지는 불쾌한 소리 없이 조용하고 유연한 움직임이 쉼 없이 이어졌다.  
“여기서 자면 불편하잖아. 괜찮아? 자긴 잤어? 안 잔 건 아니고?”  
“아니야, 하나도 안 불편해. 응, 푹 잤어.”  
접고 있던 다리를 뻗으며 리처드가 말했다. 루퍼트는 서둘러 리처드의 이마를 손으로 짚어 보았다. 전날 뜨겁던 이마는 싸늘하게 식어 있었다.  
“열은 내렸네, 다행이다. 다른 데 아픈 데는 없어?”  
“응, 이제 다 나았어.”  
그렇게 말하며 리처드는 몸을 일으켰다. 그리고 짐을 풀어놓은 서재로 향했다. 루퍼트는 그에게서 시선을 떼지 못했다. 리처드는 보이지 않았지만, 약병에 든 알약이 잘게 쪼개지는 소리가 났다. 그건 루퍼트에게 마치 유독 눈부신 아침 햇살처럼 따끔거리는 통증을 야기했다.

루퍼트는 평소보다 대충 샤워를 마치고, 면도를 하며 거울 속에 자신의 얼굴을 감상하는 기쁨도 포기하고 서둘러 출근 준비를 마쳤지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 동일한 시간 내에 두 사람분의 시간을 쪼개는 것은 무리였다. 평소보다 늦게 집에서 나온 루퍼트는 늘 같은 속도로 내달리는 엘리베이터에서 씨근덕대며 불평하고, 초조하게 발을 굴렀다. 그리고 손목에 찬 오토매틱 시계에서 눈을 떼지 못했다. 엘리베이터가 로비에 당도하자마자 루퍼트는 성큼성큼 걸어 나와 경비원에게 고개를 끄덕여 건성으로 인사하고 그에게서 신문을 건네받았다.  
“좋은 아침입니다, 펜리-존스 씨. 오늘은 평소보다 늦게 나오셨군요? 그런데 옆에 분은…….”  
밤과 달리 환한 아침에 맞닥트린 로비의 한적한 광경이 새로워서 주변을 두리번거리는 리처드를 발견하고 경비원이 말을 줄였다.  
“제 집사람입니다.”  
신문을 신경질적으로 펼치며 루퍼트가 대답했다.  
“결혼하셨군요?”  
경비원이 호기심 가득한 얼굴로 굶주린 짐승이 먹이를 쪼듯이 말문을 열었다.  
“예, 얼마 전에요.”  
루퍼트는 그의 말을 대강 잘랐다.  
“축하합니다!”  
그러나 경비원은 쉽사리 물러날 기세가 아니었다. 그건 리처드도 마찬가지였다. 자신에게 집중된 경비원의 노골적인 시선을 느끼고 그를 보며 환한 얼굴로 천천히 입을 열었다.  
“안녕하세요, 리처드 펜리…….”  
“리처드, 늦었어. 여기서 이러고 있을 시간 없어.”  
그러나 리처드가 말을 마치기도 전에, 루퍼트는 무뚝뚝하게 말하며 미적거리는 리처드의 뒷목을 낚아채고 엘리베이터에 그를 밀어 넣었다. 엘리베이터가 매정하게 입을 닫았다. “루퍼트, 이건 예의가 아니잖아.” 허무하게 엘리베이터 구석에 틀어박힌 리처드가 루퍼트를 나무랐다. 그러나 일과의 시작부터 꼬여버린 루퍼트의 귀에 들어오지 않았다. “망할, 등 근육을 못 봤어. 여기서 셔츠를 벗을 수도 없고.” 양팔을 벌려 거울을 짚고 자신의 얼굴을 필사적으로 들여다보며 루퍼트는 치를 떨었다. 초조함이 그의 몸에 자리 잡은 근육을 죄다 짓뭉개놓고 있었다. 루퍼트는 자신의 몸이 비곗덩어리로 흐물흐물해지는 끔찍한 상상에 사로잡혔다. “미안해, 그건 나도 어떻게 해줄 수가 없네.” 리처드가 미안함이 잔뜩 묻어나는 나지막한 목소리로 중얼거렸다. 그것 역시 루퍼트의 귀에 들리지 않았다.  
지하 5층, 엘리베이터가 멈췄다. 루퍼트는 문이 열림과 동시에 시간을 확인했다. 그리고 씁쓸한 목소리로 리처드에게 말했다.  
“인정해야겠다. 오늘은 지각이야. 그리고 난 너한테 졌어.”  
“나랑 언제 싸웠어? 난 그런 기억이 없는데.”  
고개를 옆으로 젖히며 리처드가 의아한 눈으로 물었다.  
“그런 게 있어.”  
하고 쌀쌀맞게 리처드에게 대꾸하고 루퍼트는 어젯밤 자신의 호버카를 주차한 곳을 찾아 걸어가며 데이지에게 ‘오늘은 늦음. 리처드도 늦음.’이라고 용건만을 담아 짧은 메시지 하나를 보냈다. 내도록 굳은 얼굴로 침묵하며 빠른 걸음으로 목적지만을 향해가는 루퍼트의 뒤를 졸졸 따라가며 리처드는 안절부절못했다. “루퍼트, 혹시 내가 뭐 잘못한 거 있어? 화났어?” 마침내 호버카 앞에 우뚝 멈춰 선 루퍼트는 몸을 돌렸다. 걱정 어린 리처드의 눈 속에 자신의 얼굴이 보였다. “잘못된 건 나지, 네가 아니야.” 루퍼트는 부드럽게 미소 지었다. 그제야 리처드는 안도하며 울적한 얼굴을 거두고 눈을 깜빡였다. “아, 루퍼트. 너 웃는 얼굴 정말 예쁘다. 천사 같아.” 그리고 스스럼없이 웃으면서 말했다. 루퍼트는 의기양양해하며 차 문을 열었다. 리처드가 탈 조수석 문이었다. 

그들이 《템벨레인 대왕》에 도착했을 때, 종업원이 늘 루퍼트의 몫으로 미리 준비했던 연어 크림 베이글과 커피는 싸늘하게 식어있었다. 까다로운 루퍼트의 성미를 익히 아는 가게의 종업원들은 그가 신경질을 부릴 것을 각오하고 있었다. 그러나 루퍼트는 아랑곳하지 않고 종업원이 건넨 봉투를 받았다. 그리고 퍽 살가운 얼굴로 그녀에게 고맙다고 인사까지 한 다음 리처드에게 말했다.  
“난 아침은 늘 차 안에서 해결하거든.”  
그리고 가게 천장에서 주르륵 내려온 홀로그램 메뉴판을 가리켰다. 반투명한 메뉴판 뒤에 선 종업원들은 어리둥절한 표정이었다. ‘저 자식 돌았나?’ 루퍼트를 특히 어려워하는, 정확히 말하자면 싫어하는, 이제 갓 스무 살 된 어수룩한 청년은 긴장감을 견디지 못하고 마른침을 삼키기까지 했다. 루퍼트가 리처드에게 시선을 고정한 게 그에겐 다행이었다. 루퍼트가 그를 보았다면, 분명 집요하게 괴롭혔을 것이다.  
“골라 봐.”  
루퍼트는 으스대는 목소리로 말했다. 확실히 리처드를 데리고 여기저기 다니는 것은 그에게 익숙하지 않은 즐거움이었다. 굳이 비슷한 예를 찾자면, 어린아이를 데리고 다니는 것과 같았다. 그것도 천진하고 순종적인 어린아이. 조금 더 노골적으로 말하자면 가르치는 재미가 있는 아이다. 딱히 결혼 생각도, 아이를 가질 생각도 없던 루퍼트는 리처드를 통해 대리만족을 하고 있었다.  
“여기 뭐가 맛있어?”  
연보라색 바탕에 분필로 써내려간 것처럼 알록달록하게 적힌 빼곡한 메뉴를 들여다보며 리처드가 물었다.  
“글쎄, 난 늘 연어 크림 베이글을 먹는데.”  
하고 말하며 루퍼트는 커피를 한 모금 마셨다. 커피는 미지근했다. 그건 지금 루퍼트의 어지러운 머릿속을 고려한다면 뜨거운 것보다 오히려 나았다. 미지근한 커피는 식도를 넘어가자 차가워졌다. 루퍼트는 머리가 한결 맑아지는 것을 느꼈다. 식은 커피에도 루퍼트가 딱히 불만을 걸고넘어지지 않자 종업원들은 몰래 안도했다.  
“그럼 나도 그거 먹을래.”  
“같은 걸로 하나 더 주세요.”  
메뉴판을 터치하며 루퍼트가 말했다.  
잠시 후, 수줍은 기색을 감추지 못하며 루퍼트를 짝사랑하는 종업원이 떨리는 손으로 그에게 연어 크림 베이글과 커피가 든 봉투를 내밀었다. 루퍼트와 손끝이 닿기를 살짝 기대하면서. 물론 기대를 금방 접어야만 했지만. 루퍼트는 리처드를 대신해 종업원과 일체 접촉 없이 서먹하게 봉투를 받았다. 그리고 풀죽은 종업원의 얼굴을 보지 못한 채, 봉투를 벌려 안에 든 커피를 꺼내 리처드에게 내밀었다.  
“커피 아직 뜨거우니까 조심해서 마셔.”  
‘이거 나답지 않은데.’ 스스로 생각하기에도 상냥한 자신의 말투에 루퍼트는 짐짓 놀랐다. 놀라긴 가게 안의 종업원들도 마찬가지였다.  
“응, 알았어.”  
리처드는 고개를 끄덕이고 그 자리에서 커피를 마셨다. 여자 종업원은 여전히 루퍼트에게 시선을 고정한 채, 오늘은 그에게 늘 주고받는 인사말 외에 간단한 안부라도 꺼내볼까 궁리했다. 당장 루퍼트가 가게를 나설 것 같지 않았고, 오늘따라 언제나 무뚝뚝했던 루퍼트의 얼굴이 유독 부드러워 보였기 때문이다. 그러니까 여자는 예리하게 루퍼트의 허점을 포착해낸 것이다. 그녀에게 오늘은 특별한 날이었고 기회였다. 다만 여자가 한 가지 간과한 사실이 있었다.  
“뜨, 뜨거워.”  
단숨에 커피를 마신 리처드가 화들짝 놀라며 몸을 움츠렸다. “거봐, 내가 뜨겁다고 그랬잖아.” 루퍼트가 혀를 차며 리처드의 손에 들린 커피와 자신의 커피를 맞바꿨다. “뜨거우니까 내 거 마셔, 달링.” “고마워.” 그것만으로 불안했는지 루퍼트는 리처드가 맞바꾼 커피를 한 모금 마실 때까지 눈을 떼지 않고 감시했다. 미지근한 커피를 마시며 리처드는 이를 드러내고 웃었고, 루퍼트는 밀려드는 뿌듯함에 덩달아 미소 지었다. 그리고 그들을 지켜보는 종업원의 얼굴은 실망감으로 흐려졌다.  
루퍼트와 리처드가 가게를 떠나자 가게의 다른 종업원은 여자의 어깨를 말없이 두드려주었다. 그러자 여자는 말없이 그의 손을 걷어냈다. 그리고 뒤돌아서서 눈물을 조금 훔쳤다. “그러게 내가 게이라고 말했잖아.” 루퍼트를 유독 싫어하는 남자 종업원이 위로랍시고 건넨 말은 여자의 기분을 더 잡쳤을 뿐이다.

9시 10분, 루퍼트와 리처드는 이터널 플레임 유니언 본관에 도착했다. 그들은 차를 주차하자마자 곧바로 사무실로 향했다. 정신없이 125층으로 향하느라 루퍼트는 베이글과 커피를 포장한 봉투는 물론, 조간신문을 쓰레기통에 버리는 것도 깜빡하고 말았다. 그래서 그가 자신의 사무실에 도착했을 때 그의 두 손은 부산스러웠다. 어긋난 일과가 그를 산만하게 괴롭힌다. 루퍼트는 초조하게 손목을 돌리며 산만함을 이겨내고자 안간힘을 썼다. 그와 달리 리처드는 아침부터 내도록 즐거운 기색이었다.  
사무실엔 데이지와 톰, 어빙이 모두 출근한 상태였다. 함께 들어온 루퍼트와 리처드를 보자 데이지는 살짝 놀란 얼굴을 하고 물었다.  
“두 사람 같이 오는 거예요? 오다가 만났어요?”  
“내가 연락했었잖아? 늦는다고.”  
“그거야 어제 보스 당신이 캡틴 병문안 다녀왔잖아요. 여전히 아파서 오늘 늦게 출근한다는 얘긴 줄 알았죠.”  
“아니, 그게 아니라 어제 사정이 생겨서 내 집에서 같이 잤어.”  
루퍼트는 고개를 저으며 사무실 구석에 비치된 쓰레기통에 조간신문과 봉투를 버렸다. 쓰레기통이 조간신문을 삼키고 조용한 소릴 내며 게걸스럽게 먹어치우는 찰나, 차 안에서 리처드와 잡담을 나누느라 신문을 읽지 않았단 사실이 떠올랐다. 그러나 수습하기엔 너무 늦은 뒤였다. 쓰레기통은 조간신문을 반이나 갉아치웠으므로. “미치겠네! 아침부터 제대로 되는 게 없어.” 허무한 눈으로 쓰레기통을 응시하며 루퍼트는 혼잣말을 내뱉었다. 그의 옆에 서 있던 리처드가 슬그머니 눈치를 보며 제 손에 들린 봉투를 내밀었다. “루퍼트, 내 것도…….” “아, 맞다.” 루퍼트는 자연스레 리처드가 내민 것을 받고 그것도 쓰레기통에 집어넣었다. ‘손 없나? 자기가 버리면 되잖아?’ 데이지는 물끄러미 그것을 보며 생각했다. “베이글은 어땠어? 맛있었어?” 루퍼트는 사무실에 자리 잡은 다른 사람들을 이물질 취급하며 (그런 루퍼트를 보며 어빙이 톰에게 말했다. “우리는 사람도 아닌가 봅니다, 마스터.” 톰은 웃기만 했다.) 내버려둔 채, 리처드의 입가에 묻은 빵 부스러기를 손으로 털어 내주며 물었다. 리처드는 대번에 고개를 끄덕였다. “응, 무척 맛있었어. 킷캣(Kitkat) 초콜릿만큼 맛있었어.” 킷캣 초콜릿만큼 맛있다는 말은 리처드에게 있어서 최고의 찬사였다. 비록 루퍼트는 그 사실을 몰랐지만, 리처드가 무척이나 만족한 얼굴로 말했으므로 대강 리처드에게 있어 킷캣의 값어치가 어느 정도인지 짐작했다. ‘귀엽게 웃네.’ 하고 생각하며 리처드에게만 한정된, 밝다 못해 나사가 풀린 듯한 루퍼트의 흡족한 얼굴을 보자 데이지는 떨떠름한 표정으로 책상 아래 둔 핸드백을 들어 지갑을 꺼냈다. 그리고 기운 없이 톰에게 수표 한 장을 건넸다. 톰은 의기양양한 표정으로 데이지가 건넨 수표를 챙겼다. “축하합니다, 마스터.” 옆에서 어빙이 거들었다.  
“뭐야? 둘이서 무슨 작당을 벌인 거야?”  
루퍼트는 살짝 이맛살을 찌푸리며 돈이 오고 가는 지저분한 현장을 견주었다.  
“두 사람 언제 동거하는지 내기를 했거든요.”  
데이지는 패색이 짙은 얼굴로 우울하게 대답했다.  
“전 이달 내로 동거한다는데 100파운드 걸었죠.”  
반면 톰은 당당했다. 그는 심지어 식민 행성에서 승전을 거둘 때보다 더 위풍당당해 보였다.  
“이렇게 빨리 동거할 줄은 몰랐는데.”  
땅이 꺼지라 한숨을 쉬며 데이지는 공허해진 지갑을 도로 핸드백 안에 집어넣었다. 그 동작은 퉁명스럽고 거칠었다. 그러나 그녀는 애써 우울함을 숨기고자 억지웃음을 지어 보인다.  
“아직 동거하는 거 아니거든? 어제 일이 생겨서 그렇게 된 거야. 쓸데없는 짓 할 시간에 일이나 똑바로 해. 대체 다들 무슨 생각하고 사는 거야? 회사에 놀러 와?”  
루퍼트가 짜증스럽게 비난을 퍼붓자 데이지는 돌연 밝아진 얼굴로 냉큼 톰에게 손을 내밀었다.  
“톰, 들었죠? 아직 동거하는 거 아니래요.”  
“이런. 어째서죠?”  
톰은 실망한 얼굴로 수표를 데이지에게 돌려주었다. 모처럼만에 내기가 수포로 돌아간 게 아쉬운 눈치였다. 데이지는 싱글벙글 웃으며 수표를 낚아채고, 얼른 지갑을 꺼냈다. 루퍼트는 속이 부글부글 끓었지만, 그 광경을 묵묵히 견뎌내며 톰을 사납게 노려보았다. 그러자 톰은 서글서글하게 웃었다.

같은 시각, 폐쇄된 지하철 노선을 따라 미로처럼 이어진 지하 도시, 불구들이 정신적인 불구를 비아냥거리며 깜빡거리는 인공조명 아래를 유령처럼 배회하고 있었다. 이곳엔 등록되지 않은 사람들이 무수했다. 정부가 ‘오염물질’이라고 명명한 사람들이다. 명명만 했을 뿐, 정부는 그들의 존재를 부정했다. 회복 불가능할 정도의 피폭을 입거나, 수술로 재건할 수 없는 기형을 안고 있는 사람들이다. 혹은 범의 심판대에서 가까스로 도망친 범죄자들이다. 그들은 죽은 눈으로 어슴푸레한 빛을 쫓아 흐느적거린다. 그리고 그들이 몸담고 살아가는 이곳조차 등록되지 않은 유령 같은 도시다. 핵무기를 대비하여 만들어진 육중하고 서늘한 철문이 겹겹이 비밀을 감추고 있었다.  
인간이 거처하는 가장 깊숙한 곳, 신경 같은 회로가 다발로 묶여 치밀하게 보안을 구축한 것으로도 모자라 구식이라 말해도 손색없는, 묵직한 자물쇠로 두 번이나 꽁꽁 묶은 문을 밀어젖히고 누군가 안으로 들어갔다. 그러자 고풍스러운 두 짝의 마호가니 문이 그를 맞이했다. 40대 초반으로 보이는 찌든 얼굴에 6피트 1인치가량의 키, 다부진 체격의 남자는 정중하게 문을 두드렸다. “들어와.” 문 너머에서 오래된 전축에서 흐르는 음악처럼 희미한 남자의 목소리가 흘러나왔다. 감정이라곤 조금도 실리지 않은 건조한 목소리였다. 남자는 헛기침 하고 조심스럽게 문을 열었다. 이윽고 그가 발을 딛고 들어간 서재로 보이는 널찍한 내부는 200년 전을 거슬러 올라간 듯 옛날 느낌이 물씬 나는 가구가 알맞게 자리했고, 바닥엔 붉은 카펫이 깔렸다. 거기선 희미하게 담배 냄새가 올라왔다. 그리고 요즘엔 거의 쓰이지 않는 전구색 조명이 밖의 싸늘하고 삭막한 분위기와 달리 뜨겁게 열을 뿜고 있었다. 시간이 기묘할 정도로 느릿하게 흘러가는 방의 한가운데에 위치한 모서리가 둥근 커다란 책상에 자리 잡고 앉아 등을 돌린 채 낡은 책 한 권을 들고 있는 남자가 짐짓 지루하다는 듯이 시큰둥하게 입을 열었다.  
“그래, 히들스턴이 눈치챈 것 같다고?” 언뜻 보이는 그의 옆얼굴은 젊다 못해 앳된 얼굴이었다. 검은색 머리카락이 부드럽게 흘러 가느다란 목덜미를 스치고 있었다. 그러나 안으로 들어온 40대 남자는 그에게 깍듯하게 예의를 갖추어 대답했다. “예, ‘그’에게 합류했습니다.” “하지만 아직 에든버러 성에 무엇이 있는지는 눈치채지 못했고? 히들스턴뿐만 아니라 ‘그’도 말이야.” 책을 덮으며 남자가 다시금 물었다. 복잡한 억양에 세대를 종잡을 수 없는 모호한 어투에 스코틀랜드 억양만 희미하게 남아 가닥을 잡을 수 있었다. “예, 아담(Adam). 아직 거기까진 모르는 것 같습니다.” “알았어, 수고했어. 이만 가도 좋아.” 남자는, 아담은 손을 까딱하며 익숙하게 명령했다. 그의 섬세한 손가락뼈에는 ‘666’이라는 문신이 자리 잡고 있었다. 아담의 말에 남자는 허리 숙여 인사하고 밖으로 나갔다. 그러자 아담은 곧게 펼친 손가락을 하나하나 천천히 접었다. 그의 새끼손가락이 접히자 천장에 붙은 화려하고 사치스러운 샹들리에가 침묵했고, 단순한 디자인의 금반지가 자리 잡은 네 번째 손가락이 접히자 일렬로 늘어선 토어치어가 눈을 감았다. 그리고 남자는 엄지부터 중지까지 한 번에 접었다. 이제 남은 것은 책상 위에 홀로 서 있는 작은 테이블 램프뿐이었다. 사방이 어두워지자 남자는 무릎 위에 올려놓았던 책을 책상 위로 옮겼다. 하얀색 바탕의 딱딱한 커버 위에 작가와 책 제목이 검은색 필기체로 수놓아져 있었다. 이안 매큐언(Ian McEwan)의 『어톤먼트(Atonment)』라고.  
“슬슬 재밌어지는군. 이제야 재밌어질 것 같아. 그동안은 너무 지루했어, 너무, 너무. 지루해서 죽는 줄 알았지. 그래도 죽지는 않았지만. 그래, 그래도 안 죽더라.”  
두텁게 깔린 어둠 속에서 아담은 경쾌한 목소리로 말했다. 그리고 의자를 돌려 정면을 보았다. 희멀건 남자의 얼굴이 마호가니 문을 노려본다. 단정하고 부드러운 이마, 마찬가지로 부드러우나 높다란 콧날과 매끄럽게 선을 그린 입술, 조금 전 남자가 보여주었던 권위에 어울리지 않게 소위 곱상하다고 불리는 얼굴이었다. 구석에 말없이 서 있던 젊은 여자가 그의 웃음소릴 듣고 천천히 책상으로 걸어왔다. 5피트 3인치가량의 아담한 키에 늘씬한 몸매, 주홍빛 조명 덕분에 상기되어 보였지만, 하얗다 못해 파란빛을 띠는 창백한 얼굴색의 우울한 인상을 지닌 여자였다. 그녀는 깎아내린 것 같은 얇은 입술을 붉은색 립스틱으로 칠하고, 볼록하게 튀어나온 광대뼈에도 같은 색으로 칠했다. 그리고 검은 머리카락을 틀어 올려 1930년대 여자들과 엇비슷한 모습을 하고 있었다. 그녀가 입고 있는 검은색 투피스도 당시의 복식과 흡사했다. 그건 여자의 취향은 아니었다. 아담의 취향이었다. 이 방도 전적으로 아담의 취향이었다.  
“라라, 네 오빠는 잘 지내고 있는 모양이야.”  
가까이 다가온 여자를 올려다보며 아담이 말했다. 겉보기에 그들은 20대 후반에서 30대 초반쯤, 엇비슷한 나이로 보였다. 다만 똑같이 새파란 눈이었지만, 여자의 눈은 어렸고, 남자의 눈은 몹시 늙었다. 그의 눈은 앳된 얼굴에 어울리지 않게 고목처럼 완고하고 척박한 인상을 주고 있었다.  
“그런가요?”  
라라는 퉁명스럽게 대꾸했다.  
“그래, 아주 잘 지내. 그렇게 좋아하는 초콜릿도 마음껏 먹고 말이야. 전에는 이렇게 못 먹었잖아? 이 애가 언제야 나를 찾을까……빨리 그 애를 보고 싶어. 못 견디게 보고 싶다고. 자식은 부모를 찾는 법이지. 어린아이는 더더욱. 아버지가 네 오빠를 얼마나 사랑하는지 알고 있지?” “네.” 라라는 건성으로 고개를 끄덕였다. “난 내 아들이 진심으로 행복해지길 바라.” “행복해지길 바란다고요? 아버지, 당신은 오빠를 버리셨잖아요. 그런데도 행복해지길 바란다는 말이 쉽게 나오나요? 그렇게 사랑해 마지않는 오빠를 왜 버리셨죠?” 라라가 코웃음 치며 아담에게 반박했다. “버리다니, 난 그 애가 재밌게 사는 걸 보고 싶었던 것뿐이야. 그리고 내 바람대로 재밌게 살았잖아?” 아담이 어깨를 으쓱하며 태연하게 대답했다. “잘도 비열한 소릴 지껄이네요.” 라라의 입술이 비틀렸다. 그리고 노골적인 적대감으로 아담을 내리깔아 보았다. “말 예쁘게 하랬지. 남매가 성격이 이렇게 다르다니. 하나는 순해 빠져서 문제고, 하나는 불만만 가득하니.” 그러나 아담은 대수롭잖은 표정을 지으며 점잖게 라라를 타일렀다. “하지만 오빠는 이제 시간이 없어요……. 제가 그 백치에게 유일하게 품는 동정이죠.” 시종 차갑던 라라의 얼굴에 따스함이 어렸다. 그러나 금세 사라지고 말았다. “시간이 누구에게나 공평하게 주어지는 건 아니지. 사람에 따라 긴 시간도 불공평하게 느껴질 수 있어.” “적어도 당신이 할 말은 아닌 것 같군요. 그는 당신을 원망할 거예요, 분명.” “아니야, 그 애는 착한 애란다.” 아담이 확신에 찬 어조로 말했다. “그가 아버질 찢어 죽인대도 그런 말이 나올까요?” 라라가 빈정거렸다. “그거야말로 내가 진정 바라는 일이지. 라라, 쓸데없는 말은 그쯤하고 네 오빠 결혼식 영상 같이 볼래? 언제 봐도 예쁘다니까. 카인(Cain)은, 아니지, 이제 리처드라고 했지. 형은 애 이름을 왜 그렇게 지어준 거야? 리처드 3세(Richard Ⅲ)? 내 아들이 흉측한 불구가 되길 바라나?” 아담이 자문자답하며 인상을 살짝 찌푸렸다. “아버지, 전 이만 가볼게요.” 스크린을 내리는 아담을 불만스럽게 쳐다보던 라라가 몸을 돌렸다. “뭐? 같이 안 보고? 매정하게 좀 굴지 마, 라라. 네 오빠 결혼식이잖아. 인생의 단 한 번뿐인 결혼이라고, 이게 얼마나 중요한 일인데 그래?” “벌써 열 번이나 봤어요. 결혼 서약을 외울 정도라고요. 정말 지긋지긋해요.” 머리를 마구 흔들며 라라가 짜증 섞인 어조로 따졌다. 그러자 아담은 눈을 크게 뜨며 반박했다. “난 이번으로 백 번을 채우는데? 아무리 봐도 안 지겹다고. 카인은, 아니지, 리처드는 정말 예뻐. 내 아들이지만 그렇게 예쁠 수가 없다니까. 남편은 살짝 아쉽지만. 뭐, 그럭저럭 반반하긴 하다만 내 아들만큼은 아니야.” 그렇게 말하며 아담은 어느새 재생한 영상에서 루퍼트를 지우고 리처드의 얼굴만 확대했다. 그리고 은근히 라라가 같이 봐주기를 기대했다. 자신에게 동조하기를 기대했다. “이만.” 그러나 라라는 거들떠보지도 않고 발걸음을 옮겼다. 서서히 사라지는 라라의 어른거리는 뒷모습을 바라보며 아담은 혼잣말을 중얼거렸다. “하여간 넌 쌀쌀맞아. 오빠는 너무 정이 많고. 너무, 너무. 그게 널 죽였지, 아들아.”  
아담은 신부의 베일을 쓴 리처드의 얼굴을 일시 정지했다. 칙칙하고 구질구질한 화면 속에 그의 얼굴만이 아담에겐 밝게 빛났다. 가늘게 떨고 있는 리처드의 얇은 눈꺼풀 위를 손으로 애잔하게 훑어 내리며 아담은 나지막하게 중얼거렸다.  
“가끔 네 이름을 카인이 아니라 이브(Eve)라고 지어줄 걸 그랬다고 후회해. 넌 내 기대 이상이었어. 하지만 조금 더 분발하는 게 좋을 거야. 그래, 너라면 언제든지 날 만족하게 해주겠지. 넌 종잡을 수 없고, 연약하니까. 난 네가 고통스러워하든, 기뻐하든, 몸부림치며 꿈틀거리고 있는 걸 보고 있자면 살아있는 걸 느껴. 지금 내게 생생한 건 너뿐이지. 그간은 너무 지루했어.”  
그리고 그는 부드럽게 입꼬리를 올렸다. 다정한 어투와 달리 섬뜩한 단어를 내뱉으며. 결혼식 영상을 종료하고 아담은 시간을 거슬러보기로 했다. 조금 더 예전, 더 예전, 예전……. 빠르게 사진을 훑어보다 그가 손을 멈춘 곳은 개복 상태로 차디찬 바닥에 널브러진 리처드의 사진이었다. 상의는 갈기갈기 찢어져 있었고, 드러난 맨살의 가슴 한가운데부터 시작하여 배꼽 아래까지 길게 갈라진 사이로 내장이 비죽 튀어나와 질질 흐르고 있었다. 아니, 흐르다 못해 쏟고 있었다. 그리고 팔을 위로 들어 두 손은 묶인 채, 고개는 옆으로 꺾여 흐리멍덩한 눈으로 입을 다물지 못하고 피에 잠겨 젖어 있었다. 사진을 엄지로 지그시 문지르자 영상으로 전환된다. 헐떡이는 숨소리가 공허했다. 「……이제 어떻게 해줄까? 궁금한 건 다 해봤어.」 보이지 않는 누군가가 리처드에게 묻는다. 이죽거리는 음성으로. 「살…려주세요…….」 리처드는 간신히 대답한다. 「그냥 죽는 게 편하지 않아? 너 지금 엄청나게 고통스러워 보이는데?」 누군가의 말이 끝나자 왁자지껄한 웃음이 터졌다. 비아냥거림 속에서도 리처드는 애원한다. 「제발…살려주세요.」 어느새 파랗게 질린 리처드의 입술이 경련을 일으켰다. 「좋아.」 누군가는 선심 쓰듯이 리처드의 손목을 풀어주었다. 그리고 영상은 끊어졌다.  
“이건 좀 아파 보이긴 하네. 보통 이 정도면 죽잖아? 어떻게 살았지? 신기하네.”  
아담은 입술을 축이며 실험용 기니피그를 대하듯이 무미건조하게 말했다.  
“가엽게도. 얼마나 아팠을까? 뭐, 여전히 예쁘긴 하다.”  
이어 그는 밝게 웃었다. 아담은 다시 화면을 전환했다. 조금 전 사진 못지않게 처참한 몰골이었다. 리처드는 우악스러운 손에 머리채가 잡힌 채 흰자를 드러내고 까무룩 기절하기 직전이었다. 앞니가 다 부러져 피가 시커멓게 곤죽이 되어 깊이를 가늠할 수 없는 동굴처럼 뻥 뚫린 입을 벌리고, 목에는 핏줄이 일어서있었다. 아담은 일어선 핏줄을 손톱으로 살살 긁어 올라가 검은 입속을 쑤시듯이 눌러본다.  
“네 동생이라면 자살했을 거야, 리처드. 그 애는 은근히 여린 구석이 있거든. 하지만 넌 버텼고, 견뎠고, 끝까지 살았지. 그래서 내가 널 사랑하는 거야.”  
어느새 아담의 눈가는 축축하게 젖어있었다. 그러나 처참하게 바스러진 아들에 대한 안쓰러움에서 비롯된 눈물은 아니었다. 그는 따스한 봄을 맞이한 것처럼 화창하게 기뻐하고 있었다. 이윽고 그는 이질적이고 기괴한 감동에 겨워 흐르는 단 한 방울의 눈물을 자신의 턱 끝으로 떨어뜨렸다. 그리고 마지막으로 이미 죽은 것처럼 보이는 아들의 사진에 애틋하게 키스했다.

아담의 서재와 마찬가지로 화려하고 고풍스러운, 그래서 언제나 역겹게 여겨지는 자신의 방으로 돌아온 라라는 옷장에서 커다란 캐리어 하나를 끌어내 거기다가 자신의 옷가지와 치렁치렁한 장신구들을 마구 쑤셔 박았다. 제대로 닫히지 않는 캐리어를 신경질적으로 걷어차 입을 다물리는데 성공한 그녀는 화장대 위에 보석처럼 장식된 자신의 신분증을 마지막으로 챙겼다. 손바닥 크기의 마그네틱 카드에는 ‘Lara Pulver, 2180/09/01, Kent, England, Uk’ 라고 음각으로 새겨져 있었다. 라라는 싸늘하게 신분증을 응시했다. 그리고 씁쓸하게 한숨을 쉰 다음, 자신의 몸집의 절반만 한 캐리어를 질질 끌며 밖으로 나왔다. 그녀가 도착할 때만 해도 혼자서 코를 훌쩍이던 울적한 복도에 불청객이 있었다. 반듯하게 차려입은 키 큰 노신사가 공손한 태도로 라라에게 말을 걸었다.  
“아가씨, 어딜 가십니까?”  
그는 라라를 살갑게 대하고 있었지만, 라라는 무뚝뚝했다.  
“카인을 만나러.”  
라라는 그와 말을 섞지 않고 싶다는 의사를 노골적으로 드러내며 짧게 대꾸하고, 캐리어를 마저 끌었다. 그런 그녀에게 다가가 캐리어를 대신 들어주며 노인이 퍽 쾌활한 어투로 아는 체했다.  
“도련님을 찾아뵈러 가십니까? 어르신이 드디어 도련님을 찾으시는군요! 그렇다면 도련님은 이제 아주 오시는지요?”  
“아니, 아버진 몰라. 그러니까 너도 모르는 일이지.”  
그러자 라라는 의미심장한 미소를 지으며 남자를 응시했다. “무슨……?” 남자가 자신에게 닥칠 일을 짐작하기도 전에, 라라의 손에 들린 예리한 칼날이 그의 주름진 목덜미를 꿰뚫었다. 남자의 눈동자가 마구 흔들리며 뒤로 넘어가기 시작했다. 라라는 손목을 비틀어 밀어 넣은 칼집을 천천히 돌렸다. 늙은이는 춤을 추는 것처럼 발악했다. 마침내 남자의 눈이 누렇게 뜬 흰자위를 드러내자 라라는 칼을 빼냈다. 피가 뿜어져 나와 그녀의 얼굴과 옷을 적셨다. 그럼에도 불구하고 라라는 일말의 변화 없이 무뚝뚝한 얼굴을 유지했다. 다만 죽어가는 남자에게 건네는 말투는 상냥했다.  
“날 너무 원망하진 마. 너희 늙은이들은 입이 가벼워서 믿을 수가 없으니까 어쩔 수 없었어. 그래도 정 원망하고 싶거든 아버질 원망해.”  
바닥으로 고꾸라진 남자를 무표정하게 내려다보며 라라는 주머니에서 청록색 새틴 손수건을 꺼내 얼굴에 묻은 피를 닦았다. 다시 라라는 힘겹게 캐리어를 끌었다.

라라는 30분을 고전했다. 끝없는 지하미로를 헤매고 헤매다 겨우 빠져나와 여느 때와 마찬가지로 사람을 태우는 무자비한 낙진비가 쏟아지는 지상으로 당도했다. 흐르는 빗물에 피가 씻겨나가도록 몸을 내맡기며 라라는 한 치 앞을 분간할 수 없을 정도로 안개가 깔린 하늘을 응시했다. 목이 부러지도록 위를 올려다보았지만, 그녀가 지상에서 기대한 따뜻한 빛도, 서늘한 바람도, 무엇도 찾을 수 없었다. 그건 라라에게 실망감보다 더한 배신감을 안겨주었다. 배신감에 치를 떨며 라라는 황량한 아스팔트 위에 관처럼 일사불란하게 서 있는 호버카 중 하나를 골랐다. 신분증을 차 문에 갖다 대자 문이 스르르 열렸다. 라라는 뒷좌석에 캐리어를 놓고, 운전대를 잡았다. 라라의 인식을 마친 호버카가 인위적인 상냥함을 과시하며 그녀에게 첫인사를 건넸다. “반갑습니다, 펄버 양.” 라라는 인터페이스와 시시껄렁한 말을 주고받을 생각이 전혀 없었다. 그녀는 무작정 시가지로 향하도록 경로를 지시하고 메인 인터페이스를 좌측으로 밀어낸 다음, 그녀가 가지고 있는 유일한 ‘정보’를 실행했다. 리처드의 결혼식 영상이다. 루퍼트와 마주하고 있는 리처드의 얼굴을 보며 라라는 피식 웃었다.  
“퍽 좋아 보이네. 멍청한 년.”  
다리를 꼬고 앉으며 라라는 느긋하게 결혼식을 지켜본다. 그들이 반지를 주고받는 순간, 라라는 웃음을 터뜨리기까지 했다. 마침내 영상이 종료되자 라라는 조금 전 웃음을 거두고 무표정한 얼굴로 이를 갈며 그녀가 간신히 잡아낸, 그래서 못 견디게 좋아하는, 결혼식 영상 속 유일하게 서글픈 리처드의 얼굴을 노려보며 말했다.  
“우리가 만난다면, 그리고 가까워진다면, 그땐 너와 나 둘 중 하나가 죽을 때야. 넌 차라리 그때 죽는 게 나았어. 앞으로 네가 겪을 불행을 생각한다면 말이야.”

이터널 플레임 유니언, 125층, 루퍼트의 사무실, 점심시간이 시작하기 25분 전. 데이지 심슨은 루퍼트의 개인 사무실 벽을 손가락으로 두드리며 그를 불렀다. 루퍼트가 블라인드를 걷자 데이지가 안으로 들어왔다. 사무실엔 루퍼트와 데이지뿐이었다. 리처드는 위대한 해결사의 호출로 자리를 비우고 없었다. 그리고 톰과 어빙도 개인적인 용무가 있다며 부재중이었다.  
“보스, 임무에요. 한꺼번에 두 개나 들어왔어요. 게다가 ‘지명’이군요. 마침 아무도 없으니 숨길 생각하지 말고 말해 봐요. 어제 무슨 일이 있었던 거죠?” 데이지가 팔짱을 끼며 발을 까딱였다. 루퍼트는 지금까지 단 한 번도 ‘지명’ 의뢰를 받은 적이 없었다. 그건 그의 철칙이었다. 업무에서 어떠한 사적인 관계에도 얽매이지 않겠다는 고집 같은 것이기도 했다. 데이지는 7년간 사람들에게 괴팍하단 소릴 들을 정도로 선을 긋는 루퍼트의 결벽증을 묵묵히 인내했다. 그의 결벽증을 받아주는 것만으로도 데이지가 견딜 수 있는 모든 용량을 써버렸다. 한계를 초과하자 데이지는 제법 공격적으로 나왔다. “유령을 봤어.” 저돌적인 데이지의 모습에 당황한 루퍼트는 얼버무렸다. “무슨 유령이요?” 데이지는 집요하게 캐물었다. “별일 아니야. 그나저나 내가 어제 부탁한 건?” 데이지가 쉽게 물러날 기미가 보이지 않자 루퍼트는 얼른 말을 돌렸다. “그게……《올란 릴리 사》에서 개발한 약이더군요. 아직은 이게 다예요.” 자존심 상한다는 표정으로 데이지가 우물쭈물 대답했다. “더 알아낸 게 없다고?” 루퍼트는 당황했다. 데이지는 능숙한 비서이자 수완 좋은 여자였다. 또한, 그녀는 자신의 능력, 특히 정보에 관련된 것이라면 자부심이 대단했다. 그건 루퍼트의 자기애에 필적하는 것이었다. “네, 아직 개발 단계의 약인지 기밀 정보라 자세히 알아보려면 시간이 걸릴 것 같아요. 여기까지 알아내는 데만 해도 몹시 힘들었다고요. 어찌나 철통보안을 했던지.” 전날, 데이트를 마치고 집으로 돌아와 가벼운 마음으로 루퍼트의 부탁에 달려들었다가 쓰라린 패배를 맛본 데이지는 괴로운 표정을 지으며 당시를 곱씹었다. 꼬박 3시간을 매달렸지만, 그녀가 얻어낸 정보는 그것이 다였다. 그리고 그녀의 컴퓨터는 바이러스로 터져버렸다. “난 일이 꼬이는 게 정말 싫어.” 루퍼트는 책상에 주르륵 미끄러지며 말했다. “저도 마찬가지예요.” 고개를 푹 숙이며 데이지도 따라 말했다.


	7. 로즈(Rose) 그리고 달리아(Dahlia)

오후 2시, 팀 네버랜드의 작전회의실인 카멜롯(Camelot), 루퍼트를 제외한 요원들은 한가운데 자리 잡은 원탁에 둘러앉아 있었다. 톰과 어빙은 젤리 베이비를 나눠 먹으며 작은 목소리로 수상쩍은 잡담을 나누고 있었고, 데이지는 리처드의 손가락에 있는 반지를 가리키며 무어라 말을 걸고 있었다. 데이지가 반지를 살짝 건드리며 경쾌하게 호들갑을 떨자 리처드는 얼굴을 붉히며 고개를 푹 숙였다. 그러자 톰이 리처드에게 젤리 베이비 봉투를 건네며 부드럽게 미소 지었다. 리처드의 얼굴은 더는 달아오를 수 없을 정도로 발갛게 물들었다. 그리고 루퍼트는 그들을 완강히 등진 채로 새하얀 벽 앞에 서성거리며 굳은 얼굴로 회의 내용을 분주하게 점검하고 있었다.  
이터널 플레임 유니언의 모든 팀은 다섯 개의 공간을 할당받는다. 우선 팀의 주축인 알파와 오메가 요원이 함께 사용하는 개인 사무실과 주로 정보 수집과 의뢰 접수, 그밖에 사무 업무를 담당하는 비서와 다른 행동 요원들이 함께 사용하는 메인 사무실, 작전회의를 위한 작전회의실, 그리고 임무 해결을 위한 비품(주로 총기와 장비들)이 구비된 비품실, 마지막으로 휴게실이다.   
팀마다 공간을 활용하는 것은 요원들의 취향을 반영해 자유롭고 제각각이었지만, 단 한 가지, 예외 없이 동일한 것이 있었다. 바로 회의실의 원탁이다. 이터널 플레임 유니언의 설립자인 위대한 해결사는 아서 왕(King Arthur)을 열렬히 흠모했다. 아서 왕의 전설은 그의 이상이자 낭만이기도 했다. 그리고 그는 자신이 아서 왕의 전설을 답습할 것이라고 공공연히 퍼뜨렸다. 그가 2199년에 유니언을 설립할 당시, 각 팀의 요원 구성도 원탁의 기사를 답습해 13명이 되길 간절히 희망했으나 안타깝게도 그의 염원은 이루어지지 않았다. 적어도 루퍼트 펜리-존스의 팀에서는 불가능한 일이다. 우습게도 위대한 해결사는 자신을 정신병자라고 흠잡고 다니는 루퍼트를 유독 마음에 들어 했고, 호시탐탐 그의 팀을 13명으로 채워 아서 왕 전설을 재현할 기회를 노렸으나 번번이 실패로 돌아갔다. 그는 아쉬운 대로 다른 팀의 요원 숫자를 13명으로 채우는 데 주력했지만, 한계는 7명이었다. 7명의 요원으로 구성된 팀은 삐거덕거리는 와중에도 그럭저럭 원활하게 순항했지만, 그 이상의 요원들로 구성된 팀은 끊임없는 잡음에 시달려 와해하기 일쑤였다. 그들이 탄 배는 언제나 앞을 가늠할 수 없는 난항이었다. 파도는 사람 키만큼 거칠고 난폭하게 일어댔고, 바람은 옷가지를 찢어버릴 만큼 거셌다. 악천후를 불러온 것은 그들 자신이었다. 그들은 개인주의를 빙자한 이기주의자들이었고, 위대한 해결사에게 큰 실망감을 안겨주었다. 이상향으로 회귀하는 것은 불가능해 보였다. 그러나 위대한 해결사는 원탁만은 자신의 정체성이자 자아로 여겨 포기하지 않았다. 카멜롯의 원탁은 사칙에 포함되어 있었고, 원탁을 치울 시 즉각 퇴사조치라는 여느 사람들이 보기엔 우스꽝스러운 조항까지 달아두었다. 물론 위대한 해결사에겐 무엇보다 중요한 조항이었다. 몇몇 요원들이 원탁을 가리키며 그에게 공간의 비효율성과 낭비에 대해 지적하자, 그는 요원들을 망설임 없이 해고했다. 그러기를 수십 차례, 종래는 원탁에 대해 이의를 제기하는 사람이 단 한 사람도 남지 않게 되었다. 그건 기묘하게 매혹적이었다. 사람은 죽어 사라져도 전설은 이어지듯이 사람이 떠난 자리에도 전설의 증거인 원탁은 남았으므로.  
아서 왕의 시대가 저물고, 아서 왕을 기억하던 사람들의 시대도 폐허의 뒤안길로 사라지고, 전설은 배척되어 어린아이조차 찾지 않는 지금, 13명의 사람이 앉을 수 있는 널찍한 원탁에 네 명의 사람만이 자리를 지키고 있다. 빈자리는 빛바랜 전설을 기록한 케케묵은 책장의 건조함처럼 유독 헐겁고 쓸쓸해 보였다. 데이지는 원탁이 낭만적이라고 생각했다. 주로 단독으로 활동해온 루퍼트 탓에 원탁에 앉아볼 기회가 거의 없었던 그녀는 지금 이 순간 누구보다 만족했다. 다만 루퍼트는 심기가 불편했다. 이윽고 점검을 마친 루퍼트는 헛기침을 하며 소란스러운 분위기를 가라앉히고, 들떠있는 요원들의 신경을 돌려 자신에게로 시선을 집중하도록 했다. 카멜롯의 조명이 전부 꺼지고 루퍼트가 서 있는 벽면만 희끄무레하게 빛났다. 루퍼트는 ‘이에소드(Iesod) 등급’이라는 이름이 붙은 파일 하나를 재생했다. 곧 빔프로젝터가 벽을 게걸스럽게 집어삼켰다. 화면 정중앙에 오래된 시멘트 덩어리처럼 단단해 보이는 얼굴을 가진 그레이엄 맥타비쉬가 긴장한 기색이 역력한 표정으로 불안하게 화면을 통해 요원들을 노려보았다. 좌측으로 그의 신상정보가 나열되어 있었고, 우측에는 남자와 달리 화사하고 청순한 느낌의 어린 소녀의 사진이 띄어져 있었다. 그레이엄이 천천히 입을 열었다.   
\- 난 그레이엄 맥타비쉬요. 단도직입적으로 말하지, 내 딸을 찾아주시오. 내 딸의 이름은 로즈 맥타비쉬(Rose McTavish)요. 나이는 올해 열아홉 살이고, 보다시피 금발에 파란 눈이지. 키는 5피트 8인치인데 지금은 더 자랐을지도 모르겠소. 그 애를 마지막으로 보았다는 사람은 캠든 타운(Camden Town)에 있는 《녹킹 온 헤븐스 도어(Knocking on Heaven‘s Door)》라는 펍의 주인 샘이라는 남자요. 거긴 인근 사람들에게 ‘도어’라고 불린다오. 간판도 도어에만 불이 들어오니 찾는 게 그리 어렵지는 않을 거라 생각한다만……참, 로즈는 손등에 빨간 흉터가 있소. 어렸을 적에 입은 화상 흉턴데 심하게 다쳐서 치료를 받았지만, 흉이 남았소. 이것도 지금은 어떻게 사라졌을지 모르겠다만, 내가 그 애를 마지막으로 보았을 때는 분명 남아 있었소. 간절히 부탁하는 바요. 그 애 소식이나마 알 수 있다면 염원이 없겠소. 죽었다면 그 애 묘비라도 세워야 하지 않겠소?   
딸을 잃은 아버지는 절박하게 말했다. 그의 얼굴엔 수심이 선연했다. 비록 남자의 얼굴은 거칠고, 늙고, 한때는 형형했던 눈빛도 죽어 부유물이 잔뜩 낀 호수처럼 남루하고 음침할지라도.   
루퍼트는 자신에게 시선을 집중하고 있는 요원들에게 무뚝뚝한 말투로 말했다.  
“우리는 이번 일을 동시에 해결해야 합니다. 로즈 맥타비쉬를 찾는 일은 그리 어렵지 않다고 생각되지만, 문제는 달리아입니다.”  
루퍼트는 다음 파일을 재생했다. 그 파일엔 케세드(Chesed)라고 태그가 붙어 있었다. 지저분한 몰골의 제임스가 어색하게 이를 드러내고 웃으면서 장난기 가득 담은 손을 흔들었다. 그레이엄과 마찬가지로 좌측에 그의 신상이 구구절절 나열되어 있었다. 제임스의 신상을 대강 훑어본 데이지는 이맛살을 찌푸렸다. 그녀는 범죄자를 달가워하지 않는다. 반면 톰과 어빙은 평온해 보였다. 그리고 리처드는 어떠한 표정도 없었다. 그는 마치 물건처럼 자리를 지키고 있을 뿐이다.  
\- 이거 이렇게 의뢰하면 되나? 반갑습니다, 난 제임스 네스빗이라고 하는데 의뢰하면서도 영 내키지가 않네. 이거 내 생각엔 그렇게 간단하게 끝날 일이 아닌 것 같거든. 간단하게 말하지. 난 크레이스의 조직원입니다. 당신들이 날 뭐라고 비난할지는 잘 알고 있으니까 그건 넘어가지. 난 런던 카포레지메의 카포였어. 하지만 내 카포레지메를 달리아라는 놈에게 빼앗겼습니다. 놈은 집행자(Enforcer)였는데 호시탐탐 카포 자릴 노리고 있었지. 그런데 그렇다고 해서 정말 날 짭새에게 팔아치울 줄은 몰랐어. 뭐, 달리아를 찾아내는 건 그리 어렵지 않을 거로 생각합니다. 내 카포레지메를 지금 놈이 먹었거든! 놈은 아주 유명 인사야. 문제는 달리아를 어떻게 하느냐는 거지. 내가 바라는 건 딱 한 가지요. 놈을 혼쭐내주는 건 환영인데 죽여선 안 돼. 불구로 만들어서도 안 돼. 겁먹고 오줌이나 지리게 해줘요. 아, 거기 어떨까? 빅 벤(Big Ben)에 매달아서 흔드는 거요. 내가 생각했지만 정말 괜찮은 생각인데!  
유쾌하게 웃음을 터뜨리는 제임스의 모습을 마지막으로 영상이 종료되었다.  
“바로 시작하죠. 데이지, 달리아가 현재 지내고 있는 안전 가옥을 찾아줘. 놈이 지금 뭘 하고 있는지도 알아내. 늑장 부리지 말고 최선을 다하라고, 이 망할 일을 최대한 빨리 끝내야 하니까. 정보가 들어오는 대로 톰과 어빙에게 넘겨. 나에게 연락하는 것도 잊지 말고. 난 먼저 리처드와 함께 맥타비쉬 씨의 딸을 찾으러 가볼게.”  
“알았어요, 루퍼트.”  
루퍼트의 말에 데이지가 고개를 끄덕였다. 루퍼트는 톰과 어빙을 향해 몸을 돌렸다.  
“토마스, 어빙. 달리아를 부탁하죠. 데이지가 놈의 거처를 찾아내는 대로 놈의 행적을 추적하세요. 단, 먼저 행동하진 마세요. 놈을 찾아내거든 제게 연락 바랍니다.”  
“그렇게 하죠.”   
톰이 차분하게 대답했다.

그리하여 루퍼트와 리처드는 곧바로 캠든 타운에 있는 《도어》를 방문해 주인인 샘 스카치(Sam Scotch)에게서 로즈 맥타비쉬의 흔적을 찾아내기로 했고, 데이지는 사무실에 남아 달리아의 안전 가옥과 그의 현재 행적을 조사하기로 했다. 그리고 톰과 어빙은 크레이스 조직의 런던 카포레지메가 거느리고 있는 사업 중 비교적 잘 알려진 클럽 《두(Do)》에 손님으로 위장 잠입하여 달리아에 대해 수소문하기로 했다. 그들은 우선 대기하고 있다가 데이지로부터 달리아의 정보를 입수하는 대로 루퍼트의 다음 지시에 따라 행동하기로 했다.   
사무실을 나서기에 앞서 리처드는 톰에게로 다가가 그가 두른 짙은 회색 캐시미어 머플러를 반듯하게 여며주며 그를 염려했다. “토미, 조심해요.” 데이지가 듣기에 리처드의 목소리는 지나치게 나긋나긋했다. 그녀의 얼굴이 붉어질 정도로. 예사로이 리처드의 손길을 받는 톰과 달리 데이지는 자신이 두른 스카프를 리처드의 손길에 맡긴 듯 설레는 기색을 내비치고 있었다. “제 걱정은 하지 마세요. 당신이야말로 조심해요, 리치. 전 아직 당신 건강이 염려되는군요.” 톰은 리처드의 손등 위로 자연스럽게 자신의 손을 감싸며 상냥한 어투로 말했다. “네, 고마워요.” 리처드는 재차 눈을 깜빡였다. 톰은 비스듬하게 고개를 숙이고 움푹 들어간 눈두덩에 그늘을 드리운 리처드의 얼굴을 찬찬히 뜯어보며 부드럽게 닫힌 입술을 리처드의 손으로 옮겼다. 그리고 바짝 깎인 그의 손톱 끝에 맞추어 입술을 얹었다. 그들을 잠자코 지켜보고 있던 루퍼트의 눈이 일렁였다. 그는 팽팽하게 당겨진 자신의 신경이 툭 하니 끊어지는 것을 느꼈다. 가닥이 끊어지며 매섭게 뺨을 때리는 통증을 숨기지 않으며 루퍼트는 언짢은 기색을 또렷이 보여주었으나 톰은 그를 아랑곳하지 않고 여전히 리처드의 손을 그러쥐고 있었다. 그들은 마치 구시대의 잔류물처럼 보였다. 혹은 전언 같기도 했다. 요란하고 선명한 조명이 가져다준 천잡한 색채 속에 그들의 전경만 차분한 흑백이었다. 그들은 말을 아꼈고, 감정을 노골적으로 드러내지 않았으나 유심히 들여다보면 잔잔한 시선과 느릿한 움직임 속에 암시가 깔렸음을 알 수 있었다. 채신없는 사람들은 터분하다 말하는 그런 분위기였다. “그럼…….” 먼 길을 떠나는 각별한 상대에게 석별의 정이라도 애틋하게 나누듯이, 작별 인사를 건네고자 톰이 다시금 리처드의 손등으로 입술을 옮기자 부아가 치밀어 오른 루퍼트는 허리에 얹고 있던 손을 내리고 그들에게로 성큼성큼 다가가 리처드의 목덜미를 대뜸 움켜쥐었다. 그리고 톰에게서 리처드를 가로채듯이 빼냈다. 루퍼트는 일그러진 얼굴로 톰을 응시했다. ‘이거 곤란해졌군.’ 하고 생각하며 톰은 머쓱하게 어깨를 으쓱했다. 그런 톰에게 일언반구의 말도 없이 루퍼트는 개인 사무실로 리처드를 질질 끌고 갔다. 분명 무례한 행동이었다. 데이지는 당황하여 톰과 루퍼트의 뒷모습을 번갈아 보며 난처한 기색을 보였다. 얼떨결에 톰과 시선이 마주친 데이지는 루퍼트를 대신해 그의 무례한 행동을 사과했다. 톰은 서글서글한 웃음으로 대수롭지 않다는 말을 대신했다.   
“루퍼트……아파.”  
코트 깃이 목을 꽉 죄어오자 리처드가 숨 가쁜 소릴 냈으나 루퍼트는 한사코 막무가내였다. 그는 리처드를 집어던지듯이 사무실 한복판으로 밀어 넣은 다음 문을 잠그고 어처구니없다는 얼굴로 휘청거리며 중심을 잡고 있는 리처드에게 소리를 낮추고, 그러나 윽박질렀다.   
“토미? 리치? 너 저 자식이랑 무슨 사이야?” 리처드의 가벼움을 제 기준에 따르면 완곡한 표현으로 힐난하며 루퍼트는 숨을 삭였다. “……동료?” 발갛게 부어오른 제 목덜미를 어루만지며 리처드는 상황에 어울리지 않는 말간 목소리로 천천히 대답했다. 루퍼트는 머릴 흔들며 코웃음 쳤다. “동료라고? 세상에 그딴 게 어디 있어? 너 코믹스를 너무 많이 본 거 아니야?” 조금 전과 마찬가지로 소리를 한껏 죽인 목소리였지만, 그의 목엔 핏줄이 일어서 있었다. “나 코믹스는 아직 한 번도 못 봤어. 그거 재밌니?” 손톱으로 부풀어 오른 자국을 살살 긁어내며 리처드가 천연스레 되묻자 루퍼트는 손바닥으로 자신의 이마를 때리며 앓았다. 그의 머릿속에서 한바탕 폭동이 일어났다. 왁자지껄하게 피가 쏠리며 당장에라도 졸도할 것처럼 숨통을 조여 댔다. 어느새 사고 회로 하나하나가 단단하게 굳어 쓸모없이 공간만 차지하기 시작했다. 루퍼트는 부들부들 떨리는 손으로 책상 서랍에서 거울을 꺼내 자신의 얼굴을 보며 리처드를 곁눈질했다. “지금 그 얘기 하자는 게 아니잖아.” “그럼…….” “언제부터 둘이 그렇게 애칭까지 부르면서 시시덕대는 사이가 됐냐고, 내 말뜻은.” 간신히 말을 마친 루퍼트는 지금 자신의 모양새가 꼭 장난감을 빼앗긴 어린아이 같다는 생각이 들어 겸연쩍었다. 뱉은 말을 주워담을 순 없다. 그는 리처드가 자신이 뱉은 말을 쓰레기통처럼 냉정하게 분해해 버리기만을 바랐다. “관두자.” 혹여나 리처드가 말을 되새김질할까 봐 루퍼트는 얼른 손을 내저으며 상황을 모면하고자 했으나 그러기에 리처드는 지나치게 다정다감한 성격의 소유자였다. 어김없이 차분하고 살가운 얼굴로 자신의 과도한 친절함을 자랑했다. “톰이 그렇게 불러도 괜찮다고 했어. 그렇게 불러주길 바란대. 그리고 나더러 애칭이 뭐냐고 물어봤어. 내가 모른다고 하니까 그럼 리치라고 불러도 괜찮으냐고 물어봤지. 난 괜찮다고 했어. 나도 애칭을 갖고 싶었거든.” 사근사근하게 전말을 일러주는 리처드의 모습에 루퍼트는 거울을 내려놓고 톰이 지분거렸던 리처드의 손을 낚아채 심각한 얼굴로 읊조렸다. “웬디, 웬디, 웬디 달링. 넌 정말이지.” 뒤틀린 루퍼트의 심기를 그제야 눈치챈 리처드는 입술을 짓씹었다. “그건 코드 네임이잖아…….” 변명처럼 말했다. 이어 안색은 흐려졌다. 그는 자신이 루퍼트의 기분을 상하게 했다는 사실이 못 견디게 슬펐다. 루퍼트는 한숨을 삼키며 리처드의 이마에 자신의 이마를 갖다 대었다. 싸늘하게 식어 있는 리처드의 이마에 흥분을 식히며 가라앉은 목소리로 투정을 부리듯이 말했다. “애칭 부르는 게 뭐가 대수라고. 나도 애칭 같은 건 안 불러.” “하지만 데이지도 널 루라고 부르는걸.” 루퍼트의 얼굴에 미묘한 그늘이 깔렸다. “……그건 데이지가 자기 마음대로 그러는 거야.” 그의 말은 사실이었다. 열한 살 이후로 그를 루라는 애칭으로 부르는 사람은 없었다. 루퍼트 역시 다른 사람을 애칭으로 부르지 않았다. 그에게 애정을 담아 루라고 부른 마지막 사람은, 루퍼트가 기꺼이 그렇게 부르는 것을 허락한 사람은 그의 아버지였다. 아버지의 부재와 함께 루퍼트는 애칭을 떼어냈다. 애칭은 간사하게도 떠나기 전 아버지를 떠오르게 했기 때문이다. 그 뒤로 이따금 가볍게 만나던 여자들이 그를 루라고 부른 적이 있었다. 루퍼트는 그녀들에게 자신을 애칭으로 부르지 말 것을 부탁했다. 여자들에게 그 부탁은 완강한 거절처럼 보였다. 남자와 각별한 사이를 소망했던 여자들은 사소한 애칭에도 몸을 사리는 남자에게서 점점 멀어졌다. 오래 지나지 않아 여자들은 루퍼트에게 이별을 말했고, 루퍼트는 무덤덤하게 받아들였다. 그는 타인과 애칭으로 묶일 바에야 차라리 그것이 나은 일이라 생각했다. 데이지가 그를 루라고 부르는 것이 가능했던 이유는 그녀에게 오랜 시간 부대끼며 보내온 친근함 외에는 다른 감정이 일절 없었을뿐더러, 그녀가 루퍼트 못지않게 완고한 성격이어서였다. 물론, 그러기까지는 우여곡절이 적지 않게 있었다. 처음 데이지가 자신을 루라고 불렀을 때, 루퍼트는 노골적으로 불쾌해했다. 진저리까지 치며 거부하는 루퍼트를 두고 데이지는 한발 양보했다. 예민하기 짝이 없는 남자를 건드려서 유쾌할 일이 조금도 없었기 때문이다. 그러나 시간은 더디지만 착실하게 흘렀다. 그 긴 시간 동안 자신을 묵묵히 감당해온 사람은 데이지가 처음이었으므로 루퍼트는 마지못해 그녀가 자신을 루라고 부르는 것에 더는 관여하지 않고 내버려두었다. 그것도 최근 일이었다. 조금만 기억을 더듬어도 대번에 날짜를 헤아릴 수 있는.   
“그래도 난 부러워.”   
기운 없는 목소리로 리처드가 우물쭈물 말을 이었다.  
“루라고 부르는 게?”   
루퍼트는 마른침을 삼켰다. 그는 각오한다.  
“응.”   
“그럼 너도 루라고 부르든가.”   
그는 지난 세월 자신이 무겁게 다루었던 문제를 얄팍한 것으로 치부하기로 마음먹었다. 사소한 애칭의 사소한 변화가 지금 그에겐 이루 말할 수 없을 만큼 두려운 일이었지만, 애써 육중하게 흔들리는 마음에 밝은색을 전연하게 칠했다.   
“정말? 그래도 괜찮니?”   
침침하고 우울한 묵은 색 위로 아슬아슬하게 발린 밝은색은 효과를 발휘했다. 어두웠던 리처드의 얼굴이 밝아졌다.   
“마음대로 해. 로즈 맥타비쉬나 찾으러 가자.”  
‘지금은 여기까지만. 이 이상은 싫어. 괴로워.’ 루퍼트는 당장에라도 벽을 짚고 울음을 터뜨리고 싶은 충동을 뒤로하며 사무실 문을 열었다.

톰과 어빙은 아직 자리를 뜨지 않고 있었다. 루퍼트가 사무실 밖으로 나왔을 때, 데이지는 자신이 최근 만나고 있는 여자와의 사사로운 문제에 대해 톰과 어빙에게 진지한 태도로 상담을 청하고 있었고, 어빙은 주의를 기울여 데이지의 말을 듣고 있었다. 그러나 엄밀히 따지자면 어빙도 연애상담을 달가워하는 부류는 아니었다. 오히려 귀찮아했다. 지금은 어디까지나 배려였다. 그는 한시라도 데이지의 입을 다물게 하고자 곧 그녀를 만족하게 할 뻔한 말들을 줄줄이 읊을 계획이었고, 그 말을 끼워 넣을 틈을 노리고 있었다. 그리고 톰은 팔짱을 낀 채 그들을 흥미롭게 관망하고 있었다. 저마다 치밀하게 다른 생각을 하며 대치하고 있는 그들을 루퍼트는 한심하다는 듯이 힐끔 보았다. 그리고 공교롭게도 원치 않게 톰과 어빙을 막막한 상황에서 벗어나게 해 줄 말을 던졌다.   
“히들스턴 씨, 혹여나 해서 하는 말인데, 한가하게 티타임 가질 생각은 하지 마시죠. 한시가 급한 일이니까 세월 놀음 집어치우고 전력으로 매달려주시길 바랍니다.”  
루퍼트가 쌀쌀맞게 톰을 겨냥하고 떠나자 톰은 재빨리 루퍼트의 말을 주워 데이지의 끝없는 연애사를 틀어막았다.  
“데이지, 혹시 루퍼트 눈 색깔이 원래 녹색인가요?”  
“어……아니요, 제가 알기에는 원래부터 파란색이에요.”  
데이지는 얼떨결에 톰에게 대화의 주도권을 넘겨주었다.  
“그래요?”  
톰이 의아하다는 듯이 되물었다.  
“마스터, 아무래도 이번에는 셰익스피어가 틀렸나 봅니다.”  
어빙은 톰이 주도권을 완전히 잡도록 그의 말을 받아쳤다. 데이지는 어영부영 뒤로 밀려나게 되었다.   
“어빙, 셰익스피어는 절대 틀리지 않아요.”  
톰은 단호하게 대답했다. “아무렴요.” 어빙이 그럴 줄 알았다는 듯이 유쾌하게 말을 이었다.   
윌리엄 셰익스피어(William Shakespeare)에 대한 톰의 애정은 지대했고 각별했다. 그의 서재는 셰익스피어의 저서로 가득했고, 수없이 많은 판본, 더러는 희귀하고 오래된 값진 것들이 자신을 소유한 주인의 애정 어린 손길을 타며 고요히 시간을 보내고 있었다. 그가 식민 행성 참전 당시 사용한 가명 크리스토퍼 말로우도 진위를 가릴 수 없으나, 또 셰익스피어를 연구하는 학자들은 터무니없는 소리라고 말하고 있으나, 셰익스피어라는 이름이 말로우가 사용한 가명일 것이라는 가설에서 기인한 것이다. 그러나 톰은 그 가설이 아니더라도 셰익스피어 이전 영국 최고의 비극 작가로 불린 말로우에 대한 예찬으로 자신이 사용할 가명으로 그의 이름을 빌렸을 것이다.  
이제 톰은 셰익스피어에 대한 화제를 싹 틔울 생각이었다. 어빙은 그를 막으려 한다. 톰은 한번 셰익스피어 얘기를 시작하면 몇 시간이고 쉬지 않고 떠들어대기 때문이다. 그건 어빙에게 연애 상담보다 지루하고 막막한 일이었다. 데이지도 어빙과 같은 생각이었다. 그녀도 짧은 시간임에도 불구하고 톰에게 적잖이 시달려 왔던 것이다. 셰익스피어의 비극 한 구절을 읊으며 반짝이는 남자의 아름다운 눈을 들여다보는 기쁨은 특별한 것이지만, 기쁨은 아주 순간이었다. 곧 견딜 수 없는 지겨움이 데이지의 설렘을 씻어내곤 했다. 데이지는 적어도 두 달간은 톰이 이상 속에서나 존재할 수 있는 우아하고 근사한 남자로 남길 바랐다. 그가 자신의 환상을 깨지 않기를 바랐다. 애석하게도 환상은 점차 균열을 벌리고 있었다. 두 달을 버티지 못할 것처럼 보였다. 그녀는 매정하게 사무실 밖으로 톰과 어빙을 내몰았다.   
“우리 쫓겨났군요.”  
텅 빈 복도의 깜빡이는 전등을 올려다보며 어빙이 씁쓸하게 말했다.  
“말 없는 보석이 살아있는 인간의 말보다 흔히 여자의 마음을 움직이죠.”   
톰도 천장을 올려다보며 허무하게 말했다.  
“마스터, 셰익스피어는 다음으로 미루는 게 어떨까요?”  
어빙은 어색한 웃음을 띤 얼굴로 조심스럽게 입을 열었다.  
“그러길 바라나요?”  
“예.”  
“그렇다면 이만 미덕을 시늉조차 하지 못하는 개자식 숨통을 끊어놓으러 가죠.”  
톰이 흔히들 고상하다고 표현하는 말씨에 걸맞지 않은 거친 단어를 내뱉자 어빙은 깜빡이는 전등 탓에 침침해진 눈을 비볐다. 불이 꺼져 사방이 컴컴해지는 순간, 언뜻 떠오른 톰의 얼굴은 섬뜩할 정도로 광포했다.   
“애석하게도 그건 펜리-존스 씨가 결정해야 할 문제 같군요.”  
어빙은 그 순간을 놓치지 않았다.   
“진정 안타깝군.”  
조소하며 톰은 먼 곳을 응시했다. 암전. 그는 지그시 눈을 감는다. 그의 눈꺼풀 아래 은신하고 있던 잔상이 서서히 몸부림친다. 시시각각 색을 바꾸며 사고를 교란시킨다. 이명이 톰을 방문한다. 귀로 발걸음 한 이명은 심장을 두드린다. 톰은 방문을 허락하지 않았으나 이명은 집요하게 그의 빈틈을 파고든다. 잔상의 색이 적갈색으로, 이명이 그를 찌르자 갈색을 걷어내고 선명한 붉은색으로, 붉은색 위로 이명이 몸을 내려 비명을 재현한다. 날카로운 소리는 붉은색을 억누른다. 그러자 붉은색은 서서히 핏기가 가셔 죽어가는 사람의 창백한 얼굴을 톰의 시야에 안착시켰다.   
“……전쟁터가 고달프셨나 봅니다.”  
어빙의 목소리를 저 멀리서 들려오는 것처럼 아득했다. 이명을 몰아내고 톰은 무미건조하게 뇌까렸다.  
“고달프지 않은 사람도 있을까요? 기계도 고단히 죽어가는 곳인데. 그들은 눈물의 애도도 못 받고 무덤으로 가버렸습니다.”  
“사람 무덤도 서지 못했잖습니까.”  
“그래요.”  
차가운 바닥을 내려다보며 톰은 마지막으로 자신이 폐기한 안드로이드를 기억했다. 그 안드로이드는 안드로이드 3원칙을 어겨 현장에서 폐기 처분받았다. 검은 머리, 파란 눈, 말쑥하고 새치름한 얼굴, 우울한 한색 일색에 얇은 입술만 붉은 여성형 안드로이드였다. 기계는 톰에게 사랑한다고 고백했다. 톰은 안드로이드의 심장에 총구를 갖다 대었다. 단 한발의 잔잔한 총성이 기계의 심장을 관통하고 영원한 침묵을 고하는 그 순간 톰에게 안드로이드는 그녀였다.

당신을 사랑해요.  
당신이 절 사랑하지 않는다 하더라도 괜찮아요.  
당신 목소리를 들을 때면 꼭 숨을 쉬는 것 같았어요.   
당신이 눈을 감으면 꼭 잠이 드는 것 같았고요.  
당신을 생각하면 꼭 꿈을 꾸는 것 같았어요.  
전 꿈을 꿀 수 없는데도.  
그래서 당신을 사랑해요.  
크리스토퍼, 아니, 톰, 당신은 제 꿈이니까요.  
\- 안드로이드 3원칙 중 세 번째   
‘안드로이드는 인간만의 절대 영역인 감정을 가져서는 안 된다.’  
2210년 3월 7일, 20시 32분, 안드로이드 UK-RA041106090530의 폐기 당시 영상  
UK-RA041106090530는 현장에서 톰 히들스턴 준장에게 처형, 즉 폐기당했다.

한편, 호버카에 탑승한 루퍼트는 핸들을 잡고 자신이 조금 전 파격적으로 뱉은 말을 후회하고 있었다. ‘루라고 부르라고? 내가 왜 그랬지? 어쩌자고?’ 시동을 건 채, 차를 출발하지 않고 미적거리며 루퍼트는 괴로워했다. ‘정말 심각하게 일이 꼬였잖아.’ 손에 힘을 잔뜩 주며 루퍼트는 자신의 목 대신 핸들을 졸랐다. 그러나 핸들의 숨은 끊어지지 않았고, 루퍼트는 기어이 소리를 지르고 말았다.  
“빌어먹을! 리처드, 넌 왜 날 내버려두질 않아?”  
“나, 나, 가만, 가만히 있, 있, 있었, 있었, 있었는데. 젤리 베이비 먹지 말까? 미안…….”  
젤리 베이비 봉투를 부스럭 거리며 즐거워하던 리처드는 화들짝 놀라 말을 더듬었다. “먹어!” 루퍼트는 흥분을 이기지 못하고 다시금 소리를 질렀다. “으, 응…….” 얼어붙은 얼굴로 고개를 끄덕이며 리처드는 허겁지겁 젤리 베이비를 입으로 가져갔다.   
“천천히 먹어, 목에 걸리잖아!”  
루퍼트는 또 소리쳤다. 한 번에 젤리 베이비 다섯 개를 집어삼킨 리처드는 컥컥거리며 괴로워했다. “천천히 먹으라고 했잖아!” 리처드의 등을 두드려주며 루퍼트는 윽박질렀다. 간신히 목에 걸린 젤리 베이미를 삼킨 리처드의 눈엔 눈물이 글썽였다.  
“울지 마! 울긴 왜 울어?”  
자신의 옷소매로 리처드의 눈가를 문질러주며 루퍼트는 볼멘 목소리로 쏘아붙였다.   
“나, 나도 모르게……. 목에 걸렸더니 노, 놀, 놀라서……. 소리 지르지 마, 무서워. 미안해, 루. 젤리 베이비 이제 그만 먹을게.”  
리처드는 계속 말을 더듬으며 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘렸다. ‘진짜 루라고 부르잖아? 이제 와서 무를 수도 없고, 미치겠군.’ 리처드의 피부가 빨갛게 일어날 정도로 세게 문지르며 루퍼트는 신경질을 부렸다.  
“누가 뭐라고 했어? 마저 먹어!”  
“응, 응, 머, 먹을게. 먹을, 머, 먹을게.”  
“천천히!”  
“으, 으응!”  
루퍼트가 또 소리를 지를까 봐 겁을 잔뜩 먹은 리처드는 재빨리 고개를 끄덕였다.   
혼자 씨근덕거리는 루퍼트의 눈치를 보며 리처드는 젤리 베이비를 먹어치웠다. 천천히 씹고 또 씹는 탓에 24분이나 흘러서야 그가 봉투를 반 정도 거덜 내자 루퍼트가 낙낙해진 봉투 안을 힐끔 들여다보며 슬그머니 물었다.  
“그거 맛있어?”  
“응, 무척 맛있어. 너도 먹을래?”  
“하나만 줘 봐.”  
“무슨 색으로 줄까?”  
“아무거나.”  
“빨간색 어때? 빨간색은 식욕을 돋운다잖아.”  
“좋아.”  
조금 전에 리처드에게 짜증을 낸 것이 못내 미안했던 터라, 루퍼트는 누그러진 얼굴로 부드럽게 말했다. 리처드는 안도했다. 리처드가 준 빨간색 젤리 베이비를 우물거리며 루퍼트는 뒤늦게 차를 움직였다. 호버카가 도로를 유영하듯이 나아간다. 복잡한 도로와 입자처럼 무수한 호버카들이 어지러이 얽혀든다. 복잡한 기계는 사람을 교란하고 있었다. 그러나 오랜 시간 교란에 노출된 사람들은 그것을 인지하지 못했다. 자신이 평온하다고 믿고 있었다.  
“빨리 맥타비쉬 씨 딸을 찾았으면 좋겠다.”  
창밖을 내다보며 리처드가 나른한 목소리로 말했다.  
“그래? 난 그다지.”  
루퍼트는 시들하게 대답했다.   
“왜? 너도 최대한 빨리 해결하고 싶다고 말했잖아.”  
“일이야 빨리 해결하고 싶지. 하지만 이런 경우는 대부분 끝이 좋지 않아. 빚에 허덕이는 궁핍한 젊은 여자는 대부분 돈에 묻히고 말지. ……대개 안 좋은 일을 당해. 살아있다면 사창가에서 구르고 있겠지. 자기 딸이 돈에 팔려 그런 일을 하고 있다는 걸 알고 멀쩡한 부모가 얼마나 되겠어? 찾아도 문제고, 찾지 못해도 문제야. 이 일은 어느 쪽이 되든 끝이 씁쓸해.”  
신호를 받은 루퍼트는 차를 멈추며 울적하게 말을 이었다.  
“그래도 살아 있다면 할 수 있는 일들이 많아.”  
리처드의 말은 루퍼트에게 불행한 이들의 유일한 치료약인 희망처럼 실체를 갖지 못한 이상적인 소리로만 들렸다. 그리고 루퍼트는 적어도 리처드가 입에 올릴 말은 아니라고 생각했다. 정체를 종잡을 수 없는 모호한 사람이었지만, 불행과는 거리가 멀어 보였으므로. 그는 불행을 알고 있다고 말하기엔 지나치게 허무한 사람이었다. 그러니까 무엇인가에 찌들어 있는 기색이 전혀 느껴지지 않았다. 화려한 껍데기 속에 든 알맹이는 무색이었고 무취였다. 손을 집어넣어 보아도 어떠한 감촉도, 온기도 느껴지지 않았다.  
“그래, 기껏 사창가에서 벗어나도 따가운 눈초리 받으며 죄지은 것처럼 주눅이 들어 살겠지.”  
루퍼트는 쓴웃음을 지었다. 짧은 신호가 끝났다. 루퍼트는 다시 차를 몰았다. 리처드가 감정 없이 공허한 목소리로 질문을 던진다.   
“왜?”  
“매춘부에게 보내는 사람들 시선은 무자비하니까.”  
“너도 여느 사람들과 같이 매춘부를 보니?”  
리처드는 다시 질문한다.  
“아니, 깊게 생각해본 적은 없는데……본다면 동정심에서 보겠지. 자신이 원해서 그런 일을 택한 여자들까지 동정하는 건 아니야. 그렇다고 해서 그 여자들을 경멸할 생각도 없어. 적어도 선택할 자유가 주어졌고, 자신의 선택에 후회하는 여자라면 말이야. 그런 여자들에 대해선 정말 아무 생각이 없어. 본인이 즐겁다면 내가 간섭할 문제가 아니잖아. 다만 나는 피치 못해 내몰린 여자들은 안타까워. 약 없이 살 수 없게 된 여자들, 하루를 벌어 하루를 먹고 사는 여자들, 희망이라곤 애초에 잊어버린 여자들, 스스로 불행을 잊으려고 술을 마시는 여자들, 그 여자들 삶의 주체는 자신이 아니잖아? 타인이 좌우하는 삶을 살고 있다고. 난 그런 여자들이 가여워. 불행을 선택할 권리도 빼앗긴 여자들이야. 진심으로 안타까워. 그 여자들은 동정받길 원하지 않겠지만…….”  
“그럼 넌 날 가엽게 여기겠네.”  
의미심장한 리처드의 말에 루퍼트는 황급히 갓길에 차를 세웠다. 그러나 그는 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 몸의 모든 기능이 정지한 가운데, 동공만 불안하게 좌우로 떨릴 뿐이다. 리처드 역시 아무런 움직임이 없었다. 그의 숨소리도 들리지 않았다. 적막 속에 루퍼트의 숨소리만 크게 울렸다. 

캠든 타운으로 향하는 내내 루퍼트는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 리처드도 마찬가지였다. 약속처럼 치밀한 침묵이 미적지근한 공기와 놀아나고 있었다. 루퍼트는 정면을 바라보고 있었지만, 그의 사고는 두려움을 직면하고 있었다. 얇디얇아 속에 든 내용물이 희끗희끗하게 보이는 종이에 감추어진 것이 무엇이든 루퍼트는 그것을 떠안을 용기가 없었다. 그의 옆에 다리를 꼬고 앉은 남자의 피부도 조금만 힘을 주어도 찢어질 것처럼 얇은 피부를 가지고 있었다. 신호가 선다. 루퍼트는 차를 세우고 마른세수를 했다. 손바닥 가득 모래를 담은 것처럼 얼굴이 껄끄러웠다. ‘동정? 무슨 소리지? 매춘이라도 했다는 건가?’ 손가락 사이로 표정없는 리처드의 얼굴을 훔쳐보면서 루퍼트는 두려움과 함께 질문을 삼켜야만 했다.   
《도어》는 그린란드 로드(Greenland Road) 옆에 임시 건물처럼 비스듬히 붙어 있었다. 근방에 있는 공용주차장에 호버카를 주차하고 루퍼트는 두통을 일으킬 것처럼 정신없이 깜빡여대는 펍의 문을 밀고 들어갔다. 펍이 막 문을 연 오후 4시 30분이었다. 퀴퀴한 냄새와 지린내가 섞여 고약한 냄새를 풍기는 가게 안은 어수선한 가운데 단골로 보이는 손님들이 듬성듬성 테이블을 차지하고 있었다. 일용직 노동자, 매춘부, 말단 조직원들이었다. 부모 손에 이끌려 저녁을 먹으러 온 어린 남자아이도 두 명 있었다. ‘이럴 줄 알았어.’ 손수건으로 코와 입을 틀어막으며 루퍼트는 인상을 찌푸렸다.  
바 뒤편으로 연결된 부엌에 대고 무어라 소리를 지르던 주인 샘 스카치는 말쑥하고 고급스러워 보이는 옷차림의 남자들이 나타나자 경계하는 눈초리를 보였다. 그건 다른 손님들도 마찬가지였다. 루퍼트와 리처드는 근방에선 보기 드문 유형의 사람이었다. 그들은 모서리가 날카로운 이물질처럼 튀어나와 본의 아니게 가게 안의 사람들을 할퀴어대며 불편함을 안겨주었다. 긴장감이 감도는 가게 안에서 유일하게 느슨하게 풀린 것은 리처드였다. 그는 난생처음 와 본 펍이 신기한지 가게 안을 두리번거리며 호기심 가득한 얼굴로 희미하게 미소 짓고 있었다. ‘백치.’ 그런 리처드를 힐끔 보며 루퍼트는 속으로 웃었다.   
샘이 자신에게 호의를 보여주리라고 기대하지 않았지만, 이렇게까지 노골적인 반감은 예상하지 못했던 터라 루퍼트는 저어하며 바로 걸어갔다.   
“샘 스카치 씨?”  
루퍼트는 잿빛 머리의 족제비처럼 생긴 마른 남자에게 조심스럽게 물었다. 샘은 몸을 돌려 진열장에 있는 먼지와 손자국이 뿌옇게 남은 지저분한 유리잔을 꺼내 너덜너덜한 수건으로 닦으며 대답했다.  
“예, 접니다만.”  
마른 체구에 어울리지 않게 걸걸하고 묵직한 목소리였다.  
“조니워커 블랙, 온 더 락으로 두 잔 부탁합니다.”  
과연 마실 수 있는지 의문인, 적어도 10년은 묵은 것처럼 보이는 낡은 병에 담긴 위스키를 가리키며 루퍼트가 말했다.  
“볼 일 있으시면 쓸데없는 짓거린 관두고 그냥 말씀하시죠. 가게 간판 내리라는 소리만 안 하면 어지간해선 협조하겠습니다.” 샘이 퉁명스러운 눈으로 루퍼트를 위아래로 훑어보며 말했다. 루퍼트는 한숨을 쉬며 다시 입을 열었다. “이터널 플레임 유니언의 루퍼트 펜리-존스라고 합니다. 맥타비쉬 씨 의뢰로 그의 딸 로즈 맥타비쉬를 찾고 있습니다. 마지막 목격자가 당신이라 하더군요.” 그레이엄의 이름이 나오자 루퍼트와 리처드를 주시하며 비밀스러운 눈짓을 주고받던 사람들은 한결 가벼워진 얼굴로 그제야 각자의 이야기를 주고받으며 그들에게서 신경을 꺼버렸다. 샘 역시 조금 전과 달리 온화한 얼굴로 루퍼트에게 대답했다.   
“그레이 부탁으로 오셨군요. 저도 도움이 되었으면 한다만, 제가 아는 건 그레이에게 말한 게 전붑니다. 작년 초에 로즈가 가게로 찾아왔지요. 비가 억수처럼 퍼붓는 날이었는데 우산 하나 없이 우비도 입지 않고 홀딱 젖어서 왔습니다. 몸이라도 말리라고 난롯가에 있는 자리를 주고 브랜디 한 잔을 줬습니다.”  
“그리고요?”  
“요즘 어떻게 지내느냐 물었더니 그럭저럭 지낸다더군요. 전 그 애가 걱정되었죠. 재작년 11월에 그 애 어머니가 투병 끝에 결국 세상을 떠났는데 당시에 그레이와 연락이 두절된 상태였거든요. 달마다 생활비는 꼬박꼬박 들어왔지만요. 여하튼 그 애는 가까운 친척도 없어서 돌봐줄 사람이 없었습니다. 본인은 이제 다 컸으니 신경 쓸 게 없다고 말했지만, 어디 사람 맘이 편해야 말이죠. 듣기에는 빚도 꽤 많다고 하던데…….”   
“어머니가 세상을 떠나고 나서 로즈 맥타비쉬는 그 집에, 로즈 하우스 말입니다. 계속 거기서 지냈습니까? 혼자서요?”  
“음, 그건 잘 모르겠습니다. 자주 보는 사이도 아니고, 로즈는 나이답지 않게 입이 무거운 아이 거든요. 그 날도 별다른 말이 없었습니다. 브랜디 한 잔만 마시고 조금만 더 있다가 가라고 붙잡았는데도 기어이 가버렸죠.”  
샘이 말을 마치자 펍의 문이 열리고 험상궂은 인상에 얼굴이 유달리 시뻘건 우락부락한 남자가 들어왔다. “여, 잭(Jack)! 왔구먼? 오늘은 일찍 일이 끝난 모양이야?” 펍의 손님들이 남자에게 반갑게 인사했다. 특히 창가 자리에 앉은 통통한 몸집에 지저분한 금발 머리 여자 하나가 그를 반겼다. “그렇지. 벌이가 시원찮아.” 여자에게 우스꽝스럽게 윙크를 하고 잭은 콧김을 뿜으며 바로 걸어와 리처드 옆자리에 앉았다. 남자가 입은 작업복은 구정물에 찌들어 있었고 시큼한 냄새가 풍겼다. “뭐야? 짭새야?” 코를 찌르는 역한 냄새에 리처드가 어깨를 움츠리자 남자가 사나운 눈으로 리처드를 보며 샘에게 물었다. “해결사야. 그레이 부탁으로 오셨다는군.” 겁먹은 리처드를 보고 샘은 킬킬 웃으면서 잭에게 대답했다. “그레이? 그게 누구더라?” 덥수룩한 제 검은 수염을 손으로 쓸며 잭이 미간에 주름을 잡았다. 루퍼트는 은근슬쩍 리처드의 의자를 자신의 옆으로 가까이 당겼다. 그리고 리처드의 얼굴에 손을 가져가 자신의 어깨 쪽으로 돌렸다. 샘은 루퍼트의 손에 있는 반지와 리처드의 손에 있는 반지를 눈여겨보았다. ‘게이였네. 어쩐지, 게이 같았어.’ 하고 생각하며 잭에게 말했다. “키 크고 대머리인 친구 있지 않은가. 왜, 아내 병원비 때문에 용병 지원했다던. 기억 안 나?” “가물가물한데.” “가끔 왔으니 그럴 수도 있지. 그 친구가 떠난 지도 꽤 시간이 지났고 말이야. 스코틀랜드 악센트 쓰는 친군데 이래도 기억 안 나?” 골똘히 생각에 잠겼던 잭이 바를 주먹으로 쾅 소리 나게 내려치며 호쾌하게 웃었다. “아, 아. 이제야 기억나는군. 맥타비쉬 말하는 거지? 괜찮은 친구였지, 그레이라고 해서 몰랐어. 근데 뭐라고? 그 친구가 무슨 의뢰를 한 거야?” “실종된 딸을 찾고 있다더군.” “뭐? 딸? 그 금발 머리에 버릇없는 계집애 말이야?” “그래.” “언제 실종된 거야? 한 달 전에 그리니치(Greenwich)에서 봤는데?” 루퍼트가 끼어들었다. “그리니치에서 보셨다고요?” “분명 봤소. 하도 되바라진 계집애라 얼굴을 확실히 기억하고 있었거든. 어릴 땐 그래도 좀 귀여웠는데 나이를 먹더니 얼굴이 좀 다부지게 변하긴 했지만, 분명 맥타비쉬 딸이었어. 뭐, 문제라도 있소?” “정확히 그리니치 어디서 보셨습니까?” 심각한 표정을 지으며 루퍼트가 다시 물었다. “화이트채플(Whitechapel)에서 봤소. 푸르니에 거리(Fournier Street)에 일거리가 있어서 마치고 나오는 길에 봤지. 저녁이었는데……헨에이지 거리(Heneage Street) 쪽으로 웬 남자와 팔짱 끼고 가더군.” ‘예상대로군.’ 루퍼트의 안색이 어두워졌다. 그는 바로 자리에서 일어났다. 그리고 바 위에 10파운드 지폐 두 장을 올렸다. 샘은 재빨리 돈을 챙겼다. 잭이 손가락으로 바를 두드리며 말없이 시위하자 하는 수 없다는 듯이 지폐 한 장을 잭에게 넘겨주었다. “협조해주셔서 감사합니다. 리처드, 가자.” 루퍼트는 그들에게 목을 가볍게 숙이며 인사했다. “응.” 루퍼트를 따라 일어나며 리처드는 마지막으로 펍을 시야에 담았다. 잠시 눈을 감고 기억 속에 영원히 남겨 두었다. 그가 자신의 기억 속에 가장 각별하게 기록한 것은, 비록 피로에 찌든 얼굴에 초라한 행색이었으나 단란해 보이는 가족의 모습이었다.  
두 사람이 펍을 떠나고 잭은 위스키 한 잔을 주문했다. 샘의 안색도 루퍼트 못지않게 어두웠다. “자네는 왜 또 죽을상이야?” 잭이 묻자 샘은 긴 한숨을 쉬었다. “화이트채플에서 떠돌고 있으면 뻔한 거 아닌가. 그레이 상심이 크겠군. 딸 사랑이 지극했던 친군데.” 말을 마치고 샘은 고개를 절레절레 저었다. “하긴…….” 작업복 앞주머니에서 녹슨 케이스 하나를 꺼내 그 안에 든 담배를 말며 잭은 샘의 말에 수긍했다. 곧 연기가 뿌옇게 퍼져나갔다. 연기는 아이에게도 퍼져나갔다. 곧 리처드의 기억 속에 담은 소탈한 펍과는 다른, 매연 가득한 치열하고 각박한 하루만이 남았다.

6시 정각, 톰과 어빙은 개인적인 일을 해결하고 간단한 저녁 식사를 마친 후 피카딜리 서커스(Piccadilly Circus) 역 근처에 있는 클럽 《두》에 도착했다. 《두》는 피카딜리 서커스의 새로운 상징인 200층 높이의 《H&H》 빌딩 50층에 자리 잡고 있다. (《H&H》 빌딩의 주인 역시 머피 형제였다. 형제는 9년 전, 그 빌딩을 사들였다. 빌딩은 해마다 형제에게 막대한 부를 가져다주었다.) 그곳은 1976제곱야드 규모의 거대한 클럽이었고, 《크레이스》의 주요 수입원 중 하나였다. 각계각층의 사람들이 한데 모여 비정상적으로 어울리며 술과 약에 취해 사치를 자랑했다. 클럽은 이제 막 문을 열었지만, 이미 알록달록한 사람들이 좁은 수조 안에 든 열대어처럼 가득했다. 그것들은 하나같이 지나치게 화려해서 독을 품은 것처럼 보였다.   
톰은 코트 깃을 세우고 비교적 한산한 구석진 자리에 있는 바에 자리를 잡았다. 중앙에 계단 두 칸 높이로 솟아있는 스테이지는 소란스러웠다. 어지러운 조명이 그곳을 정신없이 때리고 있었고, 사람들 열기가 한껏 달아오르자 《두》의 간판 DJ 스푸키(Spooky)의 손도 바빠졌다. 그가 사람들 귀를 어지럽게 괴롭히기 시작했다. 사람들은 고통을 쾌감으로 느꼈다. 톰은 스테이지에 오르고 싶은 마음을 꾹 억눌렀다. 그는 춤을 좋아했다. 참전 당시에도 위문 공연 무대는 체면과 이성을 저만치 치우고, 늘 거나하게 취해서 부하들과 함께 즐기곤 했었다. 물론 이성을 완전히 버린 것은 아니어서 일말의 이성은 위문 공연을 위해 특별히 초대된 유명 여배우와 밀애를 나누지 않고 깔끔하게 헤어지는 것으로 남겨두었다. 그건 톰에게는 현명한 일이었지만, 여배우에게는 안타까운 일이었다.   
어빙이 간단한 안주와 맥주를 주문하고, 톰과 어빙은 주변을 둘러보며 입이 가벼운 사람을 물색했다. 적당히 이용하고 뒤탈 없이 보낼 수 있는 사람, 그러나 클럽의 속사정을 속속들이 알고 있을 만큼 잔뼈 굵은 사람, 마침 클럽 안에 들어온 세 명의 여자가 톰의 얼굴을 보더니 그에게로 접근했다. 20대 중반쯤으로 보이는 눈에 띄는 외모였으나 거만한 얼굴의 여자들이었다. 여자들은 노출 심한 옷에 짙은 화장을 하고 있었지만, 걸친 옷들은 다 고급이었고 손에 든 클러치도 이름을 대면 누구나 알만한 고급 브랜드의 물건이었다. 무엇보다 애써 가벼운 표정을 지으며 비속어와 은어를 주고받았지만, 숨길 수 없는 상류층 특유의 딱딱한 악센트와 분위기가 여실했다.   
가장 키가 큰 빨간 머리 여자가 톰의 옆자리에 앉으며 몸을 기울여왔다.  
“기다리는 사람이라도 있나요?”  
“이제 만났네요.”  
톰은 가볍게 고개를 끄덕이며 평소보다 낮고 부드러운 목소리로 대답했다. ‘이런, 시작했군.’ 그런 톰의 목소리를 듣고 어빙은 웃음을 애써 참았다. 그건 적잖이 곤욕스러운 일이었다. 불과 30분 전만 해도 같이 저녁 식사를 하며 톰이 소년처럼 실없이 웃으며 농담을 건네던 모습이 떠올랐기 때문이다. 그러나 사정을 모르는 여자는 얼굴을 붉히며 미소 지었다. “전 에리카(Erica)예요. 그쪽은?” “프란시스(Francis)입니다. 이쪽은 알렉스(Alex)고요.” 톰이 고개를 옆으로 까딱이며 어빙을 가리켰다. “반가워요. 여긴 제 친구 제이나(Jaina)와 진(Gene)이에요.” 그러자 에리카가 차례로 자신과 함께 온 금발 머리 여자와 갈색 머리 여자를 소개해주었다. “만나 뵙게 되어 기쁩니다.” 하고 인사하며 톰은 자리에서 일어나 어빙의 옆자리에 있는 의자를 뒤로 빼주며 능숙하게 여자들을 상대했다. 잘생기고 매력적인 외모의 소유자인 남자의 섬세한 배려는 여자들의 호감을 사기에 충분했다. 여자들이 자리에 앉자 톰은 바텐더에게 여자들의 몫으로 칵테일 석 잔을 주문했다.   
어느새 분위기는 나른하게 풀렸고, 여자들은 적당히 취기에 올라 흐물흐물해졌다. 에리카는 톰에게 노골적으로 작업을 걸었고, 톰은 적당히 여자의 구미를 맞춰주었다. 여자의 물결처럼 너울거리는 풍성한 헤어스타일과 유난히 자글자글 반짝이는 화장을 두고 잘 어울린다며 아름답다고 인사말을 건네고, 그러나 당신이 본래 지닌 아름다움이 있기에 가능한 것이라는 말을 잊지 않으며 여자의 액세서리와 풍성한 퍼를 가리켜 그녀의 탁월한 안목을 칭찬하며 여자의 콧대를 세워주는 일이다. 물론 그는 시종 여자와 눈을 맞추며 그녀의 말을 귀 기울여 듣는 것 또한 잊지 않았다. 어빙은 그런 톰을 보며 온몸에 피부가 뱀 허물처럼 일어나는 것을 느꼈다.   
“그런데 프란시스, 당신 누구 닮았단 소리 종종 듣지 않나요? 익숙한 얼굴인데요.”  
에리카가 톰의 얼굴을 슬쩍 손등으로 건드리며 물었다.  
“글쎄, 누구와 닮았다고 생각하시죠?”  
톰은 여자의 손을 살그머니 쥐며 되물었다.   
‘위험해지려나?’ 어빙은 여자들과 톰을 번갈아 보며 긴장했다. 그때, 어빙 옆에 앉은 제이나가 유심히 톰의 얼굴을 뜯어보더니 손으로 톰을 가리키며 호들갑을 떨었다.  
“톰 히들스턴이요! 그래, 당신 톰 히들스턴을 닮았어요.” “어? 정말이네. 세상에, 정말 닮았어요. 그런 말 자주 듣지 않나요?” 비교적 말수가 적은 편이었던 진이 눈을 반짝이며 끼어들었다. “그런가요? 이거 영광인데요. 그렇게 근사한 사람과 닮았다니 말이에요.” 톰은 능청스레 넘어갔다. ‘이야, 이거 굉장한데. 상황을 모면함과 동시에 자기자랑을 하다니.’ 어빙은 헛웃음을 터뜨리며 진심으로 감탄했다. “정말 닮았어요. 닮은 정도가 아니라 아주 똑같아요.” 제이나가 말을 이어받았다. ‘그거야 당연한데…….’ 톰은 난처함을 감추려고 웃기만 했다. 톰의 관심을 제 친구들에게 빼앗긴 에리카는 다시 톰을 되찾아 오고자 톰에게 은근히 몸을 기울이며 드레스 사이에 존재감을 과시하고 있는 자신의 풍만한 가슴을 자랑했다. 톰은 여자의 눈에 훤히 보이는 얄팍한 수작을 받아주었다. 2초, 짧은 시간 여자의 가슴을 힐끔거렸다. 에리카는 만족스러워하며 톰의 머리카락을 만져보았다. “이거 염색한 게 아니라 정말 금발인가요?” “네.” 그러자 톰은 여자의 허리를 두 손으로 가볍게 잡으며 여자의 몸을 돌려 자신을 똑바로 마주하게 했다. 차분하고 부드러운 남자의 적극적인 행동에 에리카의 가슴이 두근거리며 뛰었다. 여자는 머리카락을 쓸어 넘기며 달아오른 뺨을 식혔다. 그리고 말했다. “달리아가 좋아하겠네요. 우리랑 쭉 있어요, 프란시스. 애인 없는 금발 머리 남자는 달리아의 먹잇감이 되니까요.” 에리카는 본격적으로 톰을 사로잡기로 마음먹었다. “달리아요? 그게 누구죠?” 톰은 아무것도 모른다는 듯이 순진한 얼굴을 꾸며내고 눈을 깜빡였다. 여자는 그 작은 움직임에도 황홀했다. 그녀는 완전히 톰에게 매료되어 있었다. “당신 여긴 처음이죠? 어쩐지……순진하게 앉아있더라. 여기 주인이요, 게이예요. 특히 금발 머리만 보면 환장하죠. 그저께도 순진한 금발 머리 어린애 하날 꾀어가더군요. 얽혀서 좋을 게 없어요, 그 남자 마피아거든요. 애인에게 돈을 물 쓰듯이 쓰긴 하지만, 결국 하나같이 끝이 안 좋아요. 변덕스럽기까지 하거든요.” 에리카는 주변을 살피며 말소리를 낮추고 조심스럽게 톰의 귀에 속삭였다. ‘술값은 건졌군.’ 톰은 그렇게 생각하며 에리카를 일으켰다. “에리카, 같이 춤출래요?” 그는 더는 몸이 근질거려서 앉아있을 수 없었다. “좋아요.” 에리카는 흔쾌히 응했다. 갑작스러운 톰의 행동에 어빙은 당황했다. “저……마스, 프란시스.” 톰은 씩 웃었다. “가자고요, 알렉스.” “당신은 우리랑 춤춰요, 귀여운 아저씨.” 제이나와 진이 떨떠름한 표정을 짓고 있는 어빙의 팔짱을 끼며 그를 일으켰다.

2213년 9월 28일 화요일, 클럽 《두》엔 새로운 역사라고 말해도 좋을 혁명이 일어났다. 톰 히들스턴을 닮은 정체불명의 금발 머리 남자가 스테이지의 지배자였던 조니 포스터(Johnny Foster)를 왕좌에서 끌어내고 스테이지의 새로운 지배자가 되었다. 

한편, 로즈 맥타비쉬의 실마리를 찾아《도어》에서 나온 루퍼트와 리처드는 화이트채플의 진정한 하루가 시작되는 저녁이 오기를 기다리며 그 근방에서 찾을 수 있는 가장 청결하고 정상적인 식당에서 간편하게 저녁을 먹었다. 이윽고 해가 저물자 루퍼트는 가게 앞에 주차해둔 호버카의 시동을 걸었다. 차가 미끄러지며 위로 떠오르자 리처드는 콘솔 박스에 넣어둔 약병을 꺼내 물 없이 두 알을 삼켰다. “어디 아파? 아직 덜 나았어?” 루퍼트는 용기를 내어 물었다. “아니.” 리처드는 고개를 저으며 대답했다. “무슨 약이야?” 루퍼트는 다시 용기를 냈다. “영양제.” 리처드는 짧게 대답했다. “정말?” “응.” 마음에 뿌리를 내리고 있는 의심을 거둘 수 없었으나 루퍼트는 리처드를 더는 추궁하지 않기로 했다. 그는 아직 선을 넘는 것이 두려웠기 때문이다.   
이윽고 그들은 화이트채플에 도착했다. 루퍼트는 화이트채플에서도 악명 높은 사창가가 자리 잡은 올드 몬태규 거리(Old Montague Street)에 주차했다. 7시 3분, 그들이 시커먼 거리에 발을 내딛자 낯 뜨거운 소리가 밀려들어 왔다. 거리에 매춘부들이 하나둘씩 나와 손님을 잡고 있었다. 펍의 간판은 기묘한 열기를 내뿜으며 스산하게 반짝였고, 이른 시각부터 쉼 없이 주정뱅이들을 거리로 배설하고 있었다. 불빛이 닿지 않는 으슥한 골목엔 유령처럼 몸을 숨기고 있는 약물중독자들이 구걸의 손길을 내밀며 서슬 퍼렇게 눈을 빛내고 있었다. 루퍼트는 불편하고 복잡한 심경으로 애써 그들을 외면했다. 예상대로 로즈 맥타비쉬가 사창가에 흘러들어 간 것도 언짢았고, 낮에 리처드가 꺼낸 의미심장한 말은 계속 그를 골치 아프게 하고 있었다. 그는 이 순간 무엇보다 자신의 안락한 집과 따뜻한 물로 샤워하는 것이 간절했다. 그는 빨리 이 일을 끝내고 한시라도 여기서 탈출하고 싶었다.   
“시간이 촉박하니 여기서부턴 각자 움직이자. 별다른 소득이 없으면 세 시간 후에 여기서 다시 만나고, 로즈 맥타비쉬를 찾거든 바로 연락해. 알았지?”  
그리고 리처드에게서 멀어지고 싶기도 했다. 잠시라도 좋으니 그의 우울한 얼굴을 피하고 싶었다. 루퍼트는 어느새 리처드의 연약함이 자신을 오염시켰다고 생각했다. 리처드는 악의라곤 조금도 품지 않고 누구보다 선한 사람이었지만, 무지한 선량함은 루퍼트에게 도시 밑을 지나다니는 하수와 다를 게 없었다. 좀 더 정확하게 말하자면, 루퍼트는 리처드에게서 자신이 오랜 시간 문을 닫아둔 견고한 댐 안에 갇힌 구정물의 냄새를 맡았고, 그 시커먼 밑바닥을 보았다. 그건 감당할 수 없을 만큼 큰 괴로움이었다.  
“따로 움직이자고?”  
루퍼트의 말에 리처드가 내키지 않는 표정으로 물었다.  
“능률을 올리려면 어쩔 수 없지. 아직은 초저녁이라 그래도 비교적 안전한 편이야. 큰길로 다니고, 매춘부만 찾아다녀. 괜히 으슥한 데로 빠지지 마. 그럼 별일 없을 거야. 그래도 무슨 일 생기면 나한테 바로 연락해. 알았지?”  
“응…….”  
리처드는 침울한 얼굴로 고개를 끄덕였다. ‘내가 너무 심했나?’ 리처드가 자신에게 서운함을 느끼고 있다는 것을 눈치챈 루퍼트는 잠깐 후회했다. 그러나 그것도 잠시였다. 리처드가 삼켰던 파란색 알약이 그의 맑은 물 위에 떨어진 파란 잉크처럼 연하게 번진 눈을 통해 되살아났기 때문이다. 루퍼트는 매정하게 등을 돌렸다. 리처드는 바로 자리를 뜨지 못하고 한참을 그곳에 서 있었다.

루퍼트는 곧바로 마담 X(Madame X)를 만나러 갔다. 마담 X는 루퍼트가 MI6 요원으로 활동할 당시에 알게 된 여자로 화이트채플 일대의 매춘부들을 거느린 거물 포주 두 사람 중 한 사람이었다. 루퍼트는 그녀를 고위층을 접대하는 자리에서 알게 되었다. 마담 X는 루퍼트의 외모를 마음에 들어 해 그에게 친절하게 대해주었고, 해마다 그에게 선물을 보내곤 했다. 그러나 루퍼트가 MI6에서 나온 뒤로는 연락이 끊겼고 한 번도 만난 적이 없었다.   
그러나 마담 X를 만나는 것으로 모든 일이 순조롭게 풀리는 것은 아니었다. 그녀에게 다짜고짜 매춘부의 신상을 캐묻는 것은 50대 50 확률의 위험 부담이 큰 도박을 시도하는 것과 마찬가지였다. 화이트채플의 다른 거물 포주인 애꾸눈 칼(Karl)과 마담 X가 철천지원수 사이이기 때문이다. 칼과 마담 X의 알력은 20년 전으로 거슬러 올라간다. 고급 매춘부들을 알선하는 클럽이자 화이트채플의 다른 이름으로 통용되는 《블랙채플(Blackchapel)》의 지배자 자리를 두고 그들은 치열하게 암투를 벌였다. 《블랙채플》을 차지한 것은 화이트채플 일대에서 가장 유명한 프랑스 출신의 고급 매춘부인 35세의 버지니 고트로(Virginie Gautreau), 지금의 마담 X였다. 자신이 애송이라 무시했던 젊은 여자에게 《블랙채플》을 빼앗긴 칼은 분개했다. 그는 화이트채플에서 태어났고 화이트채플에서 자랐다. 화이트채플의 공기로 늙어간 남자였다. 마담 X와 치열하게 다툴 당시 그의 나이는 벌써 마흔다섯 살이었다. 이후에 칼은 자신이 가진 모든 재산과 인맥을 쏟아 부어 《레드니치(Rednwich)》라는 클럽을 만들었고, 20년째 마담 X와 화이트채플 사창가의 진정한 지배자 자리를 두고 대립하고 있다.   
마담 X와 칼은 처음과 변함없이 서로 증오했다. 달라진 게 있다면, 어느새 세월이 자리 잡은 외모와 칼의 한쪽 눈뿐이다. 20년 전만 해도 칼의 이름은 애꾸눈 칼이 아니라 피스톨 칼이었다. 그가 한쪽 눈을 잃은 것은 17년 전 일이다. 진상은 밝혀지지 않았으나 소문으로는 칼의 눈을 뽑아버린 장본인이 마담 X라고 했다. 칼도 마담 X도 그 소문에 대해서는 어떠한 말도 하지 않았으나, 칼이 정확히 17년 전부터 마담 X를 가리켜 지저분한 프랑스 암퇘지 년이란 저속한 욕을 지껄이며 그녀에게 손등을 보이고 V자 표시를 하기 시작했으므로 소문은 신빙성을 얻었다.  
만약 로즈 맥타비쉬가 애꾸눈 칼이 관리하는 매춘부라면 루퍼트는 마담 X를 찾아간 것만 못한 상황에 부닥치게 되는 것이다. 그녀는 칼의 여자들도 똑같이 혐오했으므로. 마담 X는 루퍼트의 한쪽 눈을 뽑아버리고도 남을 맹수처럼 사나운 여자였다. 루퍼트는 그러한 위험을 감수할 정도로 마음이 다급했다. 

루퍼트가 시야에서 사라질 때까지 자리를 뜨지 못하고 있던 리처드는 이윽고 그의 자취마저 남지 않자 터덜터덜 거리를 걸었다. 거리의 창녀들이 그에게 야유하듯 휘파람을 불며 추파를 던졌지만, 리처드는 고개를 들지 못했다. 리처드는 귀청을 찢는 난폭한 클랙슨 소리와 창녀들이 싸우는 악의에 가득 찬 섬뜩한 소리, 술병이 깨지는 날카로운 소리, 갖가지 소음의 매립지를 묵묵히 견뎌내다가 이내 귀를 틀어막아 버렸다. 그리고 잠시 걸음을 멈추고 심호흡을 했다. 호흡을 가다듬고 다시 막연하게 음침한 거리를 헤매며 리처드는 자신이 해야 할 일을 생각했다. 그는 자신이 길가에 서성이는 창녀 하나를 붙잡고 로즈 맥타비쉬에 대해 물어야 한다는 사실을 알고 있음에도 불구하고 실행할 엄두를 내지 못했다. 비가 추적추적 내리기 시작하자 어느새 그의 눈에는 눈물이 가득 고였다. “정말 나쁘다.” 리처드는 입술을 꽉 깨물며 울음을 참느라 빨개진 얼굴로 혼잣말을 중얼거렸다. “천산 줄 알았는데 악마였어.” 기어이 눈물이 뚝 떨어졌다. 그 눈물로 참았던 설움이 쏟아지자 리처드는 아예 펑펑 울기 시작했다. 비도 폭우로 바뀌었다. “여긴 너무 무섭단 말이야. 루퍼트는 정말 나쁜 사람이야. 세상에 웬디를 버리고 가는 피터 팬이 어디 있어? 루퍼트는 후크 선장(Captain Hook)보다 더 나쁜 사람이야. 삼촌한테 다 얘기할 거야. 이제 도시락 안 줄 거야. 데이지나 줘야지. 루퍼트처럼 나쁜 사람한텐 말도 안 할 거야.” 손등으로 눈물을 훔쳐내며 리처드는 계속해서 정처 없이 걸었다. “무서워……이런 데 싫어.” 두려움을 잊고자 혼잣말을 중얼거리면서. 근방의 창녀들은 키 크고 체격 좋은 남자가 꼭 어린애 같다고 생각했다. 여자들은 울고 있는 남자를 진심으로 가엽게 보고 있었다. 그를 지켜보고 있던 창녀 중 하나가 천천히 그에게로 다가갔다. 그녀는 양손에 풍선을 잔뜩 쥐고 있었다. 마약이 든 풍선이었다. 그녀는 리처드에게 청록색 풍선 하나를 내밀었다. 리처드는 가느다란 그림자가 자신에게 드리워지자 코를 훌쩍이며 고개를 들었다. “가져요. 그럼 하나도 안 무서울 거예요.” 푸석푸석한 머리카락의 여자는 생기 없는 멍한 얼굴로 말했다. 리처드가 풍선을 받자 창녀는 더는 미련을 두지 않고 떠나버렸다. “고마워요.” 리처드는 여자의 뒷모습에다 울음 섞인 작은 목소리로 인사했다.

루퍼트는 꼬박 두 시간을 《블랙채플》의 비밀 응접실에서 기다린 끝에야 겨우 마담 X를 접견할 수 있었다. 마담 X는 올해 55세의 중년이었지만, 30대 후반에서 40대 초반으로 보이는 남다른 젊음의 소유자였다. 오프숄더 블랙 롱 드레스를 입은 마담 X는 흐트러짐 없는 몸가짐을 하고 우아한 미소로 루퍼트에게 다가왔다. 5피트 11인치의 큰 키, 풍성한 검은 올림머리, 흰 살결과 길고 가느다란 목, 젊은 여자 못지않게 날씬하고 탄력 있는 몸매, 새치름하게 올라간 붉은 입술, 왼쪽으로 살짝 휜 코도 그녀 특유의 매력으로 여겨질 만큼 그녀는 젊은 시절과 다를 것 없이 여전히 대단한 미인이었다.   
“자기, 오랜만이네.”  
야릇한 느낌이 드는 허스키한 목소리로 마담 X가 루퍼트에게 인사했다.  
“예, 오랜만입니다. 그간 잘 지냈어요?”  
마담 X는 손가락으로 루퍼트의 턱을 들고 그의 얼굴을 찬찬히 살폈다. 그녀의 얼굴에 흡족한 기색이 번졌다.  
“더할 나위 없이. 자, 보자, 자기는 여전히 곱상하네. 아주 좋아. 자기 같은 미남은 언제나 환영이지.” 루퍼트는 피식 웃었다. “마담이야말로 변함없이 아름답군요.” 그녀는 루퍼드가 드물게 인정하는 미인이었다. 손을 내저으며 마담 X는 소리 내어 웃었다. “아부는. 나도 이제 늙었어. 그래, 무슨 일로 날 찾아온 거야? 듣자하니 MI6 관두고 이터널 플레임 유니언에서 일한다던데, 거기서도 접대가 필요한가?” ‘소식통도 여전하군.’ 날카로운 여자의 지적에 루퍼트는 마른침을 삼켰다. “아니요.” “그러면?” 마담 X는 눈을 내리깔며 입꼬리를 미묘하게 비틀었다. “마담과 제 우정에 금이 갈지도 모르는 일로 부득이하게 찾아왔습니다.” 루퍼트의 말에 마담 X는 미소를 거두었다. “그 애꾸눈 자식 일이면 꺼져. 예쁘장한 얼굴 지키고 싶거든 당장 내 눈앞에서 사라지는 게 좋을 거야. 내 관용은 거기까지야.” 싸늘한 얼굴로 카랑카랑하게 경고하는 마담 X의 모습에 루퍼트는 압도당했다. 그녀는 어지간한 남자도 버거워할 정도로 박력 있는 여자였다. “일단 진정하시고 제 얘길 들어주세요, 마담. 아직까진 저도 확실한 게 없어요. 확실한 건……당신 도움이 절실하게 필요합니다. 부탁합니다.” 간청하는 루퍼트를 바라보며 마담 X는 오른손을 들었다. 그녀가 손을 까딱하자 문가에 서서 자리를 지키고 있던 체격 좋은 남자가 재킷 안 주머니에서 궐련을 꺼내 그녀가 검지에 끼고 있는 플래티넘 반지와 이어진 시가렛 홀더에 궐련을 끼웠다. 그리고 남자는 담뱃불을 붙였다. 담배를 입술로 가져가 한 모금 빨아들인 다음 천천히 연기를 내뿜으며 마담 X가 차분한 어조로 말했다. “난 전부터 자기 얼굴에 약했지. 일단 들어는 주겠어. 자, 말해 봐.” “매춘부 하나를 찾고 있습니다. 나이는 열아홉 살인데, 금발 머리에…….” “미적거리지 마. 자기와 나 한가한 사람은 아니잖아. 사진 있어?” “예.” 루퍼트는 모바일을 꺼내 로즈의 사진을 마담 X에게 보여주었다. 마담 X는 호의를 담은 미소로 담배 연기를 다시금 내뿜으며 루퍼트에게 은근하게 교태를 부리며 나지막하게 속삭이듯이 말했다. “아무래도 자기와 내 우정은 영원할 것 같군.” 잔뜩 긴장했던 루퍼트는 참았던 숨을 토해내며 이마에 손을 가져갔다. 

마담 X에게 로즈의 소재지를 받은 루퍼트는 《블랙채플》에서 빠져나오자마자 ‘이럴 줄 알았으면 진작 같이 갈 걸 그랬나.’ 하고 생각하며 리처드에게 연락했다. 그러나 리처드는 받지 않았다. 어느새 어둠이 완연해져 있었다. 사람들이 몸을 섞는 끔찍한 소리가 어둠을 부여잡고 있었다. 루퍼트는 다시 연락했다. 마찬가지로 받지 않았다. 소식 없는 모바일을 든 루퍼트의 얼굴에 핏기가 가셨다. “혼자 보내는 게 아니었어.” 그는 떨리는 손으로 코트 주머니에서 타이거 밤을 꺼내 관자놀이에 발랐다. 그러고도 모자라 코끝을 살짝 문질렀다. 싸한 냄새와 알싸한 통증이 루퍼트에게 스며들었다. 인파를 해치는 매서운 바람에 통증이 일어나는 부위가 얼음처럼 딱딱하게 식어갔다. 

대부분 요원이 퇴근하고 유령 도시로 변모한 이터널 플레임 유니언 본관. 데이지 심슨은 퇴근을 미루고 남아서 달리아의 안전 가옥과 루퍼트가 개인적으로 부탁한 일을 알아봄과 동시에 여자 친구와 다투는 중이었다. 두 사람이 다투는 이유는 흔한 이유이다. 데이트 약속이 미뤄졌기 때문이다. 데이지는 자신의 애인에게 약속을 미루자고 일방적으로 통고했다. 그녀의 애인은 신랄하게 데이지의 무책임함을 비난하며 그녀를 내버려두지 않았다.   
달리아의 안전 가옥은 좀처럼 잡히지 않았다. 데이지는 자신이 과연 놓친 게 무엇인가 곰곰이 생각하며 처음부터 다시 조사를 시작했다. 달리아가 운영 중인 사업장, 그의 재산 현황, 최측근……. 모스 부호처럼 일렬로 줄을 이은 무수한 정보를 흡수하듯이 훑어대던 데이지는 멈칫했다. “뭐가 어떻게 돌아가고 있는 거지…….” 데이지는 경직된 얼굴로 중얼거렸다. 달리아가 굴리고 있는 대부업체 《HL》, 이전 책임자 ‘제임스 네스빗’, 그레이엄 맥타비쉬가 아내의 병원비를 대출한 곳이기도 하다. 데이지는 곧바로 제임스 네스빗에 대한 조사를 착수했다. 《HL》의 연도를 거슬러 올라가는 데이지의 얼굴엔 적나라한 분노가 서리기 시작했다. 이윽고 데이지는 영상 하나를 찾아냈다.   
\- 어떻게든 빌려준 돈을 받아내야지. 당연한 거 아닌가? 각오하고 손을 벌리는 거잖아. 예외는 없어. 그 대머리가 이자도 제때 내지 못한다면, 딸을 잡아다가 팔아치워. 얼굴이 반반하다면 말이야.   
데이터가 훼손되어 형체를 제대로 분간하기 힘든 영상 속에 6년 전 제임스 네스빗의 냉정한 목소리가 비정하게 말하고 있었다.

무분별을 일삼는 더러운 뒷골목, 이름조차 주어지지 않아 ‘그 기분 나쁜 곳’이라 불리는 불쾌하고 으슥한 곳에서 리처드는 세 명의 남자에게 일방적으로 구타당하고 있었다. 그들은 30분 전, 리처드의 풍선을 빼앗으려고 시비를 걸어왔다. 그러나 풍선에 마약이 들어있다는 사실을 모르는 리처드는 낯선 사람에게 받은 호의를 그들에게 넘겨주고 싶지 않았고, 고집스럽게 풍선을 지키려 들었다. 리처드를 끌고 온 남자들은 21세기 초 등장한 마약 배스솔트(Bath Salt) 중독자였다. 배스솔트는 코카인, 엑스터시, LSD 등과 유사 효과를 보이는 마약으로, 입욕제의 한 종류인 배스솔트처럼 분말 혹은 결정 형태를 띠고 있는데 환각 물질 MDPV와 메페드론, 보라체로라는 나무에서 추출되는 스코폴라민이 함유된 약으로 강한 환각성에 비해 제조가 간편하고 값이 저렴해 가난한 사람들 사이에 널리 퍼진 약이다. 현재 21세기 당시와는 제조방법과 성분이 조금 달라졌으나 그 효과는 거의 같았다. 배스솔트는 의식이 있는 상태로 자신의 행동을 통제하지 못하고, 저지른 행동을 기억하지 못해 인간을 좀비로 만드는 마약이라고도 널리 알려졌다. 그리고 리처드의 손에 들린 풍선에 든 마약이 바로 배스솔트였다.  
남자들은 금단증상으로 인해 이성을 잃어 흉측하게 일그러진 얼굴로 리처드를 사납게 노려보며 마구잡이로 욕설을 지껄였고 주먹질했다. 리처드는 반항조차 하지 않고 그들의 폭력을 묵묵히 견뎠다. 짧게 깎은 머리칼에 덩치 좋은 남자가 리처드의 등 뒤에서 그의 몸을 붙들었고, 나머지 두 명의 남자가 리처드의 얼굴이며 어깨, 가슴, 복부를 마구 가격했다. 폭력이 거세질수록 리처드의 몸은 힘을 잃어 제대로 서 있질 못했고, 리처드를 붙잡은 남자가 그를 놓아주자 기어이 쓰러지고야 말았다. 그 와중에도 리처드의 손엔 풍선이 들려있었다. 리처드는 그것을 자신의 목숨처럼 붙들고 있었다. 리처드를 붙잡았던 남자가 리처드의 손을 천이 나달나달하게 찢어진 운동화를 신은 발로 짓이기자 통증을 이기지 못해 손이 풀렸고, 남자들은 재빨리 풍선을 앗아갔다. “풍선 돌려주세요…….” 리처드는 피로 엉망이 된 얼굴을 가누지 못하고 겨우 절박하게 입술을 달싹였다. 시야가 온통 불이 붙은 것처럼 붉게 타오르고 있었다. 풍선을 빼앗고도 남자들은 이성을 되찾지 못해 이미 부서질 대로 부서진 리처드의 몸에 화풀이를 일삼았다. 리처드는 장기가 파열되는 것이나마 막고자 등을 둥글게 말아 몸을 웅크리고 팔로 머리를 감쌌다. 무차별적인 폭력은 멈추지 않고 이어졌다. 리처드의 숨이 끊어지거나, 폭력을 가하는 이들의 숨이 끊어져야 끝날 것처럼 보였다. 리처드는 그들을 묵묵히 감당하며 풍선을 돌려달라는 말만을 고장 난 라디오처럼 반복했다. 남자들의 폭력은 점점 거세졌다. 그들은 제어를 몰랐고, 멈춤을 몰랐다. 급기야 한 명이 쿨럭거리며 피를 토해내는 리처드의 두 팔을 붙들어 위로 올리고 고정하더니 리처드의 목덜미에 이를 박았다. 배스솔트의 증상 중 하나인 유사 식인 행위였다. “아파요, 제발 그만…….” 살점이 찢겨나가자 리처드는 끊어질 듯한 목소리로 애원했다. 그 애원은 남자의 게걸스러운 행위에 묻히고 말았다. 나머지 남자들도 리처드에게 달려들어 그의 옷을 찢어내며 맨살을 갈구했다. 리처드는 다량의 출혈과 고통으로 의식을 잃기 직전, 날카로운 여자의 비명을 들었다. “여기에요! 여기!” 비명이 마약 중독자들의 식인을 멈췄다. “경찰인가?” 남자들은 리처드를 버려두고 허둥지둥 도망치기 시작했다. 인간성을 상실하면서까지 빼앗으려 했던 풍선조차 내버려둔 채. 이윽고 남자들이 자취를 감추고, 리처드는 몸을 가누지 못해 겨우 손을 뻗어 풍선의 줄을 잡았다. 그의 잇새로 앓는 소리가 숨처럼 흘러나왔다. 일어서고자 몸을 꿈틀거렸으나 허사였다. 빨간색 봉제선이 소매와 코트 깃에 장식처럼 두드러진 오버사이즈의 남색 코트를 입은 여자가 급하게 리처드에게 다가와서 그의 몸을 반쯤 일으켰다. 그러자 너덜너덜하게 붙어있던 리처드의 목덜미의 살점이 툭 하고 떨어졌다. “당신 미쳤어요? 멀쩡해 보이는 사람이 왜 이런 데 굴러 들어온 거예요?” 리처드는 부어오른 눈을 뜨지 못하고 기침을 하며 대답했다. “사람……을 찾…으러.” 여자는 검지에 낀 손톱만 한 크기의 동그란 오닉스가 박힌 반지를 손톱 끝으로 가볍게 밀어젖혔다. 그러자 뾰족한 침이 나왔다. 여자는 그것으로 풍선을 터뜨려 안에 든 새하얀 결정체를 리처드의 코와 입술로 가져갔다. 소량의 배스솔트는 국가의 지원을 받지 못하는 시설이 협소하고 실적이 미미한 병원에서 마취제 대용으로 사용되기도 했다. 여자는 우악스럽게 리처드의 턱을 잡아 그의 입술을 벌렸고, 그의 코와 입으로 약을 들이부었다. 약을 흡입하자 리처드는 서서히 통증이 가라앉는 것을 느꼈다. 이윽고 그는 몽롱하게나마 눈을 뜰 수 있었다. 리처드는 흐릿한 두 눈으로 여자를 올려다보았다. 고상하게 생긴, 그러나 새침하고 거만해 보이는 젊은 여자. 여자는 제멋대로 찢겨 제구실을 하지 못하게 된 리처드의 코트를 벗겨 내고 자신의 코트로 그의 몸을 덮어주었다. 그리고 말했다. “일어나요. 걸을 수 있죠? 여긴 위험하니까 우선 다른 데로 옮기죠.” 리처드는 일어나지 못했다. 여자는 난처한 얼굴로 혀를 찼다. 눈물처럼 피를 뚝뚝 흘리며 리처드가 여자에게 뜬금없이 물었다. “지금 몇 시예요?” “10시 20분이요.” 여자는 쌀쌀맞게 대꾸했다. “루퍼트……에게 가야 해요. 시간…….” “당신은 병원부터 가야 한다고요.” “병원은……안 돼……루퍼트.” “고집불통이군.” 여자는 리처드를 억지로 일으켜 부축하려고 했다. 그때, 바닥에 널브러진 리처드의 코트 주머니에서 모바일이 요란하게 울렸다. 여자는 다시 리처드를 벽에 기대게 하고 그를 대신해 모바일을 받았다. - 리처드, 너 어디야? 흥분한 루퍼트의 목소리가 울려 퍼졌다. 여자는 모바일을 멀찍이 떨어뜨려 놓고 무뚝뚝하게 대답했다. “《Till;0》 펍 뒷골목이에요.” 잠깐의 침묵. - 누구시죠? 한층 가라앉은 루퍼트의 목소리에선 낯선 사람에 대한 냉대와 기피가 느껴졌다. “빨리 오는 게 좋을 거예요.” 여자는 퉁명스럽게 대답하곤 모바일을 종료했다.   
15분 뒤, 얼굴이 밀랍처럼 파리하게 질린 루퍼트가 도착했다. 리처드는 여자에게 기댄 채로 눈을 감고 있었고, 색색거리는 병약한 숨소리로 그가 아직은 숨이 끊어지지 않았다는 걸 보여주고 있었다.   
“리처드!”   
그들을 발견한 루퍼트는 다급하게 소리쳤다. 그의 목소리에 무표정하게 고개 숙이고 있던 여자가 고개를 들고 창백한 얼굴을 마주하자 루퍼트는 움찔했다. ‘리처드가 둘……?’ 그가 보기에 정체불명의 여자와 리처드는 동일인물처럼 보였다. 분위기는 아주 상반되었지만. “이제야 왔군요. 정신 차려요, 당신 남편 왔어요.” 여자가 리처드를 흔들어 깨웠다. 리처드는 천천히 눈을 떴다. “아, 루퍼트……왔구나. 미안, 다리가 부러져서 걸을 수가 없었어.” 그리고 나른하게 웃으면서 아무렇지도 않게 말했다. 그의 다리는 기괴하게 뒤틀려 있었다. “어떻게 된 거야? 무슨 일이 있었던 거죠?” 리처드의 몰골에 크게 충격받은 루퍼트는 흥분한 목소리로 여자에게 따지듯이 물었다. 그녀와는 무관한 일이라는 것을 알고 있음에도 불구하고 말이다. 여자는 루퍼트의 반응을 예상했다는 듯이 코웃음 치며 자초지종을 말해 주었다. “마약 중독자들과 시비가 붙었어요. 망할 풍선 때문에요. 풍선을 주면 됐을 것을, 한사코 버티면서 몸을 얌전히 대주더군요. 까딱했으면 죽었을 거예요. 어쩌면 정말 죽을지도 모르겠군요. 바로 병원에 데려가요.” 루퍼트는 분노로 일그러진 얼굴로 여자의 곁에 있는 리처드를 안아 올렸다. ‘……가벼워. 착각이 아니야.’ 하고 생각하면서. “조금 전 무례한 언사를 사과드리고 싶습니다. 그리고 진심으로 감사합니다. 실례지만, 성함이 어떻게 되시죠? 전 루퍼트 펜리-존스라고 합니다. 근시일내에 보답하겠습니다.” “라라 펄버예요. 감사 인사는 필요 없어요. ‘이건’ 제가 해야 할 일이었으니까.” 하고 말하며 수수께끼의 여자, 라라는 미묘한 표정으로 리처드를 응시했다. 지금은 손댈 수 없을 정도로 처참하게 망가진 그의 몸을. 그리고 라라는 머릿속에서 은밀하고 새로운 계획을 세운다. “그래도…….” “조만간 또 만날 거예요.” 라라는 피식 웃었다. 의미심장한 라라의 말에 루퍼트는 다시금 리처드와 여자의 얼굴을 번갈아 본다. 라라는 땅에 떨어진 리처드의 코트를 주워 리처드가 덮고 있는 자신의 코트 위로 블록을 쌓아올리듯이 겹쳤다. 부스럭거림에 리처드는 몸을 움찔하더니 자신의 코트 주머니를 뒤져 젤리 베이비를 꺼냈다. “고마……워요.” 라라는 얼떨결에 리처드가 내민 젤리 베이비를 받았다.   
루퍼트가 리처드를 데리고 골목을 벗어나자 피로 웅덩이진 그곳에 홀로 남은 라라는 조금 전 리처드가 등을 기대고 있던 페인트칠이 벗겨진 헐벗고 앙상한 벽에 등을 기대고, 젤리 베이비 봉투를 신경질적인 손길로 잡아 뜯었다. 그리고 빨간색 젤리 베이비를 입술로 가져갔다. 그녀는 무표정했다.   
“병신.”   
젤리 베이비를 우물거리며 라라는 차가운 목소리로 혼잣말했다. 그녀의 목이 꿀렁이며 움직였다. 식도로 넘어가는 미적지근하고 달짝지근한 젤리 베이비의 맛을 곱씹으며 라라는 발걸음을 옮겼다. 감히 자신의 목적을 앗아가려 한 중독자들을 응징하기 위해서.

30분 전에 그친 비는 지면에 석연찮은 비린내만을 남기고 자취를 완전히 감추었다. 이제 습기가 거리를 점령했다. 발자국 소리는 습기에 먹혀 눅눅하고 답답하게 울려 퍼졌다. 루퍼트의 심경도 그와 엇비슷했다. 예민하게, 경련을 일으키듯이 비틀어대며 형용할 수 없을 만큼 거대하고 복잡한 분노와 참담함이 그의 품에 안긴 죽어가는 남자에 대한 안타까움과 표현할 수 없는 미안함으로 졸아들고 있었다.   
“루, 맥타비쉬 씨 딸은 찾았어?”   
차분한 목소리로 리처드가 먼저 입을 열었다. 여전히 눈을 뜨지 못하고 얼굴은 점점 더 부어오르고 있었다. 걸음을 멈추지 않으며 루퍼트는 대답했다.   
“응…….”   
“잘됐다. 어서 찾으러 가자.”   
리처드는 밝게 웃었다. 그래서 루퍼트는 더 쓰라렸다. “지금은 안 가.” 좁은 공간에 갇힌 짐승처럼 루퍼트는 처절함을 애써 감추며 감정을 분출하지 않고자 담담하게 말을 이었다. “왜?” 속눈썹을 가늘게 떨며 리처드는 천연하게 되물었다. “너 병원부터 가야 하니까.” 루퍼트는 이를 꽉 깨물며 겨우 대답했다. “병원은 싫어. 안 갈래.” 리처드는 자신의 상태를 제대로 인지하지 못하는지, 심각성이 피부로 와 닿지 않는지 넘어져서 무릎을 다친 어린애처럼 가볍게 굴었다. 그러나 리처드가 정말 어린아이였다면, 흉도 지지 않을 작은 상처를 내보이며 울음을 터뜨리기라도 했을 것이다. 루퍼트는 그 괴리감이 견디기 힘들었다. 리처드의 얼굴에 고통스러운 기색이나 슬픔 따윈 없었기 때문이다. 그는 지나치게 태연해 보였다. “성가시게 굴지 마.” 루퍼트는 마른침을 삼켰다. “난 정말 괜찮아. 로즈가 중요하잖아…….” “전혀. 나한텐 중요하지 않아. 나한테 중요한 건…….” 루퍼트는 더 이상 말을 할 수 없었다. 리처드는 자신의 얼굴위로 떨어지는 차가운 빗방울을 느꼈다. 구타로 인해 열이 오른 얼굴에서 그 차가움은 유독 선연하게 느껴졌다. “루퍼트, 아직도 비가 내려?” 천천히, 차분하게, 리처드는 묻는다. 그리고 귀를 열어 빗소리를 찾는다. 들리는 것은 루퍼트의 숨소리와 발소리뿐이다. “아니.” 루퍼트는 창자가 뒤틀리는 격렬한 통증을 느꼈다. 그 통증은 루퍼트의 심장을 먹어치울 기세로 맹렬하게 올라오고 있었다. 속에서 올라오는 역한 비린내가 더러운 거리에 찌든 많은 사람의 피와 정액냄새, 배설물 냄새와 뒤섞여 끔찍한 괴로움을 야기한다. “그런데 왜 얼굴이 축축하지…….” 그렇게 말하며 달싹이는 리처드의 입술은 피로 물들어 유난히 붉었다. 새치름한 턱에도 계속해서 피가 흘러 방울방울 맺혀 떨어졌다. 리처드의 피가 루퍼트의 옷소매를 적시고, 손등을 물들였다. 닿는 곳마다 루퍼트는 강산에 덴 듯한 느낌을 받았다. 어쩌면, 자신의 죄책감이 실체를 가진 증거일지도 모른다는 생각도 했다.  
“…….”   
루퍼트는 아무 말도 하지 않았지만, 어느새 거칠어진 그의 숨소리가 리처드의 귀를 흔들어댔다.  
“……루, 울어?”   
“아니.”   
리처드의 얼굴에 떨어지는 빗줄기는 더욱 거세졌다. 피를 씻겨 내릴 정도로.   
멀리서 인영이 등장했다. 가이 포크스 가면을 쓰고, 장례식에서나 입을 법한 검은 수트를 걸친 위대한 해결사가 경종처럼 섬뜩한 발소리를 내며 그들에게 다가왔다. 1야드 간격, 위대한 해결사는 걸음을 멈추고 가면 아래 감춰진 얼굴에 자신만이 알 수 있는 서글픔을 덧씌웠다.   
“루퍼트 펜리-존스.”   
위대한 해결사는 평소와 달리 무겁게 깔린 목소리로 입을 열었다. 그는 경박하다는 말이 어울릴 정도로 가볍게 떠들어대길 좋아하는 남자였다. 언제나 변조한 목소리로 여느 사람을 상대했지만, 변조조차 그의 타고난 유쾌함과 짓궂음을 감출 수는 없었다. 그러나 지금은 기계의 도움을 받지 않고도 그는 천성을 감추었다. “GT? 당신이 여긴 무슨 일로 온 거죠?” 눈물을 그치며 루퍼트가 데면데면한 얼굴로 물었다. 그들은 서로 달가운 기색은 아니었다. 그리고 각자의 죄책감을 억누르고 있었다. “리처드 이리 줘.” 위대한 해결사가 루퍼트에게 두 팔을 벌리며 말했다. “지금 막 병원에 데려가려는 길이었습니다.” “알아. 내가 데려갈 테니까 넌 이만 퇴근해.” 권위적인 어조로 위대한 해결사가 루퍼트를 밀어냈다. “같이 가죠.” 이맛살을 찌푸리며 루퍼트는 리처드를 안고 있는 팔에 더욱 힘을 실었다. “그만 가.” 웃음기 없이 건조한 어조로 위대한 해결사가 더 이상 관여하지 말 것을 경고했다. “하지만 지금 상황이……!” 루퍼트는 침통한 심경을 기어이 억누르지 못하고 표출했다. “내가 그만 가라고 말했지.” 음절 하나하나를 끊어 글을 읽듯이 말하는 것으로 위대한 해결사는 으레 그에게 맴돌던 경박함을 완전히 걷어내고 섬뜩한 인상을 불러들였다. 그 중압감과 원초적인 공포에 루퍼트의 다리가 그도 모르게 후들거리며 떨렸다. “루, 삼촌 말대로 하자. 난 정말 괜찮아.” 일방적인 교전, 한 사람의 패배가 명확한 그곳에서 리처드는 하얀 깃발을 꺼내 들었다. 그의 새하얀 손이 루퍼트의 팔을 부드럽게 붙들었다. 결국, 루퍼트는 물건을 건네주듯이 리처드를 위대한 해결사에게 넘겨주고 말았다. 대치하고 있는 두 남자 사이에 피가 후드득 떨어졌다. 그 자국은 루퍼트의 마음을 요란스럽게 흔들었다.   
루퍼트를 등지고 걸어가며 위대한 해결사는 부드러운 어투로 말했다.  
“리치, 미안하다.” 리처드는 고개를 저었다. “괜찮아요.” 그의 목소리는 점점 잠겨가고 있었다. “정말 미안해.” “당신도 알잖아요. 이건 정말 아무것도 아니에요. 전 사지가 전부 잘린 적도 있어요. 그땐 지금보단 신체 기능이 원활해서……아니, 건강해서 충분히 버틸 수 있었지만요.” 가면에 닫힌 위대한 해결사의 단단한 턱 끝에 무언가 뜨거운 게 맺혔다. 리처드는 말갛게 웃으면서 묻는다.   
“아직도 비가 내리나요?” 그 질문에 대답하지 못한 남자의 뒷모습을 쓸쓸했다. 

시야에서 위대한 해결사와 리처드가 사라지고도, 루퍼트는 한참을 그곳에 오도카니 서 있었다. 그는 줄곧 리처드가 흘린 핏자국을 내려다보고 있었다. 어둠 속에 그것은 하나가 되지 못해 이질적으로 반짝이고 있었다. 그 자국이 지면에 남기까지의 고통을 모르는 사람이라면, 아름답다고 말할지도 모른다.  
“아주 단단히 돌았군. 그 지경이 되도록 방치해두고도 미안하다고 사과하지 않았어.”  
축축한 두 손을 주먹 쥐며 루퍼트는 넋은 일은 얼굴로 중얼거렸다.  
“대체 뭐가 그렇게 두렵다고……난 언제부터 이렇게 멍청하게 행동하기 시작했지?”  
날이 서린 막대한 힘 앞에 어린아이처럼 순응해버린 자신을 원망하며 루퍼트는 혼잣말을 멈추지 않았다. 그리고 책임을 자신의 아버지에게로 전가한다. 10월 10일, 곧 그의 아버지가 사라진 날이 돌아온다. 아버지를 원망했지만, 루퍼트의 마음은 좀처럼 편해지지 않았다.  
사실, 임무 중 부상은 그리 특별한 일이 아니다. 이터널 플레임 유니언 요원의 계약서에도 부상과 사망을 분명하게 명시해두고 있었다. 현직 요원 대부분도 목숨을 내로라하는 위험한 일에 잔뼈가 굵은 사람들이었다. 루퍼트도 임무 중 발목이 날아가 버리거나 총에 맞은 적이 있었다. 짧게나마 그와 함께 일했던 다른 요원이 목숨이 위태로울 정도의 중상으로 인해 부득이하게 일선에서 물러나야만 했던 일도 더러 있었다. 다른 팀의 요원이 헛웃음이 나올 정도로 쉬운 임무에 사고로 목숨을 잃었다는 소식을 일주일 걸러 한 번씩 듣기도 했다. 피부에 각인이 새겨질 정도로 참담한 소식이 5KB 용량의 짧은 문서로 봄바람처럼 흩날렸다. 계약서에 사내 연애를 금지한다는 조항은 없었지만, 요원들은 의식적으로 사내 연애를 피했다. 그것은 암묵적인 규칙이었다. 지금 자신 곁에 시시콜콜한 잡담을 나누며 웃고, 떠들고, 친근하게 대하는 사람들 모두 언제 죽을지 모르는 사람들이었으므로. 루퍼트는 목숨이 무가치하게 다뤄져 화폐와 다를 것 없이 속물처럼 기능하는 자신의 영역에서 잊고 있었던 가치를 깨달았다. 그러자 울음은 걷잡을 수 없이 터져 나왔다. 이제 갈색으로 말라붙기 시작한 제 옷소매로 눈물을 훔쳐내며 루퍼트는 오늘 일을, 자신의 한심한 연약함을, 무책임한 가벼움을 리처드에게 사과하리라 마음먹었다.

은은한 미색 조명이 켜진 먼지 하나 없이 깨끗한 공간엔 소독약 냄새가 코를 찔렀다. 한가운데 관을 연상케 하는 커다란 원형 캡슐 안에 리처드는 누워 있었다. 그것은 《올란 릴리 사》가 군사 목적으로 개발한 것으로 파괴된 세포를 재생하고, 빠른 회복을 돕고자 개발된 캡슐 안은 피와 흡사한 점성의 주황색 투명한 액체로 가득 채워져 있었다. 리처드가 이따금 입술을 벌릴 때마다 거품이 올라왔다. 위대한 해결사는 가면을 벗은 맨얼굴로 캡슐을 등지고 앉아 있었다.   
“삼촌, 저 지금 잠들었나요?” 몽롱한 목소리로 리처드가 그에게 말을 걸었다. “아니, 깨어있어. 그리고 나와 이렇게 대화를 나누고 있지.” 리처드는 눈을 깜빡였다.   
“그런데 꿈을 꿨어요. 꿈을 꾸는 것 같았어요. 이상하죠? 전 꿈을 꾸지 않는데…….”   
“좋은 꿈 꿨니?”   
위대한 해결사의 다정한 음성에 리처드는 눈을 완전히 감았다. 꿈을 곱씹고자 함이다.  
“네. 무척 기분 좋은 꿈이에요. 전 혼자 있는 줄 알았는데 아니었어요. 다른……누군가가……기계? 사람? 아, 로이……로이 너구나.”  
“환상적인 꿈이구나.”  
위대한 해결사가 감탄하는 어조로 읊조렸다.  
“그렇게 생각하세요?”  
입가에 희미한 웃음을 걸고 리처드는 횡설수설하며 말을 이었다.  
“로이는 절 콜롬비나(Colombina)라고 불렀어요. 그건 로이와 저만의 비밀이었죠. 왜 콜롬비나라고 불렀느냐면……로이는 장난기 가득했거든요. 로이는 제게 『코메디아 델라르테(Commedia dell'arte)』를 같이 연기하자고 말한 적이 있어요. 어디선가 낡은 가면을 구해와서요. 로이 말로는 파시스트한테서 슬쩍 했대요. 로이는 손버릇이 좀 고약했죠. 언젠가 제가 지구로 돌아간다면 이탈리아에 꼭 한번 가보고 싶다는 말을 했던 적이 있었는데……아마 그 후에. 네, 아마도……. 로이는 자신이 알레키노(Arlecchino)를 연기할 테니 저더러 콜롬비나를 연기하라고 했었죠. 어설픈 알레키노 가면 밖으로 비죽 나온 로이의 금발 머리는 정말 우스웠어요. 가면을 들키지만 않았다면 우린 정말 『코메디아 델라르테』를 연기했을 거예요. 정말 재밌었는데……. 사람들은 우리가 닮았다고 말했어요. 전 그 말을 들을 때마다 기분이 무척 좋았어요. 정말 날아갈 정도로……. 로이는 재밌었어요. 언젠가 드럭 스토어를 차릴 거라고 말했어요. 화성에서요, 화성. 그리고 제게 함께 가자고 말했었죠. 우린 불가능한 일이란 걸 알고도 화성에서 드럭 스토어를 차리고, 같이 지낼 날들을 상상했어요.”   
“상상하니 어땠어?”  
“행복했어요. 사람들이 말하는 행복이 어떤 말인지 알 수 있었어요.”  
“환상적인데.”  
“정말요?”  
“물론.”  
위대한 해결사가 쾌활하게 웃었다.   
“로이와 저, 우리는 사람들은 상상조차 못할 것들을 보았죠. 오리온 좌의 어깨너머로 전함이 불타는 것을 보았고, 텐하우저 게이트의 어둠 속에서 반짝이던 C-빔도 보았어요. 그 모든 순간은 시간 속으로 사라져버렸죠. ……빗속에 흐르던 로이의 눈물처럼.”   
“로이는 죽었니?”   
“죽었다뇨? 아니에요, 로이는, 로이는……죽은 게 아니라, 네, 로이 배티(Roy Batty)는 죽었어요. 죽었다고 말해주고 싶어요. 로이는 세상을 떠났어요.”   
“유감이구나.”  
그 말을 마치고 위대한 해결사는 셀필드 상단부의 매끄럽게 들어간 홈을 지그시 눌렀다. 캡슐은 파리한 불빛이 번져 입체를 영사했다. 위대한 해결사는 홀로그램의 스크롤을 내려 조작 매뉴얼을 건드렸다. 곧 리처드의 현재 신체 수치를 그래프로 그려낸 화면이 나타났고, 전압이 낮고 빠른 불규칙한 파들이 나타났다. 위대한 해결사는 뇌파가 서파를 나타내도록 수치를 강제로 올렸다. 그러자 전원이 나가듯이 리처드의 동공이 흐려지더니 이윽고 완전한 수면상태에 빠졌다.

루퍼트 펜리-존스는 초췌한 몰골로 출근했다. 그에게 전날 알아낸 제임스 네스빗에 관한 비밀을 말해 주려던 데이지는 말문을 잃고 말았다. 루퍼트는 샤워조차 하지 않았는지 언제나 빈틈없이 단정했던 그의 머리카락은 얼어붙은 비닐 조각처럼 부스스했으며 기묘한 광택을 냈고, 젖은 아스팔트 냄새를 풍기고 있었다. 게다가 항시 매끈하고 붉게 혈색 돌던 뺨도 거칠고 푸르스름했다.   
“안색이 왜 이런 거예요? 어제 무슨 일 있었어요?”  
제임스 네스빗을 뒤로하고 데이지는 그의 안부를 물었다. 남자의 눈 밑에 촘촘하게 깔린 검푸른 피로와 우울함을 외면할 수 없었기 때문이다. 루퍼트는 넋을 잃은 얼굴로 입을 틀어막으며 깊은 한숨을 쉬었다. 그렇게 한참을 머뭇거리다가 잘못을 토로하듯이 기운 없는 목소리로 대답했다.  
“어제 사고가 있었어.” 그렇게 말하며 루퍼트는 세차게 머리를 흔들었다. 두개골 안에 갇힌 약 49.4온스의 뇌가 따라서 흔들린다. 전두엽과 두정엽이 소유주의 후회를 거듭 확인해준다. 그것들은 주인의 우직하게 위장해 놓은 연약한 마음으로 파고들어 커다란 흉터를 선사했다. 흉터가 새겨지는 순간, 쓰라림을 잊고자 루퍼트는 눈을 감았으나 허사였다. 눈꺼풀 아래 현란하게 움직이는 세포가 매음굴의 어지러운 불빛을 연상하게끔 교묘하게 반짝였고, 그 틈새로 만신창이가 된 남자의 얼굴이 선연해졌다. “무슨 사고요?” 괴로움의 절정을 맞은 루퍼트의 얼굴을 불안하게 훑으며 데이지가 어렵게 말을 꺼냈다. “화이트채플에 갔었는데……리처드가 많이 다쳤어.” “맙소사, 무슨 일이에요? 어쩌다가요?” 연이은 데이지의 질문은 루퍼트에게 폭격처럼 여겨졌다. 그는 쉽사리 대답하지 못하고 괴로운 얼굴로 한숨만 연거푸 쉬었다. 그 모습에 데이지는 더는 루퍼트를 닦달할 수 없었다. ‘이 사람이 이렇게까지 흐트러진 모습은 처음 보는데…….’ 하고 생각하며 그녀는 말을 아끼고, 쓴웃음 짓는 남자의 어깨를 다독여주었다. 데이지의 손이 가볍게 움직일 때마다 루퍼트의 마음에 들어앉은 죄책감은 요동쳤다. 데이지는 다시 생각한다. 이런 모습은 자신에게도 처음이라고. 그녀는 언제나 밉살스럽다는 말이 어울릴 정도로 결벽증이 심하고 완벽에 가까웠던 남자의 수척한 모습을 본다면, 자신이 무척이나 기뻐할 것으로 생각했었다. 그러나 지금, 데이지 심슨은 루퍼트의 고통을 공감하고 있다.   
잠시 후 루퍼트는 겸연쩍은 웃음을 흘리며 말했다.   
“이만 일 하지. 그래, 어제 내가 지시한 일은 어떻게 됐어?”   
“전부 알아냈죠.”  
데이지는 자신만만한 얼굴이었다.   
“역시. 고마워, 고생 많았어. 참, 내가 개인적으로 부탁한 건?”   
웃음 지으며 루퍼트가 물었다.   
“그건 안타깝게도 시간이 좀 더 걸릴 것 같네요.” 데이지는 어깨를 으쓱했다. 전날 그녀는 또 한 번의 패배감을 맛보아야만 했다. “그래, 모쪼록 잘 부탁해. 이따가 ‘나머지’도 출근하면 바로 달리아에 대해 브리핑하자고.” 데이지는 그렇게 말하며 개인 사무실로 들어가려는 루퍼트를 붙잡았다.   
“오, 루. 그 전에 당신에게 먼저 얘기해야 할 일이 있어요.”   
“무슨 일이지?”   
“제임스 네스빗 말이에요…….”   
데이지는 루퍼트에게 제임스 네스빗의 숨겨진 정보를 낱낱이 넘겨주었다.   
대부업체 《HL》의 현재 운영방침은 제임스 네스빗이 세운 것이고, 그대로 유지되고 있다. 또한, 네스빗은 그레이엄 맥타비쉬가 자신이 관리하는 대부업체에서 상당 금액을 대출했단 사실을 알고 있으며 대출금 연체 시 그의 딸을 팔아치우라고 지시하고 떠났다. 시궁창과 다름없는 전말을 전해 들은 루퍼트의 얼굴은 일상으로 돌아왔고, 평소처럼 무뎌졌다. 그리고 곧 어두워졌다. “그레이엄 맥타비쉬는 전혀 모르는 눈치였어.” “무리도 아니죠. 이런 작자들은 몸을 사리니까요.” 데이지의 얼굴에 확고한 경멸이 서렸다. 루퍼트는 그녀에게 브리핑 준비를 부탁하고 고민에 빠져들었다. 그가 의뢰받은 것은 어디까지나 달리아를 처단하는 것과 로즈 맥타비쉬를 무사히 아버지의 품으로 돌려보내 주는 것뿐이다. 그러므로 제임스 네스빗과 그레이엄 맥타비쉬 사이에 얽힌 돈의 비린내와 루퍼트 자신은 절감할 수 없는 우정의 견고함 따위는 요원 신분인 루퍼트가 간섭할 문제가 아니었다. 다만, 루퍼트는 자신의 인간성에서 갈피를 잡지 못하고 방황하고 있었다. ‘사람이라면 으레 해야 할 일…….’ 손톱을 물어뜯으며 생각에 잠겨있던 루퍼트는 별안간 자신에게 찾아온 변화를 감지했다. 불과 얼마 전의 그라면, 데이지로부터 제임스 네스빗의 비열한 행각을 듣고도 동요하지 않았을 것이다. 그것은 자신이 책임져야 할 영역 밖에 있는 사소한 것에 불과했다. 그는 결코 타인에게 악의를 가지고 해를 가하지 않을 것이고, 자신도 타인에게 해를 입지 않겠다는 것을 신념으로 성장했으며 나이 들었다. 그러나 지금, 신념의 당위성이 흔들리고 있었다. 어느새 루퍼트는 사람 대 사람으로 그레이엄 맥타비쉬의 처지를 안타깝게 여기고 있었으며 자신이 작은 도움이나마 될 수 없을까 하고 고민하기 시작했다. 그는 신중하게 실마리를 풀어나가기 시작했다. 그레이엄 맥타비쉬에게 최대한 타격을 줄이고 진실을 밝히는 쪽으로 방향을 잡으면서. 

9시 15분, 톰과 어빙이 모습을 드러냈다. “아, 어빙. 당신도 끝까지 함께했다면 정말 좋았을 텐데요. 그 어느 때보다 제 열정을 발휘할 수 있었던 순간이었죠. 그렇게 취했던 순간은 거의 없으니까요.” 톰은 평소보다 들뜬 얼굴이었다. 동시에 몹시 피곤해 보이기도 했다. 그는 전날 새벽 2시가 되도록 《두》의 스테이지에서 떠나지 않았다. 그가 숨을 내쉴 때마다 미약하게 알코올 냄새가 퍼져나갔다. “보지 않아도 충분히 상상이 가는군요. 얼마나 환상적이었을지 말입니다. 그래도 뭐, 아쉽게 됐습니다. 다음을 기대하지요.” 톰을 위아래로 찬찬히 뜯어보며 어빙이 점잖게 말을 아꼈다. “그런데― 급한 일은 잘 해결되었나요?” 전날 10시 30분, 분위기가 한창 고조되었을 무렵, 어빙은 급한 용무가 생겼다며 톰이 물을 세도 주지 않고 경직된 얼굴로 급히 자리를 떴다. “예, 한시름 덜었습니다.” “몹시 심각해 보였는데……무슨 일이었죠?” 톰의 색채 빠져나간 초췌한 얼굴에서 녹회색 눈동자만이 유일하게 선명한 색을 띠며 예리하게 반짝였다. “개인적인 일이죠.” 어빙은 선을 그었다. “아, 그렇다면…….” 더는 묻지 않지요, 하고 대답할 예정이었던 톰은 말을 마치지 못했다. 벽에 등을 기대고 누구보다 우울한 얼굴로 주변 공기를 무겁게 만들고 있는 루퍼트의 적대감 어린 얼굴이 시야로 들어왔기 때문이다.  
“사담은 이제야 끝났습니까? 얼마나 더 심각한 대화를 나누실지 기대하고 있던 차인데 아쉽게 됐군요. 바로 브리핑 시작하죠, 데이지.”  
루퍼트는 팔짱을 끼고 싸늘한 눈초리로 그들에게 비아냥거렸다. 그러자 어빙은 무안함을 감추려고 주먹으로 입술을 가볍게 두드리며 흠흠 헛기침했고, 톰은 말없이 묘한 시선을 루퍼트에게 던졌다.   
“네, 보스, 여부가 있겠어요? 그럼 신사분들, 카멜롯으로 가시죠.”  
주의를 환기하고자 손뼉을 치며 데이지가 책상에서 일어났다. 요원들은 카멜롯으로 자리를 옮겼다. “그런데 데이지, 리치는요? 아직 출근하지 않았나요?” 입구에 들어서던 톰이 걸음을 멈추고 데이지에게 넌지시 물었다. “어젯밤 사고가 있었대요.” 데이지는 루퍼트의 눈치를 보며 작은 목소리로 대답했다. “어쩌다가요?” 톰이 걱정스러운 눈으로 재차 물었다. “그게…….” “히들스턴 씨, 언제까지 거기 계실 겁니까?” 루퍼트의 날카로운 목소리에 톰은 다시 걸음을 옮겼다.

요원들이 원탁에 착석하자 데이지는 홀로그램 스크린에 달리아의 안전 가옥을 영사했다. 안전 가옥은 엘리펀트 & 캐슬(Elephant & Castle)의 엘리오츠 로우(Eliot's Row)에 있었다. 스트리트 뷰를 통해 확인할 수 있는 안전 가옥과 주변 정경은 흔한 우범지대 그 이상 그 이하도 아니었다. 비교적 대로에 인접하고 있는 규모 있는 브라운 스톤 건물이었으므로 찾아가긴 쉬웠으나, 달리아는 주도면밀한 인간이었다. 데이지가 하루 동안의 스트리트 뷰를 10배속으로 재생한 것도 모자라 몇몇 지저분한 구간을 삭제했음에도 불구하고 달리아는 쉬이 모습을 드러내지 않았다. 안전 가옥 주변을 배회하는 그의 선원들 몇 명의 모습만 간신히 잡혔을 뿐이다.   
“달리아를 찾아가는 건 문제가 아니에요. 문제는 그다음이죠. 이 위대한 마피아를 조금 더 조사했더니 말이죠…….”  
데이지가 화면을 전환했다. 정부가 시행하는 스트리트 뷰가 아닌, 개인이 은밀한 목적으로 비합법적으로 설치한 카메라가 안전 가옥 주변을 속속들이 밝혀주고 있었다. 무장한 것으로 추정되는 건장한 체격의 마피아 열댓 명이 살벌한 얼굴로 주변을 두리번거리며 경계를 늦추지 않고 있었다.  
“휘유, 보셨죠? 무턱대고 갔다간 벌집이 되고 말 거예요.”  
“잠시만, 데이지. 이거 불법 스트리트 뷰 아니야? 상부에 허가받고 받은 영상 맞아? 혹시라도 잘못되면 뒷감당을 어떻게 하려고 이러는 거야?”  
스크린을 가리키며 루퍼트가 고지식한 태도로 지적하자 데이지는 태연하게 받아쳤다.  
“루퍼트, 당신이 불법 운운하는 건 아니라고 생각하는데요. 당신도 잘만 지내고 있으니 저도 잘 지내겠죠.”  
“할 말이 없군.”  
자신을 빤히 뜯어보는 데이지의 시선에 루퍼트는 도로 입을 다물었다.  
“하여튼 이 겁쟁이 신사는 어지간해선 외출을 하지 않는데다, 외출해도 경호원을 네 명씩 데리고 다녀서 틈을 잡기 어려워요. 외출하는 곳도 무척이나 안전하더군요. 기껏해야 자기가 운영하는 클럽에 가거나 근처 마트에 야식 사러 가는 게 다예요. 그 외의 식사는 다 안전 가옥에서 해결하는 것 같고요. 그러니까 독살시도라는 고전적인 방법도 어렵게 되었단 뜻이죠. 저격하려고 해도 근방은 마피아들이 꽉 잡고 있으니 마땅히 은신하며 때를 노리기도 힘들어요. 보이죠? 낮에도 커튼을 치고 있는데다 방탄유리에요. 창문을 여는 일도 없고요.”  
화면을 경쾌하게 두드리며 데이지가 빠른 속도로 말했다. 그녀의 말대로 안전 가옥은 암실처럼 어두컴컴했다. 새카맣고 두꺼운 커튼이 추한 알몸을 철저하게 숨기고 있었다.  
“죽여 달란 부탁은 없었잖아요?”  
잠자코 듣고 있던 어빙이 조심스럽게 입을 열었다.  
“아, 실례했어요. 마음속에 담아두었던 말이 나오고 말았네요. 전 가급적 마피아에게 쓸데없는 갱생의 기회를 주는 것보다 깔끔하게 죽이는 게 낫다는 주의라서요! 여러분도 그렇게 생각하시지 않나요? 마피아에게 기회라니, 천부당만부당한 소리!”  
데이지는 섬뜩한 내용에 어울리지 않게 화사한 얼굴로 대답했다. 그녀의 지나치게 당돌한 모습에 다른 요원들은 말을 잃었다. 그들은 저마다의 난처한 얼굴을 번갈아 보며 대답 대신 침묵을 지키는 쪽을 택했다. 

난항에 처한 네버랜드 팀의 요원들은 머리를 맞대고 의뢰대로 달리아를 혼쭐을 낼 수 있는 갖가지 방법을 궁리했으나, 방안은 전제 조건부터 정차해야만 했다. 달리아를 충성스러운 개들에게서 가로챌 기회가 마땅하지 않았다. 그러기를 이십여 분, 슬슬 부아가 치밀어 오른 루퍼트는 의뢰 조건이고 뭐고 차라리 샷건을 들고 가서 일대를 모조리 쓸어버리자고 제안하려다 톰에게 기회를 빼앗겼다.  
“어제 《두》에 잠복했을 때―” “즐기러 간 게 아니라요?” 어빙이 유들유들한 얼굴로 톰의 말을 잘랐다. “어빙.” 쯧, 혀를 차며 톰이 낮은 목소리로 그의 이름을 말했다. “실례했습니다, 마스터.” 겸연쩍음에 괜스레 넥타이를 만지작거리며 어빙이 사과했다. “다시 말하겠습니다. 어제 《두》에 잠복했을 때 들은 얘긴데, 달리아는 동성애자이며 특히 금발 머리 남자를 선호한다더군요. 그리고 신중한 달리아가 클럽으로 발걸음 하긴 한다지요?” “네, 맞아요.” 데이지가 말을 이어받았다. “그가 제 발로 불길 속으로 걸어 들어가도록 만들죠.” 턱을 괴고 있는 루퍼트를 주시하며 톰이 미소로 말을 맺었다. 데이지의 얼굴에 흥미로운 기색이 떠올랐다. 그녀도 톰과 마찬가지로 루퍼트의 머리카락에 시선을 가져갔다. “호오.” 어빙이 고개를 끄덕였다. “뭔데? 왜 다들 절 그런 눈으로 보는 겁니까?” 불쾌하다는 듯이 루퍼트가 퉁명스럽게 말했다. 데이지는 대답 대신 루퍼트의 금발 머리를 가리켰다. “뭐? 나더러 어떻게 하라는 거야?” 루퍼트는 신경질적으로 되물었다. “우선 샤워하고, 면도도 하고, 화장도 좀 하고……. 더는 완벽할 수 없겠네요.” 데이지가 싱글싱글 웃었다. 그녀는 즐거움 기색을 숨길 생각이 없어 보였다. 그건 경고나 다름없었다. 데이지 심슨이 즐거워하는 모든 일은 루퍼트에게 끔찍한 일이었으므로. 적잖게 쌓인 전례를 되짚던 루퍼트의 등골이 서늘해졌다. 그때, 카멜롯 문이 열렸다. 새로운 등장을 알리는 기계음이 감정 없이 중얼거렸다. 기계음이 출입자의 신분을 밝히고, 말을 거두자 리처드가 아직 뼈가 완전히 붙지 않은 다리를 절뚝거리며 안으로 들어왔다.   
“미안해요, 제가 너무 늦었죠? 그만 늦잠 잤지 뭐예요, 미안해. 원래 이렇게 늦잠 자는 일은 없는데…….”  
그의 얼굴엔 전날의 참상이 연한 분홍빛으로 어른거리고 있었으나, 일방적인 폭력의 그림자는 자취를 감추었다. 불안함이나 고통, 슬픔과 같은 부정적이고 무거운 감정도 엿보이지 않았다. 리처드는 평상시와 다름없이 밝고 무채색이었다. 폭력을 전연 모르는 사람처럼. “캡틴!” 데이지가 눈을 크게 뜨며 리처드의 이름을 불렀다. “안녕, 데이지.” 리처드는 살갑게 그녀에게 인사했다. “루퍼트, 어젠 잘 들어갔어?” 그리고 곧바로 루퍼트에게 인사했다.  
“너.”  
루퍼트는 간신히 떨리는 몸을 일으키고 문가에 선 리처드에게로 성큼성큼 걸어가 그를 마주했다. ‘사과해야 해.’ 리처드의 눈을 바라보며 루퍼트는 생각했다. ‘사과해야…….’  
“지금 뭐하자는 거야?”  
그러나 입 밖으로 나온 말은 진심 어린 사과가 아닌, 격분에 찬 목소리였다. 격양된 루퍼트의 얼굴에 리처드는 몸을 움츠렸다.  
“그게……난.”  
“무슨 생각으로 왔어?”  
루퍼트는 점점 언성을 높였다.  
“미안해, 어제 내가 폐를 끼쳤어. 진심으로 사과할게, 미안해. 나 때문에 지장이 갔지? 어떻게 보상해야 할지…….”  
리처드는 그런 그를 똑바로 보지도 못하고 잠긴 목소리로 두서없이 사과를 늘어놓았다. 제 팔을 부여잡은 그의 손등에 핏줄이 가여울정도로 파랗게 질려 있었다. 말끔한 리처드의 모습 위로 전날의 끔찍한 광경이 덧씌워진다. 루퍼트는 눈물이라도 터뜨리고 싶은 마음이었다. “루퍼트, 왜 화를 내고 그래요.” 분위기가 무겁게 가라앉자 데이지가 나무라는 어조로 루퍼트에게 말을 건넸다. “쉿, 데이지. 지켜보죠.” 그리고 루퍼트를 말리고자 일어서려는 그녀를 톰이 가로막으며 귓속말했다.   
루퍼트는 괴로운 표정을 지으며 자신도 원치 않는 끔찍한 행동을 해명할만한 진부한 표현을 찾아낸다. 만감이 교차한다. 이윽고 마땅한 해명이 떠오르자 루퍼트는 그 무질서를 새로이 배열하여 질서를 찾는다. 수십, 수백 가지의 복잡한 회선을 뜯어 잘못된 행동을 멈출 스위치를 찾는다. 손톱만 한 파란색 버튼. 루퍼트는 기꺼이 그것을 누른다. 스위치가 새로운 회로를 작동하자 주체할 수 없는 감정이 터져 나온다. 그는 리처드를 거세게 끌어안았다. 갑작스러운 루퍼트의 행동에 리처드는 휘청거리며 숨을 멈췄다.  
“간밤에 한숨도 못 잤어.”  
리처드의 등을 쓸어내리며 루퍼트는 어린애처럼 말했다.  
“왜……?”  
리처드는 멍한 얼굴로 물었다.  
“무서워서.”  
입술을 짓씹으며 루퍼트는 대답했다.  
“뭐가 그렇게 무서웠어?”  
그러자 리처드는 상냥하게 되물었다. 루퍼트는 대답하기에 앞서 리처드의 어깨에 코를 묻고 그의 잔약한 떨림을 냄새로 환기해 한껏 빨아들였다. 리처드는 루퍼트를 기다리며 조심스럽게 그의 팔을 잡아 보았다. 이윽고 루퍼트는 한 발짝 뒤로 물러나 두 손으로 리처드의 얼굴을 감싸며 천천히 자신의 얼굴을 가져갔다. 리처드와 이마를 맞대며 루퍼트는 씩 웃었다.  
“다시는 못 볼까 봐.”  
리처드의 동공에 들어온 자신의 얼굴을 보며 루퍼트는 말했다.   
“뭘?”  
눈을 깜빡이며 리처드가 천연하게 다시 물었다. 루퍼트는 웃음을 거두지 않고 고개를 가로저었다.   
“때로 숨겨야만 가치를 지킬 수 있는 말도 있지.”  
의미심장한 루퍼트의 말에 리처드는 고개를 끄덕였다. 두 사람은 시선을 교환했다. 타인의 동공에 갇힌 자신의 모습을 저장한다. 그들은 눈시울을 붉히면서 미소 짓고 있었다. 시간이 유영하듯이 느릿하게 흘렀다.   
리처드가 루퍼트의 까슬까슬한 턱으로 시선을 내리깔며 말했다.  
“루퍼트, 너 오늘 면도 안 했네?”  
“급하게 나오느라.”  
“넌 그래도 멋있다, 되게 남자다워. 꼭 영화배우 같아. 액션 영화에 나오는 배우 있잖아, 왜. 아니, 영화배우보다 더 멋있어. 응, 네가 훨씬 멋있어.”  
얼굴을 붉히며 리처드는 순수하게 감탄했다. 루퍼트는 당연하다는 듯이 덤덤하게 리처드의 상기된 뺨을 받았다. 그들을 두고 톰은 의자를 뒤로 돌리며 데이지에게 팍팍한 어투로 물었다. “굉장히 곤혹스러움과 동시에 곤욕스럽네요. 데이지, 사내 연애를 금지한다는 조항은 없나요?” 톰을 따라 몸을 돌리며 데이지는 한숨을 쉬었다. “없어요. GT에게 만들어달라고 건의할까요?” “예, 모쪼록.” “이야, 이거 아침부터 이런 구경 할 줄은 꿈에도 몰랐는데.” 어빙 브랙시아텔만이 루퍼트와 리처드를 똑바로 응시하며 감탄에서 우러나온 박수를 보냈다. 

예보에 없던 낙진비가 쏟아지기 시작했다. 빗소리와 함께 리처드를 있어야 할 자리로 데려오며 루퍼트가 입을 열었다. “어제 그렇게 당한 것치고는 그래도 좀 괜찮아 보인다.” “응, 난 낙하산이잖아. 삼촌은 돈이 많고.” “예컨대 돈의 힘을 빌었다는 거군. 과학의 발전이 도움될 때도 있다니……. 그나저나 빨리 회복해서 다행이지만, 그래도 조금 더 쉬지 왜 바로 나왔어?” 리처드의 의자를 빼주며 루퍼트가 물었다. 리처드는 의자에 앉아 제 등 뒤에 선 루퍼트를 올려다보며 빗소리에 목소리를 실어 보냈다.   
“루, 난 시간을 낭비하고 싶지 않아. 시곗바늘이 움직이는 24시간이 내게는 가장 소중해. 시곗바늘은 시간을 전부 갖지. 움켜쥐고 놓아주지 않아. 시곗바늘은 전력이 있는 한 움직이고, 나 역시 살아있는 한 움직이는 걸 절대 멈추지 않을 거야.” 

퇴근 시간을 훨씬 넘긴 6시 35분, 요원들은 본격적인 움직임을 개시했다. 톰과 어빙은 다시 《두》로 가서 달리아가 주로 나타나는 시간과 클럽 내에서 그가 즐겨 찾는 장소(《두》는 각계각층의 고객을 배려하여 그들의 취향을 반영한 여러 구역으로 나뉘어 있었다.)와 달리아의 비밀스러운 사생활에 대해 캐내기로 하고, 루퍼트와 리처드는 화이트채플로 향해 푸르니에 거리에 있는 펍 《뱃츠(Bats)》에서 로즈 맥타비쉬를 만나기로 했다. 그것은 마담 X가 말하길, 아름다운 우정을 바탕으로 둔 호의라고 했다. 그녀가 로즈 맥타비쉬와의 만남을 주선해주었던 것이다. 또한, 그녀는 전날 화이트채플에서 있었던 일을 이미 알고 있었다. 루퍼트에게 로즈 맥타비쉬의 일로 연락을 취해오며 간드러진 목소리로 - 자기, 내가 괜히 화이트채플의 여왕이겠어? 하고 말했다. 그러면서 마담 X는 루퍼트가 좀 더 자주 자신을 찾아와주길 바라노라 덧붙였다. 루퍼트의 우는 얼굴을 직접 보고 싶다는 말을 잊지 않고. 

7시 정각, 루퍼트와 리처드가 중국풍으로 꾸민 이국적인 분위기의 펍 《뱃츠》의 입구에 들어섰을 때, 로즈 맥타비쉬는 바에 앉아 혼자 술을 마시고 있었다. 금발 머리의 젊은 여자는 단단한 턱선에 걸맞게 아름답다는 수식어보다는 잘생겼다는 말이 어울리는 시원시원한 생김새의 소유자였지만, 어딘가 귀여운 구석이 있었다. 그녀가 매춘부로 일하기 시작하면서 사용한 가명은 캔디스 스트로베리(Candice Strawberry)였고, 캔디스는 일대에서 제법 이름을 날리는 창녀였다. 펍의 손님 중에도 그녀를 알아보고 손짓하는 이들이 더러 있었다. 로즈는 유연하게 웃음을 터뜨리며 그들에게 손을 흔들었다. 여자는 4인치 반의 굽이 달린, 무릎까지 올라오는 검은색 가죽 부츠에 마찬가지로 검은색 스타킹을 신고 있었고 매끄러운 재질의 짧은 스커트와 몸에 달라붙는 상의를 입고 있었다. 그리고 그 위에 먹구름을 떠올리게 하는 풍성한 퍼를 두르고 있었다. 로즈가 주의를 다른 곳으로 돌릴 때마다 그녀의 귀에 매달린 커다란 샹들리에 귀걸이가 짤랑짤랑 소리를 내며 따라서 흔들렸다. 맨얼굴을 감춘 짙은 화장은 영락없는 창녀의 모습이었다. 다만 그녀가 여느 창녀와 다른 점이 있다면, 그녀의 얼굴에선 지치고 슬픈 기색이 조금도 없다는 것뿐이다. 로즈는 지나칠 정도로 명랑했다.   
“캔디스?”  
로즈가 앉은 자리 옆에 빈 의자를 빼며 루퍼트가 그녀에게 말을 걸었다. 로즈는 루퍼트의 얼굴을 들여다보며 립스틱 자국이 선명하게 남은 술잔을 내려놓았다. 그리고 왈칵 웃음을 터뜨렸다.  
“으응, 아저씨구나. 마담 X가 특별히 만나보라던 사람이. 그래, 뭘 원하죠? 응, 잠시만. 한 명 더 있잖아? 난 쓰리섬은 안 해요. 누가 나랑 할 거야? 아저씨? 아니면 저 아줌마?”  
루퍼트의 옆에 선 리처드를 가리키며 로즈는 눈을 새치름하게 떴다. 루퍼트는 벌써 눈앞이 아찔해졌다. 그는 느긋하게 일을 해결하려던 마음을 바꿨다. 자칫 잘못하다간 혈압이 솟구쳐 자신이 쓰러질지도 모른다는 생각이 들었기 때문이다. “저, 아줌마 아닌데요.” 루퍼트의 옆자리에 앉으며 리처드가 조심스럽게 로즈의 말을 정정했다. “예쁜 아줌마처럼 생겼네, 뭐어! 아저씨보단 아줌마가 내 타입이다, 응, 아줌마 정말 예뻐요.” 그러나 로즈는 아랑곳하지 않고 바에 팔을 걸치며 몸을 흔들었다. “고마워요, 당신도 예뻐요.” 리처드는 순진하게 말을 받으며 웃었다. 그러자 루퍼트는 한숨을 쉬며 지그시 리처드를 노려보았다. 루퍼트의 싸늘한 시선에 리처드는 턱을 목에다 붙이며 입술을 꽉 깨물었다. 리처드가 잠잠해지자 루퍼트는 곧바로 본론을 꺼냈다.  
“로즈 맥타비쉬 씨, 시답잖은 대화는 이쯤 하죠.” 루퍼트가 자신을 본명으로 부르자 로즈의 얼굴이 일순간 딱딱하게 굳었다. “당신 누구야?” 그녀는 경계하는 태도로 슬그머니 몸을 옆으로 빼냈다. “《이터널 플레임 유니언》 소속 알파 요원 루퍼트 펜리-존스라고 합니다. 이쪽은 제 파트너인 오메가 요원 리처드 아미티지입니다. 저희는 당신의 부친 되시는 그레이엄 맥타비쉬 씨의 의뢰를 받고 당신을 찾으러 왔습니다.” 루퍼트가 자신과 리처드를 번갈아 가리키며 대답하자 로즈의 눈이 놀라움으로 크게 떠졌다. “아빠가요? 아빠가 지구로 돌아왔어요?” 로즈가 석연치 않다는 듯이 시선을 좌우로 교차하며 묻자 루퍼트는 가볍게 고개를 끄덕였다. “예. 우선 자리를 옮길까요?” 로즈가 먼저 자리에서 일어났다. 뒤따라 일어난 루퍼트는 바텐더에게 로즈의 술값과 팁을 주고 펍에서 나와 근처에 주차해둔 호버카로 그녀를 데려갔다. 밖은 희박한 숨결처럼 비가 내리고 있었다. 거리를 분주하게 돌아다니는 사람들은 비가 어깨 위로 떨어질 때마다 살이 타들어 가는 따끔따끔한 통증을 느꼈다. 그들은 자욱한 안개와 진동하는 술 냄새 속에서 사람 살 냄새를 찾아 헤매고 있었다. 그 본능에 충실한 행렬을 지나 루퍼트는 뒷좌석 문을 열어 로즈를 들여보냈다. 로즈가 먼저 뒷좌석에 올라타고 리처드가 뒤따라 뒷좌석에 앉았다. 사뿐한 몸놀림으로 뒷좌석에 앉은 리처드를 내려다보며 루퍼트는 피식 웃었다. 리처드가 의아하단 표정으로 자신을 보자 루퍼트는 다시금 미소를 지으며 몸을 돌려 운전석으로 향했다.

시동을 켠 채로 움직임 없이 매연을 되새김질하는 차 안, 로즈는 뒷좌석 시트에 등을 파묻고 팔짱을 낀 채 불만 가득한 얼굴로 고집스럽게 입을 다물고 앞을 노려보고 있었다. 루퍼트는 운전석 전면에 붙은 룸미러를 통해 로즈를 지켜보며 일이 원치 않게 늘어질 것 같다고 생각했다. 한참을 말없이 혼자 씩씩대던 로즈가 이윽고 입을 열었다.  
“전 안 가요. 아빠 만날 생각 없어요.”  
“예, 그렇게 말씀하실 줄 알았습니다.”  
단호한 로즈의 말에 루퍼트는 일말의 다정함 없이 시들하게 받아쳤다. 그러자 로즈는 울컥해서 운전석을 붙잡으며 따지듯이 말했다.  
“아빠가 엄마와 저를 지구에 남겨두고 떠난 지 벌써 오 년이에요. 그 사이 엄마는 세상을 떠났죠.”  
“예, 알고 있습니다.”  
루퍼트는 시종 무관심한 태도였다. 두 사람 사이의 분위기가 심상치 않게 돌아가자 리처드는 그들이 언제 언성을 높일지 몰라 불안한 마음에 조마조마해하며 손으로 제 허벅지를 쓸어내렸다.   
“엄마가 의식을 잃은 지 이틀째 되던 날, 의사가 마음의 준비를 해두는 게 좋을 거라고 충고했죠. 전 그때 열일곱 살이었어요. 그런 상황에 놓이게 된다면 어떻게 대처해야 할지 하나도 모를 나이였죠. 옆에서 가르쳐 주고 보살펴 줄 어른도 없었어요. ……그 무렵 연락이 뜸했던 아빠 외에는. 전 의사에게 통보받고 바로 아빠를 찾았어요. 하지만 아빤 제 연락을 받지 않았어요. 하루에 수십 번씩, 삼일 뒤 엄마가 끝내 돌아가시는 날까지 연락을 멈추지 않았지만, 아빠에게선 어떤 연락도 없었다고요.” “그렇습니까?” 룸미러로만 자신을 힐끔거리며 건성으로 대하는 루퍼트의 미지근한 태도에 로즈는 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸리며 날이 선 목소리로 언성을 살짝 높였다. “아빤 엄마와 절 외면했어요!” “아버지란 이름표를 붙이고 사는 사람들은 대개 그렇죠.” 그럼에도 불구하고 루퍼트는 자신의 태도를 거두지 않았다. 두 사람의 신경전에 휘말려 눈치만 보고 있던 리처드가 조심스럽게 입을 열었다. “루퍼트…….” 하고 기어들어가는 목소리로 리처드가 자신의 이름을 부르자 루퍼트는 대번에 몸을 리처드에게로 돌리며 부드러운 어투로 대답했다. “응, 왜?” 그런 루퍼트의 반응은 로즈의 신경을 정확하게 끊어놓았다. “씨발, 사람 말이 존나 말 같이 안 들리나 보다, 그죠? 존나 귀를 장식용으로 달고 다니시네. 뭐라고 감탄해야 할지 모르겠네요, 응?” 로즈가 욕을 퍼부으며 빈정거리자 루퍼트는 피식 코웃음 치며 뻔뻔하게 대답했다. “장식용이라고 불릴 만큼 훌륭하단 뜻이군요. 예, 잘 알고 있습니다. 당연한 사실이니 굳이 감탄하지 않으셔도 됩니다.” “뭐야, 씨발. 이 새끼 존나 또라이잖아?” 로즈는 어처구니없어하며 거친 숨을 터뜨렸다. 곤욕스러움에 벌겋게 달아오른 얼굴을 손으로 부채질하며 간신히 식혔다. 잠시 후, 가까스로 마음을 다잡은 그녀는 다시 차분하게 말을 이었다.  
“하여간……그랬던 사람이 이제 와서 절 찾는다고요? 무슨 염치로?”   
“그거야 저도 모릅니다.”   
루퍼트는 여전히 무덤덤했다.   
“필요 없어요. 전 아빠 없이도 아주 잘 지내고 있어요. 처음엔 돈 때문에 시작한 일이지만, 지금도 돈 때문에 하고 있는 일이지만, 전 제 인생이 결코 비참하다고 여기지 않아요.”   
“저도 당신을 동정하지 않습니다.”   
“루퍼트, 그만해.”  
더는 지켜만 볼 수 없었던 리처드는 루퍼트에게 타이르듯이 입을 열었다. 그제야 루퍼트는 매정하게 굳어 있던 얼굴을 그나마 느슨하게 풀었다. 그는 자신이 감정적인 상태라는 것을 인정했다. 또한, 자신이 로즈 맥타비쉬와 그레이엄 맥타비쉬에게 전날 화이트채플에서 있었던 일의 책임을 돌리고, 그들은 원흉이라고 생각하고 있다는 사실을 인정했다. 루퍼트의 합리적인 사고가 그것은 치졸하기 짝이 없는 행동이라 비난한다. 설혹 원인이 그들에게 있다 할지라도, 일이 커지도록 부추긴 것은 루퍼트 자신이었다. 그러나 루퍼트는 리처드의 얼굴에 연하게 남은 상처를 보고 있노라면 구토를 일으킬 정도로 거칠게 흔들리는 감정을 제어할 도리가 없었다. 그래서 그는 한숨만 잇따라 내쉬었다.  
“아, 그거 정말 고맙네요! 그래요, 전 살만하다고요. 지금까지 질 나쁜 손님이 걸린 적도 없고, 마담 X는 그 부분에선 철저하죠. 무엇보다 전 섹스를 아주 좋아하거든요. 손해 보는 장사가 아니란 뜻이에요.” 다리를 반대쪽으로 꼬며 로즈는 시트에 등을 기댔다. “당신 가치관에 대해 가타부타 참견할 마음은 일절 없습니다. 전 어디까지나 의뢰를 해결하고자 당신을 찾아온 것뿐이지, 상담이니 설교니 그런 것들을 할 마음으로 찾아온 게 아니니까요. 당신을 맥타비쉬 씨께 모셔다 드리겠습니다. 우선 부친을 만나세요. 그 후에 당신이 무엇을 하든, 어떻게 살든 저와는 무관한 일이므로 상관하지 않겠습니다. 당신 인생이니까요.” 막아둔 댐을 개방하자 터져 나오는 급류처럼 가차 없이 쏟아지는 루퍼트의 말에 로즈는 더는 이성을 유지할 수 없었다. 그녀는 기어이 주먹으로 루퍼트가 앉은 좌석을 있는 힘껏 치고 말았다. 충돌로 흔들리는 남자의 태연한 뒷모습을 보며 그녀는 분노를 터뜨렸다. “말했잖아! 정작 필요한 순간에 엄마와 날 버린 인간이 아빠라고! 나도 엄마 죽던 날 그 인간 버렸어! 그 인간한테 아무 기대도 안 해, 구질구질하게 이제 와서 부녀지간이랍시고 눈물 보일 맘 조금도 없어!” “아버질 원망하시나요?” 몸을 추스르며 루퍼트가 침착하게 물었다. “그래!” 로즈는 눈물을 꾹 참으며 악에 받친 목소리로 대답했다. 그러자 루퍼트는 잡고 있던 핸들을 놓고 몸을 돌려 처음으로 로즈와 눈을 똑바로 마주하며 말했다.   
“그렇다면 아버질 만나. 직접 만나서 아버지 얼굴을 똑바로 보고 네가 얼마나 아버지를 원망하며 살아왔는지를 똑똑히 말해주라고. 뒤늦게 후회하지 말고, 기회가 있을 때 전부 털어놔. 적어도 넌 아버지 앞에서 그를 비난하고 원망할 수 있어. 네 아버지는 뒤늦게나마 돌아왔으니까. 널 만나고 싶어 하니까. 삼십 년을 기다려도 돌아오지 않는 사람을 혼자서 원망하며 기다리는 것보단 네 처지가 낫다고!”  
처음 본 루퍼트의 감정적인 얼굴과 흥분한 어투에 로즈는 놀라서 입을 다물지 못했다. 그녀는 무어라 반박할 말을 급하게 찾았으나, 머릿속이 뒤죽박죽되어 마땅한 말을 찾을 수 없었다. 말을 마친 루퍼트는 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬며 다시 몸을 돌렸다. 그러나 그의 어깨는 조금 전과 달리 가파르게 오르락내리락했다. 남자의 등을 멍하게 응시하며 로즈는 그만 딸꾹질을 했고, 이내 눈물을 뚝 떨어트렸다. 그러자 리처드가 로즈의 눈물을 닦아주며 다정한 목소리로 그녀를 달래주었다. “괴로우면 실컷 울어요.” 자신을 나무라지 않고 받아주는 남자의 상냥함에 로즈는 리처드의 허리를 끌어안고 그의 가슴에 얼굴을 묻으며 어린애처럼 엉엉 울음을 터뜨렸다. 리처드는 로즈가 마음껏 울도록 내버려두며 서툴게 로즈의 등을 다독였다. “제 옷에 코는 풀지 말고요…….” 리처드는 로즈가 진득하게 자신의 가슴에 얼굴을 문질러 대자 문득 불길한 예감이 들어 그녀를 다독여주던 손을 멈추고 나지막한 목소리로 말했다. “흐으―벌써, 끅, 풀었, 끅, 는데?” 리처드 품에 안긴 로즈가 화장이 번져 엉망이 된 얼굴을 빼꼼 들며 말했다. 리처드의 셔츠는 어느새 아이섀도우와 마스카라, 립스틱, 눈물, 콧물로 범벅되어 엉망이었다. “아……어쩌지, 나 옷 별로 없는데.” 눈물이 대롱대롱 매달려 당장에라도 떨어질 것처럼 보이는 로즈의 풍성한 인조 속눈썹을 떼어주며 리처드는 난처한 얼굴로 혼잣말했다. “트렁크에 여분 셔츠 있으니까 이따가 갈아입어.” 로즈가 울음을 그치기만을 기다리며 핸들을 두드리던 루퍼트가 넌지시 말했다. “응, 고마워.” 리처드는 안도하며 대답했다. 

이윽고 로즈의 울음이 어느 정도 가라앉자 루퍼트는 그레이엄에게 당신의 딸을 찾았으며 곧 데려갈 것이라고 연락했다. 연락을 받은 그레이엄 맥타비쉬는 아무 말도 하지 못하고 끅끅거리며 눈물을 삼켰다.  
로즈 하우스로 가는 길, 로즈는 아직 완전히 울음이 멎지 않아 끅끅거리면서 리처드의 어깨에 머리를 기대고 번진 화장을 대충 닦아냈다. 로즈는 루퍼트보단 리처드가 편하게 느껴졌다. 편한 정도를 넘어서 그가 만만해 보이기까지 했다. 처음 보는 사람 앞에서 어린애처럼 울음을 터뜨린 것이 창피하기도 하고, 조용한 분위기가 퍽 지루하기도 해서 로즈는 대뜸 리처드의 턱밑을 간질이며 그에게 말을 걸었다. “아저씨 진짜 예쁘고 잘생겼다. 진짜야, 진짜 예뻐. 애인 있어?” 은근슬쩍 친근한 말투로 장난스럽게 자신을 대하는 로즈의 태도에 리처드는 당황했다. “아, 아니…….” “그럼 부인은?” 혀로 입술을 핥으며 로즈가 눈썹을 치켜떴다. “……남편이.” 리처드는 운전 중인 루퍼트를 힐끔 보며 대답했다. 로즈의 얼굴이 살짝 찌푸려졌다. “저 파키케팔로사우루스 닮은 아저씨가 남편이야?” 리처드는 고개를 갸웃했다. “파키케팔로사우루스? 응, 루퍼트가 남편…….” 리처드가 무슨 말인지 모르겠다는 표정을 지으며 대답하자 그들의 대화를 잠자코 듣고 있던 루퍼트의 손에 힘이 들어갔다. “누가 파키케팔로사우루스란 거야? 내가 파키케팔로사우루스면 쟤는 시조새야.” 룸미러에 비친 루퍼트의 불쾌함 가득한 얼굴을 보며 로즈는 은근히 속이 후련해지는 것을 느꼈다. 여세를 몰아가고자 그녀는 코웃음 치면서 루퍼트를 비웃었다. “시조새 발렛 파킹하는 소리하고 있네. 으응, 아저씬 정말 파키케팔로사우루스 닮았으니까, 양심이 있다면 거울보고 올래?” “돌겠군.” 어린애와 시시껄렁한 말다툼을 하자니 모양새가 우스울 것 같아 루퍼트는 불쾌함을 애써 억누르며 혀를 찼다. “그나저나 이렇게 귀엽게 생긴 사람 보고 시조새라니, 미친 거 아냐? 응? 아니네, 진짜 새 닮았네. 아저씨 실크 오골계 닮았다.” “그건 뭐야?” 눈을 반짝이며 뚫어지라 자신을 보는 로즈에게 리처드는 웃으면서 물었다. 그도 어느새 로즈를 친근하게 대하고 있었다. “오골곈데 털이 새하얀 거 있어, 얼굴은 까맣고. 나 어릴 때 닭을 좋아해서 사진 막 모으고 그랬거든. 보여줄게!” 하고 명랑하게 말하며 로즈는 발치에 내려놓은 핸드백에서 태블릿 PC를 꺼내 자신이 지금까지 모아온 여러 종류의 닭 사진을 보여 주었다. ‘미치겠군, 아버지고 딸이고 감당 안 되는 부류잖아.’ 루퍼트는 시트에 뒤통수를 툭툭 치며 마음을 다스려야만 했다. 그러면서 은근슬쩍 로즈의 닭 컬렉션을 곁눈질했다. 그는 로즈 맥타비쉬를 불쾌한 부류로 분류했지만, 이번만은 그녀의 말이 옳다고 생각했다. 그가 보기에도 리처드는 실크 오골계를 닮았다. “아저씨 까투리도 닮은 것 같아. 암컷 꿩 말이야.” 컬렉션을 진지하게 살피는 리처드의 얼굴을 가만히 들여다보며 로즈가 다시금 말했다. “그래?” 리처드는 싱그레 웃기만 했다. 루퍼트는 지나치게 태평한 그들에게서 신경을 끄고 운전에만 집중하기로 마음먹었다.

교통체증으로 인해 사람은 컨베이어 벨트 위에 놓인 공산품처럼 덜덜 흔들리고 있었다. 저마다 지루함과 짜증을 애써 참아내며 초조하게 핸들을 붙잡고 막힌 도로가 뚫리기만을 기다렸다. 루퍼트도 마찬가지였다. 그는 타들어 가는 속으로 아까 전부터 10대 소녀처럼 노닥거리고 있는 리처드와 로즈를 불만스럽게 힐끔거리고 있었다. 그가 무엇보다 견딜 수 없는 건, 로즈 맥타비쉬가 아무렇지도 않게 리처드를 만지작거리며 즐거워한다는 것이다. 셔츠를 버려서 미안하다는 핑계로 얼룩진 리처드의 셔츠 앞가슴 부분을 어루만지던 로즈가 리처드의 어깨에 턱을 괴면서 불쑥 말했다.  
“아저씨, 나랑 잘래?”  
루퍼트는 하마터면 앞차를 들이박을 뻔했다.  
“정말? 좋아.”  
리처드는 망설임 없이 화사하게 웃으면서 대답했다. “예쁘게도 웃는다.” 로즈는 깔깔 웃으며 리처드 가슴을 가볍게 때렸다. 루퍼트는 눈이 뒤집힐 지경이었다. 로즈가 자신의 몸을 더듬는 것을 가만히 내버려두며 리처드는 살짝 얼굴을 붉히더니 저어하며 입을 열었다. “저기, 그런데……있잖아.” “응?” 턱을 떼어내며 로즈가 물었다. “미안해, 로즈. 난 여자랑 섹스해 본 적이 없어서 어떻게 해야 하는지 잘 몰라.” 리처드가 아무렇지도 않게 노골적인 말을 하자 루퍼트는 또 앞차를 들이박을 뻔했다. 놀라긴 로즈도 마찬가지였다. 그러나 그녀가 놀란 까닭은 루퍼트와는 달랐다. “아저씨 진짜 게이야?” “아니, 꼭 그런 건 아닌데 어쩌다 보니…….” 입술을 혀로 핥으며 리처드는 재차 눈을 깜빡였다.   
“여자랑 섹스해 본 적이 없다는 게 아예 섹스를 안 했단 뜻은 아니잖아, 응, 그래. 남자랑은 해봤고?”   
로즈가 다시 물었다.  
“응, 남자랑은 많이 해봤어.”   
리처드는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그쯤에서 루퍼트는 하, 하고 기가 찬 숨을 토해냈다. 루퍼트는 무어라 형용할 수 없는 답답한 기분에 사로잡히고 말았다. ‘왜 리처드가 섹스를 했다는 게 불편하게 느껴지지. 나쁠 것도, 이상할 것도 없잖아. 리처드 나이가 어린 것도 아닌데. 오히려 경험이 없는 게 문젠데.’ 루퍼트 나름대로 골머리를 앓을 동안, 로즈는 진도를 계속해서 뺐다. 리처드의 허벅지를 손으로 꾹 누르면서 다시 말을 던졌다. “아주 같진 않지만, 비슷하게 하면 되잖아. 뭐가 문제라고?” “그게……저어, 내가 삽입해 본 적은 한 번도 없어. 그래서 어떻게 해야 할지 몰라.” 리처드는 손을 꼼지락거리면서 우물쭈물 말했다.   
“리처드, 너 지금 무슨 말을 하는 거야?”   
루퍼트는 더는 참을 수 없어서 벌겋게 달아오른 얼굴로 외마디 비명을 지르듯이 그들의 말을 가로막았다. 그러나 그의 항변은 로즈에게 무참하게 가로막히고 말았다. “아, 공룡은 좀 닥치고 있어 봐. 그럼 여태 바텀만 한 거야?” 로즈가 루퍼트에게 손을 내저으면서 짜증을 냈다. “그게 뭐야?” 루퍼트와 로즈의 얼굴엔 서로 다른 이유의 동요가 묻어났지만, 리처드는 여전히 흔들림 없이 차분했다. “아저씨 섹스 포지션.” “아, 삽입 당하는 쪽을 그렇게 불러?” “응.” “그래, 그럼 네 말이 맞아.” “게이는 많이 봤어도 바텀만 해봤다는 게이는 또 처음이네. 그럼 이건 써본 적 없단 거야? 진짜 버진?” 로즈는 리처드의 다리 사이를 손가락으로 튕겼다. 그러자 리처드는 화들짝 놀라며 다리를 오므렸다.   
“맥타비쉬 씨, 그거 성희롱입니다.”   
“웃기네, 성희롱은 강제적인 거잖아. 아저씨, 내가 건드려서 싫어? 기분 나빠?” 로즈가 능글맞게 굴며 또 한 번 자신을 건드리자 리처드는 아예 어깨까지 움츠렸다. “이상해……이거. 하지 마.” 그는 당장에라도 울음을 터뜨릴 것처럼 보였다. “어머, 미안해. 그으래, 아저씨 진짜 버진?” “응.” 울음 섞인 목소리로 리처드가 고개를 끄덕이며 대답했다. “못 믿겠는데― 남자랑 섹스하면서 대주기만 했단 건 그렇다 치고, 여자들이 아저씰 내버려뒀어?” 계속 건드렸다간 리처드가 정말 울음을 터뜨릴 것 같아서 로즈는 장난은 그쯤 하기로 하고 손을 대는 대신, 리처드의 다리 위에 제 다리를 포갰다.   
“내가 예전에 지내던 곳은 여자가 별로 없었어.”   
“아, 그랬구나. 그럼 여잘 만져 본 적도 없어?” 리처드의 어깨에 팔을 두르고 그와 몸을 밀착하며 로즈가 다시 물었다. “응.” 리처드는 고개를 끄덕였다. “좋아, 이렇게 귀여운 아저씨는 모처럼이니까 기분이다. 내 가슴 만질래?” 매끈하게 뻗은 자신의 다리를 흔들며 로즈가 리처드를 부추겼다. “저―저―저!” 루퍼트는 기가 막혀 뒷목을 잡았다. “저기, 파키케팔로사우루스는 신경 좀 꺼줄래? 나 무지무지 거슬리니까.” 로즈가 시큰둥하게 루퍼트에게 말하자 리처드는 고개를 가로저었다. “로즈, 루퍼트에게 너무 그러지 마.” 로즈는 피식 웃었다. “남편이라고 챙기긴, 귀여워라. 자아, 얼른 만져 봐.” 리처드를 끌어안은 팔에 힘을 주어 그의 몸을 꽉 조이며 로즈가 다시금 부추겼다. “아, 저, 저기…….” 리처드는 손가락을 구부리며 우물쭈물했다. “세상에, 얼굴 빨개졌어. 귀여워라, 어서.” 로즈가 리처드의 손목을 덥석 쥐더니 망설임 없이, 과감하게 자기 가슴으로 끌어당겼다. 리처드는 손을 부들부들 떨면서 조심스럽게 로즈의 가슴을 제 손바닥으로 눌렀다. 그리고 눈을 질끈 감았다. 그가 용기를 내어 손에 힘을 주고 제 가슴을 움켜쥐자 로즈는 키득키득 웃으면서 리처드의 콧잔등을 손으로 튕겼다. “너무 세게 쥐면 아파.” 리처드는 깜짝 놀라 눈을 떴다. “미안해, 널 아프게 할 생각이 아니었어.” 리처드의 진심 어린 사과에 로즈는 도리어 당황했다. 그와 같은 사람을 만나긴 처음이었다. 그녀는 어쩐지 리처드가 측은하게 느껴졌다. “놀라긴. 거짓말이야, 하나도 안 아파. 기분 좋아.” 로즈가 혀를 쏙 내밀며 리처드의 코를 잡아당겼다. “정말?” 조심스럽게 리처드가 묻자 로즈는 고개를 끄덕였다. “응, 정말.” 그제야 리처드는 마음을 놓고 웃었다. “되게 부드럽다…….” 리처드가 로즈의 가슴을 어루만지며 중얼거리자 루퍼트는 묘한 감상에 젖었다. 겉으로는 이제 막 성인이 된 소녀와 어리지도 늙지도 않은 한창때의 남자지만, 조금 더 깊게 파고들어 본다면 로즈 쪽이 더 어른스러웠고 리처드 쪽이 어린애처럼 보였다. 남자와 여자 사이에 성애라기보다는 갓난아이가 어머니의 가슴을 어루만지는 것처럼 보이기도 했다. 그것은 본능에 충실한 흥분을 일으키기보다는 편안하고 따스한 느낌을 불러일으켰다. 경건하기도 했다. 로즈 역시 은연중에 루퍼트와 같은 것을 느끼고 있었다. 자기 가슴을 어루만지는 리처드의 눈에선 성욕은 일절 보이지 않고 순진한 호기심만 가득했다. 따라서 그녀는 남자의 애정 어린 부드러운 애무에도 불구하고 흥분을 느낄 수 없었다. 아니, 흥분을 느껴선 안 될 것만 같았다. 만약 자신이 흥분한다면, 그건 자신을 안고 있는 남자에게 상처를 줄 것처럼 여겨졌다.   
“아예 호텔로 데려가 줘?”  
뭉클한 침묵 속에 영원할 것만 같았던 체증이 가시고 멈추었던 행렬이 서서히 움직이기 시작하자 루퍼트가 빈정거리며 리처드와 로즈에게 툭 내뱉었다. 그러자 리처드는 고개를 세차게 저으며 로즈의 가슴에서 황급히 손을 뗐다. 그러나 로즈는 루퍼트를 철저히 무시했다. 리처드의 머리카락을 만지작거리며 일부러 루퍼트에게 들리게끔 속삭였다. “아저씨는 잘생긴데다 귀여우니까 특별히 프로텍션 없이 해줄게. 나 꽤 잘한다고, 기대해도 좋아. 참, 성병은 없지? 아저씨가 아무리 예뻐도 그건 좀 곤란하거든.” 뻔뻔한 로즈의 모습에 루퍼트는 차라리 귀를 닫는 게 나을 것 같다고 생각했다. 그는 어린아이의 유치한 도발에 넘어갈 마음은 추호도 없었다. 로즈의 말을 듣고, 리처드는 해사하게 입술을 벌렸다. “응, 없어. 그런데…….” 그리고 망설이는 태도로 말을 줄였다. “그런데?” 로즈는 리처드의 말을 되풀이했다. “어차피 난 불임이니까 하든 안 하든 차이는 없을 거야.” 하고 말하며 리처드는 쓴웃음을 지었다. “아저씨 불임이야?” 일순 로즈의 얼굴에 안쓰러움이 서렸다. “응, 난 생식 기능이 없어.” 리처드는 담담했다. 그런 리처드의 모습에 루퍼트는 속으로 안타까움을 삼켰다. “저런. 하긴 요즘은 그런 사람이 한둘이 아니긴 하지. 발기는 해?” 무어라 위로의 건네려던 로즈는, 곧 생각을 바꿨다. 어설픈 위로는 도리어 사람의 상처를 들쑤시는 꼴이 되곤 했으므로. 그녀는 자신에게 친절하고 상냥한 남자의 상처를 덧나게 하고 싶지 않았다. 그래서 일부러 대수롭지 않다는 듯이 반응했다. “그건……응, 그런 것 같더라.” 로즈의 배려는 그런대로 리처드에게 효과적이었다. 리처드는 쓴웃음을 거두고 한결 편하게 대답했다. “그거면 충분하지.” 몸을 떼어내고, 팔꿈치로 리처드의 가슴을 가볍게 치며 로즈가 말했다. “정말이니?” 리처드가 되묻자 로즈는 고개를 끄덕였다. “물론. 아차, 아저씨, 대신 내 부탁 하나만 들어줄래? 진짜 내 평생소원이야. 전부터 꿈꿨던 건데 그동안은 기회가 없었어.” 간절한 로즈의 태도에 리처드는 솔깃했다. “무슨 부탁?” 로즈는 씩 웃었다. “와스피 입어주라, 가터벨트도. 아저씨가 입으면 진짜 섹시할 거야. 그거 입고 섹스하자.” 리처드는 고개를 옆으로 젖혔다. “그게 뭐야?” 그의 질문에 로즈는 리처드의 다리 위에서 제 다리를 내려놓더니, 망설임 없이 옷을 벗었다. “짠!” 겉옷 속에 감쳐 둔 코르셋 형태의 허리를 조이고 있는 화려한 와스피를 보여주며 로즈는 손바닥을 펼쳤다. 리처드는 시선을 돌리며 허둥지둥 자기 코트를 벗어 로즈의 몸을 가려줬다. “춥잖아, 로즈. 옷을 왜 벗고 그래…….” 리처드는 로즈의 맨몸을 보지 않으려고 고개를 옆으로 돌리고 있었다. 그러나 로즈는 아랑곳하지 않고 제 스커트를 들추며 가터벨트를 내보였다. “가터벨트도 있는데? 아저씨, 입어 줄 거지? 응? 나 진짜 와스피 입은 남자랑 섹스해보고 싶었단 말이야.” 끼익― 부지런하게 돌아가던 기계가 급정지하며 요란한 소릴 냈다. 루퍼트는 기어이 차를 갓길에 세웠다.  
“로즈 맥타비쉬 씨, 당장 옷 입으세요!”  
떨리는 손으로 주머니 안에 넣어 둔 타이거 밤을 꺼내며 루퍼트가 소리 질렀다. 그는 몇 번이나 뚜껑을 여는 데 실패했다.  
“으응, 글쎄 아저씨한텐 관심 없으니까―”  
로즈는 코웃음을 치며 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“옷 입으라고 했잖아!”  
겨우 타이거 밤 뚜껑을 여는 데 성공한 루퍼트는 손끝에 타이거 밤을 잔뜩 덜어내 급하게 관자놀이에 문지르며 다시금 소리 질렀다.  
“더럽게 쫑알거리네, 할 수 없군. 공룡처럼 생긴 게 성격 진짜 존나 더럽다. 아저씬 저런 사람 뭐가 좋다고 결혼했어?”  
루퍼트가 당장에라도 거품을 물고 쓰러질 것처럼 보였기에 로즈는 내키지 않았지만, 주섬주섬 옷을 입으며 리처드에게 넌지시 물었다.  
“천사 같잖아.”   
리처드는 맑게 웃었다. 로즈는 눈을 크게 떴다. 그리고 룸미러에 비친 루퍼트의 상기된 얼굴과 리처드의 얼굴을 번갈아 보았다. 루퍼트는 헛기침하며 아무렇지도 않은 체했지만, 가슴이 울렁거렸다.

재회는 요동치지도, 거창하지도 않았다. 부녀는 그간의 시간 속에 흘러가버린, 자신이 기억하는 서로의 모습을 어렵지 않게 상기했다. 전쟁을 겪고 온 용병의 빛바랜 문신 중 선명한 것은 딸의 이름뿐이었다. 그레이엄과 로즈는 10야드를 사이에 두고 한참 동안 서로의 얼굴을 바라보았다. 로즈는 더는 울지 않았다. 그러나 어린애처럼 벅찬 가슴에 기뻐하지만도 않았다. 그녀는 사소한 일보다 자신의 삶이 전환점을 맞이하는 큰일에 처하였을 때 침착한 사람이었다. 2년 전, 어머니의 죽음을 감당해야만 했을 때도 그러했다. 반면 그레이엄의 얼굴은 그간의 미안함과 딸을 되찾았다는 안도로 한껏 꿈틀거리고 있었다. 그러나 전쟁터에서 이념을 달리한 적을 두고 돌진하는 것을 망설이지 않았던 과격한 용병은 자신의 딸에게 다가갈 용기를 내지 못했다. 무표정한 딸의 얼굴에서, 자신을 바라보는 딸의 차가운 눈초리에서, 그리고 딸이 입고 있는 종잇장 같은 얇고 화려한 옷과 얼룩덜룩 번진 짙은 화장을 통해 그간 딸이 홀로 감수해야만 했던 녹록하지 않은 삶을 짐작할 수 있었으므로. 그는 말로 다 할 수 없는 미안함으로 가슴을 부여잡을 뿐이다. 남자가 괴로움으로 인해 얼굴을 찌푸리자 그의 문신도 일그러졌다. 먼저 다가간 것은 로즈였다. 로즈는 자신의 어머니가 건강했을 적, 자신의 자랑이자 가장 친한 친구이기도 했던 옛집의 우울한 정경을 외면하며 성큼성큼 그레이엄에게로 걸어갔다. 그녀는 변해버린 옛집이 현재 자신과 아버지의 관계 같다고 생각했다. 루퍼트와 리처드가 그녀의 뒤를 따라 천천히 걸음 했다.   
마침내 부녀는 5년 만에야 서로 닿을 수 있는 거리에서 마주하게 되었다. 그러나 부녀 사이엔 이전의 애정은 시들어버렸다. 황폐해진 정원처럼, 그리고 무차별적으로 불어 닥치는 차가운 바람처럼.  
“그레이엄 맥타비쉬 씨, 의뢰하신 일을 해결했습니다. 추후에 정산하지요. 저희는 먼저 가보겠습니다.”  
그들이 그리움과 원망을 마음껏 나눌 수 있도록, 루퍼트는 먼저 나서서 기회를 마련해주었다. 그레이엄은 루퍼트의 말을 로즈의 허락처럼 여기고 천천히 로즈에게로 팔을 뻗어 딸을 끌어안으려 했으나 그러지 못했다. 아버지의 손이 제 어깨를 감싸자 로즈는 매정하게 그 손을 뿌리쳤다. 빈손을 거두며 그레이엄은 쓰디쓴 눈물을 삼켜야만 했다. 그는 딸 앞에서 눈물을 흘릴 염치가 없었다. 그러나 딸을 피할 마음도 없었다. 그는 기꺼이 딸의 원망을 달게 받을 생각이었다. 그가 생각하기에 딸은 그럴 자격이 있었으며 그래야만 했다.   
“그럼.”  
루퍼트는 가볍게 고개를 끄덕이며 그레이엄에게 인사하고, 리처드와 함께 몸을 돌려 차를 세워둔 곳을 향해 걸어가기 시작했다. 5야드 쯤 간격이 벌어졌을 때, 루퍼트는 갑자기 등을 돌리더니 그레이엄에게 무뚝뚝한 어조로 툭 내뱉었다.   
“따님 교육 좀 제대로 하십시오.” 그레이엄의 얼굴이 노여움으로 탁해졌다. “무슨…….” 그가 엄한 음성으로 입을 열자 로즈가 가로막았다. “아빠, 나중에 얘기해.” 그러자 그는 하는 수 없다는 듯이 한숨을 쉬었다.   
“알았다.”   
“잠깐 기다려. 저 사람들한테 인사하고 올게. 난 오 년을 기다렸어. 아빤 오 분은 기다려줘야지, 그래야 공평하잖아?”  
뼈가 실린 로즈의 말에 그레이엄은 막막하게 서 있을 수밖에 없었다.

로즈는 빠른 걸음으로 루퍼트와 리처드를 따라잡았다. 그리고 리처드의 팔을 덥석 잡으며 아버지에게 와는 달리 밝은 얼굴로 말했다.  
“아저씨, 나 아저씨 진짜 마음에 들어. 우리 그냥 사귀자.” 리처드는 난처한 표정을 지으며 고개를 저었다. “로즈, 난 너보다 나이가 많아. 마음은 고맙지만, 무리야.” 어느새 옆으로 밀려난 루퍼트는 팔짱을 끼고 이맛살을 잔뜩 찌푸리며 발을 굴렀다. “상관있어? 내가 애도 아니고. 차근차근 시작하자고, 연애부터 하고 섹스하는 거야. 와스피, 잊지 마!” 로즈는 혀를 내밀며 웃었다. “너 진심이니?” 리처드가 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 묻자 로즈는 옆으로 눈을 데구르르 굴렸다. ‘조금 더 괴롭히고 싶긴 하지만, 그랬다간 저 공룡이 내 목을 조를 것 같아. 오늘은 여기까지만 해야지.’ 하고 생각하며 로즈는 리처드를 꼭 끌어안았다. “반쯤 진심? 장난이 다분하지만. 뭐어, 그래도 아저씨가 마음에 든 건 진심이야. 그럼 나, 이만 가볼게! 지금부터 아빨 실컷 원망해야 거든. 오늘 고마웠어. 잘 가, 조심해서 가. 또 보자! 내 꿈 꿔!” 홀가분하게 작별 인사를 고하고, 로즈는 리처드를 끌어안은 팔을 풀었다. 그리고 리처드에게 손을 흔들며 아버지에게 돌아갔다. 이제 진정한 재회가 시작될 차례다. 

호버카로 돌아온 루퍼트는 목적지를 첼시에 있는 자신의 집으로 설정하여 자동항법장치 기능을 실행한 다음, 기지개를 쭉 켰다. 그간 자신이 해결한 어떤 임무보다 더 골치 아프고 힘든 일이었다고 생각하며 루퍼트는 무사히 일이 끝난 것을 지친 숨을 토하는 것으로 자축했다. 그리고 그는 따뜻한 물로 샤워하고, 리처드 때문에 어쩔 수 없이 구입한 향긋한 냄새가 물씬 풍기는 깨끗한 잠옷을 떠올리며 저녁 내도록 불쾌하고 짜증스러웠던 기분을 풀어나갔다. 이윽고 그의 기분은 안정권에 접어들어 적당히 우울하고, 적당히 들떠 있고, 적당히 거만한 자신의 평소 모습을 되찾을 수 있었다. 리처드가 그의 뒤통수를 세게 치는 말을 뜬금없이 터뜨리기 전까지는 말이다.   
“와, 루퍼트. 나 어리고 예쁜 여자 친구 생겼어. 삼촌한테 자랑해야지.”  
리처드는 다리를 앞으로 쭉 펴며 천진하게도 키득키득 웃었다. 루퍼트는 말없이 리처드의 볼을 꼬집었다.  
“왜 꼬집어……?”  
얼얼한 통증에 리처드가 눈을 내리깔며 물었다.  
“못된 계집애.”  
루퍼트는 싸늘하게 대꾸하며 더욱 세게 리처드의 볼을 비틀었다.  
“아파, 루퍼트.”  
리처드의 눈에 반사적으로 눈물이 고였다.  
“바람이나 피우고.”  
하고 말하며 루퍼트는 아예 리처드의 볼을 옆으로 주욱 늘렸다.  
“미안해, 아파. 꼬집지 마.”  
리처드의 눈물이 루퍼트의 손으로 뚝 떨어졌다.  
“넌 혼나야 해.”  
그러나 루퍼트는 리처드의 볼을 꼬집은 손을 풀지 않았다. 리처드의 볼이 빨갛게 부어오르기 시작한다.  
“잘못했어.”  
리처드가 거듭 사과하였지만, 루퍼트는 아랑곳하지 않고 그의 반대쪽 볼도 동시에 꼬집었다.  
“아파, 아프대도.”  
리처드가 몸서리쳤다. 루퍼트는 반대쪽 볼도 옆으로 주욱 늘렸다.   
“미아애, 오으 아 마나게, 바라 아 피으게, 미아애, 애가 쟈모애허.”  
얼굴 근육과 입이 자유롭지 못한 탓에 엉성한 발음으로 리처드가 용서를 구하자 그제야 루퍼트는 리처드를 놓아주었다. 퉁퉁 부어오른 얼얼한 뺨을 손으로 문지르며 리처드는 집으로 가는 길 내내 아프다고 훌쩍거렸다. ‘우는 까투리…….’ 그런 리처드를 보며 루퍼트는 그렇게 생각했다. 

수요일, 루퍼트와 리처드가 그레이엄 맥타비쉬의 의뢰를 해결하고 목요일과 금요일은 평탄했다. 루퍼트 펜리-존스의 일상은 전처럼 순환하였다. 달라진 것은 서재에 간이침대가 놓였다는 것과 출근길과 퇴근길에 함께하는 사람이 생겼다는 것뿐이다. 그리고 그것은 루퍼트에게 긍정적인 요소로 작용했다. 특별한 동거인이 루퍼트에게 가져다준 변화는 서서히, 조금씩, 그러나 뚜렷한 윤곽을 그리며 드러났다. 루퍼트는 기분 좋게 기상했으며 집에서 아침 식사를 해결했다. 침실에서 나와 거실로 향하는 길, 낙엽처럼 부드럽고 촉촉한 홍차 향과 달콤한 토스트 냄새가 구름처럼 피어올랐다. 베개에 눌려 부스스한 뒷머리로 졸린 눈을 비비며 리처드는 루퍼트를 위해 아침 식사를 준비했고, 두 사람은 함께 아침을 먹고 출근길을 나섰다. ‘앞으로도 쭉 이랬으면 좋겠어…….’ 호버카 안에서 조간신문을 읽으며 루퍼트는 신문 대신 아침 뉴스를 보는 리처드의 얼굴을 훔쳐보며 그런 생각을 했다. 삶의 여유를 얻은 남자의 변화는 주변으로도 전이되었다. 데이지 심슨은 하루에도 몇 번이고 히스테릭한 모습을 보이며 자신을 괴롭혀대는 루퍼트로 인해 늘 구비해두었던 거울을 치웠다. 이제 그녀에게 거울은 쓸모없는 물건이다. 루퍼트는 거울보다 리처드의 눈동자를 통해 자신의 얼굴을 확인하는 것을 더 선호했으므로. 걸핏하면 날이 선 항의 메일을 보내던 루퍼트가 조용해지자 위대한 해결사의 메일함도 잠잠했다.   
한편 수요일, 《두》에 잠복을 빙자한 사적인 욕망을 마음껏 발산하고 돌아온 톰과 그와 마지못해 동행해야만 했던 어빙도 달리아가 그 주 토요일 《두》에 방문할 것이라는 소문을 입수했다. 평일이 지나고 찾아온 토요일, 요원들은 제임스 네스빗의 의뢰를 해결하고자 늦은 오후, 작전 회의를 마치고 준비를 마쳤다. 사실상 그리 유효한 전력이 아닌 데이지도 자발적으로 참석하였는데 그녀에겐 다른 속셈이 있었다. 작전에 쓰일 미끼, 루퍼트를 꾸며주기 위해서이다. 

작전은 간단했다. 달리아를 제 발로 덫으로 들어오게 하는 것이다. 미끼는 그가 좋아하는 금발 머리 남자, 바로 루퍼트였다. 데이지는 현란한 손길로 루퍼트를 20세기 락커를 연상케 하는 렌트 보이처럼 꾸몄다. 어깨까지 내려오는 금발 가발, 유리 조각이 깨진 것처럼 자글자글 빛나는 펄 섀도우를 칠한 눈두덩, 창백한 얼굴, 광대뼈를 도드라지게 꾸미기 위해 그 아래로 진하게 쉐딩을 깔고 헤퍼 보이는 옷차림도 빠트리지 않았다. 시간이 지날수록 간신히 웃음을 참아내던 톰과 어빙의 얼굴이 벌겋게 익었고, 이윽고 준비가 끝나자 기어이 배를 잡고 구르기 시작했다. 루퍼트는 간신히 분노를 참고 자리에서 일어나 이를 갈았다. 그들 중 유일하게 리처드만이 황홀한 얼굴이었다. “루퍼트, 진짜 예쁘다. 여배우보다도 더 예뻐. 역시 천사 같아……. 아니야, 여신 같다. 얼마 전엔 좀 미워서 악마라고 생각했었는데.” 하고 말하며 리처드는 슬쩍 루퍼트의 가죽 재킷을 손으로 건드렸다. 루퍼트는 등골이 쭈뼛 서서 말을 아꼈다. 입술을 손으로 가리며 여전히 얼굴을 붉히고 좋아하는 리처드를 두고, 루퍼트는 톰에게 쌀쌀맞은 음성으로 내뱉었다. “그 망할 개자식이 금발 머리를 좋아한다면 히들스턴 씨가 나서도 되는 일 아닙니까?” 톰은 능청맞게 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다. “전 얼굴이 알려져서 곤란하거든요.” “예, 마스터는 일단 유명인사지요. 톰 히들스턴으로도, 프란시스로도.” 옆에서 웃음 탓에 쉰 목소리로 어빙이 끼어들었다. “스테이지 접수했다는 소식은 아주 잘 들었습니다.” 루퍼트는 한숨을 내쉬고, 그들에게 비아냥거리며 말을 줄였다.   
무장까지 마치고 주차장으로 가는 길, 무표정한 얼굴로 성큼성큼 걸어가는 루퍼트의 뒤를 따라가던 리처드는 혼잣말을 했다. “정말 예쁘다. 심장이 고장 난 것 같아, 막 쿵쾅쿵쾅 뛰어.” 그러자 목덜미까지 얼룩덜룩 반점이 퍼진 루퍼트가 뒤를 돌아보며 목에 힘을 주고 말했다. “그만 해. 너까지 날 놀리는 거야?” 리처드는 화들짝 놀라 입에 물고 있던 젤리베이비를 흘렸다. 그의 옆에 서 있던 어빙이 젤리베이비를 받아 다시 리처드의 입에 넣어주었다. 딸꾹질하며 리처드는 우물쭈물 둘러댔다. “아니, 난 정말 예뻐서…….” 진심 어린 리처드의 말에 말없이 지켜보고 있던 톰은 생각했다. ‘이 정도면 정말 병인데.’ 루퍼트는 더는 말씨름할 기력도 잃어, 긴 한숨을 쉬며 호버카 문을 열었다.

《두》에 잠입한 요원들은 각자의 위치로 향했다. 루퍼트는 목적 있는 사람이라면 발걸음 하는 눈에 띄는 바, 하룻밤 적당히 놀아날 사람을 구하는 이들이 루퍼트 말고도 즐비하여 먹잇감을 노리며 형형하게 눈을 빛내고 있었다. 톰과 어빙, 리처드는 호젓한 자리를 찾아 착석했다. 그리고 루퍼트가 앉은 바를 감시하며 때를 기다렸다. 지나가며 톰을 알아보고 손을 흔드는 남자들과 여자들이 제법 있었다. 톰은 그들에게 눈을 맞추며 여유롭게 손을 흔들어 주었다. “어머, 프란시스. 옆에 처음 보는 사람인데, 누구예요?” 푸석푸석한 빨간 머리에 늘씬한 여자 한 명이 리처드를 가리키며 물었다. 톰은 자연스레 리처드의 어깨에 팔을 두르며 대답했다. “애인.” 여자가 미묘한 웃음을 흘리고 자리를 떠나자, 리처드는 정색하며 톰의 팔을 밀어냈다. “루퍼트한테 바람 안 피운다고 약속했어요.” 딱딱하게 굳은 리처드의 뺨을 꼬집으며 톰은 장난기 가득한 얼굴로 말했다. “장난인데요, 뭘.” “그래도 이러면 곤란해요.” 고개를 저으며 리처드는 톰의 손을 밀어냈다. “잠복 수사잖아요. 어느 정도 연기할 필요가 있어요.” 제법 진지한 어투로 말하는 톰에겐 묘한 설득력이 있었다. 리처드는 고개를 갸웃하며 눈을 재차 깜빡였다. “그런가……?” 바텐더에게 톰의 몫으로 마티니, 자신의 몫으로 잭콕, 술을 마시지 않는 리처드를 위해 우유 한 잔을 주문하고 돌아온 어빙이 싸늘한 눈초리로 톰을 보며 입을 열었다. “전혀 아닙니다, 마스터. 속지 마세요, 리처드.” “어어, 또 누가 이쪽 본다. 리치, 자연스럽게.” 어빙을 아랑곳하지 않고 주변을 살피던 톰이, 조금 전 다녀간 여자의 말을 듣고 자신을 기웃거리는 무리를 보더니 은근슬쩍 리처드를 자신의 무릎 위로 앉혔다. 조금은 버거운 무게를 예상했던 톰은 예상외의 무게에 살짝 당황하여 리처드의 뒷목을 올려다보았다. “……가볍잖아?” 유난히 부드러운 몸의 선으로 미루어 짐작하건대, 보기보다 그리 무겁지는 않으리라 생각했었다. 그러나 자신이 짐작했던 무게는 아니었다. 상황을 여유롭게 즐기던 남자의 눈빛이 예리하게 굳어지자 어빙은 리처드의 손목을 잡고 톰에게서 끌어냈다. “내려와요, 리처드. 이렇게까지 할 필요는 없어요. 마스터도 시답잖은 장난은 그만두시고요.”   
바텐더가 그들에게 주문한 음료를 가져다주었다. 칵테일을 마시며 톰은 손목에 찬 시계와 루퍼트가 앉은 자리를 번갈아 주시했다. 현재 시각은 7시 37분, 이른 시간임에도 불구하고 클럽 안은 뒤숭숭하고 혼잡했다. 매캐한 연기와 코를 찌르는 알코올 냄새, 향수 냄새와 섞인 고유의 체취, 시큼한 땀 냄새, 머리를 울리는 요란한 음악, 발을 굴리는 사람들의 몸부림, 처음엔 호기심에 가득했던 리처드의 눈이 불안으로 인해 흔들렸다. 익숙하지 않은 상황에 노출된 그는 어빙에게 몸을 가까이하고 그에게 기댔다. “시끄러운 건 어색한가 봐요.” 어빙이 부드러운 말투로 그에게 말을 건넸다. 리처드는 하얗게 질린 얼굴로 고개만 끄덕였다. 톰은 작전을 수행함과 동시에 리처드를 의식하고 있었다. 아주 잠깐이었지만, 가까이 닿았던 리처드의 몸에선 어떠한 체취도 없었다. 클럽의 독한 냄새만이 겉돌고 있었다. 그는 조금 더 의문에 접근하기로 마음먹었다.   
차르륵, 리처드의 손에 들린 약병에서 알약이 건조한 소리를 내며 흔들렸고, 동시에 루퍼트가 쥔 칵테일 잔의 술도 끈적끈적하게 흘러내렸다. 리처드는 넋이 나간 얼굴로 알약을 삼켰고, 루퍼트는 자신에게 치근덕거리는 남자에게 억지웃음을 지어 보이며 술을 마셨다. 리처드의 머릿속이 빙빙 돌았다. 루퍼트의 머릿속은 지끈거렸다. 두 겹이나 붙인 인조 속눈썹은 무거웠고, 베이비 파우더를 잔뜩 발랐음에도 불구하고 클럽의 뜨거운 열기에 한 치수 작은 옷은 루퍼트의 몸을 꽉 조여 댔다. 가슴이 터질 것 같은 답답함에 루퍼트는 크게 숨을 내쉬며 손으로 가발을 마구 헝클었다. 만약, 오늘 달리아가 모습을 드러내지 않아 작전을 다음으로 미뤄야 한다면, 루퍼트는 무슨 일이 있어도 이 빌어먹을 짓거리를 톰에게 넘기겠다고 다짐했다.  
“루퍼트랑은 잘 지내요?” 뚜껑을 닫는 리처드에게 톰이 물었다. “네.” 리처드는 주머니 안으로 약병을 집어넣으며 고개를 끄덕였다. “잘해주나요?” 리처드에게 조금 더 가까이 접근하며 톰이 다시 물었다. “네.” 리처드의 동공은 흐렸다. “주로 둘이서 뭐해요?” “밥 먹고, 애니메이션 보고, 가만히 있어요.” 리처드는 약 기운에 취해 순순히 흘렸다. 두통이 가라앉고, 불안함은 덜어졌으나 의식은 흐릿해졌다. “그게…다예요?” 의외라는 듯 톰이 눈을 크게 뜨며 제 뒷목을 어루만졌다. “네.” “그런데도 잘 지낸다고요? 두 사람 정식으로 교제하는 거 아니었어요?” 허벅지를 붙이며 톰은 리처드의 어깨에 팔을 둘렀다. “아뇨.” 어깨에 느껴지는 무게감에 리처드는 눈을 감았다. “그럼 섹스파트너?” 리처드의 귓가에 속삭이며 톰은 다시금 그의 체취를 맡았다. 여전히 아무 냄새도 나지 않았다. “루랑은 키스도 안 했어요.” 리처드는 웃으면서 고개를 저었다. “아, 그럼 비쥬도.” 하고 말하며, 톰은 리처드의 뺨에 입술을 얹었다.   
“아…….”  
섬세하게 깎인 남자의 예리한 코끝, 얇은 입술의 뜨거운 촉감, 익숙하지 않은 향수 냄새가 빠르게 흘러들어오자 리처드는 무겁게 내려왔던 눈꺼풀을 들고 몸을 떨었다.  
“놀랐어요? 미안해요.”  
입술을 천천히 떼어내며 톰은 리처드의 체온과 맥박을 체크했다. 인식한 정보를 신중하게 받아들이며 리처드의 머리카락을 쓸어내렸다. ‘지나치게 사람 같군.’ 리처드의 강박증 환자처럼 정확하게 맞춘 듯한 체온, 규칙적인 맥박을 떠올리며 톰은 교묘하게 시선을 옆으로 돌렸다. ‘이건 지나치게 사람이야, 예외 없는 사람. 보통은 이렇지 않지.’ 의혹은 그의 사고 속에서 뚜렷한 형체를 잡아가기 시작했다.  
“아니요, 이거 되게 좋다……. 이런 건 해본 적 없는데. 저도 해도 되나요?”  
생소한 느낌에 리처드는 톰의 얼굴을 골똘히 보며 조심스레 물었다. 코앞까지 다가온 리처드의 동공을 보며 톰은 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“물론.”  
리처드의 허벅지 위를 매끄럽게 손으로 짚으며 톰은 뺨을 가져왔다. 리처드는 눈을 감고 떨리는 입술을 톰의 뺨으로 옮겼다. 어빙은 리처드에게 가려져 절반만 드러난 톰의 얼굴에서 감정 없는 군인의 눈을 읽어냈다. 그는 정확하게 리처드를 견주어 보고 있었다. 어빙은 본능적으로 그에게서 꺼림칙한 느낌을 받았다.   
“전 마스터가 기혼자를 건드리는 파렴치한 분은 아니라고 생각합니다만.” 하고 말하며 어빙은 제법 유쾌한 동작으로 톰에게서 리처드를 빼내었지만, 그의 얼굴은 이유 모를 감정으로 싸늘하게 식어 있었다. ‘맥박, 체온, 반응, 상호 인지…….’ 어빙과 자리를 바꾸는 리처드를 지켜보며 톰은 입수한 정보를 곱씹었다.

9시 정각, 마침내 달리아가 등장했다. 6피트 4인치의 건장한 체구, 지난 세월의 상처로 얽고 얽었으나 제법 그럴듯하게 꾸민 말쑥한 얼굴, 주연 배우처럼 화려하게 등장한 남자는 클럽 안의 환대를 받으며 거만하게 주변을 두리번거렸다. 그와 동행한 남자가 달리아에게 무어라 귓속말하였고, 남자에게서 말을 전해 들은 달리아의 시선이 가죽 재킷과 힘겨운 싸움 중인 루퍼트에게로 향했다. 들러붙는 옷 때문에 주변 상황을 살필 겨를 없던 루퍼트의 무관심한 태도는 역으로 달리아를 자극했다.   
“더워서 미치겠네.”  
목덜미를 마구 펄럭대며 짜증 섞인 말을 토해내는 루퍼트 옆에 그림자가 드리웠다. 각이 진 넓은 어깨의 남자가 그의 옆에 앉으며 루퍼트의 목덜미와 쇄골, 드러난 가슴팍을 집요하게 훑었다.  
“냉방을 더 신경 쓰도록 하지.”  
루퍼트는 목소리를 따라 천천히 고개를 들었다. 달리아였다. 루퍼트는 거만한 미소를 지으며 목을 들고 술잔을 입술로 옮겼다. 나른한 얼굴로 달리아를 무시하는 듯한 표정을 지으며 천천히 술을 삼키고, 입술에 묻은 술을 혀로 진득하게 핥으며 다리를 반대쪽으로 꼬았다. 여전히 턱을 든 채, 입술을 비틀며 그는 숨찬 목소리로 말했다.  
“글쎄요, 장소를 옮긴다면 그다지 필요 없을 것 같은데.”  
달리아의 시선은 루퍼트의 꽉 조인 재킷과 다리로 향했다. ‘못 해먹겠군.’ 생각하며 루퍼트는 달리아에게로 몸을 기울였다. 남자의 번들거리는 귓바퀴에 입술을 가져가며 작은 목소리로 속삭였다. “단둘이라면 더더욱.” 익숙지 않은 상황에 떨리는 루퍼트의 입술과 딱딱 소리를 내며 부딪치는 가지런한 치열은 달리아의 음침한 속내를 정확하게 건드렸다. “어때요?” 달리아의 귀에 숨결을 불어넣으며 루퍼트가 묻는다. 달리아는 미소 지으며 루퍼트의 허리에 손을 가져갔다. 남자의 손이 루퍼트의 몸을 뜨겁게 짓누른다. 루퍼트는 눈이 돌아가는 것을 참아내며 입술을 꽉 깨물었다. ‘이 일 끝나면 이 자식은 내가 따로 찾아가서 손목을 자르고 만다.’ 거듭 다짐하는 루퍼트의 몸을 일으키며 달리아는 들러붙는 경호원들을 손으로 뿌리쳤다. “원하는 대로 하지.” 달리아의 침침한 목소리에 루퍼트는 눈을 감았다. 

루퍼트가 앉았던 의자가 덩그러니 바닥을 굴렀다. 달리아는 루퍼트를 데리고 클럽을 빠져나가기 시작했다. 그의 경호원들이 인파를 물리치고, 어수선한 주변을 강압적으로 정리했다. 그들의 모습이 클럽에서 사라지자 톰과 어빙, 리처드도 자리에서 일어났다. 마지막까지 완벽하게 연기를 해야 한다는 톰의 주장에 리처드는 그리 내키지 않았지만, 톰과 몸을 가까이하고 루퍼트와 달리아를 추적했다.  
쉴 새 없이 자신의 몸을 마음대로 주무르는 달리아의 손에 루퍼트는 극도로 신경이 곤두서서 일을 그르치지 않도록 마음속으로 신을 찾았다. 클럽 안과 달리 밖은 서늘했지만, 루퍼트의 분노로 달아오른 몸을 식혀주기엔 역부족이었다. 성적인 흥분으로 달아오른 달리아를 식혀주기에도 마찬가지였다. “단둘이 좋아. 싫다면 갈래.” 뒤에 따라붙은 두 명의 경호원을 의식하며 루퍼트가 간드러진 목소리로 속삭이자 이미 그에게 흠뻑 빠진 달리아는 고개를 끄덕이며 흔쾌히 응했다. 약소한 답례로, 루퍼트는 달리아가 자신의 엉덩이에 손대는 것을 허락했다. 물론, 후에 철저히 갚아주겠다는 것을 잊지 않고.   
“저 사람이 루퍼트 마음대로 만져요.” 조심스럽게 미행하던 리처드의 눈이 크게 떠졌다. “질투 나요?” 발소리를 죽여 걷던 톰이 걸음을 멈추고 묻자 리처드는 토라진 얼굴로 고개를 끄덕였다. “네, 저도 루퍼트 엉덩인 못 만져 봤는데.” 리처드가 아무렇지도 않게 말하자 톰은 입을 다물지 못했다. 어빙은 아예 얼굴이 달아올라 헛기침만 해댔다. “그런 얘길 되게 아무렇지도 않게 하네요?” 가까스로 정신을 차린 톰이 성대가 떨려 가늘게 퍼지는 목소리로 물었다. “하면 안 되나요? 미안해요, 잘 몰랐어요.” 리처드는 주눅이 든 얼굴로 코트 앞섬을 만지작거리며 사과했다. 그때, 그들의 귀에 꽂힌 이어폰을 통해 루퍼트의 날카로운 목소리가 들려왔다.  
\- 두 사람 입 닥쳐.   
달리아의 눈치를 보느라 한껏 소리를 죽였지만, 의사는 분명하게 전달되었다. 달리아와 함께 밖으로 나가면서 루퍼트는 꺼두었던 통신기를 켰다. 루퍼트의 통신기는 그의 귓바퀴에 피어싱 형태로 부착되어 있다. “루퍼트 화났다…….” 리처드는 안절부절못하며 몸을 마구 비틀어댔다. “엉덩이 만지는 게 뭐 대수라고.” 루퍼트는 안중에도 없다는 듯이 톰은 리처드의 손을 잡더니 휙 잡아끌어 대리만족을 시켜주었다. 탄력 있는 감촉에 리처드의 입술이 벌어졌다. “마스터, 제발 좀!” 경악하며 어빙이 목에 핏대를 세웠다. “당신 몸매 되게 좋네요? 겉보기엔 아주 말라 보였는데.” 신기하다는 듯이 리처드는 순진하게 감상을 털어놓았다. “어쨌거나 군인이었잖아요.” 톰은 어깨를 으쓱하며 부드럽게 미소 지었다.   
\- 미친 연놈들, 일 끝나면 너희도 죽인다.   
다시, 루퍼트의 악에 찬 목소리가 들려왔다. “아, 어떡하지. 루퍼트 정말 화났다…….” 하고 말하는 와중에도, 리처드는 손을 떼지 않고 있었다. “리치, 안 들키면 죄가 아니에요.” 태연한 얼굴로 톰이 리처드의 걱정을 덜어주겠다는 듯이 그의 어깨를 가볍게 쥐자 어빙이 시커멓게 타들어 간 얼굴로 비아냥거렸다. “좋은 것 가르치십니다, 마스터.” 어빙을 가볍게 넘기며 톰은 상냥하게 리처드를 대했다. “또 뭘 못 만져 봤어요? 기회 있을 때 만져 볼래요?” 그는 산뜻해 보이기까지 했다. “싫어요, 더는 안 할래요.” 손을 떼어내며 리처드는 입술을 꾹 다물었다. ‘위대한 해결사는 어디까지 감추고 있으며, 어디까지 알고 있는 걸까.’ 정면으로 들이닥치는 바람을 손으로 막아내며 톰은 생각했다.

물 위를 미끄러지듯이 부드럽게 흘러가는 호버카 안, 평온한 내부의 무거운 공기와 달리 착석한 남자의 심경은 엉망진창이었다. “여기선 곤란해요.” 뒷좌석에 앉은 뒤로 줄곧 자신의 몸을 주물러대며 옷을 벗기려드는 달리아를 겨우 막아내며 루퍼트는 부끄러운 체했다. 잔뜩 팽팽하게 부풀어 오른 달리아는 하반신을 붙여가며 루퍼트의 목덜미를 깨물었다. 치열이 어긋날 정도로 이를 꽉 깨물며 루퍼트는 애정을 담은 것처럼 달리아의 머리카락을 쓰다듬으며 생각했다. ‘리처드한테 이런 일 안 시켜서 다행이야.’ 일이 머지않아 끝날 것처럼 보였으므로, 욕망에 번득이는 비열한 마피아의 운명이 곧 끝나리라는 것을 알았으므로, 루퍼트는 분노에도 불구하고 비교적 냉정하게 상황을 판단하고 있었다. ‘리처드한테 이랬다면…….’ 옷 속을 더듬는 달리아의 손을 느끼며 루퍼트는 천천히 눈을 감았다. ‘의뢰고 뭐고 그냥 죽였을 것 같다.’ 그런 생각이 들자 그럭저럭 이 순간을 견딜 만했다. 그 묘한 안도감에 루퍼트가 부드럽게 미소 짓자, 달리아는 그의 얼굴을 보고 넋이 나가 거친 숨소리를 토해냈다.

9시 37분, 야경이 비열하게 반짝이며 천박함을 자랑하는 번화가, 그 한복판에 자리 잡은 《애리조나(Arizona)》 호텔, 달리아는 로비에 들어섰다. 허리 숙여 관계자들이 그에게 인사했다. 루퍼트를 거칠게 당기며 달리아는 로비에서 호화로운 복층 구조의 로얄 스위트 룸 카드 키를 받았다. 카드 키를 건네주는 단정한 차림의 남자는 달리아에게 신세 망친 그간의 남자들을 떠올리며 루퍼트를 동정했다. 반면, 루퍼트는 곧 자신에게 곤죽이 될 달리아의 모습을 기대하며 시종 미소를 잃지 않았다. VIP 손님만을 위한 엘리베이터로 루퍼트를 밀어 넣으며 달리아는 핏발이 일어선 눈으로 입맛을 다셨다. 벽에 루퍼트를 밀치고 그에게 키스를 퍼부었다.  
9시 45분, 로비에 늘씬하고 화려한 외모의 금발 머리 남자와 창백한 얼굴의 검은 머리 남자가 들어섰다. 그들을 뒤따른 검은 머리의 수척해 보이는 중년 남자는 인상을 찡그린 채 엉겨 붙은 남자들을 지켜보고 있었다. 금발 머리 남자가 달뜬 얼굴로 로비에 손을 짚었다. ‘익숙한 얼굴인데.’ 호텔 관계자들은 그를 보며 연신 눈을 깜빡여댔다. 중년 남자가 카드를 꺼냈다. 티타늄 소재의 차가운 검은색 카드를 받은 직원은 급히 겸연쩍은 태도를 거두고 정중하게 그들을 대했다. 조금 전 달리아에게 주었던 카드 키와 같은 것, 바로 옆 객실을 안내하며 직원은 미소 지었다. 금발 머리 남자를 대신하여 중년 남자가 카드 키를 받았고, 금발 머리 남자는 검은 머리 남자의 몸을 짓누르며 그를 엘리베이터로 데리고 갔다.  
“정말 이렇게까지 해야 해요?”  
엘리베이터에서 몸을 떼어내며 리처드가 울상을 지었다.  
“안 그러면 의심하잖아요.”  
어깨를 으쓱하며 톰은 시치미를 뗐다.  
“침 묻었어. 술 냄새나.”  
목을 문지르며 리처드는 입술을 짓씹었다.  
“연기에 몰두하느라…….”  
“마스터, 다 왔습니다. 다시는 저한테 이런 일 시키지 마십시오.”  
엘리베이터가 멈춰 서고, 어빙은 무뚝뚝한 어조로 말했다.

객실로 들어온 달리아는 침대에 루퍼트를 내동댕이쳤다. 헤드에 머리를 부딪친 루퍼트는 윽, 소리를 내며 어깨를 움츠렸다. 달리아는 다급하게 자신의 겉옷을 벗고, 벨트를 끌러 내리며 침대로 기어 올라왔다. 비틀거리는 루퍼트의 무릎을 억센 손길로 쥐고, 그의 다리를 벌리는 순간, 루퍼트는 자신의 정수리로 손을 가져가더니 미련 없는 깔끔한 동작으로 가발을 벗어 던졌다. 침대 밑으로 고열사 가발이 허무하게 떨어지고, 달리아는 손을 멈췄다.  
“이쯤 하자.”  
루퍼트는 피식 웃으며 허리를 바르게 세웠다. 돌변한 루퍼트의 태도에 달리아는 어리둥절해하며 그의 얼굴을 거듭 보았다. 루퍼트는 홀가분하게 어깨를 돌리며 굳었던 근육을 풀었다. 으득 소리가 나며 관절이 돌아갔고, 루퍼트는 가슴을 한껏 들어 올려 숨을 들이마시면서 답답했던 가죽 재킷을 벗었다.   
“너…….”  
단단한 남자의 상체가 눈에 들어오자 서서히 상황을 인지한 달리아의 얼굴이 당혹감으로 물들었다. 남자의 몸은 단순히 근육을 단련하기 위해 피트니스 센터에서 만든 인위적인 몸이 아니었다. 밑바닥부터 잔뼈가 굵은, 실전으로 단련된 요원의 몸이었다. 새파랗게 질린 달리아의 얼굴을 두고 루퍼트는 기분 좋게 침대에서 내려와서는 가볍게 허리를 틀며 목을 옆으로 젖혔다. 달리아는 서둘러 벨트를 다시 고정하고 벗어 던진 옷을 주워들었다. “소용없어.” 루퍼트는 여유롭게 발을 내디디며 말했다. 다시 걸친 겉옷의 주머니를 뒤적이며 달리아는 모바일을 찾았다. “소용없다니까 자꾸 이러네.” 루퍼트는 코웃음을 치며 제 어깨를 주먹을 쥔 손으로 두드렸다. “빌어먹을!” 달리아가 욕설을 내뱉으며 입구로 달려가는 순간, 와지끈하며 문이 부서지는 소리가 났다.   
“왜 이렇게 늦었습니까?” 루퍼트가 톰을 향해 불만스러운 목소리로 물었다. “밖에 두 놈 세워놨더군요.” 톰은 가볍게 기지개를 켜며 시원스레 대답했다. 복도에서 급소를 가격당해 기절한 달리아의 경호원들이 거품을 문 채로 성냥처럼 뒹굴고 있었다.   
“파렴치한 사람, 남의 남편한테 손대고!” 톰의 등 뒤에 선 리처드가 톰의 손을 잡고 팔을 움직였다. 철썩, 소리를 내며 톰의 길쭉한 손에 얻어맞은 달리아의 뺨이 옆으로 돌아갔다. 달리아는 황당하다는 얼굴로 그들을 노려보았다. “리처드……직접 때리지 왜 절.” 톰이 머뭇거리며 말했다. “진짜 나쁜 사람이야.” 리처드는 다시 손을 움직였다. 달리아의 뺨이 반대쪽으로 돌아갔다. “리처드, 그냥 놓아요. 제가 제대로 갈겨줄게요.” 톰이 손목을 털어내며 말하자 리처드는 반듯하게 미소 지으며 손을 놓았다. “토미는 좋은 사람이네요.” “천만에요.” 하고 말하며 톰은 달리아의 멱살을 움켜쥐고 그를 바닥에 내팽개쳤다. “저, 마스터……. 제임스 네스빗 씨가 불구로 만들진 말라고 한 것 같은데요.” 충격으로 꿀렁이는 달리아의 복부를 거세게 발길질하는 톰에게 조심스러운 어투로 어빙이 막아섰다. “이불로 말고 두들겨 패요.” 침대 모서리에 아슬아슬하게 걸려있는 이불을 톰에게 던져주며 루퍼트가 말했다. 톰은 달리아의 몸에 이불을 덮고 그를 세게 걷어찼다. 남자의 비명이 이불에 묻혀 둔탁하게 울렸다. “불구로 만들지 말라고 했지, 뼈 부러뜨리지 말라는 말은 안 했죠?” 이마에 흐른 땀을 훔쳐내며 톰이 묻자 루퍼트는 대번에 고개를 끄덕였다. “갈비뼈는 내가 부러뜨릴 테니 남겨두고.” 어느새 객실에 비치된 냉장고에서 생수를 꺼낸 루퍼트는 뚜껑을 따며 유쾌한 음성으로 덧붙였다.

소파에 앉은 루퍼트는 다리를 쭉 펴고 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸리며 머리를 털었다.  
“기분 정말 더럽네!” 루퍼트를 따라온 리처드는 미리 준비해온 소독제를 루퍼트에게 건넸다. “여기, 루퍼트.” “고마워. 아, 달링, 웬디 달링.” 싸한 냄새를 풍기는 투명한 젤을 손바닥에 듬뿍 짜내며 루퍼트가 입을 열었다. “응?” 리처드가 눈을 깜빡이며 묻자, 루퍼트는 온몸에 소독제를 바르면서 달리아를 곤죽으로 으깨고 있는 톰을 가리키며 물었다. “너 저 자식이랑 무슨 짓 했어?” “아무 짓도…….” 리처드는 눈치를 보며 말을 줄였다. “제가 일방적으로 추행한 거니까 마음 놓아요.” 달리아의 어깨를 구둣발로 꽉 짓누르며 톰은 덤덤하게 말했다. “아, 그래요? 다행이……아니라, 뭐라고?” 고개를 끄덕이며 수긍하던 루퍼트의 눈이 크게 떠졌다. “새삼, 그 정도로.” 톰은 유쾌하게 웃으면서 손을 내저었다. “그 정도가 아닌 것 같습니다만, 마스터…….” 몸을 뒤틀고 있는 달리아를 수습하며 어빙은 지친 얼굴로 한숨을 쉬었다. “일 끝나고 따로 봅시다, 토마스 W. 히들스턴 씨.” 소독제를 신경질적으로 내던지며 루퍼트가 말하자 톰은 달리아의 몸을 툭툭 걷어차 옆으로 굴리면서 혼잣말처럼 중얼거렸다. “이야, 이건 좀 곤란한데.” 리처드는 내도록 가슴을 졸이면서 불안한 얼굴로 입술만 깨물고 있었다.

웨스트민스터(Westminster) 역 부근, 늦은 시간이었으나 하루살이처럼 약에 취해 젖은 도로 위를 비행하는 사람들이 있었다. 싸늘한 냉기가 퍼붓는 그들의 정수리 위로, 런던의 상징인 빅 벤(Big Ben)이 수척한 얼굴로 서 있었다. 어둠에 휩싸인 빅 벤의 금이 간 발코니, 12시 정각, 열두 번의 종소리, 웅장하게 울려 퍼지는 그 소리에 거친 바람 소리와 남자의 비명이 맥없이 파묻히고 있었다.   
“아, 오줌까지 지리잖아. 가관인데!”   
탁 트인 목소리로 루퍼트가 외쳤다. 테라스에 밧줄로 묶인 달리아는 거꾸로 매달려서 위태롭게 공중에서 춤을 추고 있었다.   
“얼마나 더 매달아둘까요?” 화장을 지우고 본래의 말쑥한 모습으로 돌아온 루퍼트에게 조금 들뜬 듯한 얼굴로 톰이 물었다. 그는 달리아를 묶은 밧줄을 붙들고 있었다. 달리아는 마리오네트처럼 톰의 손이 움직이는 대로 흔들렸다. “기절할 때까지요.” 루퍼트는 부들부들 떨고 있는 달리아에게 침을 뱉으며 어깨를 털었다. 소독제를 뒤집어쓴 것으로도 부족해 호텔에서 샤워까지 하고 나왔지만, 아직도 달리아가 지분거렸던 몸이 끈끈한 점액질에 갇힌 듯이 곤욕스러웠다. “루퍼트, 개인적인 원한 때문에 그러는 건 아니죠?” 까마득한 아래를 내려다보며 톰이 묻자 루퍼트는 청량한 얼굴로 가뿐하게 고개를 저었다. “설마요, 그럴 리가. 어디까지나 네스빗 씨 의뢰 아닙니까.” 하고 말하며 루퍼트는 머리카락을 가볍게 쓸어 넘겼다.   
한편, 어빙은 제임스 네스빗에게 보낼 동영상을 촬영하기 위해 테라스 난간에 몸을 붙이고 생태계 다큐멘터리를 촬영하듯이 진지한 태도로 카메라를 아래로 기울이고 있었다. 리처드는 높은 곳이 무섭다는 이유로 어빙의 등에 붙어 눈을 질끈 감고 내도록 비틀거렸다. 밧줄을 붙든 톰의 손목과 팔뚝에 힘줄이 투박하게 섰다. 그은 남자의 피부엔 모래가 한바탕 쓸고 간듯한 자잘한 흠집들이 즐비했다. 단정하고 우아한 얼굴에 걸맞지 않은 그 일련의 증거는 그가 몇 년간 몸담고 있었던 참혹한 풍경을 말해주고 있었다. 달리아에게로 얼굴을 향한 톰은 곁눈질로 어빙과 리처드를 보았다. ‘두 사람 사이에 뭔가 있어.’ 난처한 상황에 부닥치자 루퍼트가 아닌 어빙에게 자연스레 몸을 의탁한 리처드의 행동을 미루어 짐작하건대, 리처드가 어빙에게 가진 신뢰는 예사롭지 않은 것이 틀림없었다. 그러나 톰은 내색하지 않고 조용하고 은밀하게 사고했다.   
“웬디 달링, 이 좋은 구경을 놓치려고? 눈 떠.”   
뻐근한 제 뒷목을 두드리며 루퍼트가 리처드에게 다가왔다. 리처드는 눈을 감은 채 고개만 황급히 저었다. “리치, 눈 떠보래도.” 루퍼트가 자신의 애칭을 부르며 상냥하게 타이르자 리처드는 잔뜩 찌푸린 인상을 슬며시 펴며 조심스럽게 눈을 떴다. 루퍼트는 낮게 웃음을 터뜨리며 리처드의 손을 잡고 팽팽하게 당긴 밧줄로 가까이 데려갔다. 달리아의 바지는 축축하게 젖어 있었다. 급기야 그는 희멀건 거품까지 물고 눈을 뒤집는 중이었다.   
“저도 흔들어 봐도 돼요?”   
리처드는 망설이는 태도로 밧줄을 붙잡은 톰에게 물었다. “물론이죠.” 톰은 흔쾌히 응하며 위로 당겼던 밧줄을 미련 없이 놓았다. 밧줄이 채찍처럼 벽을 때리며 달리아의 몸이 크게 흔들렸다. 지린내를 풍기는 물방울들이 후드득 떨어지는 꼴을 보며 루퍼트는 혀를 쯧쯧 찼다. 리처드는 떨리는 손을 밧줄로 가져가 천천히 억센 줄을 그러쥐고 힘을 주어 잡아당겼다. 거구의 남자의 육중한 무게는 생각처럼 쉽게 이끌리지 않았다. 발끝을 구부린 리처드의 기다란 다리만 맥없이 끌려갈 뿐이다. “어어어, 어―” 당황한 리처드의 목소리가 약하게 떨렸다. 루퍼트는 민첩하게 리처드의 등 뒤로 다가가서 그를 끌어안듯이 부축하며 자신의 팔을 앞으로 뻗었다. 하얗게 질린 리처드의 손위로 제 손을 겹치며 루퍼트는 리처드의 어깨에 턱을 괴었다. 리처드의 움직임이 멈췄다. 루퍼트는 리처드의 손을 단단히 잡으며 어깨 근육에 힘을 실었다. 느슨하게 풀어져 있던 허리가 반듯하게 펴지며 근육이 긴장하자 밧줄이 서서히 당겨졌다. 루퍼트는 손목을 가볍게 꺾어 밧줄을 가로로 움직였다. 선을 긋듯이 단호한 움직임에 달리아의 몸이 끌렸다. 기절하기 직전의 남자가 버둥대며 버거운 비명을 토해낸다. 비명의 리듬에 맞추어 리처드의 입꼬리가 위로 올라갔다. 천진하게 웃음이 번진 그의 얼굴을 보며 루퍼트는 덩달아 환하게 웃었다.   
이윽고 달리아의 머리가 옆으로 꺾이고, 건조하게 마른 혀가 보라색으로 질린 두툼한 입술 밖으로 비죽 흘러나왔다. 어빙은 촬영을 종료했고, 톰은 기절한 달리아의 몸을 위로 끌어올렸다. “누가 마피아인지…….” 촬영한 영상을 4배속으로 돌려보며 어빙이 혼잣말을 중얼거렸다. 사정을 모르는 사람들이 본다면, 영락없이 힘없는 비참한 처지의 중년 남자를 조리돌림하는 불한당들의 모습이었다.

의뢰를 해결한 루퍼트는 리처드와 함께 집으로 돌아왔다. 술 냄새와 담배냄새로 찌든 코트를 벗고, 샤워를 하러 욕실로 향하는 리처드에게 루퍼트는 제임스 네스빗에게 다녀오겠다고 말했다. 리처드가 걸음을 멈추며 내일 다녀와도 괜찮지 않으냐고 걱정스러운 얼굴로 넌지시 권했지만, 루퍼트는 되도록 빨리 이 일을 매듭짓고 싶다며 물렸다. 그는 데이지에게 받은 제임스 네스빗의 적나라한 과거가 담긴 영상과 어빙이 촬영한 달리아 의뢰 해결 영상을 모두 챙겨 다시 밖으로 나왔다.  
새벽, 번화가는 여전히 전염병처럼 이상한 열기가 번져나갔지만, 우범지대의 주택가는 한산했다. 어느덧 2시 경이었다. 루퍼트는 제임스와 약속한 장소에 호버카를 정차하고 그를 기다렸다. 5분쯤 지나자 회갈색으로 마른 덤불에서 부스럭거리는 소리가 났다. 제임스는 몸을 털어 옷에 들러붙은 낙엽을 떼어내며 솜이 삐져나온 점퍼 주머니를 뒤졌다. 담배 케이스를 꺼내며 제임스는 고갯짓으로 루퍼트에게 인사했다. 루퍼트는 차가운 대리석처럼 굳은 얼굴로 그를 싸늘하게 응시하며 끼고 있던 팔짱을 풀었다. 바람이 나부끼는 소리가 유독 음산했다. 루퍼트는 자신에게 가까이 다가오는 제임스의 묵직한 발소리를 들으며 타이거 밤을 꺼냈다. 빙그르르 뚜껑을 돌리며 평소보다 더 많은 용량을 한 번에 덜어 관자놀이에 발랐다. 코를 찌르는 싸늘한 냄새와 함께 미지근하고 부드러운 감촉이 경직된 근육을 부드럽게 풀어주었다.   
“벌써 해결했어요? 이야, 과연.” 하고 말하며 제임스는 담배를 말아 건들거리는 태도로 입에 물고 손으로 바람을 막았다. 담뱃불이 타오르며 뿌연 연기가 실오라기처럼 가냘프게 퍼져나갔다. 루퍼트는 말없이 주변을 둘러보며 사람이 없는 것을 확인한 다음, 우선 달리아의 영상을 재생했다. 반투명한 푸른 와이드 레이어가 그들 앞에 촘촘하게 떠올랐고, 강렬한 반사광이 순식간에 지나갔다. 음산할 정도로 고요한 주변에선 정차한 호버카의 숨소리와 같은 엔진 소리만 규칙적으로 울리고 있었다. 정중앙부터 화면이 혼탁해지더니 입자들이 규칙적으로 자리 잡으며 달리아의 모습이 서서히 선명해졌다. 제임스는 넝마처럼 너덜너덜하게 매달린 달리아의 모습을 보고 박장대소했다. 극도의 공포에 처한 그가 소변을 지리며 거품을 무는 장면에서는 눈물까지 매달고 낄낄거렸다. 그러나 영상 속의 유쾌한 모습과 달리 루퍼트는 시종 무표정했다. 원초적인 즐거움을 만끽하던 제임스는 냉랭한 공기를 감지하고 슬그머니 웃음을 줄였다. 영상이 종료되자 제임스는 다시 담배를 말며 루퍼트에게 고개를 꾸벅 숙였다. “고맙습니다. 이제야 속이 후련하네.” 그리고 길게 숨을 내쉬었다. 루퍼트는 대답 없이 곧바로 다음 영상을 재생했다. 담뱃불을 붙이던 제임스의 붉게 타오른 얼굴이 서서히 검게 죽어가기 시작했다.   
\- 어떻게든 빌려준 돈을 받아내야지. 당연한 거 아닌가? 각오하고 손을 벌리는 거잖아. 예외는 없어. 그 대머리가 이자도 제때 내지 못한다면, 딸을 잡아다가 팔아치워. 얼굴이 반반하다면 말이야.   
불붙은 담배가 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 연기는 빈사 상태에 접어들어 애처롭게 흔들렸다. 제임스는 담배 연기 대신 긴 한숨을 내뿜었다. 탁한 공기 속에 루퍼트는 담배꽁초를 구두로 짓밟으며 제임스 네스빗 앞에 섰다.

“기어이 알아냈군. 그래, 언젠가는 이리될 거라 예상은 했어.” 자조하며 제임스는 머리를 흔들었다. 그의 누렇게 뜬 눈은 축축했고, 목의 핏줄은 가늘게 떨고 있었다. 루퍼트는 메마른 입술을 열어 건조하게 말했다. “결국, 모든 참상은 당신에게서 시작되었습니다.” “그래서요?” 몸을 멈추며 제임스가 고개를 들었다. “태연하시군요.” 루퍼트의 눈에 경멸이 어렸다. “그럼 계집애처럼 질질 짤 줄 알았어? 개소리.” 제임스는 쓴웃음을 지었다. “스스로 염치없단 생각이 들지 않으십니까?” 형벌처럼 무겁게 내려오는 루퍼트의 말이 제임스의 가슴을 후려쳤다. 얼얼한 통증을 느끼며 제임스는 연거푸 한숨을 쉬더니 마른세수를 하며 치를 떨었다.   
“이봐요, 용서받지 못할 개자식도 결국은 사람이라고. 난 친구가 필요했단 말입니다. 식민지는…유토피아가 아니었어.”   
넋 나간 얼굴로 허공을 응시하며 제임스는 지난날을 회상했다. 하루가 멀다 하고 끊이지 않는 비명과 피로 이루어진 웅덩이, 붕괴된 건물, 바로 조금 전까지 활기찬 얼굴로 농담을 나누던 동료가 순식간에 바스러져 고깃덩이가 되던 모습, 잔인한 짓을 마다치 않던 마피아였던 그조차도 감당하기 어려운 나날이었다. 생애 처음으로 무력감에 빠져들어 외로움에 몸서리치던 제임스 네스빗은 시체로 돌아오지 않을 전우를 원했고, 그레이엄 맥타비쉬는 그가 원하던 전우였다. 그는 끝까지 살아남았고, 식민지에 도착했을 당시의 눈빛을 잃어버리지 않았다. 제아무리 밝고 건강하던 이들도 해묵을수록 탁한 눈을 하고 돌아다니던 곳이다. 형형한 눈을 하고 돌아다니는 사람은 손가락으로 셀 수 있을 정도로 적었다. 제임스는 그레이엄을 보고 있노라면 그가 태어나고 자라고 살아왔던 고향의 향수를 간접적으로나마 느낄 수 있었다. 조금 더 근원으로 들어가서 범죄에 손대기 전, 평범한 삶을 꿈꾸며 열정을 간직했던 젊은 시절과 유년기의 추억을 떠올리기도 했다. 그레이엄과 함께하는 시간이 길어질수록, 그의 가슴 한편에 조그맣게 피어있던 죄책감은 열대의 식물처럼 자라났다. 죄의식의 뜨거운 온도, 후회의 눈물이 식물을 거침없이 키워냈다. 함께 지구로 돌아오고, 딸을 잃은 슬픔에 홀로 눈물을 삼키는 그레이엄을 지켜보며 제임스는 식물이 내린 뿌리가 자신의 혈관으로 퍼져나가 숨통을 조이는 듯한 극심한 고통을 느꼈다. 그래도 그레이엄의 곁에 남아있던 것은, 그의 젊은 날이 권하는 책임감 때문이었다. 그리고 제임스가 아주 잃어버렸다 믿었던 신뢰 때문이었다.   
“당신은 맥타비쉬 씨의 딸을 사창가에 팔아넘겼습니다.”   
루퍼트는 사무적인 말투로 그의 죄목을 들췄다.   
“그래, 그랬지. 그래서 아직도 이러고 있는 거 아니야, 나름 속죄하는 방식이었다고. 오래지 않아 끝나리란 걸 알면서도 말입니다. 좋아, 그래서 이제 날 어떻게 할 작정이죠?”   
제임스는 이를 갈며 언성을 높였다.  
“맥타비쉬 부녀에게 더는 접근하지 마십시오. 다시는 그들 인생에 나타나지 마십시오.” 루퍼트의 냉랭한 말에 제임스는 허탈하게 웃었다. “그게 답니까?” “예.” “시간을 좀 줄 수 있겠어? 주변 정리는 해야 할 거 아닙니까, 그래도 그간 막역하게 지내온 사인데 이렇게 떠날 순 없잖아.” 남자의 목소리엔 진심과 절박이 묻어났다. “지금 이 시각 이후로 즉시 떠나시길 바랍니다.” 그러나 루퍼트는 일언지하에 거절했다. “제길, 며칠만 좀 기다려주면 안 되나?” 제임스는 다시 한 번 간청했다.   
“절대.”   
단호한 루퍼트의 목소리가 단두대의 칼날처럼 제임스의 목에 떨어졌다.   
“……그렇게 하죠.”   
제임스는 염치없는 후회의 눈물을 가까스로 삼키며 손등으로 눈가를 문질렀다. 속절없이 자신을 탓하는 남자의 이마에 뿌리가 파랗게 사선으로 뻗어 나가 있었다.

같은 시각, 톰과 어빙은 피카딜리 서커스 인근에 있는 어느 펍에서 대화를 나누고 있었다. 간판조차 내걸지 않고, 정식으로 등록하지 않은 수상한 펍은 척박한 지하에서 욕망처럼 도사렸다. 일반적인 펍과 달리 바가 없고, 모든 테이블이 칸막이에 가려져 비밀을 보장했다. 펍에 출입하는 손님들은 목소리는 물론이거니와 발소리도 죽였다. 간헐적인 숨소리와 뒤척임만이 영업 중임을 은유처럼 암시할 뿐이다. 널찍한 원목 테이블 위에 낡아서 귀퉁이가 해진 도면이 자리를 차지하고 있었다. 도면 오른쪽 귀퉁이엔 얼룩과 금이 가서 거의 알아보기 힘든 푸른 글씨로 하나의 서명이 음산하게 빛을 뿜었다.  
‘안토니 가우디(Antoni Gaudi), 10. 01. 2100’  
옛 스페인의 위대한 건축가 가우디의 이름을 빌린 당대의 천재 건축가 가우디의 에든버러 성 지하 확장 도면이었다. 직선을 철저히 배제하고 곡선만으로 이루어진 우아하고 유려한 평면도는 A, B, D, F, H, J, K, M, N, R이라는 알파벳으로 구역이 나뉘어 있었다. 톰은 M이라고 이름 붙은 가운데 공간을 손으로 짚으며 입을 열었다.  
“보안 취약점을 드디어 찾았죠.”  
“호오, 그렇다면?”  
어빙이 제 턱을 어루만지며 흥미롭다는 듯이 눈을 빛냈다.  
“위대한 해결사 측에서 지원을 아끼지 않겠다고 하니, 한 달 내로 보안은 해제할 수 있을 겁니다. 문제는 장벽 뒤에 무엇이 있느냐는 건데……. 섣불리 진입하다가 위험한 상황에 부닥칠 순 없죠.”  
“아담이 둥지를 옮긴 건 확실하지 않습니까?”  
“예, 일단은. 하지만 그는 섬세한 조각가와 다름없는 사람이죠. 다른 장치를 설치했을 가능성을 배제할 순 없어요. 인원이 좀 더 필요할 겁니다. 믿을만한 사람들로요. 언제까지 소수로 비밀스럽게 움직일 순 없지요. 그들은 다수인데 말입니다.”  
“루퍼트 펜리-존스에겐 어떻게 말을 꺼낼 생각이시죠?”  
“펜리-존스와 같은 부류에겐 우회가 통하지 않아요. 정공법이 통하죠. 그리 어려울 게 있나요? 솔직하게 제안할 생각입니다.”  
“만약 그가 거절한다면요?”  
“그거야…….”  
톰은 차가운 눈으로 도면을 응시하며 말을 줄였다. 그의 입가에 희미한 미소가 걸렸다.  
“진실을 알고도 행동하지 않는다면.”  
톰은 고개를 옆으로 돌렸다. 단단한 남자의 턱에 우울한 조명이 걸려 음산한 분위기를 자아냈다.  
“제거해야지요.”  
섬뜩한 톰의 음성에 어빙은 흠칫 몸을 떨었다.  
“……언제 제안하실 계획입니까?”  
어빙이 불안감을 감추며 침착하게 물었다.  
“크리스마스 직전에요. 이번 크리스마스 연회는 성대하게 개최할 생각입니다. 지구로 귀환한 건 그 무렵에 정식으로 공표할 예정이고요.”  
“모쪼록 쥐새끼들이 지하를 기어 다니지 않도록 만전을 기하시길 바랍니다.”  
어빙의 말을 끝으로 톰은 도면을 접었다. 

펍에서 나온 톰과 어빙은 갈림길에서 작별 인사를 나누었다. 빗방울이 조금씩 떨어지고 있던 무렵이었다. 이 정도의 낙진비는 이제 몸에 익었다는 듯이 어빙은 태연하게 비를 맞았다. 트렌치코트의 깃을 세우며 톰은 머리에 떨어진 빗물을 부드럽게 훔쳐냈다.   
“어빙.” 톰이 부드러운 음성으로 자신의 이름을 부르자 어빙은 고개를 끄덕였다. “예, 마스터.” “리처드와는 각별해 보이더군요.” 온화한 남자의 얼굴에 파랗게 타오르는 눈동자만이 예리하게 반짝였다. 어빙은 감정을 쉽게 분간하기 어려운 묘한 표정을 지었다. “리처드는 어린아이 같은 면이 있지 않습니까. 그리고 어린아이는 어른을 따르지요.” 그의 표정만큼 묘한 여운을 남기는 말이었다.  
어빙은 먼저 떠났다. 잠시 후, 톰은 조심스럽게 그의 뒤를 쫓기 시작했다. 휘청거리듯이 걷던 어빙은 막다른 골목에 다다르자 흔적도 없이 사라졌다. 잠시도 사람을 담은 적 없다는 듯이 깨끗한 공간을 응시하며 톰은 기척을 죽이느라 단단하게 잡고 있던 얼굴 근육을 풀었다. 그는 바로 자리를 뜨지 않고 벽에 등을 기대 생각에 잠겼다. ‘리처드 아미티지가 화이트채플에서 부상당하던 날, 어빙 브렉시아텔이 급히 자리를 비웠었지……. 루퍼트 펜리-존스와 서먹한 사이인 게 지금은 곤란하군. 그를 통해 실마리를 건질 수 있을 것 같은데. 그런데 어빙 브랙시아텔은 누굴 닮은 거지? 분명 눈에 익은 얼굴이야. 나는 그를 분명히 본 적이 있어.’ 톰의 손목에 단단하게 채워진 시계가 2시 57분을 가리켰다. 그는 시간을 잊은 사람처럼 생각에 매달렸다. ‘루퍼트 펜리-존스는 나이트, 어빙 브랙시아텔은 비숍, 리처드 아미티지는 폰. 그런데 만약 리처드 아미티지가 만들어진 퀸이라면?’ 무표정한 남자의 얼굴에 서늘한 미소가 감돌았다. ‘그렇다면 사로잡을 가치가 있지.’ 생각을 마친 톰은 주머니에 손을 쑤셔 넣으며 발길을 돌렸다. 가스등을 연상케 하는 흐린 가로등 아래를 걸어가는 남자의 얼굴에선 그를 아는 사람들이 떠올리는 우아하고 온화한 얼굴은 일절 찾아볼 수 없었다. 일자로 뻗은 흐린 눈썹, 가늘게 잠긴 녹색 눈동자, 비틀리듯이 닫혀 있는 입술, 그것은 역동적으로 살아가는 인간이라기보다는 감정을 상실한 기계에 가까운 얼굴이었다. 

다음 날, 세상은 거짓말처럼 전쟁 전의 평화로 화창했다. 런던을 잠식한 우울한 안개조차 고개를 들지 못했고, 낙진비는 없던 일처럼 장구한 역사를 간직한 태양만이 모든 이들의 어깨로 공평하게 손을 뻗쳤다.   
화사한 날씨에 루퍼트의 기분도 평소와 달리 한결 들떠 있었다. 오전 10시, 루퍼트와 리처드는 로즈 하우스로 향했다. 살벌한 풍경을 과시하던 밤과 달리 화창한 낮의 우범지대는 무기를 빼앗긴 군인처럼 처량해 보였다. 부랑자들과 약에 취한 사람들도 어디론가 사라져 보이지 않았다. 그들은 해가 저물기만을 기다리며 각자의 은신처에 몸을 숨긴 채, 너덜너덜한 몸을 말고 단잠에 빠져 있었다.   
모든 의뢰를 해결한 지금, 어긋난 가구를 제자리로 돌려놓을 시간이다. 그들이 로즈 하우스에 도착하였을 때, 집은 며칠 전과는 사뭇 달랐다. 엉성한 모양새를 완전히 지우진 못했지만, 제법 사람이 사는 분위기가 늦은 아침으로 먹은 음식의 코를 찌르는 담백한 냄새와 그런대로 정리된 삭막한 정원을 통해 느껴졌다. 그레이엄 맥타비쉬와 로즈 맥타비쉬는 얼마 되지 않는 짐을 챙기고 루퍼트와 리처드를 기다리고 있었다. 차에서 내린 리처드가 새로 칠한 울타리에 부딪혀 비틀거리는 모습을 보고 로즈는 발랄하게 웃음을 터뜨리며 그에게로 다가와서 대뜸 허리를 끌어안았다.  
“안녕, 로즈.”  
리처드는 갈비뼈를 매만지며 그녀에게 인사했다.  
“안녕, 아저씨 여전히 예쁘네. 나 안 보고 싶었어?”   
로즈의 모습도 며칠 전과는 사뭇 달랐다. 화려한 화장을 지우고 가볍게 파운데이션을 바르고 인조 속눈썹 없이 마스카라만으로 들어 올린 속눈썹이 깜빡이는 눈은 제 나이다웠다. 옷차림도 수수했다. 무릎까지 오는 원피스에 살구색 스타킹, 스니커즈, 무엇보다 끔찍한 정욕에서 벗어난 얼굴은 어떠한 고통도 보이지 않고 맑았다. “보고 싶었어.” 리처드는 다정하게 말하며 로즈의 어깨를 살짝 끌어안았다가 그녀를 놓아주었다. 그레이엄이 양손에 묵직한 가방을 들고 그들에게 다가왔다.  
“그간 신세 많이 졌소.”  
무뚝뚝한 남자의 목소리에선 부끄러움 탓에 감춘 고마움이 묻어났다. 그레이엄은 붉게 달아오른 얼굴을 옆으로 돌리고 헛기침했다. 정든 집과의 마지막 인사, 로즈는 마지막으로 어머니와의 추억이 서린 집을 향해 손을 흔들었다. 그리고 리처드에게서 떨어져 제 아버지의 팔짱을 꼈다. 서먹함 가운데 부녀에게서는 예전의 애정이 얼핏 보였다. ‘이만하면 됐군.’ 잠자코 지켜보고 있던 루퍼트는 부녀의 어설픈 단란함에 안도하며 지긋지긋함에서 해방된 기분을 누렸다. 그때, 리처드가 그레이엄을 향해 뜻밖에 말을 꺼냈다.  
“떠나지 마세요. 그냥 여기서 예전처럼 사세요.”   
그는 마치 안부 인사를 건네듯이, 무거움일랑 없는 쾌활한 얼굴이었다.  
“뭐?”  
그레이엄과 루퍼트가 동시에 소리 질렀다.  
“원래 집주인이셨잖아요. 그러니까 여기서 사는 게 이상한 건 아니잖아요.”  
리처드는 그레이엄의 손에 들린 가방을 들었다. 그리고 휘청거리며 가방을 기어이 떨어트리고 말았다. “무거워…….” 쩔쩔매는 리처드에게 루퍼트가 갈라진 목소리로 물었다.  
“너 지금 무슨 소리 하고 있는 거야?” 조심스럽게 가방을 다시 정원으로 옮기던 리처드는 어깨를 흠칫 떨었다. “그게, 맥타비쉬 씨는 원래 집주인이셨고……로즈도 돌아왔고, 가족은 같이 살아야지. 당장 어디 가서 살아. 요즘 집을 구하기도 힘들다는데.” 살짝 주눅이 든 얼굴로 리처드가 우물쭈물하자 루퍼트는 신경질적으로 그의 손에서 가방을 낚아채 정원에 내던지다시피 갖다놓았다. 맥타비쉬 부녀는 눈치를 보며 그들을 뒤따라 정원으로 들어왔다. “리―처―드.” 목에 힘을 주며 루퍼트가 리처드의 이름을 끊어 불렀다. 리처드는 여전히 그의 기에 눌린 눈치였지만, 자신의 고집을 쉽게 꺾으려 들지 않았다.   
“내가 여기서 사는 것보다 맥타비쉬 씨와 로즈가 사는 게 훨씬 나을 거야. 당장 집만 해도 그래, 나는 통 관리를 하질 못했는걸. 하지만 로즈가 돌아오고, 며칠 만에 집이 보기 좋아졌지. 내가 그렇게 손해 보는 건 아니야. 그리 비싼 값에 사지 않았거든. 삼촌 돈 많아, 게다가 내가 달라는 대로 다 준단 말이야. 집은 새로 구하면 돼. 집 구할 때까지 삼촌 집에서 지내면 되고. 무엇보다, 루. 맥타비쉬 씨와 로즈는 힘든 시간을 겪었어. 로즈는 이제 막 어른이 되었잖아……익숙한 환경에서 자기 삶을 꾸려나갈 준비를 하는 게 좋을 것 같아. 로즈는 그동안 너무 많은 곳을 떠돌았어. 난 알아, 그렇게 떠도는 게 얼마나 힘든지. 나도 겪어봐서 알아. 난 적어도 아는 사람이 그렇게 힘든 일을 억지로 겪지 않았으면 좋겠어. 며칠 전에 처음 봤지만.”  
루퍼트는 말을 잃었다. 리처드가 그런 생각을 하고 있을 줄은 전혀 짐작조차 하지 못했다. 그리고 그는 무어라 형용할 수 없는 감정을 느꼈다. 부끄러움이라 말하기도 어렵고, 고마움이라 말하기도 어렵고, 복잡한 감정이었다. 그 감정은 루퍼트의 행동을 막았다. 루퍼트는 못처럼 발이 내리꽂혀 서 있는 것이 고작이었고, 리처드의 말이 끝나자 몸을 사리고 있던 로즈가 대뜸 리처드에게 뛰어와 그를 부둥켜안았다. “자기야, 자기야. 흐으― 고마워, 고마, 으으, 자기야……. 사랑해, 자기야. 정말 사랑, 아아, 아, 사랑해. 자긴, 자기는, 아, 내가 태어나서 만난 남자 중에 제일 멋진 남자야.” 로즈는 눈물을 터뜨리며 리처드의 뺨에 정신없이 입을 맞췄다. 리처드는 그런 로즈의 등을 부드럽게 감싸며 긴장으로 닫혀있던 입술을 벌리고, 가지런한 치열을 드러내며 허물없이 웃음을 지었다가 무표정하게 자신을 응시하는 루퍼트의 얼굴이 눈에 들어오자 도로 입을 다물었다. 대신 입술을 꽉 깨물어 기쁨을 표현했다. 멀찍이 떨어져 있던 그레이엄의 어깨가 축 처졌다. 혹독한 삶을 지고 있던 남자는 마침내 짐을 내려놓았다. 그는 더 이상 체면을 차리지 않았다.   
“감사…합….”  
남자는 거칠게 몸을 떨며 굵은 눈물을 뚝뚝 떨어트렸다. 딸이 자신에게로 손을 뻗자, 남자는 눈물로 뿌옇게 번진 시야 속에서 아름답게 빛나는 자신의 딸을 향해 걸어갔다. 로즈는 그레이엄과 리처드를 동시에 끌어안았다. 따스함은 공기처럼 맴돌며 사람에게로 스며든다. 완전히 이해할 수 없으나, 조금이나마 부녀의 뭉클함을 느낀 루퍼트는 고개를 숙였다.


	8. 1파운드의 사랑

그레이엄과 로즈는 리처드의 모습이 사라질 때까지 손을 흔들었다. 그레이엄은 원한다면 얼마든지 방문해도 좋다고 연신 리처드에게 당부하듯이 말했다. 리처드는 고개를 끄덕이는 것으로 화답했고, 로즈는 루퍼트의 감시를 피해 슬쩍 자신의 연락처를 리처드의 재킷 주머니에 찔러 넣었다.   
“리치, 달링.” 루퍼트는 운전대를 잡으며 부녀의 눈물로 얼룩진 얼굴을 닦아내는 리처드에게 입을 열었다.   
“응.”   
“너……그냥 나랑 같이 살래?”  
루퍼트의 얼굴은 기묘했다.   
“응?”   
그제야 주머니에 든 쪽지를 알아챈 리처드는 주머니를 뒤적거리며 고개를 빼꼼 들었다.  
“나이 마흔 넘어서 친척 집에 얹혀사는 건 아닌 것 같고, 어차피 집도 넓고, 서재도 굳이 필요 없고……번거롭게 새로 집 구할 필요 없이 들어와서 살면 편할 것 같아.” 루퍼트는 오래전, 딱 한 번 결혼을 결심했던 여자에게 프러포즈하던 순간보다 지금이 더 낯 뜨겁고 어렵다는 생각을 했다. “마음은 고맙지만, 루퍼트……자꾸 네게 신세 질 순 없어.” 리처드는 기쁨을 억누르며 정중하게 거절했다. “집세 받으면 그만이지.” 루퍼트의 목덜미가 후끈거렸다. “정말?” 슬며시 쪽지를 구기며 리처드가 되묻자, 루퍼트는 서둘러 고개를 끄덕였다.   
“그래.”   
“얼마?”   
“한 달에 1파운드.”   
“1파운드……고작?”   
“어떻게 할 거야, 나랑 살 거야 말 거야?”   
부끄러움을 견딜 수 없던 루퍼트는 신경질적으로 되물었다.   
“살게, 그럴게. 너랑 살래.”  
리처드는 환하게 웃었다. 

정오를 조금 넘긴 시각, 집으로 돌아온 루퍼트와 리처드는 모처럼 만에 달콤한 휴일을 아낌없이 반납했다. 같이 분주하게 서재를 정리하며 새로 가구를 배치하고, 리처드의 짐을 들여놓을 공간을 대강이나마 정해두었다. 고작 한 시간가량 짐을 치우는 것만으로도 리처드는 기진맥진하여 가쁘게 숨을 쉬었다. 루퍼트는 리처드에게 일을 맡겼다간 끝나지 않으리란 생각이 들어 소일거리를 그에게 넘겨주고, 무거운 짐을 치우는 일은 자신이 나서기로 마음먹었다. 연이은 일거리에 지칠 법도 한데, 루퍼트는 오히려 가뿐했다. 그는 심지어 상쾌함을 느끼기까지 했다. 짐을 옮기다 제 발에 걸려 넘어지는 리처드를 보며 웃음을 터뜨리기도 했다. 잠깐 숨을 돌리려 루퍼트가 뻐근한 허리를 펴고 이마에 맺힌 땀을 훔치던 찰나, 그의 주머니에 든 모바일이 진동했다. 루퍼트는 귀에 동그란 무선 이어폰을 꽂고 서재에서 나와 거실로 향했다.  
\- 루퍼트, 저예요. 데이지.  
피로가 누적된 데이지의 목소리가 무겁게 울렸다.  
“무슨 일이야?”  
루퍼트는 말소리를 죽였다.  
\- 드디어 알아냈어요.   
데이지는 조심스럽게 말했다.  
“그래? 무슨 약이야?”   
\- 일단 크게 두 가지, 면역억제제랑 자율신경계 조절 약이에요. 공황장애 환자들이 복용하는 약 말이에요.   
“……면역억제제? 요즘도 그런 걸 복용하는 사람이 있나?”   
미심쩍은 목소리로 루퍼트가 질문을 던졌다.  
\- 글쎄요. 하여간……확실하게 알 수 있는 건, 리처드의 상태가 정상이 아니란 거죠.   
“다른 질병은?”   
\- 없어요, 전부 신경계통 약이에요. 그리고 진통제.   
“진통제?”   
루퍼트의 목소리가 당혹감으로 떨렸다.  
\- 마약 성분의 강한 진통제예요.  
데이지는 한숨 섞인 목소리로 대답했다. 그때, 서재에서 리처드의 목소리가 들렸다.   
“루퍼트, 이건 어디로 옮기면 돼?”   
“데이지, 나중에 얘기하지.”   
\- 그래요.  
루퍼트는 황급히 통화를 종료하고, 가라앉은 기분으로 서재로 돌아왔다. 상승했던 기분이 일순간에 바닥으로 하강한 남자의 발은 무거웠고, 질질 끌렸다. 반면 상기된 얼굴의 리처드는 작은 상자를 들고 여전히 밝은 얼굴로 서 있었다. 루퍼트는 그에게서 상자를 받아 책상 위로 일단 치웠다. ‘어떻게 해야 하지……. 모른 체해야 하나.’ 쓰게 입맛을 다시며 루퍼트는 목덜미를 만지작거렸다. 겉으로 보기에 리처드는 안색이 창백하고 지나치게 얌전할 뿐, 끔찍한 고통과는 무관한 사람으로 보였다. 마음속에 걸리는 것이 한둘이 아니었지만, 루퍼트는 일단 불편한 침묵을 지키기로 했다.   
“루, 이거 네 어릴 때 사진이야?” 느닷없이 리처드가 한 장의 사진을 루퍼트의 코앞에 팔랑거리며 흔들었다. 요즘은 거의 사라진 인화된 사진으로, 손으로 찢어 오른쪽 면이 나달나달했다. 루퍼트가 여섯 살 당시, 그의 아버지와 찍은 사진이었다. 아버지가 떠나고 루퍼트는 아버지의 모습을 찢어냈다. ‘벌써 그때가 돌아오는군.’ 한동안 무감각했던 날짜가 기승을 부리기 시작했다. 매년 이맘때면 루퍼트의 기분은 최악에 달했다. 조금 전 통화에서 데이지가 유독 조심스러웠던 이유이기도 하다. 바닥에 떨어진 마음, 그 마음을 산산이 으깨는 한 장의 사진. 루퍼트는 힘없이 바닥에 주저앉았다. 그리고 애써 감정을 드러내지 않으려고 억지웃음을 지으며 리처드에게 물었다. “어디서 찾았어?” “서랍에 있던데.” 리처드는 루퍼트 옆에 쪼그려 앉으며 대답했다. “어, 어렸을 때. 세상에서 내가 제일 예쁜 줄 알았지.” 이제는 잃어버린 천진한 웃음으로 정면을 응시하고 있는 자신의 어린 시절 모습을 보며 루퍼트는 씁쓸히 말했다. “넌 세상에서 제일 예쁘잖아?” 그런 루퍼트를 빤히 보며 리처드는 반문했다. 루퍼트가 피식 웃던 찰나, 리처드는 익숙하게 약병을 꺼내 알약을 삼켰다. 침묵. 루퍼트는 그 말만을 곱씹으며 간신히 불안을 떨쳐냈다. 그리고 몸을 일으켰다. “너 일 그만하고 좀 쉬어.” 리처드의 어깨를 부드럽게 감싸며 루퍼트는 타이르는 어조로 조심스레 권했다. “아직 많이 남았는데…….” 어수선한 서재 안을 보며 리처드가 망설이자 루퍼트는 아예 리처드의 겨드랑이 아래로 손을 집어넣어 그를 억지로 일으켰다. “내가 하면 돼. 어서 가서 쉬어. 침대에 누워, 좀 자.” “하지만.” 침실로 가는 내내 리처드는 아쉬움 가득한 얼굴로 작은 반항을 했다. “어서.” 루퍼트는 단호하게 반항을 막았다. “알았어.” 의기소침한 얼굴로 리처드는 침대에 자리를 잡고 주섬주섬 시트를 끌어당겼다.

한 주의 마지막 밤, 남루한 속죄의 옷을 벗고 말끔한 수트 차림의 제임스 네스빗은 으슥한 거리를 느릿한 걸음으로 여유롭게 누볐다. 그의 등 뒤로 따르는 남자 네 명이 있었다. 막다른 골목, 얼굴을 알아보기 힘들 정도로 구타당한 달리아는 무릎이 꿇린 채 벽을 등지고 있었다. 제임스가 손을 들자, 뒤에 있던 남자가 그에게 시가를 건넸고, 불을 붙여 주었다. 탄식처럼 연기를 뿜어내며 제임스는 달리아의 앞에 한쪽 무릎을 세우고 앉았다. 달리아가 바동거리자 양옆에서 그의 어깨를 누르고 있던 남자들이 으르렁거리며 손에 힘을 주었다.   
“달리아, 달리아. 오메르타를 깬 대가가 무엇인지는 너도 잘 알고 있겠지?”  
피투성이 얼굴로 연기를 뿜으며 제임스는 태연하게 물었다. 달리아는 멍든 눈으로 제임스를 올려다보며 점액질 섞인 눈물을 떨어트렸다. 제임스는 잔인하게 웃으며 달리아의 눈으로 시가를 가져갔다. 뱀이 꿈틀거리듯이 움직이는 요란한 불꽃, 싸한 소리와 함께 누린내를 풍기는 연기, 달리아의 비명이 좁은 골목에 쩌렁쩌렁 울렸다. 제임스는 달리아의 눈을 지진 시가를 힘주어 꾹꾹 누르며 무미건조하게 물었다.  
“그간 재미 좋았나?”  
턱을 덜덜 떨며 경련을 일으키는 달리아의 몸을 힐끔 보며 제임스는 자리에서 일어났다. 뒤에 있던 남자가 재빨리 제임스의 앞으로 몸을 움직여 그의 무릎에 묻은 먼지를 털어주었다.  
“이제 내가 돌아왔으니 재미 보는 것도 끝이야. 복수는 직접 해야 달콤한 법이지.”

2213년 10월 5일 수요일, 템즈 강에 신원미상의 익사체가 떠올랐다. 아침 산책 중이던 노인이 시체를 발견해 경찰에 신고하였다. 시체는 머리만 붙어있고 사지가 전부 절단당한 상태로, 내장도 전부 제거되어 있었다. 유일하게 남아 있는 장기는 안구뿐이었는데 그마저도 형체를 알아볼 수 없었다.   
같은 날 오후, 화이트채플 인근의 쓰레기통에서 잘린 남자의 팔 하나가 발견되었다. 어깨 부근에 이마에 금이 가고, 광대뼈가 붙어 있는 샴쌍둥이 해골 문신이 새겨져 있었는데, 《크레이스(The Krays)》 단원의 증거였다.   
2213년 10월 6일 목요일, 베스널 그린(Betnal Green)에서 무릎뼈가 부서진 잘린 남자의 다리 한 쌍이 발견되었다. 하나는 여우가 뜯어 먹어 뼈만 남아 있었다.   
2213년 10월 7일 금요일, 해크니(Hackney)에 거주하는 29세의 조지 스티븐슨(George Stephenson)은 오후 2시 자신의 앞으로 도착한 상자를 열고 곧바로 경찰에 신고했다. 상자 안엔 방부처리를 하지 않아 역한 냄새를 풍기며 썩은 장기가 들어 있었다. 조지 스티븐슨은 달리아의 마지막 동거인이었다.


End file.
